The secret of the rosary
by princesa tsunade
Summary: En el pasado Jason se enamoro perdidamente de una joven a la cual nunca olvido. Casi 10 años después la vuelve a encontrar pero está vez no será tan sencillo, porque Damian no va a permitir que alejen de su lado a su maestra, a la única persona que se comporta como una verdadera madre para él. (Pésimo summary lo sé)
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos, voy a contarles una historia que muy particular, una historia que tal vez puede atravesar los fríos corazones de la gente. Cuando todo está perdido creemos que ya nada tiene sentido. Cuando nuestro corazón es desgarrado hasta el punto más cruel y sádico, sentimos que nada puede curarnos, al menos aliviarnos, que nada en este universo puede volvernos a la vida.

Pero estamos equivocados. Siempre existirá otra oportunidad. Porque Dios así lo quiere, porque Él no lastimaría a sus hijos. Porque Él es amor y misericordia.

¿Nunca escucharon eso en algún sermón? Déjenme decirles que es verdad. Porque de esto se trata está historia. De un muchacho que había perdido su camino y sus esperanzas y las encontró en una joven. ¿Cómo? Bueno permítanme introducirlos a la historia.

En la ciudad de Gotham, en la parte de los barrios marginados, vivía una familia francesa apellidada Leblanc. La integrante más joven y única hija de aquella familia se llamaba Sophie nombre propuesto por el tío y padrino de la niña, el sacerdote Roland Leblanc. Este hombre joven, rubio y de fuerte apariencia, tenía las características, que había aprendido estando en el Amazonas, de un sacerdote tercer mundista. Es decir, le gustaba ayudar a las personas de los barrios marginados, con charlas y mucho apoyo, era el sostén de algunos niños, y otros no tan niños, descarriados. Se guiaba por la caridad, la fe y la esperanza y se encargaba de predicar estas virtudes a sus laicos. Lamentablemente no a muchos les agradaba está posición y por eso se había ganado muchos enemigos. Especialmente los que traficaban droga y armas en su barrio, el sacerdote solía aliarse con la policía y denunciar a los que se metían en el territorio de su parroquia. Pero los enemigos son astutos y buscan herir y dar advertencias con lo que uno más ama.

Sophie había crecido en ese entonces y ya tenía catorce años, era una hermosa joven, de larga cabellera rubia que caía en bucles sobre sus hombros. La niña era idéntica a su padrino. Buena, inocente, amable, gentil y caritativa. Se dedicaba a ayudar a su padrino con los asuntos de la iglesia y era su secretaria. Era más que sabido por la comunidad que la joven era la luz de los ojos del sacerdote.

Fue así como un jefe narcotraficante decidió vengarse de la última redada policial que había recibido. Desde la cárcel envió a las personas adecuadas para su venganza. Debido a que el padre Roland solía hacer las denuncias era más que sabido que él era el causante de su caída.

Es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia. Justamente en el momento del ataque. Era un día viernes por la tarde, al terminar la misa, Roland se encontraba guardando los símbolos del rito acompañado de su sobrina y ahijada cuando de pronto cinco hombres irrumpieron en el lugar. Armados, con violencia tomaron a la joven y le apuntaron a la cabeza. El sacerdote quedo inmóvil y pidió por la seguridad de su niña sin embargo los hombres tenían órdenes de llevarse a Sophie y golpear cruelmente a Roland.

En ese instante en el que uno de ellos arrastraba a la niña, vestida con su uniforme escolar, y su cabello suelto. Y los otros apuntaban con sus armas para matar al sacerdote herido. Justo en ese momento tan terrible, comienza nuestra historia. Mejor dicho la historia de estos dos jóvenes. Cuando Batman y Robín hicieron su aparición. Con facilidad y bravura desarmaron y acabaron con sus oponentes pero el hombre que tenía a Sophie huyó con ella. La niña luchaba y forcejeaba pero el hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-¡Mi sobrina! –exclamo Roland desde el suelo.

-¡Yo me encargo! –anunció Robín a su compañero mientras salía corriendo detrás del maleante y la niña.

-De acuerdo. –respondió Batman mientras ataba con una soga a los hombres.

El hombre, de contextura robusta y fornida, se llevo a la niña con él y subió a una motocicleta con ella en brazos. Por más que Sophie forcejeara no podía soltarse.

Fue en ese momento que Robín apareció desde los aires, sostenido por un cable. El chico maravilla pateo al maleante por la espalda y sostuvo a Sophie antes de que cayera en la calle. El hombre logro huir pero Robín logro rescatar a la joven. Quien se aferro con fuerza a su cuello y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Al aterrizar sobre el suelo el niño maravilla no pudo soltar a Sophie, porque esta se aferraba a él y lloraba desconsoladamente. El héroe se compadeció y le hablo con amabilidad, mientras la dejaba en el suelo:

-Tranquila. No llores. Todo está bien. –dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

Sophie limpio sus lágrimas y miro asombrada al muchacho.

-¡Robín! –exclamo sonrojada. –Eres el chico maravilla, el compañero de Batman. –dijo sorprendida.

El héroe soltó una carcajada divertido porque la chica no se había dado cuenta.

-¿No me digas que recién te percatas de eso? –pregunto divertido.

Sophie se sonrojo y miro hacia un costado.

-No es que…. –la niña no termino su frase porque se arrojó a los brazos del chico maravilla y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

Robín la miro preocupado pero a la vez no supo como manejar la situación, debido a que la delicadeza no era una de sus cualidades.

-No… no llores. Te he salvado. ¿Acaso eso no te tranquiliza? –pregunto mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a la niña.

-Si… pero… ese hombre dijo que me haría cosas horribles. Cosas terribles. Tenía mucho miedo. –respondió entre sollozos.

Robín sintió deseos de matar al hombre porque se había imaginado que le había dicho a Sophie sin embargo calmo sus instintos y sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro humedecido, por las lágrimas, a la chica.

-No te preocupes. Porque Batman y Robín te van a proteger siempre. –dijo sonriente y amistoso.

Sophie lo miro sorprendida pero finalmente se contagió de la sonrisa del alegre adolescente y sonrió dulce e inocentemente. Al joven héroe le pareció que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan dulce y tan pura. Sin perder su amable expresión el joven compañero de Batman le tendió su mano a la niña y ella confiada la tomó.

-Debo llevarte de regreso con el sacerdote. O se preocupara. Ven. –dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura. De su cinturón de herramientas saco una pistola que al dispararla saco un cable que se engancho en un edificio y, entonces el héroe levanto vuelo junto con la chica. Sophie grito asustada y se prendió fuertemente del cuello del héroe quien sonrió de manera infantil.

-¿No me digas que tienes miedo? –pregunto divertido.

-Ah… es que yo… le temo a las alturas. –respondió con sus ojos cerrados Sophie.

-Descuida, estás en mis manos, no te dejaré caer. –dijo confiado Robín.

La chica no pudo hacer más que aferrarse al joven compañero de Batman. Y rezar porque ambos llegaran a salvo. Al aterrizar, la chica cayó sobre los brazos del chico maravilla, quien la sostuvo y la dejo en suelo con mucha caballerosidad. La niña subió apresurada las escaleras y al llegar, se encontró a su tío hablando seriamente con Batman, ella sabía muy bien que su padrino era uno de los informantes de aquel héroe enmascarado. La expresión del sacerdote era seria y preocupada, pero cambió cuando vio entrar a su sobrina por la puerta de la parroquia.

-¡Sophie! –exclamo el sacerdote mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos a la niña de largos bucles rubios.

Robín entro junto a ella y se paro junto a Batman, a quien le sonrió victoriosamente.

-Cariño, estaba muy preocupado. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? –pregunto preocupado Roland mientras examinaba a su ahijada.

-Estoy bien padrino. Robín me salvo. –respondió la niña mientras se daba media vuelta y le sonreía agradecida al joven héroe. –Gracias Robín. –dijo dulcemente.

-No fue nada. –respondió sonriente el chico maravilla.

El sacerdote se acercó a ellos y tomo la mano de la Batman entre las suyas en forma de agradecimiento.

-Gracias. Sophie es muy importante para mí. Gracias por habernos ayudado. –dijo agradecido.

El oscuro caballero de la noche hizo una mueca, que parecía una sonrisa.

-No fue nada. –respondió fríamente.

-No tienen nada que agradecernos, es nuestro trabajo. –opino enérgico Robín.

Sophie sonrió dulcemente y se quito un rosario de cuentas de piedras azules con una cruz de plata que reflejaba la pasión de Cristo y en la unión de la parte superior de la cruz una imagen de la Virgen María de Lourdes. Con delicadeza y parada en puntas de pie, lo colgó sobre el cuello de Robín ante la mirada sorprendida de Roland y de Batman.

-Es un regalo en agradecimiento. Espero que te proteja durante tus misiones. –le dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas.

El chico maravilla miro asombrado a la niña y después observo con cuidado el rosario que colgaba de su cuello. Parecía estar hecho de piedras preciosas y de verdadera plata, lo que sorprendió a Robín ya que aquella parecía una familia de clase baja, y tener una reliquia como esa parecía extraño.

-No… no puedo aceptarlo. –dijo sorprendido.

-¡Sophie ese rosario te lo traje de mi ciudad natal! ¡Está bendecido por Su Santidad, el Papa! –exclamo asombrado Roland y cruzado de brazos.

-Pero padrino, me gustaría que Robín lo tenga. Como una muestra de agradecimiento. Además tú me lo regalaste, puedo hacer con él lo que quiera ¿verdad? –pregunto con una sonrisa picarona.

El sacerdote exhalo un largo suspiro y se dio media vuelta.

-Haz lo quieras. Simplemente creo que eso vale mucho para que se lo des a un joven que nunca más volverás a ver. –comento seriamente.

Sophie sonrió dulcemente cuando el joven compañero de Batman quiso devolverle el regalo, ella lo rechazo y lo volvió a poner en la mano de su héroe.

-Es un regalo. Para mí es muy importante porque me protegió en muchas ocasiones. Quiero que te proteja Robin. Quédatelo. –dijo sin perder su dulce sonrisa.

El chico maravilla quedo boquiabierto, en ese momento Batman comenzó a caminar y carraspeo para que su compañero lo siguiera. Robin obedeció pero antes se despidió de la joven.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo Robin mientras besaba sorpresivamente en la mejilla a Sophie y salía corriendo.

Batman y Robin desaparecieron, como sólo ellos solían hacerlo, pero Sophie quedo de pie, allí con la mano en su mejilla y completamente sonrojada.

Al otro día. Al llegar a la mansión Wayne, el joven Jason Peter Todd, estaba sentado sobre uno de los grandes y cómodos sillones de la mansión leyendo un libro cuando de repente se le dio por mirar el rosario que colgaba de su cuello. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que en la parte de atrás de las cuentas de piedra azul, estaba grabada una letra, cuando las fue uniendo se formaba el nombre Sophie Leblanc. Una sonrisa divertida escapo de sus labios y recordó las palabras del padre Roland: "_Pero Sophie ese rosario te lo traje de mi ciudad natal, vale demasiado para que se lo des a alguien que nunca más volverás a ver"_

Una risita divertida volvió a escapar de sus labios. Ese rosario había sido un regalo especial para ella, sin embargo se lo había obsequiado en agradecimiento a él. A Robin. A Jason Peter Todd. Aunque, claro, ella no sabía que él se llamaba Jason, para ella, él era Robin, el chico maravilla. Y para él ella era una hermosa niña pero con extrañas características, porque no sólo era bella sino que también era buena e inocente. Eran combinaciones un poco raras en una adolescente de su edad, más que adolescente parecía una niña soñadora.

-Que bonito collar. –comento el mayordomo mientras dejaba una taza de café sobre una pequeña mesa.

Jason exhalo un largo suspiro.

-Si, fue un obsequio. –respondió tajante el joven Jason.

-Creí que Batman y Robin protegían la ciudad gratis. –comento el mayordomo mientras miraba hacia un costado.

-Ella insistió. Es una chica, se llama Sophie. –sonrió el muchacho de cabello negro mientras tomaba la cruz y la besaba.

-Creí que usted no era creyente joven Jason. –comento el mayordomo.

-No lo soy. Pero… podría cambiar de parecer. –dijo con una sonrisa pícara el joven Todd.

El mayordomo sonrió divertido al ver como Jason se levantaba de su asiento y se iba a la Baticueva apresurado. Jason se vistió de Robin nuevamente.

Apresurado salió de la mansión Wayne en una motocicleta muy sofisticada. En menos de lo que pensaba llego a aquel barrio, a la parroquia donde creyó que encontraría a la joven otra vez. Había algo en ella, algo en su sonrisa, en su rostro, en sus modales, que lo hacían pensar que si se acercaba a ella podría sanar sus heridas. ¿Porque no ir como Jason Peter Todd? Porque prefería averiguar más sobre ella y verificar que su intuición no le fallará.

Más tarde Jason se daría cuenta que su intuición la única vez que no falló fue cuando conoció a Sophie.

Como un gato se inmiscuyo en la parroquia y vio como el padre Roland y Sophie, ayudados de otras personas les daba de comer a las personas indigentes y algunos les curaban sus heridas. Robin observo esto con mucho cuidado y sin quererlo sonrió divertido. Ya que el joven Jason había comido muchas veces en el aquel lugar y había sido ayudado en incontadas ocasiones por el padre Roland. Incluso le había hablado de lo malo que era robar y lo había ayudado con la policía, antes de que Bruce Wayne se lo llevara a su mansión. Pero en ese entonces el padre Roland no tenía con él a su hermosa sobrina. Le hubiera gustado poder entablar una relación con ella. Más aun cuando veía la amabilidad y la dulzura con la que trataba a los niños y a las personas.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer tuvieron que irse, ya que el obispado no le permitía al padre Roland dejarlos dormir dentro del edificio. Mientras Sophie lavaba los cuencos y vasos donde servían la comida él, Robin, hizo su aparición.

Un buen susto le dio a la chica quien dejo caer a sus pies un cuenco de madera.

-Ups… no quería asustarte. –se disculpo el compañero de Batman, aunque si Batman se enteraba de que su fiel compañero de aventuras estaba ahí, lo regañaría seriamente.

La niña de ojos cafés y piel blanca sonrió radiante al ver nuevamente a su héroe.

-¡Robin! –exclamo alegremente. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendida pero feliz.

Robin también sonrió sin embargo diferente, la sonrisa del muchacho era más galante que dulce, a diferencia de la chica.

-He venido para saber como estabas. Me quede preocupado porque se te veía muy asustada. –comento amablemente.

Sophie se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo. Justo vio el cuenco que estaba en el suelo, pero cuando se agacho a tomarlo Robin le gano de mano y lo tomó él. Con caballerosidad se alcanzó. Tanto observar a Bruce Wayne, había aprendido como tratar con una chica.

-Gracias. –respondió Sophie. –Eres muy amable. Pero estoy bien. Ya no estoy asustada. –comento sin perder ese tono amable y tranquilo en su voz.

El héroe sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Tu rosario me ha servido mucho. Ayer esquive treinta balas en cinco movimientos. Parece ser que Dios me protege. –dijo Robín sin perder esa sonrisa galante.

La chica soltó una carcajada divertida y dejo el cuenco sobre una mesa.

-Vaya… me alegro que te proteja. –comento tristemente. –Imagino que visitas a todas las chicas que salvas. ¿No? –pregunto mientras miraba hacia otro lado, ocultando ese pinchazo en su corazón.

Robin se sorprendió. No sólo era bella sino también inteligente. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Con tranquilidad se acercó a ella.

-No. La verdad es que no. Suelo ser muy solitario. Pero es la primera vez que me preocupo por alguien que no conozco y que me gustaría conocer. –respondió sin perder su sonrisa.

Sophie se sonrojo y soltó una pequeña risita.

-Vaya… eres todo un galán. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunto curiosa.

-Quince. ¿Y tú? –pregunto curioso.

-Catorce. –respondió con una sonrisa.

Robin exhalo el aire y miro fijamente a la chica. No tenía nada especial. Era de mediana estatura, no era flaca pero tampoco robusta. Sus ojos eran color café y su piel muy blanca. Lo que llama su atención era su cabello. Eran bucles de oro que caían como cascada sobre sus hombros. Y lo que más llamaba su atención era su actitud. Era amable y simpática. Pero también respetuosa y prudente para la edad que tenia. A los ojos de un joven como Jason, Sophie parecía un ángel.

-Me alegra que hayas venido. Creí que nunca te volvería a ver. –comento tímidamente Sophie. Quien por su parte, por alguna desconocida razón, no podía dejar de mirar al héroe. Tenía ese traje demasiado chillón para su gusto, pero era muy guapo, sus piernas marcadas por sus músculos, al igual que sus brazos, sus ojos, detrás del antifaz parecían azules, y su cabello corto, negro y rizado. Sin poder entenderlo, ella lo miraba y sentía su corazón latir cada vez más y más fuerte. Parecía que estaba a punto de salirse de su cuerpo.

-Yo creo que me verás más seguido. –comento sin perder su picarona sonrisa.

La chica se sorprendió y volvió a sonreír.

-Eso me haría muy feliz. –dijo con alegría.

-Por cierto… ayudas mucho al Padre Roland. Pronto se hará de noche. ¿No tienes quien te acompañe a tu casa? –pregunto curioso el héroe.

Ella lo miro y volvió a sonreír. A estás alturas Jason, mejor dicho, Robin, pensaba que la sonrisa estaba impregnada en el rostro de la chica.

-Generalmente mi Padrino me acompaña. –respondió amablemente.

-Bueno hoy podría acompañarte yo. –propuso caballeroso el chico maravilla.

Una risita divertida escapo de los labios de Sophie al escuchar esas palabras.

-Me encantaría. –respondió alegremente.

En ese instante el sacerdote de la parroquia entro al lugar buscando a su sobrina, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Robin.

-Sophie ya es hora de que…. ¡Ah! ¿Robin? ¿Que haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendido.

Robin y la chica se sobresaltaron ante el grito del párroco.

-¡Padrino! –exclamo Sophie.

-¡Padre Roland! –exclamo sorprendido Robin.

-¿Qué haces aquí jovencito? Batman se va a preocupar. –dijo cruzado de brazos y con una severa mirada.

-Padre Roland he venido a ver como se encontraba Sophie. Me quede preocupado. –comento con cortesía Robin.

El sacerdote enarcó una ceja y exhalo un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Preocupado? Imagino que eres tan amable con todas las personas que salvas. –comento seriamente el Padre Roland.

-Ah… no. Es que... –respondió nervioso el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Padrino, Robin se ha ofrecido a acompañarme a casa. –intervino la chica para salvar de la situación a su héroe.

-Y tú eres tan ingenua que irás con él. –comento seriamente el padre Roland.

La chica se sonrojo y el héroe intervino.

-No voy a hacerle daño. Padre Roland Sophie estará bien. –dijo seriamente el héroe.

-Por favor padrino. –pidió dulcemente la joven.

Ante esa mirada de cachorro mojado de su sobrina-ahijada, el sacerdote no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

-Está bien. Pero mañana tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente Sophie. –dijo el párroco señalando seriamente a su querida niña.

Sophie sonrió alegre y Robin le tendió su mano:

-Milady. –dijo de manera caballerosa.

La chica sonrió y tomó la mano del héroe quien acompaño a la niña caminando hasta su casa.

Aquella caminata fue un sueño hecho realidad. La niña de largos bucles dorados se sentía en el cielo. Robin era amable, divertido, charlaba con ella de todos los temas posibles. Y parecía muy alegre al estar junto a Sophie. Era genuino lo que ambos sentían, eran adolescentes, niños, pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran amar.

Jason Todd eran un joven que había sufrido toda su vida. Y en ese momento, en el cual había conocido a Sophie, había sido el único instante en el cual había sentido amor y más que nada pureza. Su corazón le pedía a gritos poseer a esa niña. Sin embargo, todavía no se animaba a presentarse como Jason Todd. Ya que Sophie, sólo conocía a Robin.

Un año pasó y Jason siempre se acercó a Sophie como Robin. Nunca había tenido el valor de presentarse ante ella como Jason. Lamentablemente ese mismo año fue cuando Robin cayó en la trampa del Joker y falleció a manos de ese criminal.

Ese día, lluvioso y torrentoso en Gotham, Sophie estaba rezando, arrodillada en la parroquia Nuestra Señora de Lourdes junto a su padrino. En ese instante, en el que Jason había perdido la vida, el nuevo rosario, de cuentas de madera, que Sophie llevaba se resquebrajo, las cuentas cayeron al suelo y se esparcieron por todo el piso de la iglesia.

El sacerdote miro anonadado a la joven debido al mal presagio. Sin embargo Sophie se sintió desvanecer. Sostenida por su padrino se sentó en uno de los bancos de la iglesia y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Sin dejar de repetir el nombre de Robin.

* * *

**Bienvenidos, la verdad es que hace mucho que tengo esta historia en mente y me esta socavando el cerebro jajajajaja XDDD Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, que en realidad es como un prologo. La historia no sólo va a tratar de Jason sino tambien sobre Damian y la familia Wayne. **

**Digamos que esta es como una manera de redimir a Jason y también se verán los sentimientos de este personaje tan particular. Espero que me acompañen el proximo capitulo. Desde ya muchas gracias por leer =) Y como ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario, me lo dicen por el review y yo les respondo =) **

**Hasta pronto. =)**

**Hasta pronto **


	2. Chapter 2

Batman había desaparecido y Richard Grayson, es decir el primer Robin, actual Nigthwing, había quedado a cargo del manto de su mentor. No sólo de su manto, sino también de todas sus pertenencias, especialmente de su hijo biológico de diez años. Richard, o Dick, como lo llamaban sus amigos, se encargo de inscribir a Damián en la Academia Gotham para que pudiera estudiar y seguir con la farsa de un niño normal.

Por supuesto el pequeño opuso toda la resistencia que pudo. Pero de nada sirvió porque igual termino siendo llevado a la escuela por Alfred.

Era indignante estar en ese salón rodeado de niños, niños de cuerpo y mente. Que sólo hablaban de juegos, viajes, programas de televisión y otras tonterías. Él era Robin, y era un ex miembro de liga de asesinos. Él era el hijo de Batman y tenia que lidiar con esos mocosos. Estos eran los pensamientos de Damián, los cuales cesaron cuando vio entrar a su maestra, ahí fue cuando pensó como un reflejo involuntario: _"Já, lo único que me faltaba, una hippie"_.

Muy equivocado no estaba, la maestra era un joven de veintidós años, de piel blanca, muy blanca para opinión de Damián, sus ojos eran color café y su estatura sería alrededor de unos 1,60 metros. Lo que llama su atención era su cabello. Eran bucles de oro que caían como cascada sobre sus hombros. Venia vestida con un vestido color verde manzana, sin mangas, con un saco de fino hilo blanco que cubría sus delicados brazos. Su cabello suelto, y en sus muñecas muchas pulseras de variados colores, aros largos y un rosario de cuentas verdes colgaba de su pálido y delicado cuello. Sus zapatos de tacones eran de color verde al igual que el bolso que traía. La maestra sonrió dulcemente a los niños y hablo con alegría.

-¡Buenos días niños y niños! Soy su maestra este año y me llamo Sophie Leblanc. –dijo animada la señorita mientras escribía su nombre en el pizarrón. Con una letra clara, delicada y prolija.

Los niños y niñas sonrieron alegres y saludaron al unísono:

-¡Buenos días señorita Leblanc! –saludaron a coro con mucho entusiasmo, claro, todos excepto Damián.

La maestra sonrió y tomo el aire para continuar hablando:

-Este año veremos muchos temas nuevos, van a aprender distintos conocimientos y una vez a la semana dedicaremos una hora para los juegos. –anunció sin perder su sonrisa.

Los niños y niñas se miraron entre si y sonrieron de acuerdo y animados. Damián observaba a su maestra y sentía deseos de arrojarse por la ventana. Era demasiado alegre, se parecía Grayson o no, tal vez era peor que Grayson, porque tenía esa dulce y a la vez inocente sonrisa.

-¿Qué les parece si nos presentamos todos y nos conocemos? –pregunto gentilmente Sophie.

Los niños sonrieron y asintieron con un suave movimiento de sus cabezas. La maestra se acercó a una de las filas y le acarició los cabellos rubios a una niña.

-Muy bien pequeña… empieza tú. –comentó con una amable sonrisa.

La niña de largos y castaños cabellos le correspondió la alegría a su maestra y se presentó. Así uno a uno fueron prestando los niños y niñas, el último fue Damián y mucho la idea no le gusto. Miro con cara de pocos amigos a su maestra y sólo dijo su nombre:

-Me llamo Damián Wayne. –dijo seriamente el joven Robin.

Sophie sonrió tiernamente y le acarició los cabellos a Damián, cosa que al niño lo molesto mucho y volvió a peinarse el cabello como lo tenía. La señorita comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón y se dio media vuelta.

-Niños… niñas vamos a comenzar la clase, saquen sus cuadernos. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Damián suspiro, al fin todo ese circo había terminado. Sin embargo esa maestra no dejaba de sonreír, era tan molesto para él. Sus primeros pensamientos fueron que seguramente la señorita Sophie Leblanc era una hermana no reconocida de Grayson. Aunque físicamente no se parecían ni en el color de ojos.

Al terminar la clase Damián fue el primero en salir corriendo, Alfred lo estaba esperando en el coche y lo llevo de nuevo a la mansión Wayne. Durante el viaje el prudente y a la vez sabio mayordomo preguntó:

-¿Cómo ha sido su primer escuela señor Damián? –preguntó Alfred.

-Horrible Pennyworth. –se limito a responder Damián.

Alfred sólo sonrió divertido y continuo mirando el camino por el cual conducía el coche. Pensó en que Richard seguramente molestaría a Damián todo el día para que le cuente como había sido su primer día en la escuela.

La señorita Leblanc salió de la escuela apresurada. Comenzó a caminar acelerada por las calles, mirando su reloj a cada rato. Mientras caminaba por azares del destino chocó con un joven, el cual la tiró de espaldas al suelo. El hombre vestía pantalones vaqueros, camisa blanca con sus tres botones de arriba desprendidos. Sophie se sonrojó cuando el muchacho le tendió su mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Era muy guapo, de cabello negro, corto y un mechón blanco y ojos verdes. Tenía una contextura musculosa y una galante sonrisa.

-Lo siento iba distraído y no la vi, señorita. –se disculpo el joven.

-Oh no. Está bien. Yo iba mirando mi reloj y no lo vi. Discúlpeme usted a mí. –dijo amablemente Sophie.

El joven la miro fijamente y después sonrió, con respeto le tendió la mano a la señorita de largos cabellos rubios.

-Déjeme ayudarla Señorita. –comento de forma caballerosa el muchacho.

Sophie sonrió amablemente y tomó la mano del muchacho, quien la ayudo a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-Gracias… que amable. –respondió Sophie.

El joven sonrió y continúo hablando respetuosamente con la joven.

-Me llamo Jason. Es un placer señorita. –se presentó de manera galante el muchacho.

Sophie sonrió ampliamente y con cortesía y estrecho la mano del joven.

-Sophie Leblanc. –respondió con educación.

-¿Sophie Leblanc? ¿Eres francesa? –pregunto interesado Jason.

La chica de largos y rubios cabellos sonrió divertida.

-No. Pero mis padres sí. Yo nací en esta ciudad. Aunque hablo muy bien el francés. –respondió amablemente Sophie.

-Ya veo. ¿Puedo acompañarla Milady? –pregunto caballeroso el joven.

La señorita Leblanc sonrió pero por unos instantes sintió un deja vu, sólo una persona la había llamado así. Finalmente le respondió con educación al joven:

-Es usted muy amable. Pero no. Puedo ir sola. Au revoir. –saludo educadamente y continuo su camino.

Jason sonrió divertido y observo a la joven de larga cabellera rubia. Sin duda ese sería un día muy interesante para él.

-El padre Roland tenía razón… ha crecido mucho. –murmuro sin perder su sonrisa.

El antiguo Robin continuo su paso hacia donde se suponía que debía llegar. Mientras caminaba su mente se remontó a aquella reunión que había tenido con un viejo amigo y consejero, el padre Roland.

**Flash back. **

Jason se encontraba en el asilo Arkham, luego de haber sido vencido por Richard Grayson y Damián Wayne, es decir los nuevos Batman y Robin.

En uno de esos días el joven fue visitado por un sacerdote que tenía alrededor de cuarenta y cinco años, vestido con sotana negra y mucho más maduro de lo que Jason recordaba. Su cabello rubio se estaba tornando blanco, pero su mirada y su expresión austeras continuaban siendo las mismas.

El sacerdote se sentó frente a él y con una amable sonrisa le hablo.

-Ha pasado tiempo… pequeño Jason. –lo saludo de manera paternal.

El segundo Robin abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa al ver a su padre espiritual.

-Padre Roland. –lo nombro boquiabierto. – ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –pregunto confundido.

El sacerdote sonrió amablemente y hablo sin perder ese tono paternal en su voz.

-He venido a hacerte una propuesta para que salgas de aquí. Pero antes debes hacerme una promesa y cumplirla. Si no cumples con estas condiciones regresaras aquí Jason. –explico Roland.

Jason frunció el ceño confundido. No entendía a donde quería llegar el padre Roland.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué condiciones? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –pregunto asombrado.

El sacerdote sonrió amablemente y continúo hablando con tranquilidad.

-Verás Jason tengo un amigo que es juez, justamente el juez que atiende tu causa. Le dije que yo podría recibirte en mi fundación y que podías hacer trabajo comunitario allí. Cuando tú estabas bajo la tutela de Bruce Wayne yo además de ser sacerdote estaba estudiando medicina. Hace unos años me recibí de psiquiatra y abrí una fundación en donde tratamos y educamos a niños con necesidades especiales que sus padres no pueden pagar una escuela. –comento el padre Roland.

Jason suspiro y acercó más su silla a la mesa. Apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y miro a los ojos al sacerdote.

-Lo sé padre. En ese lugar usted y varios amigos suyos educan a niños que tienen deficiencias psicológicas y que sus familias no tienen dinero para tratarlos. Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? –pregunto confundido.

El sacerdote tomó la mano de Jason entre las suyas y le hablo como si fuera su padre.

-Quiero que vengas a ayudarnos. Necesito voluntarios y sé que tú me ayudarás. –respondió Roland.

El antiguo pupilo de Batman abrió grandes sus ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué? –pregunto confundido. –Pero… yo no soy psiquiatra ni me especializo en educación o en psicología. ¿Cómo podré ayudar a esos niños con necesidades especiales? –pregunto sin comprender la situación.

El sacerdote sonrió divertido y dejo escapar una suave risita.

-Mi querido niño… no es necesario tener un título para poder ayudar. La mayoría de mis ayudantes son sólo maestros y sacerdotes. Ya te encontraremos un lugar. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? –pregunto el padre Roland.

Jason quedo unos segundos en silencio analizando la propuesta. La cual no era mala ya que solo tenía que ayudar al clérigo con su fundación para niños con necesidades especiales. Sin embargo había algo allí que no le cerraba.

-Padre Roland… ¿Seguro que es todo? Porque siento que tiene algo más para mí. –dijo seriamente.

El sacerdote volvió a reír y acercó su silla más a la mesa para hablarse en secreto al joven que tenía enfrente.

-Si Jason hay algo más. Necesito que cuides de mi sobrina. Ha recibido muchas amenazas de muerte y estoy preocupado por ella. Ya que como tú sabes Sophie es mi debilidad. –respondió Roland.

Cuando el joven Red Hood escucho ese nombre sus ojos se iluminaron, y el sacerdote no pudo obviar eso.

-Sophie… –murmuro preocupado, confundido y con una mezcla de emociones que inundaban su corazón.

-Si Jason… Sophie… ella trabaja conmigo en la fundación. Y… como sabes yo trabajo en barrios carenciados en donde el tráfico de drogas corre libremente. Mis compañeros sacerdotes y yo informamos en secreto a Batman y la policía sobre esto pero… Sophie… ella es mi debilidad y si algo le llega a pasar… –explico el cura pero no pudo terminar porque su propia angustia lo silencio.

-¿Por qué no le pide ayuda a Batman para protegerla? –pregunto desconfiado Jason.

-Porque a él no le importa una sola persona. Pero sé muy bien que a ti sí. –respondió astuto el padre Roland.

Red Hood se sonrojo hasta las orejas cuando escucho esa respuesta. ¿Desde cuándo sabía el padre Roland sobre sus sentimientos?

-¿Cómo está ella? –pregunto tímidamente Jason.

-Está bien. Ha crecido mucho. Es maestra en la Academia Gotham y además enseña a los niños de la fundación. –respondió con una sonrisa el sacerdote.

Jason miro fijamente a los ojos azules del sacerdote y con seriedad volvió a preguntar.

-¿Ella está en peligro? –pregunto seriamente.

-Sí. Temo que algo malo le pase. –respondió el padre Roland.

Red Hood exhalo un largo suspiro y le tendió la mano al sacerdote.

-Acepto. Dígame… ¿Qué condiciones debo cumplir? –pregunto seriamente.

El padre Roland Leblanc sonrió tranquilamente y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Muy bien. Mi primer requisito es… nada de muertes. No quiero que mates a nadie, por más que se lo merezca no jalaras del gatillo para matar. –dijo seriamente el sacerdote y con su dedo en alto.

Jason exhalo un largo suspiro pero finalmente asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Está bien. No matare a nadie tiene mi palabra. –respondió no muy convencido.

-Y mucho cuidado con mi sobrina. Mantén tus deseos pecaminosos lejos de ella. –lo regaño gravemente.

Jason miro fijamente a su acompañante pero después soltó una carcajada divertida. Ante la mirada confundida del sacerdote.

-Padre Roland… le juro por mi vida que nunca lastimaría a Sophie. De hecho es por ella que acepto su propuesta. Le prometo que nadie le hará daño. Yo la protegeré. –dijo seriamente Jason.

El padre Roland sonrió y le tendió la mano a Red Hood.

-Muy bien Jason. Gracias por tu cooperación. –dijo amablemente el sacerdote.

-Al contrario Padre… gracias a usted por preocuparse por mí. Porque sé muy bien que esto que está haciendo es para ayudarme. No porque Batman no quiera apoyarlo. –dijo de forma astuta.

El sacerdote de larga sotana negra se sonrojo porque pensó que el niño, al cual había ayudado durante su infancia, no se daría cuenta. Roland se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida.

-Nos veremos pronto pequeño Jay. Cuídate por favor. –sonrió de manera paternal.

-Adiós padre. –correspondió el saludo. En ese instante una sonrisa infantil y amorosa se asomó por el rostro de Jason. –Sophie… –susurro suavemente.

**Fin del Flash back**.

Sophie llego a un barrio carenciado en donde un alto y viejo edificio se alzaba frente a ella. Allí la esperaba su padrino, el padre Roland, creador y director de la fundación, "Jésus bon samaritain". En ese lugar los niños, de familias de clase baja, que estaban enfermos psicológicamente recibían tratamiento y educación. El padre Roland había luchado mucho por levantar un lugar así y sólo había recibido apoyo de sus amigos y más allegados, uno de los cuales había donado el edificio. Sophie lo ayudaba y les dictaba parte de las clases a los niños con necesidades especiales.

Al llegar al lugar, entro a la sala de reuniones y se percató que estaba llegando tarde. Grande fue la sorpresa de la joven cuando vio que su Padrino estaba presentando a Jason a los demás maestros y maestras. El joven de cabello negro sonrió divertido cuando vio a Sophie y ella abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente.

-Jason… –lo nombro con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Milady. –se inclinó ante ella caballerosamente el joven Todd.

Los presentes sonrieron divertidos y se miraron cómplices y la ahijada del padre Roland se sonrojo levemente en las mejillas y volvió a sonreír, ante la galante mirada del muchacho de cabello negro. El fundador del lugar miro a los jóvenes y hablo seriamente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto cruzado de brazos.

Sophie miro a Jason y después se acercó a su padrino.

-Es que el joven Jason y yo ya nos conocíamos. Hace unos minutos lo encontré cerca de aquí. –respondió sonriente la joven de largo cabello rubio.

El padre Roland le lanzó una mirada asesina al joven Todd y después se dirigió a su ahijada.

-Sophie quiero presentarte a Jason Peter Todd. Él se va a encargar de unos arreglos aquí en la fundación y después dará clases junto con ustedes. Quiero que confíen en Jason, yo lo conozco desde que era un niño y es una buena persona. –dijo seriamente el sacerdote de rubio cabello y ojos azules.

En el lugar había tres maestras y dos sacerdotes jóvenes, los cuales eran seminaristas, de larga sotana negra, los presentes cruzaron miradas entre si y asintieron.

-Está bien Padrino. –sonrió amablemente Sophie.

Una de las maestras llamada Adéle se acercó al sacerdote y hablo con Prudencia.

-Padre Roland… para ser maestro de niños especiales se requieren ciertos conocimientos, me gustaría saber ¿En que está capacitado el joven Jasón? –pregunto una maestra de larga cabellera castaña, peinada con rodete, de mediana estatura y aparentaba unos cuarenta años.

-Jason ha estudiado mucho, pero él se encargara de la parte física de los niños. Hace tiempo que necesitábamos un profesor de recreación en el lugar. –respondió tranquilamente Roland.

Las otras dos maestras se acercaron a Sophie y una de ellas, la más joven, la cual aparentaba unos treinta y cinco años, cabello largo hasta sus hombros y alisado, de ojos negros y contextura delgada, llamada Jane, susurro a sus compañeras.

-Y claro… con esos músculos y ese cuerpo tan trabajado, es obvio que es profesor de gimnasia ¿No lo crees Sophie? –pregunto sutil Jane.

La joven de larga cabellera rubia se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Ehh… bueno… supongo que tienes razón. –respondió tímidamente.

El padre Roland fijó su mirada en su sobrina y la llamó.

-Sophie ven conmigo, tengo que hablar a solas contigo. –dijo seriamente. –Jason tú también. –los llamo el director de la fundación.

El joven Todd miro de reojo a Sophie, quien le sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a él. Los dos juntos caminaron junto al sacerdote y entraron en una oficina. El lugar estaba decorado con pinturas de santos y sobre el escritorio había una mediana imagen de la Virgen de Lourdes, patrona de la ciudad de nacimiento del padre Roland. El sacerdote se sentó en una vieja silla y miro seriamente a los dos jóvenes.

-Sophie hay un detalle sobre Jason que omití para que nuestros compañeros puedan aceptarlo sin juzgarlo. –hablo prudente Roland.

La señorita Leblanc miro al joven Todd y a su padrino confundida.

-¿A qué se refieren? –pregunto sin comprender.

-Sophie… Jason estuvo en el asilo Arkham, él… hará su trabajo comunitario aquí, quisiera que lo ayudes y que seas tú una de las que hable con el oficial que vendrá a verificar que esté haciendo su trabajo. Sé muy bien, que tú, mi ahijada, nunca juzgarías a Jason por esto. –explico tranquilamente Roland.

La joven de larga cabellera rubia con bucles, se sorprendió pero luego de unos segundos sonrió tiernamente.

-Por supuesto que no. Nunca lo juzgaría. Yo te ayudare Jason. Espero que nos llevemos bien. –dijo dulcemente Sophie.

Roland sonrió tranquilamente al ver a su ahijada tan amable y Jason le correspondió la sonrisa a la amable jovencita.

-Te lo agradezco. –respondió Todd.

El sacerdote se puso de pie y le hablo a su sobrina.

-Muy bien. Sophie muéstrale el lugar y preséntaselo a los niños. –pidió amablemente Roland.

Sophie sonrió tiernamente y se acercó a Jason, con una dulce sonrisa le indico que la siguiera.

-Vamos Jason. –dijo la joven rubia.

Jason la siguió sin dejar de observarla, mientras caminaban, el joven de cabello negro la miraba y pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado físicamente. Había crecido considerablemente y estaba más hermosa, su cuerpo ya era el de toda una mujer, estaba vestida de verde y su vestido, algo escotado, dejaba al descubierto su cuello. De altura estaba más alta, pero Jason le llevaba mucho, Sophie llegaba al cuello de Jason.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto tímidamente Sophie al sentir la fuerte mirada del joven sobre ella.

-No… nada. Estaba mirando el lugar. Necesita algunos arreglos. –comentó inocentemente.

-Sí, es un lugar viejo. El dueño es un amigo de mi padrino por eso lo dono. Pero necesitamos hacerle algunos arreglos. Es bueno que vengas a ayudarnos. –sonrió dulcemente la joven.

El joven Todd la miro amablemente y con discreción le preguntó.

-¿No te molesta mi pasado? Es raro que no preguntes sobre ello. –dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada de la joven.

Sophie sonrió y con delicadeza tomó la mano de Jason, logrando hacer que el joven recién llegado la mirara.

-No me molesta Jason. Y no voy a preguntarte sobre eso a menos que tú quieras contármelo. Por cierto… está es el aula donde doy clases. –respondió amablemente la joven.

Al abrir la puerta el joven Todd vio una humilde habitación repleta de pupitres y un pizarrón. Cerca de la pared había un escritorio, de madera vieja y corroída donde descansaban algunos libros. Los niños que estaba esperando a Sophie no superarían los catorce años. Eran diez niños y diez niñas, de varias ascendencias y todos tenían síndrome de Down. Sophie entró y saludo con una enorme sonrisa la cual sus alumnos correspondieron.

-Buenas tardes mis lindos niños y mis lindas niñas. –saludo alegremente.

-¡Buenos días Señorita Leblanc! –exclamaron festivamente los niños y niñas

La joven de larga cabellera rubia le hizo señas a Jason para que entrara, él la obedeció y se paró junto a ella.

-Niños… niñas quiero presentarles al señor Jason Peter Todd. Jason va a trabajar con nosotros, así que lo van a ver seguido por aquí. –lo presento amablemente Sophie.

-Mucho gusto pequeños. –saludo el joven Todd.

Las niñas y niños cruzaron miradas entre ellos. Las niñas se sonrojaron y comenzaron a preguntar:

-Señorita Leblanc, ¿El Señor Todd nos va a dar clases también? –pregunto una niña de cabellera castaña y ojos negros.

-Así es Ana, Jason les va a dar clases de recreación. –respondió Sophie con una amable sonrisa.

Otra niña levanto la mano y se dirigió a Jason.

-Señor Todd… ¿Usted también es sacerdote como los otros maestros? –pregunto una niña llamada Christine.

El joven de cabellera negra sonrió y negó la pregunta de la niña.

-No. Yo no soy sacerdote. –respondió amablemente.

Al escuchar eso las niñas sonrieron y se miraron entre sí.

-Es usted muy guapo Señor Todd. –opino una niña de diez años llamada Paulette.

Sophie sonrió divertida y se tapó la boca para que la carcajada no saliera. Jason la miro perplejo pero enseguida respondió:

-Gracias. –alegó confundido.

-Señor Todd… ¿Usted tiene novia? –pregunto una niña llamada Marie. Al hacer está pregunta todos los niños comenzaron a reír y se miraban entre ellos mientras reían alegremente.

Jason se quedó perplejo y miro a Sophie buscando una respuesta pero finalmente suspiro y hablo con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? –pregunto con una amable sonrisa.

-Marie… Señor Todd. –respondió sonriente la niña.

-Bien… Marie… no… no tengo novia. –dijo Jason sin perder su calmada sonrisa.

Las niñas inmediatamente comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas y sonreían divertidas. Al igual que Sophie.

-Señor Todd. –lo llamo Marie. – ¿Puedo llamarlo Jason? –pregunto dulcemente.

Jason sonrió divertido pero Sophie respondió por él con tranquilidad.

-No Marie. Él será tu maestro y por lo tanto debes tratarlo con respeto. –dijo con tranquilidad.

-Está bien Señorita Leblanc. –respondió cabizbaja la niña.

-Bueno… ha sido un placer conocerlos. Nos veremos otro día. Los dejo con la clase de la señorita Leblanc. –los saludo Jason con una amable sonrisa.

-¡Adiós Señor Todd! –saludaron alegres.

Jason salió del aula acompañado de Sophie, quien cerró la puerta para hablar unos minutos más con su nuevo colega.

-Son muy dulces y alegres, te sentirás a gusto aquí. Y creo que serás la sensación entre las niñas. –comentó la ahijada del padre Roland al mismo tiempo que reía divertida.

Jason exhalo una carcajada divertida y asintió.

-Eso parece. Deben estar contentas de tener un profesor que no sea sacerdote. –respondió en un tono bromista.

-Debe ser por eso. –opino Sophie sin perder su sonrisa. –Debo irme, los niños me esperan. –dijo apenada.

-Sí. Nos veremos más tarde. –saludo Jason, sin poder entender los sentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar en su interior.

La señorita de largos bucles rubios sonrió con dulzura y entro al aula. El joven Todd sonrió divertido al escuchar las risas de los niños y niñas y la dulce voz de Sophie.

Mientras se alejaba una mano apretó su hombro y el joven se dio vuelta a la defensiva.

-Tranquilo Jason… soy el padre Roland. –dijo amablemente el sacerdote.

-Disculpe. Estaba distraído. –respondió el joven de ojos verdes.

-Está bien. ¿Qué opinas del lugar? –pregunto Roland.

-Es un lugar familiar y todos son muy amables. –respondió Jason.

El sacerdote tomo del hombro al joven de ojos verdes y camino junto a él.

-Eres bienvenido aquí pequeño Jay. Siéntete como en tu casa. –dijo amablemente el sacerdote.

Al joven Red Hood esas palabras cavaron profundo en su interior. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía a gusto en un lugar y también feliz. Miro asombrado al sacerdote que lo había ayudado infinidad de veces cuando era un niño y sonrió sin pensarlo.

-Creo que tiene razón Padre Roland. Gracias. –respondió, y está vez con sincera amabilidad.

* * *

Holaaaa!Sé que me he tardado en actualizar pero he tenido un año bastante agitado, con las materias que tuve que rendir y todo. Espero me disculpen =)

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad tenía dudas con respecto al color de cabello y de ojos de Jason, porque algunos lados aparece con ojos verdes y el cabello negro y en otro comic él mismo afirma que su color de cabello es rojo y que Batman se lo teñía de negro para que se pareciera a Richard. Finalmente me decidi por el cabello negro y el mechón blanco :P

Antes de despedirme les quiero agradecer a las personas que pasan por aquí, y especialmente a Sakura-Selene por su review =)

Hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

La señorita Leblanc concluyó de dar su clase a los niños con necesidades especiales, y cuando sus padres llegaron por ellos, Sophie les hablaba con dulzura y les contaba cómo se habían comportado. Por supuesto, que la docente siempre recalcaba los nuevos conocimientos adquiridos y las virtudes de cada niño, dejando a cada padre, contento por el nuevo día en la escuela. Además estas familias carenciadas no tenían donde dejar a sus hijos mientras trabajaban ni tenían mucho para pagar una educación especial. Fueron por estás necesidades que el padre Roland fundó esa escuela.

Jason observaba fijamente a la joven, había terminado de arreglar unos cuantos problemas de electricidad y esperaba a que cerraran el lugar. Su mirada se paseaba por el lugar pero siempre terminaba con un blanco fijo, Sophie.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan amable? Parecía una niña inocente, un ángel que había descendido del cielo. Sin poder evitarlo, por instinto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se acercó a ella de manera galante, cuando vio que había despedido a la última niña.

-Sophie… –la llamo caballeroso.

La joven se dio media vuelta y le sonrió ampliamente al joven de mechón blanco.

-Jason… ¿Qué tal tu primer día? –pregunto con amabilidad.

-Bien… pero veo que tienen muchos problemas. El edificio necesita muchos arreglos. –respondió respetuosamente mientras señalaba algunas de las imperfecciones del lugar.

Sophie asintió con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-Lo sé. Es un lugar muy antiguo. Y por eso requiere muchos cuidados. –comentó pensativa la joven.

-Por cierto ya me voy… ¿Te gustaría que te acompañe? –pregunto Jason pero cuando vio la mirada de Sophie se corrigió enseguida. –Porque ya es de noche y no es seguro para una chica caminar sola por estos barrios peligrosos. –dijo mientras carraspeaba. Para el joven Todd esta era la primera vez que se sentía tonto y que no sabía cómo comportarse ante una chica. Se maldecía por dentro porque las palabras no le salían o porque su voz de vez en cuando le temblaba cuando ella lo miraba de esa forma, tan tierna y tan cariñosa. Se notaba a leguas que él le agrada a la joven, y era más que obvio que Jason siempre la había querido. Y entonces… ¿Por qué no podía comportarse sin lucir tensionado?

Jason despertó de sus pensamientos cuando escucho esa suave e infantil risita en Sophie.

-Me encantaría que me acompañes. Tienes razón… la calle está peligrosa. –respondió completamente sonrojada. Jason sonrió, la niña lucía tan adorable con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y esa mirada tan tierna.

En ese momento el padrino de la chica apareció y los interrumpió, con su seria mirada y de brazos cruzados, acompañado de un joven seminarista vestido de sotana negra.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunto inquisitoriamente Roland.

Sophie dio un respingo y Jason sólo bufó molesto y miro desafiante a los sacerdotes.

-Nada padre… sólo estábamos hablando. –respondió el joven Todd visiblemente molesto.

El padre Roland observo fijamente a los dos jóvenes y después se acercó a su querida sobrina.

-Sophie… ya es hora de que te vayas a tu casa. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –pregunto de manera sobreprotectora.

La niña de bucles rubios sonrió divertida y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-No Padrino… te lo agradezco pero Jason me acompañará esta vez. –respondió tranquilamente pero sonrojada.

El sacerdote de ojos azules frunció el ceño severamente y exhalo un largo suspiro.

-De acuerdo. Pero tengan cuidado. –comentó seriamente y se dio media vuelta para dejar solos a los jóvenes.

Sophie se sorprendió de que su sobreprotector padrino aceptará de manera tan pacifica que un joven desconocido la acompañará a su casa al igual que el joven seminarista, quien asombrado indago:

-Padre Roland… ¿Está seguro? –pregunto el joven de rizos castaños y ojos verdes.

Jason clavó su fuerte y escrutadora mirada en el muchacho, quien lo observo de la misma manera. Sophie se preocupó al ver como los dos jóvenes intentaban matarse con la mirada.

-Elliot… estaré bien. –los interrumpió la joven de larga cabellera rubia.

El seminarista observó al tío de la joven, quien asintió con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-Está bien. No te preocupes Elliot, Jason sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Sophie. –dijo tranquilamente el padre Roland mientras se iba.

Jason sonrió victorioso y provocativo, por lo que el joven de larga sotana bufó molesto y se fue caminando enojado. Sophie suspiro preocupada pero Jason le tendió su brazo caballerosamente a la niña de largos bucles rubios, quien con una confianza ciega, que no podía comprender, se prendió de su brazo.

-Vamos Milady... –comentó galante Jason.

Y otra vez ese "sobrenombre" y esa punzada en el corazón de Sophie. Sin poder comprenderlo la joven detuvo su paso y sintió que estaba viviendo una escena ya vivida. Al ver que la chica de largo cabello rubio se detuvo Jason se dio media vuelta y la miro seriamente preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? Luces un poco pálida. –pregunto sin perder la seriedad.

Sophie movió su cabeza a ambos lados y negó rápidamente.

-Estoy bien. Es sólo que… alguien me había llamado así y es como si estuviera viviendo un Déjà vu. –respondió tímidamente pero sin dejar de sonreír.

El joven Todd frunció más el ceño y miro fijamente a la chica.

-¿Un Déjà vu? ¿Alguien más te llamo así? –pregunto simulando sorpresa, ya que Jason sabía muy bien en quien pensaba Sophie.

-Si… pero él ya no está. Me han dicho que ha muerto. –respondió tristemente.

Un fuerte suspiro fue la respuesta del joven de mechón blanco. Y era obvio, Sophie nunca había sabido la verdadera identidad suya. Sólo lo conocía como Robin. Y además no tenía contacto con la familia Wayne como para saber lo que a Jason le había ocurrido. Para ella, como para todos los demás, el segundo Robin había muerto.

-Lo siento. –comentó Jason tratando de disimular lo que sentía.

Sophie le sonrió tiernamente al joven y, sin quererlo logro que algo se removiera en el corazón de Jason, quien comenzó a caminar.

Mientras iban en camino el joven Todd miraba de reojo a su acompañante, la niña estaba algo sonrojada en las mejillas y se la notaba un poco inquieta. El silencio entre los dos era sepulcral, de vez en cuando Jason carraspeaba, finalmente Sophie rompió ese silencio y comenzó a hablar tranquilamente.

-Jason disculpa al padre Elliot, él suele ser sobreprotector conmigo porque crecimos juntos. Pero no es una mala persona. –comentó la joven.

El joven Todd la miro despreocupado y soltó una suave carcajada.

-No me molesta Sophie. –respondió despreocupado.

La joven sonrió divertida y siguió hablando tranquilamente:

-Mi padrino me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Dijo que te conocía desde que eras un niño. –comento tímidamente la joven.

Jason sonrió instintivamente cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Sophie:

-Es verdad. Cuando era niño y frecuentaba meterme en problemas, el padre Roland solía hacerse cargo. Ahora que lo pienso. Era muy divertido verlo hablando con la policía para que perdonara las cosas que yo hacía. "Es sólo un niño" solía decir con ese tono tranquilo e inocente. Y la gente le hacía caso. –contó con suma gracia el joven de cabello negro.

Sophie soltó una risita divertida y miro dulcemente a Jason.

-Mi padrino es así. Y aunque no lo creas él te aprecia. A pesar de que lo metieras en problemas cuando eras un chiquillo. –dijo astuta la niña de largos bucles rubios.

Jason la miro sorprendido pero finalmente soltó una carcajada como hacía años que no se reía así. Sophie lo miraba divertida y le correspondía la sonrisa. Era la primera vez para el joven Todd que se sentía bien, confortable y muy bien acompañado.

-El padre Roland era el único adulto en el cual yo confiaba. Y era el único al cual dejaba darme sermones. Aunque después no lo escuchara y nunca le hiciera caso. –respondió al mismo tiempo que sonreía, recordando las veces que el padre Roland lo regañaba por robar o por fumar.

-Lo entiendo. Él siempre suele darle sermones a todo el mundo pero no le gusta escuchar que alguien le dé sermones a él. –opino con mucha gracia la joven.

Jason volvió a reír divertido ante esa afirmación.

-Es verdad. Siempre ha sido un cabeza dura. Sin embargo es buen hombre. Yo le debo mucho. Cuando estaba solo en las calles yo comía gracias a él. –contó el joven Todd.

Sophie lo miro tiernamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo sé. Tú y muchos niños comían gracias al comedor que él tenía en la iglesia. Los catequistas y sus colaboradores lo ayudaban. Sin embargo del muchacho que siempre habla eres tú. –respondió Sophie al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente al hombre a su lado.

Jason miro firmemente a la joven a su lado y se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Te ha contado las cosas que yo solía hacer? ¿O solo te dijo que me metía en problemas y ya? –pregunto inquieto sin mirar a los ojos a la señorita.

Sophie lo miro con amabilidad y dulzura y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-No. No me lo ha dicho y yo tampoco pregunté. Jason no me interesa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado. Yo creo que Dios nos da una segunda oportunidad a todos y debemos aprovecharla. Además no es mi trabajo juzgarte y tampoco quiero hacerlo. –respondió tranquilamente la señorita Leblanc.

Sin quererlo, y de manera instintiva Jason exhalo un largo suspiro de tranquilidad. Pero a la vez le parecía increíble que Sophie fuera tan confiada, pero era comprensible, si uno lo pensaba bien, el padre Roland le había hablado muy bien del joven que la acompañaba por eso la niña no le temía y confiaba en él.

-Te lo agradezco. –respondió serio y tranquilo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. –comentó Sophie con una dulce sonrisa, la niña todavía no sabía porque el muchacho de ojos verdes le agradaba tanto.

El segundo Robin sonrió con sagacidad y se acercó a la señorita acortando el espacio entre ellos.

-¿Sabes algo Sophie? Te miro y te pareces mucho al padre Roland. Especialmente cuando hablas. –opino sin dejar mirar fijamente a la niña de rubios cabellos.

Sophie soltó una suave carcajada y comenzó a reír muy animada. Jason la miro confundido pero le fue imposible no sonreír después. Algo había en Sophie… algo que lo alegraba y lo hacía comportarse de manera diferente. Para una persona tan lastimada como era Jason, la risa angelical de la niña llegaba a sus oídos y curaba su alma como si de una suave melodía se tratara. Por supuesto que el joven Todd jamás creyó que al ver por primera vez a la joven, después de tanto tiempo, le afectaría de esa manera, sin embargo Jason estaba aprendiendo lo que era el amor, el verdadero amor.

-Jason eres muy gracioso. ¿De verdad crees que me parezco a mi padrino? –pregunto divertida Sophie.

El joven Todd la miro fijamente y con picardía. Sutilmente le respondió a la joven que caminaba a su lado.

-¿Y tú en serio crees que yo soy gracioso? –pregunto con ironía. –Porque es la primera vez que me lo dicen. –comentó acortando más la distancia entre ellos, sin embargo Sophie no se daba cuenta, veía a Jason como si fuera uno de los jóvenes seminaristas que trabajan con su tío.

-Es que… no me parezco mucho a mi padrino. Es decir me gusta ayudar y todo eso. Pero él tiene carácter. Él sabe cómo dirigir un lugar y además es muy inteligente. Yo… soy algo torpe, confiada y tímida. –respondió con una triste sonrisa. –Y la verdad no pensé si eras gracioso. Sólo lo dije. –comentó con una chistosa sonrisa.

Jason movió su cabeza a ambos lados y exhalo un largo suspiro. Sophie parecía una niña de diez años. Era inocente y no se daba cuenta de sus intenciones, confiaba ciegamente en él, ya era un enorme paso permitirle que la acompañara. El joven de mechón blanco detuvo su paso, se puso serio y acercó su rostro al de la joven rubia. La cual detuvo también su caminar, Jason miro profundamente a los ojos a Sophie y le hablo con seriedad.

-Sophie… tengo que hacerte una pregunta. –dijo seriamente.

La sobrina del sacerdote Leblanc sintió que el suelo debajo de ella comenzaba a moverse, sus ojos pardos se perdieron en la mirada fija y penetrante de Jason. Por primera vez Sophie sintió que su corazón se aceleraba que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y el penetrante aroma de Jason se impregnaba en ella.

-¿Qué deseas preguntarme Jason? –pregunto al mismo tiempo que miraba embelesada los verdes orbes del joven.

-¿Por qué confías tanto en mí? ¿Acaso no me temes? Porque Sophie… yo no soy un buen hombre, no tengo tu paciencia, ni tu inocencia, ni tu bondad. –dijo seriamente Jason con el tono de voz que solía usar siempre.

La señorita no se inmuto, a pesar de sentirse mareada por el embriagante aroma que despedía el hombre que la acorralaba, en ningún momento sintió miedo. Alzo su delicada mano y sin quererlo, por instinto, acarició el rostro de Jason, el cual al sentir la suave mano de la niña en su rostro sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle todo su cuerpo, sin quererlo las piernas del joven temblaron al sentir el suave tacto de la joven en su mejilla.

-Jason… recién nos conocemos como para que te juzgue. Yo confió en ti porque mi padrino también confía en ti. Y no te tengo miedo. No sé porque… no puedo explicarlo… es algo muy dentro de mí. –respondió tranquilamente.

Instintivamente, como un animal herido, el joven Todd tomó la mano de Sophie, la cual reposaba sobre su mejilla. Era cálida, era un tacto que nunca había sentido. Viviendo siempre en las calles, luchando contra el crimen, su cuerpo y su alma estaban heridos y ahora ella venía como un bálsamo a curarlo. Era una sensación por demás extraña. Por eso… la observo. Observo a la joven frente a él como si se tratara de un objeto extraño, precioso e invaluable_. ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué después de tanto sufrimiento viene ella a intentar curarme? Un momento… en ningún momento ella dijo que me curaría. Maldita sea ¿Por qué siento esto? Me siento un idiota. Aunque su mano… es cálida y suave. Es como si ella…"_

-Jason ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Sophie al ver que su acompañante no soltaba su mano. Pero ella misma se sorprendió porque con otra persona se hubiera sentido incomoda y hubiera salido corriendo. Pero con él era diferente.

El joven Todd dio un respingo y rápidamente soltó la mano de Sophie.

-Si estoy bien. Solamente estaba pensando. –respondió seriamente.

Sophie sonrió tranquilamente y hablo con la misma tranquilidad que expresaba su rostro. Estaban parados frente a un edificio, el cual tendría unos quince pisos y estaba pintado de negro.

-Está bien. Jason… yo vivo aquí. Gracias por acompañarme. –dijo amablemente.

El joven Todd frunció el ceño y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Así que vives aquí. No tienes nada que agradecerme. –respondió seriamente.

Sophie miro cariñosamente al joven y se acercó a él.

-Nos vemos mañana Jason. Cuídate. –sonrió dulcemente y estrecho la mano del joven.

_"Está callosa y con muchas cicatrices" _–pensó Sophie mientras le acariciaba la mano al joven Todd.

Fue un roce extraño para Jason. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Y por eso no pudo evitar expresarlo en su semblante, incrédulo e incómodo. Sophie se percató de eso y lo soltó de inmediato. Camino unos pasos hacía la puerta del edificio. Y subió unos peldaños. Levanto su mano y saludo alegremente al joven Todd.

-¡Au revoir Jason! –lo saludo con una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al edificio.

El joven Todd llevó sus manos hacia su rostro y se palpó las mejillas, confundido.

-Soy un idiota. –murmuro mientras se iba caminando.

Es que era la primera vez que no podía ser como él solía ser. Rebelde, frio y de muy mal carácter. Sophie era demasiado dulce como para tratarla así. Además que él tenía otras intenciones con ella. De repente una fuerte mano le apretó el hombro y Jason dio un respingo, y golpeo a la persona que lo había tocado.

-Grayson. –murmuro al ver a su antecesor.

-Jason. –sonrió Richard con su traje de Batman. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto mientras se limpiaba la sangre en el rostro.

El joven Todd frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar dejando solo a Richard. Quien sólo exhalo un largo suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

-Jason… te estaremos vigilando así que no hagas ninguna locura. –dijo seriamente el nuevo Batman.

Jason ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta para mirar al joven acróbata, antes de desaparecer le hablo con desprecio a su antecesor Robin.

-Cállate Grayson. –dijo con una astuta sonrisa. Si, al fin había recuperado su personalidad pedante y rebelde.

Un estúpido y horrible día había llegado. Y en la Academia Gotham los niños esperaban a sus maestros en sus aulas. Se sentían un murmullo y un griterío insoportables y Damián estaba a punto de arrojarse por la ventana cuando escuchó los pasos de su maestra. Cuando la señorita Leblanc abrió la puerta todos los niños y niñas guardaron silencio. Damián soltó un bufido. Era injusto estar en ese lugar, además no entendía porque sus compañeros se comportaban tan bien cuando veían a la maestra. Si esa señorita no inspiraba miedo ni aunque quisiera hacerlo.

-¡Buenos días niños y niñas! –saludo alegre la señorita Leblanc. La cual estaba vestida de rosa y un pañuelo blanco sobre cuello. Sus zapatos de tacones eran blancos y su cabello siempre suelto. Cuando Damián la vio pensó que esos colores que usaba no eran apropiados para la mañana porque le quemaban los ojos.

-¡Buenos días Señorita! –respondieron todos alegremente, excepto Damián.

El joven Robin todavía no entendía como había dejado que lo metieran en el coche, Alfred, Richard y Drake, como él lo llamaba. Ese maldito de Drake siempre metía sus narices donde no debía. Y entonces ahí estaba él, el hijo de Batman, atrapado entre chiquillos ricachones y molestos y una maestra hippie. El menor de los Wayne observaba a la docente y sus pensamientos no cambiaban. Su maestra era una hermana no reconocida de Grayson, eso podría ser cierto, quien sabe. Tenían la misma personalidad simpática y ruidosa. Y para colmo de males era extremadamente buena. Sus compañeros estaban felices con la maestra que les había tocado. La cual estaba muy tranquila escribiendo unas cuantas preguntas en la pizarra. Al terminar se dio media vuelta y les hablo a sus alumnos.

-Muy bien niños. Dentro de la primera unidad de prácticas del lenguaje veremos el cuento maravilloso. ¿Alguien sabe que es un cuento maravilloso? –pregunto amablemente la maestra.

Los niños y niñas se miraban entre sí y ninguno respondía.

-¿Seguro que nadie lo sabe? Alguna idea tienen que tener. –comentó la señorita Leblanc.

Una de las niñas levanto la mano y tímidamente respondió.

-¿Es un cuento que cuenta cosas maravillosas? –pregunto sonrojada.

Sus compañeros y compañeras sonrieron divertidos, pero Damián tenía ganas de abrir la ventana y arrojarse al vacío.

_"Genial niña, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un cuento policial que cuenta cosas policiales?_ –pensó para sí mientras se rascaba la cabeza, de forma nerviosa.

-No está mal lo que has dicho Elizabeth. –dijo Sophie y sus alumnos y alumnas la miraron sorprendidos.

_"Está bromeando ¿cierto?_ _¡Es una tonta!_ –pensó Damián mientras miraba seriamente a su maestra.

-Claro que no. Sólo te falta pulir un poco tu definición. –sonrió comprensiva. –Los cuentos maravillosos si narran cosas maravillosas pero ¿a qué nos referimos cuando hablamos de estas cosas maravillosas? –pregunto sonriente Sophie.

Los alumnos y alumnas se miraban entre sí como buscando una respuesta. Excepto Damián que miraba hacia la ventana despreocupado y si animo de prestarle atención a las cosas que pasaban en la clase. Sus compañeros y compañeras decían cosas extravagantes y tiraban definiciones mientras la maestra sonreía y anotaba en el pizarrón. Estaba loca, pensaban Damián. Ninguno se acercaba a una definición y ella anotaba en la pizarra lo que decían sus brutos compañeros. Finalmente la señorita Leblanc miro al joven Wayne.

-Damián… ¿Qué puedes decirme tú? –pregunto amablemente la docente.

Una mirada de pocos amigos fue lo que recibió la maestra de largo cabello rubio, además de una respuesta corta y concisa.

-Lo maravilloso se refiere a cosas asombrosas, admirables, inexplicables. Se define por el carácter de lo que pertenece a lo sobrenatural, al mundo de la magia, al mundo de las hadas, donde lo imposible parece posible. –definió el niño de ojos azules mientras clavaba su fría mirada en su maestra. La cual quedo asombrada y finalmente sonrió.

-Excelente Damián. –le sonrió tiernamente. –Uno de los cuentos maravillosos más populares es Cenicienta o Hansel y Gretel. ¿Los conocen? –pregunto la docente.

-¡Sí! –exclamaron lo alumnos.

Damián se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y pensó: _"No sería un mal momento para suicidarme, niña gorda"_. –pensó mirando a su maestra. Que técnicamente no era gorda, sólo tenía unos pechos prominentes. Pero bueno… para él era gorda.

Al salir de la escuela, Damián salió corriendo y se metió en el coche como si el edificio se estuviera quemando. Alfred lo miro asombrado cuando el niño se arrojó al auto y pegó el portazo.

-Amo Damián ¿Todo está bien? –pregunto el mayordomo.

-Sí. Llévame a casa Pennyworth. –respondió el joven Robin.

El amable mayordomo obedeció y condujo hasta la mansión Wayne, cuando Damián entro a su casa se encontró

Cuando llego a su casa estaba Timothy y Richard estaban hablando seriamente al ver llegar a Damián se callaron y sus miradas se fijaron en el niño.

-¿Qué tal la escuela? –pregunto sonriente Richard, el primer Robin.

Damián solo les dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a sus hermanos adoptivos.

-Cállate Grayson. ¿Qué te importa? –fue la respuesta de Damián antes de subir las escaleras y dejar a sus hermanos.

Timothy miro a Richard y exhalo un cansador suspiro.

-Es increíble. Ese niño nunca cambiara. –dijo molesto el joven Red Robin.

Richard solo levanto los hombros despreocupado.

-Descuida Tim. Hay que darle tiempo. Por cierto… en una semana será la reunión de padres en la escuela de Damián. Ya que Bruce no está. Creo que lo mejor será que vaya yo ¿No lo crees? –pregunto el actual Batman.

Timothy miro con desagrado a su hermano mayor y volvió a suspirar.

-Si tú quieres ir adelante. De todas formas estoy seguro que te llamaran más de una vez. –sonrió burlón el joven Red Robin.

Richard frunció el ceño y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-No seas malo. Tenemos que darle una oportunidad a Damián. –dijo con prudencia.

Timothy miro hacia un costado y volvió a suspirar, el sólo nombrar al niño le producía aborrecimiento.

-Richard hay cosas más importantes. ¿Estás seguro de dejar a Jason solo en las calles? ¿No deberíamos vigilarlo? –pregunto seriamente.

-No ha hecho nada hasta ahora. –respondió tranquilamente Grayson.

-Podría hacer algo. –opino desconfiado Timothy.

Richard sonrió divertido y le respondió tranquilamente a su hermano adoptivo.

-No lo sé. Se lo veía… diferente. Tal vez es por la chica que lo acompañaba. –comentó pensativo Dick.

Timothy lo miro asombrado.

-¿Chica? ¿Estaba con una chica? –pregunto sorprendido.

Dick soltó una suave risita divertida.

-Sí. Mantengámonos alerta. Por las dudas. No podemos saber que pasa por su cabeza. –dijo pensativo el actual Batman.

Tim asintió con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-Es verdad. Con vigilarlo bastará. Supongo. –respondió el joven Wayne.

Richard sonrió divertido y asintió. Camino hacia una elegante mesita de madera y tomó un sobre entre sus manos.

-Entonces me toca a mí conocer a la maestra de Damián. Supongo que será divertido. –comentó Dick con una sonrisa mientras Tim le correspondía la sonrisa.

* * *

Holaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! La verdad me estuve comiendo la cabeza, no quede muy conforme con como quedo, pero ya no sé que más arreglos hacerle al capítulo jajajajaja XD

Jason sólo tiene una buena actitud con Sophie, con los demás no será así, y Damián, pobrecito él es un niño prodigio y está rodeado de niños y niñas jajajaja, pero tengo que admitir que me encanta torturarlo, y esto es sólo el comienzo ;) jajajaja

Antes de despedirme les quiero agradecer a las personas que pasan por aquí, y especialmente a Sakura-Selene por su review y por sus consejos =)

Hasta pronto! Besos y abrazos!


	4. Chapter 4

Otro maldito día de escuela. Damián pensaba seriamente en escaparse está vez. Pero no lo hizo. Porque él era un niño maduro y serio y no dejaría que esa situación acabara con su cordura. Por supuesto que no, Damián se había enfrentado a grandes riesgos y situaciones de las cuales había salido airoso. ¿Por qué rendirse ahora por una niña gorda e hippie y unos compañeros inmaduros? Su orgullo no se lo permitiría nunca. Es más demostraría que él era mucho más inteligente que esos mocosos.

Se sentó en su pupitre como de costumbre y miro hacia la ventana. Varias niñas se le acercaron a saludarlo pero él no les prestó atención. Por más dulces y simpáticas que fueran las corrió como si tuvieran lepra. Las niñas no se enfadaron solamente quedaron desilusionadas porque deseaban hablar con él.

Sophie llego al salón de clases y saludo alegremente a sus alumnos. Estaba vestida con un vestido verde y floreado. Su cabello semi recogido con un broche y un saco de vestir color blanco. _"Si sigue vistiéndose con esos colores me va a dejar ciego, niña hippie."_ –pensó Damián al mismo tiempo que suspiraba.

-Muy bien niños… saquen sus libros de ciencias sociales. Vamos a trabajar con ellos. Página diez. –dijo amablemente la docente.

Los alumnos y alumnas sacaron sus libros y se ubicaron en la página indicada. "Los derechos del niño".

-¿Alguien sabe que son los derechos del niño y porque surgieron? –pregunto la docente con una sonrisa.

Los alumnos se miraron y fue una niña la que se animó a responder.

-Mi padre es abogado y me dijo que los derechos del niño son una especie de reglas que protegen a los niños de los abusos. Pero nunca entendí muy bien. –respondió una niña de largos rizos azabaches.

La docente sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

-Muy bien Julieth. Es verdad, los derechos del niño son normas los protegen de los abusos. Surgieron en los Estados Unidos en siglo XIX. Los primeros movimientos denunciaban el trabajo infantil. Muchos niños de su edad o más pequeños trabajan en minas y en talleres clandestinos. Varias organizaciones trabajaron para que pudiera haber derechos que protegieran a los niños de esto. En sus libros leerán cuales son. –explico Sophie mientras escribía en la pizarra.

Los niños y niñas los fueron leyendo, al igual que Damián, pero el pequeño Robin sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando comenzó a leerlos. Derecho a la libertad de pensamiento, conciencia y religión, derecho a una familia. "_¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué ella?". _ –pensó para sí. Instintivamente y sin saber porque levanto la mano.

-Señorita Leblanc ¿Por qué estamos viendo esto? –pregunto visiblemente enojado el niño de ojos azules.

Sophie se dio media vuelta y dejo la tiza sobre su escritorio. Con una sonrisa le contestó la pregunta a su alumno.

-Vemos esto porque está dentro del programa y además porque el ministerio de educación requiere que ustedes sepan cuáles son sus derechos. –explico tranquilamente.

Damián suspiro furioso, el motivo de la rabia, todavía no la sabía pero igual le retrucó a si maestra:

-¿Y para qué? Si igual hay personas que no los cumplen. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. –pregunto seriamente el joven Wayne, quien ni siquiera sabía porque, de pronto, estaba tan enojado.

Sophie suspiro tristemente y trató de pensar la respuesta antes de hablar:

-Damián… nosotros, los docentes, tenemos la obligación de enseñarles a los niños cuáles son sus derechos. No podemos saber con precisión cuales son abusados pero cuando algo así sucede, nosotros hacemos las denuncias. No podemos cambiar el mundo, él mundo no cambia en un día, o en un mes, pero al menos intentamos proteger a los niños, de esta manera. –explico tranquilamente.

No sabía porque, pero sentía que debía gritarle y reclamarle. ¿Ella que sabía? Venía con sus palabras hippies enseñando cosas que en la realidad no siempre tenían lugar. Hablaba como una tonta idealista. Como si ella con esa pequeña acción pudiera cambiar algo. Y eso le molestaba, le molestaba porque ella no había estado cuando su madre lo había tratado como a una máquina para matar. No había estado cuando él había sufrido todos esos duros entrenamientos hasta el punto de sentir su cuerpo resquebrajarse. Ella no había estado, ella no tenía idea. Era una tonta, una ilusa. Y eso lo enfadaba. ¿Dónde estaba ella cuando él había recibido tantas heridas? ¿Dónde estaba la supuesta docente cuando su madre lo había rechazado? Ahora venía ella exponiendo esas cosas, diciendo que enseñando esto ellos podrían protegerse. Era una estúpida.

-Sin embargo esto es solo un idealismo. Lo que usted dice es una utopía. No tiene lugar en la realidad. Los talleres clandestinos y cosas muchos peores les pasan a los niños y nadie hace nada y peor aún, algunos ni lo saben. Por más que nosotros sepamos nuestros derechos ¿Cómo podríamos hacerlos cumplir? Si la palabra de un niño no tiene voz ni voto. –dijo furioso. El hijo de Bruce Wayne, estaba de pie y enfrentaba a su maestra con su mirada y sus palabras.

Sophie quedo perpleja, pestañeo varias veces, porque era la primera vez que un niño se rebelaba así. Miro al resto de la clase, sus alumnos y alumnas permanecían boquiabiertos y ninguno atinó a nada.

-Damián… comprendo lo que dices. Pero así como hay personas que quebrantan la ley también hay muchos que intentan hacerla cumplir. El mundo no es siempre un lugar tan oscuro… si buscas encuentras luz. –respondió seriamente al mismo tiempo que el joven Wayne la miraba desafiante.

-Usted es sólo una ilusa. Con sus ideales hippies. No tiene caso hablar con usted porque no lo entiende. Usted no lo ha visto. Es una niña infantil y estúpida. –opino el niño mientras se sentaban.

Sophie lo miro sorprendida y frunció el ceño. Se sintió incomoda y no supo que responder. La clase la observaba, las miradas de los pequeños eran una mezcla de asombro y de miedo.

-Damián. Te quedaras después de clase. Tenemos que hablar. –dijo seriamente y por primera vez, los alumnos y alumnas vieron la seria expresión de su maestra.

Como respuesta, Sophie recibió un bufido por parte de Damián, la docente no le prestó atención y continúo tranquilamente con la clase. Después de ciencias sociales, pasó a otras asignaturas y se comportó como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Cuando el timbre sonó, la clase se despidió de su maestra y se fueron corriendo. Pero Damián se fue detenido por Sophie.

-Damián siéntate aquí. –le dijo mientras tomaba una silla y la ubicaba a su lado.

El joven Wayne suspiro enojado y molesto pero obedeció. Sophie entrelazó sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-Damián… lo primero que quiero que sepas es que esto no es un castigo. Sólo quiero saber… ¿Qué fue lo que te impulso a faltarme el respeto? –pregunto preocupada la docente.

Damián no respondió solamente miro hacia un costado y evito la mirada de su maestra, la cual suspiro preocupada. No estaba enojada, sólo tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Damián… ¿No vas a responderme?... Cariño… ¿Por qué reaccionaste así por una simple clase? –pregunto suavemente.

Damián la miro fijamente, con su mirada parecía atravesar a la joven maestra.

-Simplemente reaccione así porque usted habla como si la vida fuera sencilla. Habla como si uno con una sonrisa pudiera conseguirlo todo. La vida no es así, usted llena de esperanzas e ilusiones a mis compañeros. Es una mentirosa y una farsante. –respondió lleno de enfado.

Sophie frunció el ceño tristemente y tragó saliva, el niño parecía odiarla, y lo peor es que ella en ningún momento había querido decir eso. Y además nunca había tenido las cosas fáciles, ella más que nadie sabía lo que era la oscuridad y el querer correr lejos.

-Damián… –lo nombro. –Yo sólo quiero que entiendas que en ningún momento yo quise decir eso. Cariño… no sé qué te ha pasado cuando eras más pequeño pero… si algún día quieres hablar, puedes confiar en mí. –dijo amablemente.

En ese instante un carraspeo los interrumpió. Alfred estaba de pie mirando la escena. Sophie le sonrió respetuosamente al mayordomo:

-¿Usted es? –pregunto amablemente.

-Buenas tardes. Soy el mayordomo de la familia Wayne, el portero del instituto me dijo que usted quería hablar a solas con el amo Damián. ¿Ocurrió algo malo? –pregunto prudente.

-Oh… no nada malo. Solamente quería habla con él por una diferencia de opiniones. –respondió tranquilamente.

El mayordomo la miro confundido y después miro al hijo de su empleador.

-Entonces ¿Ya terminaron? –pregunto Alfred con respeto.

Sophie fue a responder pero Damián la interrumpió de una manera muy mal educada.

-Sí, vámonos Pennyworth. –dijo seriamente el niño mientras se iba.

Alfred observo a la maestra, quien se puso de pie y observó seriamente al niño. Por la mente de Sophie paso el pensamiento de llamar al padre del alumno, pero como las reuniones de padres serían en la misma semana, decidió esperar.

-Hasta luego señorita. –la saludo Alfred.

-Hasta luego. –respondió con una triste sonrisa la señorita Leblanc.

Alfred no preguntó nada. Sabía de antemano que Damián jamás le contaría que había ocurrido en la clase. Por eso cuando llego a la mansión y vio a Richard se acercó a él y le comentó lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Estás seguro Alfred? –pregunto preocupado el joven Dick.

-Así es señor. Cuando llegue a buscarlo, él estaba hablando con su maestra. Ella lucía algo preocupada. Creo que el amo Damián no se ha portado bien hoy. –respondió preocupado el mayordomo.

Richard Grayson suspiro cansado y se echó el cabello hacia atrás. Por más que ganas no tuviera fue a buscar a Damián para hablar con él. Lo encontró en la cocina, comiendo un sándwich. Sigilosamente se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Mientras Alfred lo observaba desde la puerta.

-Damián… ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? –pregunto Dick.

-Como siempre Grayson… ¿Para qué preguntas? –respondió el joven Robin sin mirar a su tutor.

Richard lo miro fijamente y exhalo un largo suspiro.

-¿Seguro que tu maestra no te llamo la atención? –pregunto seriamente.

Solamente recibió una fuerte mirada y un bufido por parte de Damián.

-No pasó nada. No sé para qué preguntas Grayson. –respondió el actual Robin mientras se ponía y dejaba la cocina.

Richard sólo volvió a suspirar cansado. Pensó que si no había recibido una notificación de la maestra no tendría por qué preocuparse, al menos por el momento.

Sophie se encontraba en la escuela que había fundado su padrino. La joven había terminado de dar la clase a los niños y estaba sentada mirando tristemente un cuaderno en blanco. Jason había parado de arreglar unas cuantas cosas y había ido al comedor para beber un café cuando la vio. Sonrió, como todo un galán, a pesar de estar un poco despeinado y sucio, porque estaba arreglando unos viejos ventiladores, y se acercó a ella con una taza de té negro en su mano. Como todo un caballero le invitó el té.

Sophie sonrió dulcemente cuando vio al muchacho ofreciéndole la taza de té.

-Gracias Jason. –comentó sonrojada. Últimamente se sonrojaba mucho cuando al veía al joven de ojos azules.

-De nada. ¿Te molesta si me siento? –pregunto Jason mientras señalaba la silla frente a la joven.

-Oh por supuesto que no. Adelante siéntate. –respondió sonriente Sophie.

El joven Todd le correspondió la sonrisa y se sentó frente a ella. Observo el cuaderno en blanco y después clavó su fuerte mirada sobre los orbes castaños de la joven.

-Luces preocupada. ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto prudente.

Sophie lo miro sorprendida pero finalmente le dedico una tierna sonrisa a su acompañante. Ya que nada en el mundo la ponía más feliz que saber que Jason se preocupaba por ella.

-Es que… tengo un alumno un tanto especial y no sé cómo cambiar mis clases para poder ayudarlo. –respondió tristemente.

-Creí que los maestros no cambiaban sus métodos sólo por un alumno. Además aquí todos son especiales. –comentó con leve toque de ironía.

Sophie sonrió, últimamente cuando estaba junto a Jason sonreía más de lo normal y se sentía alegre cuando estaba en presencia del joven.

-Bueno… yo no soy como el resto. Yo me preocupo por todos. Y no él es un alumno de aquí, es un alumno de la Academia Gotham. Se llama Damián Wayne. –comentó inocentemente la joven.

Jason se atraganto con su café cuando escucho ese nombre y Sophie se sorprendió y se puso de pie.

-¿Jason estás bien? –pregunto mientras se acercaba y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda al joven que tosía sin parar.

-Sí, es que el café está muy caliente. –respondió mientras carraspeaba.

-Ah… ya veo. –respondió inocente Sophie y se volvió a sentar pero está vez junto al joven.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que le sucede al niño? –pregunto Jason mientras bebía su café y trataba de no darle importancia al asunto.

-Bueno… no consigo que se adapte al grupo y además suele llevarme la contra y es algo irrespetuoso. –respondió inocentemente.

-Habla con las autoridades y dejará de faltarte el respeto. –opino Jason.

-Oh no. Yo no quiero hacer eso. Yo quiero ayudarlo. Ese es mi trabajo como maestra. –respondió Sophie.

Jason la miro fijamente y no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto enamorado. Ella sí que era especial. Parecía de otro mundo. ¿Desde cuándo un maestro se preocupaba por sus alumnos? Sophie era una persona muy diferente de los que él había conocido.

-Eres muy buena persona. –dijo Jason mientras le acariciaba la mano a la joven.

Sophie le correspondió la misma sonrisa dulce y enamorada a Jason. Lo miraba de una forma en que nunca nadie lo había mirado, admiración, dulzura y ternura. Tal vez por eso Jason se sentía tan bien con ella. Porque no lo juzgaba, porque no lo molestaba y no le hacía preguntas con respecto a su pasado. Y además, porque la quería. La joven de larga cabellera rubia se sonrojo levemente en las mejillas y se atrevió a preguntar.

-Jason… ¿Cómo sabes que tomó té y no café? –pregunto tímidamente.

El joven Todd sonrió galante y respondió:

-Soy muy observador Sophie… y nunca te sirves café. –dijo como todo un caballero.

Sophie se sorprendió pero en ningún momento dejó de sonreír. Jason la observaba y eso la hacía sentirse muy feliz y muy ilusionada, sin saber porque.

En ese instante, en el que ellos se miraban y estaban tomados de la mano, una maestra más joven apareció en la escena, Jane.

-Aww… que lindos se ven juntos. –los interrumpió con una traviesa mirada.

Sophie se apartó tímidamente y sonrojada se tapó el rostro pero Jason se puso de pie y le lanzó una mirada asesina a la amiga de Sophie, y sosteniendo esa mirada se fue caminando del lugar. Jane lo miro sorprendida y se acercó a Sophie.

-¿Qué le pasa? Siempre tiene ese mal carácter. –comentó molesta.

-No seas mala con Jason. Seguramente lo ofendiste. –respondió Sophie seriamente.

-¿Lo ofendí? –pregunto sorprendida. –Pero… si se le nota a leguas que quiere algo contigo. –se excusó la joven.

-No es cierto. Jason es amable conmigo. Nada más. –se sonrojo Sophie.

Su amiga la miro sorprendida pero finalmente se acercó a ella de manera confidente.

-Te sonrojaste. Eso quiere decir que te gusta. Y ¿a quién no? Ese chico es todo un galán. Con esos brazos y esos ojos. –opino alegremente Jane.

En ese instante un joven seminarista entro al lugar y escucho las palabras de Jane.

-Honestamente espero que no te guste Jason… Sophie. No me agrada ese muchacho. –comentó seriamente el padre Elliot.

-Oh por favor Elliot. Deja de sobreprotegerla. Sophie ya es adulta y puede gustarle quien quiera ella. –opino Jane mientras le sacaba la lengua a Elliot.

El joven seminarista fulmino con la mirada a la joven maestra y Sophie se puso de pie.

-Basta de discutir los dos. Elliot ya estoy grande no tienes que sobreprotegerme. –dijo la joven.

-Es que no me gusta ese muchacho. Tiene una mirada oscura. –opino seriamente.

La señorita Leblanc se le acercó a su amigo y le hablo seriamente.

-No hables así de Jason. No lo conocemos. Además conmigo es todo un caballero. Elliot no te metas. Él no es malo. –dijo firmemente la joven.

Su amigo de la infancia la miro preocupado pero calló. Porque en ese momento Jason entro a buscar sus cosas. Los dos se miraron con caras de pocos amigos. Pero las chicas le sonrieron a Jason.

-Ya me tengo que ir. Sophie… si quieres te acompaño. –dijo no dándole importancia a la severa mirada de Elliot.

Sophie se alegro al escuchar esas palabras y tomó su bolso rápidamente.

-Si me encantaría, además tengo que ir al mercado. ¿Me ayudarías con las bolsas? –pregunto la chica al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Jason.

Como todo un galán, el joven sonrió seductoramente.

-Por supuesto Milady. –respondió sonriente.

Jane suspiro al mismo tiempo que sonreía cómplice. Pero Elliot se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Sophie sonrió alegremente y comenzó a caminar.

-Vamos entonces. Hasta mañana Jane. Hasta mañana Elliot. –saludo alegremente la joven de larga cabellera rubia.

-Hasta mañana Jane… Elliot. –saludo sin importancia Jason.

Jane correspondió el saludo pero Elliot bufó molesto.

-Es padre Elliot, Jason, ¿Cuándo aprenderás? –pregunto cruzado de brazos.

Sophie y Jane se taparon la boca, al ver como los dos jóvenes competían por matarse con la mirada.

-Elliot todavía no te has recibido. Eres un seminarista, así que hasta que termines el seminario te seguiré llamando Elliot. –respondió burlón el joven Todd, ya que sabía que estaba molestando de sobremanera al joven de sotana negra.

-Eres un… –fue a decir Elliot pero se contuvo.

Sophie carraspeo nerviosamente y los interrumpió.

-Por favor muchachos no discutan. Jason ¿Vamos? –pregunto sonrojada.

-Vamos Milady. –respondió despreocupado el joven de mechón blanco mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Sophie lo siguió mientras que Jane se tapaba la boca con sus manos para no estallar en carcajadas. Al verla Elliot se acercó a ella con una severa mirada.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? –pregunto enojado.

-Que por Sophie te callas. ¿Sabes Elliot? No entiendo. Si te gusta Sophie… ¿Por qué te metiste al seminario? –pregunto Jane con una sonrisa burlona.

El seminarista se horrorizo cuando escucho eso.

-¿Cómo te atreves Jane? –pregunto alterado. –Sophie es mi hermanita menor. Nos criamos juntos. –dijo enojado.

Jane sonrió divertida y camino hacia la salida.

-Lo sé. Sólo te estaba molestando. –comentó antes de irse.

Sophie y Jason caminaron juntos. No era costumbre del joven Todd acompañar a una chica a hacer compras. Sin embargo no pudo negarse. Bastaba solo una mirada tierna y suplicante de Sophie para que él accediera. Interiormente se regañaba a sí mismo por ser tan permisivo con ella, pero finalmente dejaba de pensar en eso cuando Sophie le hablaba.

Jason se detuvo en un estante del mercado mirando los precios de la pintura, ya que el edificio necesitaba una nueva mano de color y Sophie se detuvo junto a él.

-Jay ¿Qué estás mirando? –pregunto curiosa pero cuando se dio cuenta de cómo lo había llamado se tapó la boca.

Jason la miro sorprendido y sin quererlo, tal vez ni siquiera lo había notado, se sonrojo.

-¿Cómo me has llamado Sophie? –pregunto serio y asombrado.

La joven de larga cabellera rubia y ojos castaños titubeó unos momentos.

-Ah… Jason… lo lamento. ¿Te molesta que te llame Jay? Es que no me di cuenta. –pregunto sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Era adorable verla tan sonrojada y tan linda. Si, aunque después lo negara Jason pensó eso, como un reflejo involuntario. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza pero en ningún momento perdió esa seductora mirada.

-Sophie por supuesto que puedes llamarme Jay. No te pongas tan nerviosa. Es solamente un sobrenombre. –respondió al mismo tiempo que sonreía porque todo el asunto lo llenaba de alegría.

Sophie sonrió y suspiro aliviada. Sin saber porque lo había llamado así. Le había salido del alma.

-Me alegro que no te enojes. –respondió tranquilamente la joven.

Jason se acercó a ella y tomo de la mano a la chica. Logrando que el sonrojo en el rostro de Sophie no desaparezca. Para romper la tensión entre ellos el joven carraspeo:

-Mira. Estaba pensando que hay que pintar la fundación. Las paredes están llenas de humedad. Y se están resquebrajando. –comento Jason sin soltar la mano de la joven.

-Tienes razón. Pero no lo harás solo. Hablare con nuestros colegas para ayudarte. –respondió Sophie mientras miraba la mano de Jason, la cual sostenía la suya.

El joven Todd carraspeo y con disimulo le soltó la mano a Sophie:

-No es necesario. Imagino que todos ustedes tienen una vida después de la fundación. –opino Jason mientras comenzaba a caminar y Sophie lo seguía.

-Pero no es justo que tú solo te encargues de todo. Mis compañeros y yo solemos darnos la mano. –comentó Sophie.

Jason clavo su fuerte mirada en la chica de larga cabellera rubia, millones de pensamientos inundaron su mente. Para empezar, la primera pregunta que le surgió fue ¿Por qué Sophie se preocupaba tanto por él y por hacerlo sentir bienvenido? La segunda pregunta fue: ¿Por qué sentía que todo su cuerpo le temblaba cuando ella lo miraba tan cariñosamente y tan inocente? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Jason no solía conmoverse con nada en el mundo, pero últimamente estar junto a Sophie lo hacía sentirse en las nubes y alegre. Si, alegre, y aunque quisiera alejarse de eso porque no era su estilo no podía. Lo único en lo que pensaba, a pesar de regañarse a sí mismo, era Sophie.

-Jason ¿me estás escuchando? –pregunto Sophie al ver que Jason la miraba pero no respondía.

-Sí. Te estoy escuchando. ¿Estás segura que quieres ayudarme a pintar? –pregunto desconfiado.

-Me encantaría ayudarte. ¿Qué opinas si comenzamos el sábado? El lunes es día festivo así que no tendré que trabajar. –dijo alegremente la joven.

Jason miro fijamente a la chica pero finalmente le correspondió la sonrisa. Aunque a diferencia de Sophie, la sonrisa de Jason era más seductora, la niña tenía una sonrisa inocente.

-De acuerdo. Si tú quieres. Yo no tengo problema. –respondió el joven Todd.

Sophie sonrió ampliamente y se prendió del brazo del joven.

-Hablare con mis compañeros, estoy segura que nos ayudaran. –comentó alegremente la joven mientras caminaba hacia la caja para pagar sus compras.

Jason la miro fijamente, de arriba abajo, _"¿A quién le importa si los demás nos ayudan? Mientras estés tu Sophie"_. –pensó Jason como un reflejo.

Los días pasaron rápidamente sin embargo para Damián eran interminables. Especialmente cuando estaba en la escuela soportando a sus brutos compañeros y a su alegre maestra. La cual estaba sorprendida con el intelecto del menor de los Wayne, especialmente después del primer examen que servía como un diagnóstico.

El instituto tenía la costumbre de organizar reuniones después de las primeras evaluaciones para comunicar a los padres sobre el avance de sus hijos.

Las reuniones se hacían en las aulas referentes a cada curso y los padres escuchaban a la maestra.

A Richard Grayson le tocó ir en representación de Damián, ya que él era su tutor. El joven Dick no pasó desapercibido en la escuela, todas las madres lo miraban con ojos cariñosos y le coqueteaban. Richard sólo sonreía y se hacía el desentendido.

El joven Grayson suspiro aliviado cuando vio llegar a la maestra. Aunque en un principio dudo que fuera la docente. Era muy joven, y tenía un rostro angelical. Su voz era dulce, suave y pausada. Hablaba tranquilamente y usaba mucho sus manos para expresarse. Hablaba muy bien de sus alumnos y remarcaba sus cualidades y cuando se refería a sus dificultades solía referirse a ellas como "puntos a trabajar".

Los padres la miraban sorprendidos, ya que se imaginaban a una señora mayor. Una de las madres levanto la mano y se dirigió a la docente.

-Disculpe… ¿Cuántos años tiene usted señorita Leblanc? –pregunto desconfiada.

Richard suspiro un poco molesto. Ya que eso había sido muy descortés pero Sophie sólo sonrió y respondió tranquilamente.

-Tengo veintidós años. –manifestó pacíficamente.

Los padres y madres se miraron un poco desconfiados pero Richard suspiro un poco molesto y opino firmemente.

-Me parece bien. Es bueno tener a una maestra con una visión más actual sobre la educación. –dijo Dick con amabilidad.

La señorita Leblanc sonrió agradecida y continuó hablando tranquilamente con los padres. Obviamente que estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas. Los padres siempre cuestionaban a los docentes, especialmente aquellos padres que tenían dinero y una posición importante.

Al terminar la reunión, los padres y madres se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron saliendo del salón de clases, no sin antes saludar a la docente. Sin embargo, Richard no pudo irse porque la maestra lo detuvo.

-Señor Grayson… ¿Podría quedarse un momento? Debo hablarle sobre Damián. –dijo con cortesía Sophie.

Richard sonrió con amabilidad y asintió.

-Si por supuesto. –respondió amablemente.

Sophie sonrió y comenzó a hablar con respeto y a la vez cortesía.

-Señor Grayson… antes de hablarle sobre Damián quiero agradecerle lo que dijo hace un momento. Fue muy amable de su parte… gracias. –dijo agradecida la maestra y un poco sonrojada en las mejillas.

Dick sonrió divertido y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-Oh… no es nada señorita Leblanc. Sé lo que es que subestimen las habilidades de una persona. –respondió cortésmente.

Sophie sonrió tristemente y asintió.

-Me imagino. Bueno… le hablaré sobre Damián. Es un niño muy inteligente y es bueno en todas las materias. La verdad su trabajos y evaluaciones son excelentes. Nunca me había encontrado con un niño de diez años tan… ¿Cómo decirlo?... es un prodigio. –comentó emocionada la docente.

Richard la miro fijamente, en ningún momento perdió su encantadora sonrisa, sin embargo sabía a donde quería llegar Sophie.

-¿Pero…? –pregunto mirando inmutablemente a la joven.

-Pero… su actitud deja mucho que desear. No permite que nadie se le acerque y cuando quiero que trabajen en grupo suele negarse. Y siempre se excusa que le duele algo y se va a la enfermería. La verdad que su actitud no es la de un niño de diez años. Más parece un adolescente y eso… me preocupa. –respondió preocupada.

El joven Grayson suspiro y pensó de qué manera justificar el comportamiento de Damián.

-Es que… Damián es idéntico a su padre. Suele tener muy mal carácter. –dijo entre risas nerviosas.

Sophie lo miro, no muy convencida, y continuo hablando.

-No se trata de un problema de carácter, señor Grayson. Damián es un niño único en el mundo. Nunca me he encontrado con un alumno así. –opino firmemente la docente.

El joven Grayson suspiro un poco preocupado y carraspeo.

-Señorita Leblanc… Alfred me dijo que el otro día usted hablo después de clase con Damián. ¿Qué ocurrió? Esperaba que usted me enviara una citación pero veo que ha esperado para la reunión de hoy. –comentó Dick con una expresión preocupada.

Sophie suspiro tristemente y apretó con fuerza los libros en sus manos.

-Bueno… cuando di la clase sobre los derechos del niño Damián se sobresaltó y se enojó de repente. Me dijo que nadie hacia nada para hacer cumplir esos derechos y que yo era una ilusa y una farsante. –comentó sonrojada la docente mientras Richard la miraba anonadado. –Ah… y también me dijo niña hippie y estúpida. –recordó la joven.

El señor Grayson se tapó el rostro con sus manos.

-Oh… no. Lo siento mucho señorita Leblanc… hablare con él inmediatamente llegue a mi casa. Le buscare un castigo. No puede faltarle así el respeto. –dijo Dick visiblemente enojado.

-Oh no. Yo no quiero que lo castigue. Simplemente le estoy contando esto porque… realmente me preocupa. Me dijo que yo no sabía nada. Y temo que Damián haya sufrido cuando era más pequeño. Dígame señor Grayson… ¿Algo malo le ha pasado a Damián? –pregunto preocupada Sophie acortando la distancia entre ella y Dick. Quien, por primera vez, se sintió arrinconado ante las preguntas de la docente.

-No se preocupe señorita. Damián es un niño especial. Tiene un sentido de la moral muy alto, como su padre. Él está bien. No ha pasado nada malo. –respondió Richard tratando de lucir tranquilo, ya que Sophie era muy insistente.

Sophie frunció el ceño, no muy convencida con la respuesta, pero finalmente suspiro.

-Está bien. La verdad no estoy enojada sino preocupada por él. He estado pensando de qué manera dar mis clases para que Damián se sienta incluido. Cualquier novedad lo citare para hablar con usted, sino es mucha molestia. –dijo con amabilidad.

Richard asintió con un movimiento y le correspondió la sonrisa amable a Sophie.

-Señorita Leblanc cualquier cosa que usted necesite no dude en llamarme. Si Damián vuelve a faltarle el respeto o a cuestionarla. Hable conmigo y yo me encargare. –opino Dick con seriedad.

Sophie sonrió y le tendió la mano al joven Grayson.

-Le agradezco mucho su cooperación pero no regañe a Damián. Me parece bien que exprese sus opiniones. Sólo estaba preocupada por él. –dijo amablemente la docente.

-Yo le estoy agradecido por su preocupación. Especialmente porque trata de integrar a Damián a pesar de ser el único que no encaje. Usted es muy comprensiva, señorita. –respondió Dick con una alegre sonrisa.

-No tiene nada que agradecer. Es mi trabajo. –sonrió dulcemente la joven.

-Al contrario. Su trabajo es dar la clase. No preocuparse por un solo alumno que no se adapte. Gracias. Y recuerde que cuenta con mi apoyo. –dijo Richard mientras estrechaba la mano de la joven.

-Que tenga un buen día señor Grayson. Ha sido todo un gusto conocerlo. –se despidió Sophie con una dulce sonrisa.

-El gusto ha sido mío. Veo que Damián está en buenas manos. Hasta pronto señorita Leblanc. –la saludo con una sonrisa Richard.

Al salir de la escuela Alfred estaba esperando a Richard en el coche. Cuando lo vio subir, se preocupó al ver el semblante del joven Grayson.

-Amo Dick… ¿Todo está bien? ¿Cómo le fue en la reunión de padres? –pregunto respetuosamente el mayordomo.

Dick suspiro cansado y se corrió el cabello hacia atrás.

-Eh… bien. La señorita Leblanc es muy buena maestra pero también es muy inteligente. Sospecha sobre Damián por su comportamiento. Espero… que el niño se comporte bien con ella. –respondió el joven Grayson.

Alfred lo miro por el espejo retrovisor y exhalo un largo suspiro.

-No sé preocupe amo Dick… estoy seguro que el joven Damián no dejará que sospechen de él. –comentó seriamente el mayordomo.

Richard suspiro y asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-Eso espero. Regresemos a casa Alfred. –dijo con una sonrisa.

El mayordomo asintió y condujo hacia la mansión. Cuando Dick vio a Damián desparramado sobre uno de los sillones del living leyendo un libro se sentó a su lado. El niño le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Damián vengo de la reunión de padres. La señorita Leblanc me hablo sobre ti y sobre tu comportamiento la clase pasada. –dijo seriamente Richard.

El niño de ojos azules lo miro de forma asesina y se puso de pie. Fue a irse pero Richard lo tomo de los hombros y lo sentó en el sillón nuevamente.

-Déjame ir Grayson. –respondió el niño.

-No te dejare ir a ningún lado. La señorita Leblanc me ha hablado de lo ocurrido. Damián la ofendiste. Está bien que expreses tu opinión pero no por eso tienes que insultarla. –dijo seriamente Richard.

En ese momento Timothy y Alfred observaban todo desde la puerta.

-No la insulte, solo le dije la verdad. Así que ella quiere que me castigues. Adelante hazlo. –respondió prepotente el niño.

Richard suspiro y frunció el ceño.

-Ella no quiere que te castigue. Ella está preocupada por ti. –dijo seriamente Dick.

Por primera vez, un destello de sorpresa cruzo por el rostro de Damián. Aunque sólo Dick pudo darse cuenta de ello.

-No me importa. Ella se merecía una dosis de realidad. Es una hippie y una tonta. –respondió enojado el niño.

Richard se sujetó el rostro con sus manos.

-Damián... –murmuro cansado. Pero el niño no le hizo caso y se puso de pie.

-Ella es una ilusa Grayson. Igual que tú. –respondió el niño antes de dejar el salón.

Al ver está escena Timothy corrió esos pocos metros hacia su hermano mayor.

-No te preocupes Dick. Ese niño tiene complejo de adulto y no acepta que las personas se preocupen por él. –dijo Red Robin mientras apretaba cariñosamente el hombro de su hermano adoptivo.

-Ya no sé cómo tratar con él. Y creo que a la señorita Leblanc le debe pasar lo mismo. –comentó preocupado Richard.

Timothy frunció ceño enojado. Richard era la mejor persona que él había conocido y odiaba que Damián lo tratara tan mal. Además, muy en el fondo, estaba celoso, porque Richard era su hermano mayor.

-Déjalo Dick. No se merece que te preocupes tanto por él. –opino visiblemente enojado.

En ese momento una fugaz sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del mayor.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué sonríes? –pregunto confundido Tim.

-Porque en algo Damián tiene razón. La señorita Leblanc y yo somos muy parecidos. –respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

Timothy lo miro confundido.

-¿En que se parecen? –pregunto sin comprender.

-En que los dos no nos rendimos fácilmente. –respondió Dick.

* * *

Holaaaa! ¿Como han estado? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Damián al fin exploto. Lo cual yo lo veo muy lógico, todo el tiempo comportándose como un señorito inglés, llega un momento en que uno explota jajajaja pobre Sophie... XD

Y Jason... ¿Que puedo decir de Jay? Tengo que admitir que me divierte cuando hace rabiar al amigo de Sophie, Elliot jajaja XDD Y Dick es un genio! Jajajaja!

Antes de despedirme muchas gracias a los que pasan por mi fic, especialmente a Sakura-Selene por sus reviews ;)

Cualquier consejo o sugerencia, siempre es bienvenido. Ahora si me despido, saludos!

Hasta pronto! Besos y abrazos!


	5. Chapter 5

El padre Roland estaba sentado en su sillón con sus manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio. Lucía pensativo y miraba fijamente a Jason y a Sophie, quienes de pie le habían propuesto pintar el edificio para arreglar los problemas de humedad en las paredes.

-Me parece una buena idea. –opino el sacerdote, tío de la rubia joven.

Sophie miro a Jason alegremente y con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios. El joven de cabello negro le correspondió la sonrisa. Pero su sonrisa era más seductora que tierna. El sacerdote de larga sotana negra continúo hablando.

-Pero Jason, Sophie tiene razón. No es justo que lo hagas todo tú solo. Todos los que trabajamos aquí vendremos a ayudarte. –comentó el padre Roland.

Jason lo miro burlón y con una traviesa sonrisa.

-¿Seguro que a usted se le dan bien los trabajos manuales? –pregunto en un tono irónico.

El sacerdote frunció el ceño y levanto su dedo en alto.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Chiquillo insolente. –dijo ofendido mientras Jason sonreía burlón. –Te sorprendería las cosas que puedo hacer. –respondió mientras Sophie los miraba preocupada.

-Oh… ¿En serio? –continuo el joven de mechón blanco en un tono sarcástico.

Sophie carraspeo y con ternura apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Jason.

-Bueno señores no discutan. Es buena idea que vengamos todos a ayudar. Además el edificio necesita una nueva mano de pintura. –comentó amablemente.

Jason miro de reojo la suave y delicada mano de Sophie en su hombro, y sin quererlo, sonrió, pero esta vez su sonrisa demostró felicidad. Al igual que Sophie que observaba al joven con una admiración y una ternura con las cuales nunca nadie lo había mirado.

El padre Roland se percató de esto y suspiro. No le molestaba que a su sobrina le gustara Jason y que fuera correspondida. Quizás el tío de la joven era el único en que estaba de acuerdo en Jason acompañara a Sophie y la cortejara. Sin embargo ya nadie en el lugar podía obviar las miradas.

-Muy bien. Hablaremos con mis ayudantes para que vengan. Además mis alumnos del seminario pueden venir a ayudarnos y seremos más. –opino el sacerdote de larga sotana negra.

Jason puso cara de pocos amigos y le hablo al sacerdote que lo cuidaba cuando era niño.

-¿Está seguro padre? Es decir… son seminaristas… no creo que se les den bien la pintura de un edificio. –opino desconfiado.

El padre Roland fue a responder pero Sophie lo interrumpió y apretó con cariño el hombro del joven de mechón blanco.

-No te preocupes Jay. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Así terminamos de pintar el fin de semana largo. ¿Verdad padrino? –comentó alegremente Sophie.

El padre Roland miro a su ahijada fijamente y confundido curioseo:

-¿Lo llamaste Jay? –pregunto sorprendido.

Sophie miro inocentemente a su padrino.

-Sí. ¿Fue lo único que escuchaste padrino? –respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bueno volvamos al asunto entre manos. Les doy permiso para pintar el edificio y te daré el dinero Jason. ¿Por qué no les dices al padre Elliot y al padre Pedro que te acompañen? –pregunto amablemente.

-No, descuide puedo ir solo. –respondió Jason mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

-Jason ve con ellos. Hazme el favor ¿Quieres? –pidió amablemente el sacerdote.

El joven de mechón blanco miro al sacerdote con cara de _"No quiero"_ pero cuando Sophie lo miro a los ojos con su dulce mirada, el joven suspiro rendido y aceptó.

-De acuerdo. Iré con Pedro y con Elliot. –respondió de mala gana.

El sacerdote sonrió y le dio el dinero a Jason. El joven saludo respetuosamente, Sophie fue a acompañarlo pero su tío la detuvo. Jason salió solo del despacho del sacerdote y Sophie quedo a solas con su padrino a quien le sonrió tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo se ha portado Jason? –pregunto prudente el sacerdote.

-Muy bien. Jason es muy respetuoso conmigo y con los que estamos aquí. –respondió tranquilamente Sophie.

-Y… ¿Qué dicen los niños de él? –pregunto curioso el padre Roland.

Sophie soltó una suave risita divertida.

-Los niños dicen que quieren crecer y ser tan fuerte como él, ya sabes… por sus músculos… y las niñas se quieren casar con Jason. Especialmente Marie… ella se enamoró de él. –respondió entre risas divertidas.

El sacerdote sonrió divertido y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-Lo mismo dijeron las niñas del padre Elliot y del padre Pedro cuando los vieron llegar aquí. Pero las sotanas hacen que les tengan más respeto. Al menos eso creo. –comentó Roland con una expresión divertida en su rostro. – ¿Y qué hay de los maestros y maestras? –pregunto el clérigo.

-Jason no suele hablar mucho con ellos. El padre Pedro es muy callado y Elliot siempre lo regaña cuando se me acerca. Ya sabes que Elliot tiene ese complejo de hermano mayor conmigo porque crecimos juntos y su madre es la mejor amiga de mi madre. –respondió tranquilamente Sophie.

El padre Roland miro fijamente a su sobrina y con una astuta mirada pregunto:

-Y… ¿Qué opinas tú de Jason? Los he visto juntos. Él siempre te acompaña y te ayuda con tus libros. Él te llama Milady y tú a él lo llamas Jay. Creo que se han hecho muy amigos ¿No? –comentó con sagacidad.

Sophie se sonrojo hasta las orejas cuando su tío le pregunto eso.

-Yo… ¿Qué opino de Jay? Él es un chico con un carácter especial pero conmigo es todo un caballero. Es muy solidario conmigo y lo llamo Jay porque hicimos una linda amistad Padrino. Deja de tratarme como a una niña pequeña. –respondió cruzada de brazos la joven.

El padre Roland sonrió con astucia y respondió:

-De acuerdo… yo sólo quiero saber. Así si se pasa de listo, lo castro. –opino con una sonrisa.

Sophie se horrorizo cuando escucho esas palabras viniendo de su padrino:

-Eso no será necesario Padrino. Jason me trata como a una princesa. Me tiene mucho respeto. –dijo seriamente la joven de largos bucles dorados.

-Pero Elliot dijo que te vio tomada de la mano con él. –opino mordaz el sacerdote.

Sophie sonrió y movió su cabeza a ambos lados.

-Dile a Elliot que se preocupe por él mismo y por su seminario. Yo me puedo cuidar muy bien sola. Padrino… Jason es una buena persona, si cometió errores en el pasado, eso no me importa, conmigo se comporta como un caballero. Y punto final. No hablare más del tema. –dijo seriamente la joven mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría. –Hasta luego padrino. –lo saludo antes salir del lugar.

El padre Roland estalló en carcajadas cuando la puerta se cerró. Obviamente que él era un sobreprotector padrino/tío que no dejaba que ningún joven se le acercara a su linda e inocente sobrina, pero reía así porque nunca creyó que su tierna y dulce pequeña le hablara en ese tono. El sacerdote solamente pudo seguir riendo a carcajadas, ya que le parecía increíble ver a su pequeña tan crecida.

Esa noche Sophie regresó sola su hogar, estaba apurada y no espero a que Jason regresara. Iba caminando tranquilamente por su barrio. Era de costumbre ver vagabundos y borrachos tirados en las calles, la joven estaba acostumbrada a ignorarlos cuando le pedían dinero o le gritaban cosas obscenas.

Pero la chica de larga cabellera rubia nunca se imaginó que iba a estar en un gran peligro cuando un hombre borracho y vestido con harapos sucios y descalzo se le acerco.

-Ey niña bonita. Necesito dinero para otra cerveza. –le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sophie no le prestó atención y continúo su camino pero el hombre la alcanzo y la sujeto salvajemente del brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa niña bonita? ¿Soy demasiada porquería para ti? –dijo al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro sucio al de Sophie.

La niña de bucles rubios intento zafarse del agarre y forcejeo con el hombre.

-Déjeme ir. No tengo dinero. –respondió asustada Sophie ya que el hombre la sostenía con violencia y estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

-Eres igual que todos. Pero yo te enseñare. –gruño el hombre al mismo tiempo que pegó contra la pared a la joven y se acercó a ella tanto que el asqueroso y fuerte aliento del hombre chocaba contra el hermoso y delicado rostro de Sophie.

-Déjeme ir. –forcejeo Sophie sintiendo como las lágrimas se hacían presentes ya que el hombre alcoholizado estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella.

-Eres muy hermosa. Me voy a divertir mucho contigo. –susurro al oído de ella.

Sophie intento forcejear al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos del miedo. Pero en ese instante un hombre alto y fornido. Vestido con pantalones vaqueros, botas y una sudadera negra, hizo su aparición.

-Te ordeno que sueltes a la chica o te romperé los huesos. –dijo visiblemente furioso.

El borracho se dio media vuelta y miro desafiante al recién llegado pero cuando Sophie vio de quien se trataba suspiro aliviada.

-Jason. –murmuro casi inaudible.

El hombre sucio y alcoholizado arrojo a Sophie hacia un costado, logrando que la chica se golpeara fuertemente y se acercó a Jason desafiante.

-¿Qué harás niño bonito? ¿Te crees un héroe? –le dijo en tono burlón.

Sophie estaba de rodillas contra la pared y miraba preocupada la escena. Lo menos que la joven quería era que lastimaran a su querido Jason por su culpa.

-¿Qué haré? –pregunto Jason con ironía. –Te voy a golpear tanto que me vas a suplicar la muerte. –respondió mientras tronaba sus dedos.

El hombre ebrio no pudo responder porque el joven Todd le estampo un puñetazo en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso. El borracho le devolvió el golpe pero Jason lo esquivo y lo volvió a golpear. El ebrio quedo de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose el ojo morado y la nariz rota. Jason se dio media vuelta, camino unos pocos metros y se arrodillo junto a Sophie, y por instinto sujeto entre sus manos el rostro humedecido de la joven.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto visiblemente preocupado.

Sophie lo miro profundamente a los ojos y se arrojó a sus brazos. Rodeo el cuello del joven y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Oh… Jay… me alegro tanto de que seas tú. Gracias. –murmuro entre sollozos.

Jason la estrecho entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello. Por más que no lo quisiera reconocer se había preocupado por ella y sentía que el corazón se le salía si algo malo le pasaba. Aunque después lo negara le agradecía a Dios el haber llegado a tiempo.

-Tranquila Sophie. Ven. –dijo el joven Todd mientras la ayuda a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo en ningún momento Sophie soltó el abrazo. Y cuando se puso de pie Jason tomo a la chica de la cintura ya que era mucho más alto que ella.

-Gracias Jay. Estoy tan feliz de que seas tú. –murmuro la joven mientras bajaba sus manos y las apoyaba sobre el pecho del joven.

Jason frunció el ceño debido a la preocupación que sentía y tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas. Después de unos segundos, por un reflejo involuntario, ya que el torbellino de sensaciones que sentía en su interior era demasiado, acarició el rostro de Sophie.

-Estoy más tranquilo al saber que estás bien. Es por esto que te quiero acompañar siempre Sophie. No debes ir sola por el barrio cuando es de noche. –la regaño con dulzura. La joven era afortunada porque era una de las pocas personas que podía recibir el afecto de Jason.

-Lo siento Jay. –respondió apenada.

Jason tragó saliva cuando vio triste a SU niña de bucles rubios y la abrazo con fuerza. Ante el sonrojo evidente de Sophie, quien sentía como los dedos de Jason se perdían entre sus cabellos rubios.

-Discúlpame. No debo regañarte. Tú no tienes la culpa. –dijo el joven de ojos azules.

Sophie no respondió, sólo pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jason y lo abrazo. Con cariño apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho y pudo sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Y por primera vez en su vida, Sophie se sintió protegida en los brazos de Jason, como en ningún otro abrazo. Sintió que nada malo le podía pasar si estaba con él.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, el ebrio se puso de pie y sacó de su haraposo y sucio saco un cuchillo. Con él lastimo levemente en el brazo a Jason, ya que el joven se había percatado y se había movido a tiempo al mismo tiempo que soltaba a Sophie y se daba media vuelta. Con un rápido movimiento Jason le pateo la mano al hombre y le quito el cuchillo. Furioso lo golpeo en el abdomen y tomó del cuello.

-Eres un idiota. Te voy a hacer suplicarme que te mate por haberla tocado. Con ella no ¿Entiendes? A ella nadie la toca. –murmuro Jason mientras apretaba sus dientes de la furia.

El aire se le fue de los pulmones al ebrio y Sophie miraba anonadada la fuerza sobrehumana que tenía su querido joven. Al ver que Jason no planeaba soltar al hombre y que lo estaba matando con sus propias manos Sophie se acercó a él y temerosa apoyo su mano en el hombro de Jason.

-Es suficiente Jay. –opino preocupada. No por el borracho, sino por Jason.

-Sophie… este pedazo de basura quiso lastimarte. –respondió el joven mientras apretaba sus dientes de la rabia. Tan furioso estaba que la vena en su cuello se hacía visible.

-Lo sé. Pero tú no mereces ensuciarte las manos por un pervertido como él. Vamos Jay… tengo que curarte el brazo que te está sangrando. –comentó la joven mientras miraba profundamente a los ojos azules de Jason.

Jason suspiro y soltó al vagabundo que cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-Agradécele a la chica por ser tan compasiva. –dijo con desdén.

Sophie se arrojó a los brazos de Jason y lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras el joven le correspondía el abrazo y le acariciaba las mejillas sonrojadas con cariño.

-Está bien. Vámonos de aquí Sophie. –dijo seriamente Jason mientras caminaba abrazado a ella.

No estaban muy lejos de la casa de la joven, caminaron cinco cuadras para llegar, durante las cuales, en ningún instante Sophie soltó el abrazo de Jason, ya que en los brazos del joven, la niña se sentía protegida y reconfortada.

-Jason te estoy tan agradecida que hayas llegado a buscarme. –comentó tímidamente Sophie.

-No te preocupes. No tienes nada que agradecerme. –respondió el joven de mechón blanco.

Sophie detuvo su caminar y miro profundamente a los ojos a su querido joven.

-Si tengo que agradecerte. –dijo firmemente Sophie.

Jason le dedico una tierna y sincera sonrisa. Producto del amor que sentía por ella. Una sonrisa que nunca le había dedicado a nadie. Y le acarició las mejillas.

-Lamento haber perdido el control delante de ti Sophie. Espero que no pienses que soy un salvaje. –murmuro Jason, palabras que lo sorprendieron al él mismo. Ya que Jason nunca se preocupaba por lo que pensaran los demás. Pero Sophie era demasiado valiosa para él.

-No pienso eso Jay. Tú no eres un salvaje. –sonrió dulcemente Sophie. –Ven. Entremos a mi casa así te curo ese raspón. –le dijo mientras señalaba la cortada en su brazo.

Jason miro despreocupado la lastimadura, para él no era más que un rasguño.

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien. –respondió despreocupado.

Sophie se llevo sus manos a su cintura y le hablo seriamente.

-Jason Peter Todd. No lo diré de nuevo. Esa herida podría infectarse. Vamos. –dijo seriamente Sophie al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la mano a Jason y entraban al edificio.

Al joven Todd le pareció tierno que ella se preocupara tanto por él. Y por primera vez se dejó guiar y regañar por una chica. Los dos juntos subieron el ascensor, hasta el décimo piso. Y cuando Sophie abrió la puerta de su apartamento, por instinto, Jason sonrió. Era tal y como se lo había imaginado. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color salmón, las cortinas de la ventana eran blancas. Los muebles también. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio. Y tenía muchos portarretratos llenos de fotografías. Sophie cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y corrió al baño.

-Jay ponte cómodo iré a buscar unas vendas y el desinfectante para curarte. –dijo tranquilamente la joven.

Jason la miro amablemente y con una sonrisa divertida. Lo cual lo hacía sentirse extraño, ya que no era su costumbre sonreír tanto, sin embargo se sentía bien.

El joven se sentó en uno de los sillones blancos y se quitó la sudadera negra, dejando a la vista su camisa color blanca.

Cuando Sophie llego con la botella de desinfectante y unas vendas en sus manos se sentó junto a Jason.

-¿Comenzamos? –pregunto Sophie con una sonrisa.

-Claro. –respondió el joven de cabello negro y ojos azules mientras se subía la manga a la altura del hombro.

Cuando Sophie vio la cantidad de cicatrices que Jason tenía en su brazo, quedo perpleja. Sin embargo en ningún momento temió. Con cuidado acarició la piel del joven y siguió el camino de las cicatrices, como una niña curiosa. En ese momento Jason sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle la espina dorsal. Las manos de Sophie eran suaves, delicadas al igual que las caricias que sentía. Nunca había sentido algo parecido.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –pregunto seriamente Jason.

-Ah… no… no es nada. Es que… tienes muchas cicatrices. –respondió la joven mirando hacia costado tímidamente.

Jason la miro fijamente pero no se atrevió a responder, solamente carraspeo. Sophie suspiro y se acomodó en el sillón.

-Esto sólo un rasguño pero vamos a curarlo para que no se infecte. –comentó Sophie para cambiar de tema.

-Sí. –respondió Jason sin dejar de mirar a su amada.

Con delicadeza Sophie curó la herida y vendó el brazo de Jason, mientras ella lo curaba el silencio reinaba entre los dos. El joven Todd la miraba de reojo y sentía los latidos de su corazón, Sophie lucía sonrojada y adorable.

-Listo. –dijo Sophie con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba las vendas y el desinfectante sobre una mesa.

Jason se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, por primera vez en su vida, dejo que sus sentimientos afloraran y con una agradecida expresión le acarició las sonrojadas mejillas a Sophie.

-Te lo agradezco. –dijo seriamente.

Sophie le sonrió dulcemente y acarició la mano del joven sobre su rostro.

-No es nada Jay. Soy yo la de que debe estar agradecida. –respondió sin perder esa dulce expresión en su rostro.

Durante unos segundos, que para ellos parecieron eternos, los dos jóvenes continuaron mirándose a los ojos. Era una situación extraña para ambos, para Jason porque nunca había sentido aquellas sensaciones, y para Sophie porque era la primera vez que se sentía tan atraída hacia un hombre. Finalmente fue ella la que carraspeo y se alejó unos pasos.

-Que descuidada soy. No te ofrecí nada para tomar o para comer. ¿Quieres tomar algo Jay? –pregunto la joven.

-Bueno… Un refresco estará bien. –respondió Jason mirando hacia un costado.

Sophie le sonrió y le sirvió en un vaso un refresco y se lo alcanzo.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? Ayer amase pizzas. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Jason frunció el ceño y la miro fijamente. Logrando que la joven se sintiera desnuda ante esa fuerte mirada.

-No sé si es lo correcto. No quiero molestarte. –respondió prudente.

Sophie levanto sus hombros, despreocupada e inocente.

-No me molestaría, siempre estoy sola. –opino cabizbaja.

Que contradicción para el joven Todd. Quería quedarse pero no sabía si iba a poder resistirse a besarla y a tomarla entre sus brazos. Sabía que si se apuraba podría asustar a la joven y arruinarlo todo. ¿Pero cómo hacer para controlar sus instintos? Él no era el típico caballero de dorada armadura, que les profesaban poemas a las doncellas. No, él era un delincuente que había crecido en las calles, que había pasado hambre y tristeza. No tenía ese toque de caballero. ¿Podría controlar sus emociones antes de arruinarlo?

-De acuerdo me quedare. –respondió Jason. _"¿Qué fue eso? no pensaba en quedarme. ¿Qué me está pasando? Si lo arruino… el padre Roland me matará… pero no es eso lo que me importa… es ella. Si lo arruino perderé su confianza"_ –pensó el joven de ojos azules.

-Jay… ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Sophie al verlo distraído.

-Si… sí. Estoy bien. –respondió inmediatamente Jason.

Sophie le sonrió con cariño.

-Entonces… ¿Te parece bien unas pizzas? –pregunto sin perder su sonrisa.

Jason, sin darse cuenta, le correspondió la sincera sonrisa.

-Sí. Me parece bien. –respondió mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Genial. –opino la joven de cabellera rubia.

Mientras Sophie sacaba unas pizzas crudas de la heladera y se disponía a cocinar, Jason se levantó de la silla, con su vaso en la mano, y comenzó a mirar las fotografías que había en las repisas. Había muchas de ellas con Sophie abrazada a su padrino Roland y junto con Elliot y con Pedro. Estaban los jóvenes de la fundación, había muchos niños y niñas que serían sus alumnos y en algunas había adultos que parecían ser sus padres. Pero se sorprendió cuando vio que en varias fotografías Sophie estaba vestida con un hábito de monja de color gris. Sophie se acercó a él por detrás y con una sonrisa hablo.

-Ya puse las pizzas en el horno. Ah… Esas fotografías me las tomaron cuando yo tenía dieciocho años. –comentó amablemente mientras caminaba hacia un curioso Jason.

-Estás disfrazada de monja. –opino Jason mientras bebía un sorbo de su refresco.

-No estoy disfrazada. Yo… era monja… bueno novicia. –respondió Sophie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jason no pudo contenerse ante esa noticia y escupió el refresco al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a toser.

-Oh… Jay... ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Sophie mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Tu eres monja? –le pregunto asombrado.

Sophie lo miro divertida y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza mientras tomaba un trapo húmedo y limpiaba la camisa mojada de Jason.

-No. Ya no. Fui monja durante cuatro años. Pero deje los hábitos hace dos. –respondió con tranquilidad.

Jason la miro anonadado, era la primera vez que demostraba su asombro, Sophie había llegado para estremecer todos sus sentidos.

-No puedo creerlo. –respondió sorprendido.

Sophie le sonrió con ternura y lo tomó de la mano. Aunque en todas sus acciones la inocencia siempre era su motor. Sin embargo Jason ató cabos en su mente y descubrió porque Sophie era tan ingenua y cariñosa. Porque no temía demostrar sus sentimientos.

-Yo… termine la escuela media antes que los demás niños. Y cuando termine me dedique a estudiar para ser maestra y en ese tiempo decidí meterme al convento. Pero después me surgieron los ideales hippies… y deje los hábitos para poder viajar por el mundo. Ese era mi sueño y sigue siéndolo. –contó la joven de cabellera rubia.

Jason la miro asombrado pero finalmente recupero su seria y austera expresión.

-Ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto ayudar a las personas. –comentó con leve toque de ironía.

-Sí. Me gusta ayudar a los demás. Pero especialmente a los niños. Por eso soy maestra y pedagoga. –dijo Sophie con una sonrisa divertida.

Jason carraspeo y miro fijamente a la joven.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Ya has dejado por completo los hábitos? –pregunto seriamente el muchacho de ojos azules.

Sophie se acercó a él y en ningún momento perdió su sonrisa.

-Sí. Ahora soy una persona normal como todos. –respondió la joven.

Jason sonrió, lo cual era todo un avance, sonreír tantas veces seguidas cuando estaba en compañía de Sophie significaba que se sentía bien, a gusto, con ella.

-Ya veo. –opino galante el joven. Pero no pudo continuar su charla porque Sophie se dirigió a la cocina porque la comida ya estaba lista. Jason la ayudo a poner los platos, cubiertos y vasos en la mesa. Y comenzaron a comer. Mientras cenaban Sophie se animó a hacer una pregunta difícil para Jason.

-Jay… tú… ¿No tienes ningún familiar? –pregunto tímidamente.

Jason la miro seriamente, mirada que hizo que Sophie sudara de los nervios, ya que Jason sostenía una fuerte y poderosa mirada. Sin embargo, el joven, respondió y trato de sonar amable, ya que ella era muy apreciada por él.

-No. Mis padres están muertos. Y no tengo otro tipo de familia. Mi padre era un ladrón y mi madre una drogadicta. Murió de una sobredosis cuando yo era niño. Cuando ella murió yo me mantuve por mi cuenta. Yo era mi propio motor. ¿El padre Roland nunca te lo contó? –pregunto mientras miraba fijamente a la niña de bucles dorados.

Sophie sintió una inmensa tristeza cuando Jason le respondió su pregunta. Una presión muy fuerte oprimió su pecho y sintió deseos de abrazar al joven frente a sus ojos. Pero se contuvo y continuó hablando.

-No. Mi padrino es muy reservado. No me dijo mucho sobre ti. Sólo que te ayudo cuando eras niño y que te apreciaba como a un hijo. –respondió cabizbaja la joven.

-Si, el padre Roland es muy reservado. –opino Jason.

Sophie lo miro compasiva y estiro su mano hacía la de Jason. Guiada por sus fuertes sentimientos hacia el joven le acarició la mano tímidamente. Ante el evidente sonrojo en las mejillas del joven, que por más hábil que fuera en las batallas no podía controlar sus emociones cuando se trataba de Sophie.

-Lamento mucho lo que te paso Jason. Pero ten siempre presente que puedes confiar en mí y en mi padrino. –dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

A Jason nunca le gusto la caridad, es más siempre rechazaba toda ayuda. Porque él era orgulloso, firme y fuerte. Pero está vez sólo pudo sonreír. La amaba… Sophie era como un bálsamo que venía a curar sus viejas y dolorosas heridas. Era una luz que brillaba entre tanta oscuridad. Era amor para tanto odio y venganza. Y no podía… no sentía deseos de responderle mal. El único deseo que sentía en ese momento era el de abrazarla y amarla. Que nunca nadie la arrancara de sus brazos porque él la protegería de todo mal.

-Eres especial Sophie. –fue lo único que respondió el joven Todd.

-No… no lo soy. Pero tú eres muy fuerte. Te admiro Jay. –comentó Sophie con una mirada llena de admiración.

Jason frunció el ceño y soltó una suave risita.

-No tienes nada que admirarme Sophie… yo soy un delincuente que durmió en las calles. Tengo las manos manchadas mientras que tú eres una joven sin mancha. –respondió cabizbajo el joven Todd.

Sophie abrió sus ojos y se acercó más a Jason. Lo miro con intensidad, pero no con compasión, o lastima. Sino con amor.

-Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú crees Jason. No tengo tu convicción y tu fuerza. Y tu tenacidad. En verdad eres admirable. –comentó tiernamente.

Jason sonrió divertido y apretó con cariño y suavidad la mano de Sophie.

-Eres la primera que me dice esto. En serio. Nunca nadie me demostró la amabilidad que tú tienes. Solamente tu padrino pero él me regañaba. –comento entre risas, ya que recordaba como el padre Roland lo sacaba de apuros y cuando quería darle un sermón tenía que perseguir a Jason por todos lados para que lo escuchara. Aunque después nunca lo hiciera.

-Bueno entonces sabes que puedes confiar en mí. –dijo sonriente la joven.

Jason bajo su mirada y sin poder controlar todos esos sentimientos en su interior se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tus padres? –pregunto seriamente.

Sophie miro hacia un costado y sonrió con tristeza.

-Mis padres están bien vivos. Ellos viven aquí en Gotham. Son franceses y mi padre es el hermano mayor de mi padrino. Él trabaja como gerente en una fábrica y mi madre es chef en un restaurant. –respondió la joven de rubios cabellos.

Jason la miro fijamente y pudo notar como la expresión de Sophie había cambiado radicalmente. Ahora lucía triste y retraída. Por eso exhaló un largo suspiro, porque el joven Todd se dio cuenta que odiaba verla así, su Sophie era alegre y siempre sonreía. Y con esa sonrisa curaba las heridas de su corazón. Fue un impulso de un segundo. No pudo contenerse y la tomo de la mano.

-¿Estás bien Sophie? –pregunto prudente.

Sophie pareció despertar de un trance y volvió a sonreír.

-Sí, estoy bien. Es que amo mucho a mis padres pero ellos no suelen apoyarme en la vida que llevo. Al estar más adelantada que otros niños mis padres esperaban que yo fuera una doctora o algo parecido. No que me dedicara a la educación. Siempre se dedican a recriminarme cosas. –comentó tristemente.

Jason la miro seriamente y negó con leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-No tiene que preocuparte lo que piensen los demás. –dijo seriamente el joven de ojos azules.

Sophie recupero su sonrisa y observo con admiración a Jason.

-Jay… tienes toda la razón. –respondió embelesada y perdida en la mirada del joven de mechón blanco.

Era un momento tan hermoso para ambos, principalmente porque Jason nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Él era un joven frío, cruel, de carácter fuerte y sarcástico. Nunca se había sentido querido y Sophie le demostraba su cariño a toda hora. Con sus miradas, con sus sonrisas y con esas tímidas y amistosas caricias. Por su parte a Sophie le ocurría lo mismo. Jason había llegado para ser su caballero de dorada armadura, al menos así lo veía ella. No le importaba para nada su pasado. Se sentía sumamente atraída hacia el joven. No solamente porque fuera guapo, para Sophie eso era lo de menos, la atracción venía de la fortaleza que portaba Jason. Era un joven al que no le importaban mucho la opinión de los demás, era decidido, fuerte y tenaz. A Sophie no le interesaba si era un ladrón, o un asesino, ella no le temía. ¿Por qué? Para empezar si Jason hubiera querido hacerle daño ya lo hubiera hecho. Por eso Sophie creía en las segundas oportunidades, y confiaba plenamente en que Jason aprovecharía esta oportunidad. Pero lo que la joven de larga cabellera rubia no lograba comprender todavía. Era el inmenso cariño que se estaba formando en su corazón por ese joven.

-Creo que debo irme. –comentó prudente Jason al sentir como su corazón se aceleraba.

Sophie lo miro profundamente a los ojos y suspiro.

-Te acompaño. –respondió Sophie con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Jason se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta acompañado de Sophie, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con cariño.

-Bueno… te veré mañana en la escuela. Cuídate Sophie. –se despidió el joven.

La niña de bucles rubios lo miro fijamente y sin darse cuenta lo sujeto de la mano.

-Jason… gracias por la charla. Recuerda que puedes confiar en mí. –dijo dulcemente.

Pobre Jason. Ya estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarse sobre la joven para besarla y hacerla suya. Y ahora ella venía con su dulzura y le hablaba como si nada. El joven sólo suspiro y le acarició la mejilla a la chica.

-Por nada. Y recuerda que debes tener cuidado. Si algo llega a pasarte, llámame. –respondió seriamente.

-Lo haré. Eres mi caballero de dorada armadura. –sonrió radiante la joven.

Jason exhalo una suave risita cuando escucho esas palabras ¿Él? ¿Un caballero de dorada armadura? Obviamente Sophie era una niña muy inocente como para decir eso de él. ¿Seguiría pensando lo mismo si algún supiera la verdad sobre Jason?

-Creo que tienes que redefinir tu concepto de caballero pero de ahora en más seré tu protector y tú serás mi princesa. –dijo un galante joven de ojos azules mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano a la chica.

Sophie sonrió alegre y asintió feliz de escuchar esas palabras. Ya que para ella Jason estaba formando parte de sus seres más apreciados.

-No Jay…. Yo no soy una princesa. Soy sólo una maestra. –sonrió humilde la joven.

Jason frunció el ceño y una pícara sonrisa apareció sus labios. Se acercó a Sophie y la tomó del mentón. Y guiado por sus sentimientos y emociones, la besó en la frente. Ante el evidente sonrojo de la joven.

-Para mí eres una princesa. Hasta mañana Sophie. –se despidió el joven de ojos azules.

Jason se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando a Sophie parada en su puerta, observándolo irse y con una mano sobre su frente.

Otro maldito día en el que Damián tenía que soportar a su joven y pesada maestra. Y para colmo de males era viernes, día en que la señorita Leblanc los dejaba jugar durante la última hora de clase. Pero esta vez se adelantó la hora y después del último recreo la docente entro al salón con un rollo de cinta negra en sus manos.

-Muy bien niños y niñas, como ya ha terminado el recreo hoy vamos a jugar una actividad lúdica nueva. Por favor corran los pupitres hacia un lado y dejen la mitad del salón libre. –pidió la docente con una dulce sonrisa.

Damián suspiro molesto y desganado pero los niños obedecieron y corrieron los pupitres hacia un solo lado del aula. Cuando el espacio quedo libre Sophie trazó una línea en el medio del salón y se ubicó frente a todos sus alumnos.

-Escuchen con atención mis queridos alumnos. Este juego se llama "el juego de la línea". –comentó Sophie con una sonrisa.

Los niños y niñas se miraron entre sí y Damián fue el que hablo, obviamente expresó su molestia.

-¿El juego de la línea? ¿Usted quiere que perdamos horas de clase para jugar un estúpido juego? –pregunto con un tono iracundo e irrespetuoso.

Los alumnos y alumnas se miraron entre sí y no dijeron nada, pero Sophie, con calma, le respondió a Damián.

-Si Damián, este juego es muy importante. Por eso quiero que participen todos de él. Y esta vez no te dejaré ir a la enfermería o al baño. Hoy te vas a quedar y vas a jugar. –dijo seriamente la maestra.

Si las miradas pudieran asesinar personas, Sophie ya estaría muerta. Porque el pequeño Wayne la miro de una manera tan fuerte y enojada, que sus ojos parecían cuchillos afilados. La docente solamente recibió un fuerte bufido como respuesta. Fue en ese momento que una niña levanto su mano tímidamente.

-Señorita Leblanc ¿Cuáles son las reglas del juego? –pregunto curiosa.

-Esa es una muy buena consulta. –sonrió amablemente Sophie. –El juego consiste en que yo les voy a hacer preguntas y ustedes en forma de respuesta van a dar un paso y pisaran la línea. Si la respuesta es un si dan un paso hacia la línea negra, si la respuesta es un no se quedan en sus lugares. –explico tranquilamente la señorita.

Las niñas y niños presente se miraron entre sí y sonrieron pero Damián le respondió preponte a su maestra:

-Y ¿Esto de que nos sirve? ¿Qué aprenderemos con esto? –pregunto enojado el pequeño Wayne.

La señorita Leblanc exhalo un largo suspiro.

-Dejemos que yo decida para que sirve. Confía en mi Damián. No pasará nada malo. –respondió tranquilamente.

El niño de cabello negro y ojos azules la miro con una expresión que tácitamente decía _"Vete al demonio"_ pero ella lo ignoro y comenzó el juego.

-Muy bien. Vamos con la primera pregunta. ¿Cuántos de ustedes tienen hermanos? –pregunto Sophie con una sonrisa.

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí y la mayoría de ellos, salvo cinco niños caminaron hacia la línea. Damián chasqueo su lengua con desagrado pero camino hacia la línea. No porque considerara hermanos a Grayson y a Drake. Sino porque por ley eran sus hermanos, por más que le desagradara la idea. La docente sonrió cuando vio que el pequeño Wayne la obedecía.

Una niña de rizos dorados levanto la mano y miro a su maestra.

-Señorita Leblanc… ¿Cuentan los hermanastros? –pregunto curiosa.

-Si por supuesto. –sonrió Sophie.

Un niño de cabellera castaña y ojos cobrizos levanto su mano.

-Señorita… ¿Usted tiene hermanos? –pregunto tímidamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La docente sonrió dulcemente y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-No. Soy hija única. Continuemos. Ahora vuelvan a sus lugares. –respondió con ternura.

Los niños y niñas obedecieron y esperaron a la siguiente pregunta, la cual Sophie ya había pensado muy bien.

-¿Cuántos de ustedes viven en sus hogares con sus padres y hermanos? Todos juntos. –pregunto amablemente.

Una triste mirada apareció en los rostros de los pequeños y pequeñas. Tan sólo diez de veinticinco alumnos pisaron la línea. Damián observo callado a sus compañeros y después observo a su maestra, la cual suspiro tristemente.

-¿Cuántos de ustedes tienen a sus padres divorciados? –pregunto tristemente Sophie.

La mayoría del alumnado piso la línea cuando la docente hizo esa pregunta. Incluido Damián, quien fue el único que conservo su austera expresión, a diferencia de los niños y niñas que se miraban sorprendidos entre sí. Sin embargo en el interior, muy en el interior, del pequeño Wayne algo se estaba empezando a agitar.

-¿Cuántos de ustedes viven con sus madres? –pregunto Sophie seriamente.

Unos cuantos alumnos pisaron la línea y uno se atrevió a decir:

-Yo vivo con mi madre señorita… y a mi padre sólo lo veo en mis cumpleaños. ¿Es eso porque yo soy así? ¿Acaso yo avergüenzo a mi padre? –pregunto tímidamente un niño de cabello rubio y con visible sobrepeso.

Sophie le dedico una cariñosa sonrisa y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-No digas eso Edward. Tú no avergüenzas a tu padre. Eres un niño muy inteligente y muy dulce. Cualquier padre estaría orgulloso de ti. –dijo tiernamente la docente.

Damián la miro fijamente pero inmediatamente su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. No sabía que era, ni de que se trataba, pero algo en su interior lo estaba alertando. _"No puede ser… ella. Ella no puede…"_ –pensó un poco abrumado.

-Muy bien niños… vuelvan a sus lugares. Continuaré con la siguiente pregunta. ¿Cuántos de ustedes viven con sus padres? –pregunto seriamente Sophie.

La otra mitad, incluido el pequeño Wayne, pisó la línea. Una niña de cabellos negros y rizados, de piel cobriza miro fijamente a su maestra y le pregunto:

-Mi madre nos dejó a mi padre y a mí. Ahora ella quiere que vuelva con ella. Pero yo no quiero que me separen de mi papá. Porque mi madre solamente se preocupa por sus nuevos hijos y no me tiene en cuenta. –comentó tristemente al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas se hacían presentes.

Una compañera consoló a su amiga y Sophie se acercó a ella y le regalo su pañuelo.

-No te pongas triste Julieth. Estoy segura de que tu padre no dejará que los separen. –respondió Sophie mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a la niña.

Algo comenzó a gestarse en ese momento. Los alumnos y alumnas se miraban incrédulos, sorprendidos. Al parecer muchos de ellos tenían cosas en común. Y sin quererlo comenzaron a verse reflejados en sus compañeros.

-Gracias Señorita. –respondió la niña, más animada.

Sophie le sonrió y continúo con el juego.

-Muy bien. Ahora vamos con preguntas más alegres. ¿Cuántos de ustedes tienen mascotas? ¿Perros? ¿Gatos? ¿Hámster? –pregunto sonriente la docente.

La mayoría piso la línea a medida que Sophie iba nombrando animales. A Damián no le quedaba otra opción. Miraba a su maestra y obedecía, no porque la respetara sino porque empezaba a sospechar de ella. No sospechaba algo malo, sino que Damián había comenzado a dudar de cuan tonta era su docente. El pequeño Wayne tenía la duda de si ella hacía todo eso por él o por sus compañeros también.

-¿Cuántos de ustedes han viajado? –pregunto Sophie.

Los niños y niñas comenzaron a sonreír mientras decían los lugares a los cuales habían ido y los comentaban entre sí, ante la sonrisa alegre de su docente al ver al grupo más unido. Damián no hablaba sólo miraba a Sophie fijamente y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué ella se preocupaba tanto por él y sus compañeros? ¿Acaso no era trabajo de los docentes dar la clase y ya?

-Ahora vamos a una pregunta un poco más triste. ¿Cuántos de ustedes han perdido a un ser querido? ¿Quieren nombrarlo en cuanto pisen la línea? –pregunto Sophie con dulzura.

Damián abrió grandes sus ojos cuando vio que sus compañeros, todos sus compañeros, pisaban la línea. No pudo resistir sus sentimientos y miro asombrado a su maestra. ¿Por qué ella en ese momento hacia ese juego? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que el grupo fuera unido? ¿Por qué le importaba saber sobre ellos? ¿Quién era esa maestra?

En ese instante el timbre, anunciando que la clase había terminado, sonó y los niños observaron a su maestra esperando que ella les dijera que hacer.

-Muy bien, por hoy damos por finalizada la clase pero quiero decirles algo muy importante antes de que se vayan. Este juego fue para que ustedes pudieran conocerse mejor. No son niños aislados y esto no es una clase particular. Es necesario que puedan conocerse para poder confiar. ¿Sí? Bueno los dejo irse… que tengan un lindo fin de semana largo y no se olviden de hacer sus tareas. –los despidió Sophie.

Los niños y niñas sonrieron, y saludaron enérgicamente a su maestra. Sin embargo mientras Sophie estaba quitando la línea negra del suelo, Damián se le acercó, sin hacer ningún ruido. Sin embargo ella no se inmuto.

-¿Qué sucede pequeño Damián? –pregunto dulcemente Sophie mientras se erguía.

El niño de ojos azules la miro fijamente, serio y hablo:

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo ese juego? ¿Por qué le importan tanto estos niños? ¿Qué es lo que está tratando de hacer? –pregunto seriamente.

-Damián hice este juego para que todos puedan ver que tienen algo en común. He visto como tus compañeros molestan a Edward y como se burlan de su sobrepeso. Pero ahora que lo conocen más lo ven de diferente manera, porque tiene algo en común con ellos. El ser humano le teme a lo que no conoce. Pensé que si ustedes se conocían mejor, podrían dejar de lado las burlas y las diferencias. –respondió tranquilamente Sophie.

El pequeño Wayne frunció más el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso me parece una tontería. –opino serio y prudente.

Sophie sonrió divertida y soltó una suave risita.

-Damián la maestra soy yo. Yo sé lo que a ustedes les conviene. –respondió pacifica la joven docente.

Pobre Sophie, porque si Damián pudiera matarla con su mirada ya lo hubiera hecho. El pequeño Wayne arrugo más el entrecejo y exhalo un largo suspiro.

-Sí, claro. –respondió sarcástico.

Sophie sonrió divertida y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-Confía en mi pequeño Damián. –comentó dulcemente.

-Es muy difícil confiar en una hippie que se viste con ropas floreadas y se pinta las uñas de verde, azul, o amarillo. Usted no luce nada sensata. –dijo seriamente Damián.

La docente exhalo una carcajada dulce y divertida ante las palabras del pequeño Wayne.

-Querido Damián las apariencias siempre engañan. Lo único que yo quiero es el bienestar de mis alumnos. –respondió tiernamente.

Damián volvió a fruncir el ceño. Observaba a su maestra con suma profundidad y estudiaba su lenguaje corporal, y sabía que ella no mentía. Además que engañar a un guerrero como él era muy difícil. Todos sus actos eran genuinamente bondadosos. Por eso el pequeño frunció más el entrecejo, porque era casi imposible encontrarse con alguien como ella, en un mundo lleno de frivolidades y maldad. Ella venía a preocuparse por él y a tratar de ¿ayudarlo? Podría ser.

-Ya me voy. Hasta la próxima clase, que espero que sea más interesante. Esfuércese más. –dijo seriamente mientras se iba.

Sophie lo observo con cariño y soltó una suave risita. Sin duda, sus esfuerzos poco a poco estaban dando frutos.

* * *

Holaaa! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Muy romántico y dulzón? Lo primero que quiero comentarles es: No piensen que Sophie es una niña santa que no mata a una mosca. No, Sophie no le ha dicho toda la verdad a Jason, y el verdadero porque se interno en un convento durante cuatro años de su vida, bueno casi cinco. Sophie no es una chica tonta, no, para nada, lo que pasa es que ha sufrido mucho. Más adelante se sabrá todo ;)

Y Dami poco a poco va cediendo jajajaja XD El juego de la línea no es mío, eso tengo que admitirlo, lo saque de la película "Escritores de la libertad" sino la han visto se las recomiendo, está genial :D

Antes de despedirme, les agradezco a todas las lectoras y lectores que pasan por aquí, especialmente a Sakura-Selene y a Hinata Jeagerjaques por sus reviews, cualquier consejo saben que siempre es bienvenido. **  
**

Nos leemos el proximo capitulo que será muy pronto, les mando un abrazo, saludos! =)


	6. Chapter 6

Era un hermoso sábado, el sol iluminaba las casas y con sus cálidos rayos hacía de un hermoso día primaveral. La gente no necesitaba ir abrigada, el día se prestaba para usar blusas y ropas cómodas y frescas.

Ese día Sophie despertó entusiasmada, sus colegas y ella iban a pintar el edificio que estaba en muy mal estado, y su tío le había dicho a sus alumnos del seminario que también ayudaran. Pero no era eso lo que la emocionaba tanto, no, claro que no. La razón de su alegría era que Jason estaría con ellos. Últimamente el joven de ojos azules había llegado a su vida para alborotarle no sólo las hormonas sino también sus sentimientos. Sophie no solía sonreír y cantar cuando estaba sola, no, ella era silenciosa, tímida y un poco melancólica. Sin embargo, en estos últimos meses, no hacía más que cantar alegremente mientras hacía sus actividades diarias.

La joven se estaba peinando frente al espejo su larga cabellera rubia, ya estaba vestida, con unas calzas negras y una blusa blanca, zapatillas de igual color y había preparado su bolso con ropa por si se ensuciaba. Había preparado comida para que todos pudieran almorzar y mientras se peinaba esperaba a su amiga Jane, quien iba a pasarla a buscar.

El timbre sonó al instante y Sophie corrió apurada, tomo su bolso y sus cosas y bajo a recibir a su amiga. Quien le sonrió alegremente.

-¡Buenos Días Sophie! –exclamo alegremente Jane.

-¡Buenos días Jane! –respondió alegremente la niña de largos bucles dorados.

Jane sonrió divertida y se prendió del brazo de su amiga. La joven de cabello largo hasta sus hombros y de un color cobrizo miro de una forma traviesa a Sophie mientras iban caminando.

-Sophie ¿Preparaste la comida para hoy? Ya sabes que solamente las mujeres nos encargamos de esto. –comentó mientras miraba los cielos.

-Sí, lo hice. Mi padrino me lo pidió ayer antes de salir. –respondió la sobrina del padre Roland.

-Ayer Jason salió a buscarte. ¿Paso algo? –pregunto curiosa Jane.

Sophie miro sonrojada a su amiga y detuvo su caminar.

-Menos mal que Jason llego a buscarme. Un borracho quiso asaltarme y él le dio su merecido. –respondió un poco triste la joven.

Jane se horrorizo y tomo de los hombros a su amiga.

-¡Sophie! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? –pregunto preocupada mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y cariño.

La joven sonrió dulcemente y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-Estoy bien Jane. Jason llego a tiempo. Gracias a Dios. –respondió suavemente Sophie mientras correspondía el abrazo de su mejor amiga.

Jane suspiro aliviada y continuo hablando:

-Menos mal que llego a tiempo. Me alegro tanto. Sophie es peligroso para las mujeres caminar solas de noche. Deberías saberlo. –la reprendió con dulzura.

La ahijada del padre Roland no perdió su sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Es que no quería molestar a Jason, o a los otros chicos. –respondió Sophie un poco apenada.

Jane suspiro y se percató de los sentimientos de su amiga, por eso cambio de tema rápidamente.

-No seas tonta. Yo sé muy bien que a Jason le gusta mucho acompañarte. –comento en forma picarona.

Sophie se sonrojo hasta las orejas y negó mientras movía su cabeza a ambos lados.

-No seas pervertida Jane. Él me protegió y se comportó como todo un caballero. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que me sentí protegida y que no perdí el control llorando desconsoladamente. –dijo pensativa la joven de largos cabellos rubios.

Jane la miro fijamente y tragó saliva. Con mucho cariño abrazo a Sophie y le acarició la cabeza.

-Lo siento tanto cariño, sé que esto te debe haber traído malos recuerdos. En verdad le agradezco a Dios que ese chico haya llegado a tiempo. –opino suavemente.

Sophie le correspondió el abrazo a su amiga, lo cual era un poco difícil porque las dos llevaban bolsos, sin embargo el cariño entre ambas era muy grande.

-Sí, me trajo recuerdos espantosos pero Jay… él se encargó de espantarlos. Cuando me abrazó, sentí que nada me podía hacer daño si estaba con él. –comentó Sophie mientras de a poco iba recuperando la sonrisa. Sonrisa que contagio a su amiga.

-Y como no vas a sonreír. Si a mí abrazara un chico tan lindo y tan fuerte como Jason estaría saltando como una loca. –respondió traviesa su amiga.

-Jane… –la nombro Sophie mientras se sonrojaba ante la risa estrepitosa de su amiga.

Sin darse cuenta las chicas habían llegado a la fundación, mientras charlaban no dejaron de caminar, y una persona las vio. Cuando llego a ellas se cruzó de brazos y les hablo con seriedad a las chicas.

-¿Se puede saber de qué se ríen tanto? Es muy temprano para escuchar sus escandalosas risas. –pregunto el padre Elliot, acompañado de su colega el padre Pedro. Quien estaba cruzado de brazos y con su austera expresión.

Las chicas dieron un respingo y Jane miro enojada a su hermano mayor.

-Elliot siempre eres tan oportuno. –dijo con ironía. –Estábamos hablando de cosas de chicas. Que tú no comprenderías. –opino con una sonrisa socarrona.

El padre Pedro sonrió cómplice mientras que Elliot se sonrojaba.

-No tienes que responderme así. –comentó seriamente.

Las niñas sonrieron divertidas y Sophie fue quien dio un paso al frente.

-¿Por qué no entramos? Llegaremos tarde. Y mi padrino odia las llegadas tarde. –opino dulcemente.

-Estoy de acuerdo. No quiero que me reprendan por te quedas discutiendo con tu hermana menor Elliot. –respondió el padre Pedro.

Elliot puso cara de pocos amigos y fue el primero en comenzar a caminar, obviamente ofendido por el comentario de su colega, aunque las chicas no hacían más que reír de manera cómplice entre las dos.

Al entrar al edificio el padre Roland los recibió, el sacerdote ya había llegado y en compañía de sus quince alumnos del seminario. Los jóvenes, futuros sacerdotes, saludaron amablemente al igual que los demás docentes que ya estaban allí.

-Buenos días. –saludo el padre Roland al mismo tiempo que Sophie se colgaba de su cuello y lo abrazaba con alegría.

-Buenos días padre Roland… señores. –saludaron los presentes.

-Buenos días padrino. –saludo Sophie. – ¿Dónde está Jason? –pregunto la niña mientras miraba hacia ambos lados buscando al joven.

Elliot la miro fijamente mientras Jane y el padre Roland sonreían cómplices.

-Sophie ¿Es lo primero que piensas preguntar? –la regaño el joven seminarista.

Sophie se sonrojo hasta las orejas, porque no se había dado cuenta, la pregunta le había salido del alma, había sido como un reflejo involuntario, cuando fue a responder la voz de Jason la interrumpió.

-Aquí estoy Milady. Buenos días. –respondió con una galante sonrisa el joven de ojos azules. Quien sólo tenía ojos para Sophie.

La niña de larga cabellera rubia sonrió radiante y se acercó a Jason.

-Buenos días Jay. –saludo alegremente Sophie y sin darse, por un impulso, abrazo a Jason. Quien se quedó congelado al ver las miradas sorprendidas de los presentes. Sin embargo como no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, además sabía que Sophie le estaba tomando cariño y estaba agradecida con él, el joven correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunto Jason mientras los dos se separaban unos escasos centímetros. Ignorando las miradas de los presentes.

-Bien. Estoy muy bien Jay. –respondió alegremente Sophie sin darse cuenta que las manos de Jason todavía estaban sobre su cintura.

-¡Oye pervertido! Quita tus manos de Sophie y ponte a trabajar. –dijo seriamente el padre Elliot.

Jason lo fulmino con la mirada y respondió:

-Deja molestarme Elliot, mejor mueve tu trasero y empieza a pintar o no terminaremos a tiempo. –contestó desafiante el joven de ojos azules.

-Que grosero. –se ofendió el joven seminarista. Al mismo tiempo que los presentes sonreían divertidos por la escena.

El padre Roland al ver que los dos muchachos comenzarían a discutir levanto la voz.

-Bueno ya es suficiente. Elliot tú y los otros jóvenes empiecen con la pintura. Jason hazme el favor de ayudar a Sophie y a Jane con los bolsos que traen. Deben estar muy pesados. –pidió amablemente el sacerdote.

-De acuerdo. –respondió Jason de forma indiferente mientras tomaba los bolsos de las chicas y ellas caminaban junto con él. Sophie caminaba junto a Jason y sonreía sin embargo Jane guardo la distancia y los miraba cómplice.

Al llegar a la cocina la chicas se dispusieron a guardar la comida en el refrigerador, fue en ese momento que Jane tímidamente le hablo al joven de mechón blanco.

-Jason lamento que mi hermano te trate así. Es que Elliot tiene el complejo de hermano mayor sobreprotector con Sophie y conmigo. Hay que entenderlo, él es el mayor y los tres crecimos juntos. –explico tímidamente Jane.

Jason la miro indiferente y se encogió de hombros.

-No me preocupa. En un principio pensé que le gustaba Sophie pero después me di cuenta que solamente se comporta como un hermano mayor. –respondió despreocupado.

Jane sonrió divertida al igual que Sophie quien se acercó a Jason y opino al respecto:

-Oh… es que Elliot se comporta así conmigo porque yo no tengo hermanos y al crecer en compañía de él y Jane ellos son como mis hermanos de sangre. –comentó la joven.

Evidentemente a Jason mucho no le importaba el tema del que estaban conversando, pero como era Sophie la que estaba hablando el joven solamente le respondió con una galante sonrisa.

-Descuida Sophie, lo entiendo. –opino tranquilamente. – ¿Qué tal si comenzamos? –pregunto Jason refiriéndose a la pintura.

-Sí. Tienes razón Jay. –respondió con una dulce sonrisa Sophie.

Jane los miro cómplice, ya que a leguas se notaban los sentimientos de los dos jóvenes. Por eso creyó que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos.

-Yo ayudare a mi hermano. Nos vemos en el almuerzo. –se despidió la chica.

-Sí. –respondió Sophie sin perder su sonrisa.

Jason le tendió su mano de forma caballerosa a la joven, quien sonrió y tomó su mano confiada.

-Milady creo que es hora de que nosotros también comencemos con nuestra labor. –dijo simulando un lenguaje de caballero que hizo que Sophie sonriera divertida y soltara una suave risita.

-Sí, te sigo Jay. –respondió alegremente la joven.

Los dos juntos comenzaron a caminar y se dirigieron a un aula vacía, sin dejar de lanzarse tímidas miradas furtivas, los dos jóvenes comenzaron con sus labores en la fundación.

Sophie y Jason estaban pintando tranquilamente el lugar cuando un bullicio los interrumpió. Alguien estaba en la puerta y el padre Roland le gritaba para que se fuera. Jason y Sophie cruzaron miradas preocupados y se acercaron a la puerta, donde el padre Elliot apoyaba a su maestro y le gritaba al joven para que dejara el lugar. Maestro y discípulo lucían furiosos.

Cuando el recién llegado y Sophie cruzaron miradas la niña de bucles rubios comenzó a temblar y perdió el equilibrio. Jason se apresuró a sostenerla mientras Jane se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Sophie! –exclamo preocupada Jane.

-Sophie… –murmuro Jason al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura. El joven vio con asombro como el cuerpo de Sophie no dejaba de temblar y el primer movimiento que hizo fue aferrarse a Jason con todas sus fuerzas, ante el asombro del joven Todd, quien no tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando a Sophie.

Al ver a su amiga en ese estado Jane apretó con suavidad el hombro de Jason y le hablo con prudencia.

-Llévala a otro lado. Pronto. No es seguro para ella estar aquí. –dijo con una penetrante mirada.

Jason la miro seriamente, si había algo que odiaba era que le dieran ordenes, sin embargo se llevó a Sophie a otra habitación porque era lo más coherente. En ningún momento la niña de largos bucles rubios soltó el abrazo del joven. Cuando Jason se la llevo y los dos se quedaron a solas, en una habitación vacía, Sophie se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de eso; tan fuerte lo sostuvo que apretó con fuerza la sudadera del muchacho. Lo cual lo sorprendió, porque Sophie tenía a sus amigos, a su amiga Jane, sin embargo se sentía protegida con él, eso alimento el orgullo del joven.

-Sophie… tranquila. ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto preocupado. Al ver que Sophie no paraba de temblar el joven hablo con prudencia. –Te traeré un vaso de agua fresca. –dijo Jason al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de Sophie.

La joven comenzó a sollozar y se aferró a Jason con toda su fuerza.

-No me sueltes Jay. Por favor no me dejes sola. –sollozo contra su pecho.

Jason la miro confundido sin embargo estrecho a la chica contra su cuerpo y le acaricio los rubios cabellos. No sabía que le pasaba pero no soportaba verla en ese estado. La Sophie que él conocía siempre sonreía y estaba alegre. ¿Qué le había pasado para estar en ese estado irreconocible? ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada? ¿Quién era ese hombre? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué Sophie le tenía tanto miedo?

-Shh… tranquila… aquí estoy Sophie. No me iré a ningún lado. –dijo seriamente Jason.

Sophie lo abrazo con más fuerza y escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven.

-No me dejes Jason. –tembló la joven.

Jason suspiro y la tomo suavemente del mentón. La miro de una manera penetrante y le hablo con tranquilidad. Al mismo tiempo que le limpiaba delicadamente las lágrimas.

-Sophie mírame… tranquila… no te voy a dejar. –dijo seriamente. –Tranquila respira hondo. Todo estará bien. –continuo hablando para serenarla.

Sophie lo miro fijamente y comenzó a respirar profundo. Poco a poco fue recuperando la calma al sentir las suaves caricias de Jason sobre su rostro. Al verla más tranquila el joven de ojos azules suspiro aliviado.

-Sophie… ¿Estás mejor? –pregunto preocupado.

La niña de largos bucles recupero su sonrisa y asintió.

-Sí. Un poco… gracias Jay. –respondió más tranquila.

Jason suspiro aliviado su primer pensamiento fue preguntarle a la joven que le había pasado. Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió rápidamente y el padre Roland entro al aula donde estaban Jason y Sophie.

-Sophie ¿Estás bien? –pregunto el sacerdote mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su ahijada.

Sophie sonrió dulcemente y le correspondió el abrazo a su padrino.

-Si padrino estoy bien. Gracias a Jason. –respondió tranquilamente.

El sacerdote se dio la vuelta y miro agradecido al joven de mechón blanco. Sin embargo Jason le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a un lugar más apartado. El padre Roland siguió a Jason mientras que Jane y Elliot hablaban con Sophie.

Cuando el sacerdote y el joven de ojos azules quedaron a solas Jason hablo con seriedad.

-Padre Roland… ¿Qué me está ocultando? Nunca había visto a Sophie en ese estado. ¿Quién es ese hombre y que fue lo que le hizo? –pregunto seriamente y cruzado de brazos.

El sacerdote, de larga sotana negra, bajo su mirada tristemente y suspiro cansado.

-Pequeño Jason no me corresponde a mí decirte que fue lo que paso. Ese hombre se llama Albert, es uno de los hijos de mi hermana mayor. Como sabes yo tengo dos hermanos mayores, uno es el padre de Sophie y mi hermana tiene tres hijos. Es todo lo que puedo decirte. –respondió cabizbajo el sacerdote.

Jason frunció el ceño y miro fijamente al sacerdote.

-¿Es de ese hombre de quien debo proteger a Sophie? –pregunto seriamente.

El padre Roland miro profundamente a los ojos a Jason y asintió con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-Sí. –respondió el sacerdote.

Esa respuesta le valió a Jason para pensar que Albert le había hecho algo malo a Sophie y por eso apretó su puño con fuerza.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? –pregunto furioso Jason.

El sacerdote movió su cabeza a ambos lados.

-Eso depende de Sophie. Yo no puedo decírtelo. –respondió apenado.

Jason lo miro con rabia y suspiro enojado, el padre Roland llevo su puño a su pecho y bajo su mirada apenado.

-Lo siento Jason. Pero eso es algo muy privado, lo que le paso a Sophie... –comentó tristemente.

Jason no respondió sin embargo en ese instante Sophie tímidamente se acercó a donde estaban ellos. Con una expresión tranquila pero a la vez con una triste sonrisa se acercó a Jason. Ante la sorpresa de su tío.

-Sophie ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar preparando las cosas para el almuerzo. –comentó el sacerdote recuperando su austera postura.

Sophie sonrió y tomó suavemente de la mano a Jason. Quien la miro fijamente y dejo que ella se prendiera de su mano.

-Lo sé padrino. Pero le debo una explicación a Jay con respecto a lo que acaba de pasar. –respondió tranquilamente la joven.

El padre Roland abrió sus ojos grandes de la sorpresa.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunto preocupado el sacerdote.

La niña de largos bucles rubios sonrió tranquilamente.

-Sí. Estoy segura. ¿Nos dejas a solas padrino? –respondió prudente y con respeto.

El sacerdote la miro fijamente y exhalo un largo suspiro.

-De acuerdo. Los veré en el comedor. –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar y se alejaba.

Sophie miro dulcemente a Jason y le hablo tranquilamente a pesar de la opresión que sentía en su pecho.

-Creo que te debo una explicación con respecto a lo que paso hoy. –comentó Sophie.

Jason suspiro y negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Sophie… no es necesario. –respondió prudente.

-Yo creo que si lo es. Sino pensaras que estoy loca. Un día sonrió alegremente y al otro pierdo el control. –comentó con una triste sonrisa la joven.

-No pensare eso. –respondió Jason seriamente.

Sophie le sonrió tristemente y un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar lo que había sucedido.

-Verás Jay ese hombre es mi primo. De todos él es que siempre tuvo problemas. Vivía drogado y mi padre se encargaba de sacarlo de los problemas. Para mi papá Albert es el hijo varón que nunca tuvo. –contó tristemente la joven.

Jason frunció el ceño y la miro fijamente, al presentir que la historia no terminaría bien apretó su mandíbula con fuerza.

-Un día llego drogado a mi casa. Yo tenía quince años. Albert buscaba a mi padre porque se había metido en problemas. Oh… Jay… fui una tonta. –dijo Sophie mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos. Jason la miro sorprendido y su primer reflejo fue apoyar sus manos sobre los hombros de Sophie de manera consoladora.

-Tranquila Sophie. –murmuro el joven.

-Oh Jay… jamás debí abrirle la puerta. Se metió en mi casa y yo estaba sola. Él… comenzó a abrazarme y a acariciarme, al darme cuenta de sus sucias intenciones…. yo me aleje… Pero eso lo enfado y me golpeo... Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para escaparme de él… pero… al estar drogado era mucho más fuerte que yo… estaba desenfrenado…él… me quito la ropa… y… después… –la niña no pudo terminar porque un sollozo la interrumpió.

Al saber cómo terminaría la anécdota Jason se dio media vuelta golpeo la pared de la rabia que lo invadía. Ese mal nacido la había tocado. Había tocado a su Sophie, a su preciosa niña dulce, ese psicótico drogadicto le había robado su inocencia.

-Maldito hijo de… –murmuro el joven Todd mientras golpeaba la pared. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan impotente ante una situación así. Sophie era una niña que no buscaba problemas, que siempre ayudaba a la gente, no se merecía algo así. Quería matar a ese asqueroso criminal.

Sophie lo miro sorprendida y se acercó a él para tomarlo de la mano. Estaba preocupada porque temía que Jason se lastimara.

-No Jay… no hagas eso… te vas a lastimar. –dijo con cariño la joven.

El joven de ojos azules no podía contener sus ganas de matar. Cuando encontrara a ese mal nacido lo golpearía hasta morir por lo que había hecho a Sophie.

-Sophie… te juro que si ese mal nacido te vuelve a tocar… yo… –murmuro el joven Todd al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula.

Sophie le sonrió con tristeza y guiada por un inocente impulso le acaricio el rostro.

-Oh Jay… gracias. Sin embargo quería que supieras que es por esto que Elliot y mi padrino son tan sobreprotectores conmigo. –comentó la joven.

Jason la miro profundamente a los ojos, ahora entendía porque el padre Roland la protegía tanto y porque Elliot cuidaba celosamente de ella, por eso respondió con prudencia.

-Yo también lo sería. Sophie… yo te juro que no voy a dejar que ese psicótico pedazo de basura se te acerque. Yo te voy a proteger. –dijo seriamente Jason. No pensó sus palabras, solamente salieron desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sophie lo observaba admirada y le sonreía a pesar de los horribles recuerdos. Porque ella le creía. Ella confiaba en el joven Todd porque su corazón le decía que era una buena persona.

-Eres tan lindo Jay. Gracias. –respondió con dulzura Sophie, quien a pesar de esa situación, se encontraba feliz porque Jason la apreciaba tanto como para demostrar sus sentimientos delante de ella.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en el rostro del joven de cabello negro al escuchar esas palabras:

-Eres la primera persona que me llama "lindo". –dijo acompañado de una sonrisa irónica.

Sophie soltó una suave risita, el estar con Jason siempre la hacía muy feliz. Aunque la joven ignorara el porqué.

-Bueno… tal vez porque yo no temo decirte lo que pienso. –respondió la joven sin perder su sonrisa.

El joven Todd sonrió ante esa respuesta. Se sentía raro, estaba furioso pero a la vez no podía contener sus ganas de abrazar a Sophie y no soltarla. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, lo que estaba escuchando, Sophie había vivido una tragedia y sin embargo ella se levantaba todos los días con una sonrisa. A pesar de haber sufrido la niña de bucles rubios trataba muy bien a todos y a pesar de no conocerlo ella le había dado la bienvenida y lo trataba con cariño. No lo entendía ¿Cómo hacía Sophie para seguir adelante? ¿Cómo hacía para volver a confiar en la gente? ¿Por qué Sophie era tan especial?

Sin poder controlar sus emociones Jason estrecho contra su pecho a la joven de larga cabellera rubia. Sophie se sonrojo pero correspondió el abrazo con mucho cariño. Se sintió bien, alegre, al sentir los fuertes brazos de Jason alrededor de su cuerpo, por primera vez no se sintió incomoda cuando un hombre le demostraba su cariño, fue todo lo contrario. Se sintió protegida y querida. Y además la joven de a poco se estaba percatando de los fuertes sentimientos que tenía por Jason.

-Vayamos al comedor o tu padrino me matara. –comentó Jason con una sonrisa burlona al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la mano a la joven.

-Si Jay. –respondió la joven.

Sophie sonrió y, con una confianza ciega, siguió a Jason. Cuando los dos se presentaron en el comedor Sophie se fue con su amiga Jane y junto con los demás. Pero Jason se acercó al padre Roland y le pidió de hablar a solas con él. El sacerdote asintió, con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, y ambos hombres se dirigieron a un lugar apartado sin que los demás presentes se dieran cuenta.

Cuando estuvieron a solas Jason le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared ante al austera expresión del sacerdote.

-Me mintió. Me dijo que debía a proteger a Sophie pero no me dijo el porqué. Ahora quiero la verdad y quiero saber ¿Por qué ese mal nacido está libre? Es un violador debería estar en la cárcel. –dijo furioso el joven Todd.

El padre Roland lo miro seriamente y exhalo un largo y cansador suspiro.

-Jay… él salió libre porque su defensa alegó que estaba drogado y que no tenía control por sus acciones. El juez dictamino que debía rehabilitarse si no lo hacía iría preso. Él lo hizo pero de todas maneras continuo en el negocio de las drogas. De hecho es la mano derecha de un traficante. –explico con pesar el sacerdote.

Jason tensó la quijada y se dio media vuelta totalmente incrédulo y a la vez furioso.

-No puedo creerlo. –murmuro con rabia.

-Y lo peor de todo es que mi hermano y su esposa lo perdonaron y quisieron obligar a Sophie a que perdonara a su primo por lo que había hecho. ¡Oh Jason! Si la hubieras visto cuando me vino a buscar para hacer la denuncia. Tenía los labios partidos por los golpes, de sus piernas chorreaba sangre. ¡Dios mío! Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan impotente. –dijo el padre Roland mientras se tomaba el rostro entre sus manos desesperadamente.

-Con padres así ¿Quién quiere enemigos? Fue por esto ¿verdad? Que Sophie se hizo monja. –comentó seriamente Jason.

-Sí. Ella creyó que Dios sanaría sus heridas. Por supuesto que como psiquiatra y psicólogo que soy yo mismo la trate por sus traumas. Jason… esto es algo muy privado yo no podía contártelo. Debía ser Sophie. Te pedí que la protegieras porque él maldito ha regresado por ella. –dijo seriamente el sacerdote.

Jason cambió su mirada y con rabia expreso su opinión:

-Entonces lo mataré. Pero primero lo torturare y haré que se arrepienta. –dijo con seriedad ante el asombro del sacerdote.

-No puedes Jay. Prometiste que no volverías a matar. –comentó preocupado el sacerdote.

-Pero ahora esto es personal. Con ella no padre. No puedo soportarlo. –dijo con seriedad Jason.

El sacerdote lo miro seriamente y apoyo su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Jason.

-Yo tampoco puedo soportarlo. La imagen de Sophie lastimada y asustada jamás se irá de mi mente. Y tampoco la impotencia por no poder hacer nada. Sin embargo no puedes matarlo. –respondió Roland.

Jason lo miro fijamente y con una rabia incontenible. No respondió. No emitió una palabra. Sólo se fue de la habitación a almorzar con los demás dejando preocupado al sacerdote. Quien siguió al joven pero al ver que se iba hasta el comedor y que se sentaba junto a Sophie se tranquilizó. Porque la asesina expresión en el rostro del joven de cabello negro fue desapareciendo cuando Sophie le servía unos bocadillos y se sentaba a su lado. Sophie le hablaba con una sonrisa en sus labios y Jason le respondía con una galante expresión. Eran diferentes pero a la vez parecidos. Fue en ese momento en que el sacerdote pudo verlo, los sentimientos de Sophie y de Jason. Y sonrió, porque a pesar de todo lo que había hecho el joven, el padre Roland sabía que su sobrina estaría en buenas manos.

El pequeño Robin estaba patrullando las calles de Gotham junto con Batman. Para abarcar más terreno los dos jóvenes se habían separado. Fue entonces cuando Robin vio a su maestra. La joven estaba caminando tranquilamente por la calle, lo cual no era extraño porque todavía no era entrada la noche y se veía a simple vista que la señorita estaba haciendo compras.

A Robin eso no le llamo la atención, lo que lo alerto de sobremanera fue que su docente era seguida por un hombre alto y de muy mal aspecto. Aquella persona se había acercado peligrosamente a su maestra, Robin no vio nada extraño, parecían dos personas hablando. Hasta que el hombre tironeo del brazo a Sophie y comenzó a arrastrarla. Al ver esa violenta acción Damián frunció el ceño y decidió seguir a su maestra y al extraño hombre.

Sophie estaba haciendo mandados y caminaba tranquilamente por la calle. La joven estaba distraída cuando un hombre la sujeto violentamente del brazo y la pego a su cuerpo.

-Hola primita. Tanto tiempo de no vernos. –dijo con cizaña el primo de la joven.

-Albert… –lo nombro temerosa Sophie.

El joven de cabello negro, rizado, alto y con una expresión astuta y desagradable en su rostro, acercó a la niña a su cuerpo y le hablo con una mirada llena de perversión.

-¿Ya no tienes tiempo para tu primo favorito? –pregunto de una forma seductora que a Sophie le helaba la sangre.

-Estoy ocupada. Por favor… Déjame ir. –respondió la joven de larga cabellera rubia al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba.

Sophie estaba aterrada. Al ver a su primo todos los recuerdos de aquel traumático y horripilante día se hacían presentes en su mente. Su cuerpo temblaba, su voz también. Estaba aterrorizada, porque asustada era poco decir. En su interior la joven no dejaba de rezar para que aquel hombre se fuera.

-Oh por favor. –río cruelmente Albert. –La última vez que te vi lo pasamos muy bien. –dijo con perversión.

Albert arrincono a Sophie contra la pared y sus manos perversas comenzaron a acariciar la pierna de la joven por debajo de su ropa, la sobrina del padre Roland comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

-Por favor… déjame ir. –pidió Sophie.

Sin embargo en ese momento, en el que Albert estaba peligrosamente cerca de Sophie, una bala se le incrusto en el brazo. El joven retrocedió y se tomó el hombro con la mano libre.

Cuando Sophie y su primo levantaron la vista. Vieron desde una azotea a Red Hood, el encapuchado apuntaba su arma hacia el joven. De un ágil salto Red Hood pateo lejos a Albert y se plantó de espaldas a Sophie para protegerla sin dejar de apuntar con su arma al criminal.

-Aléjate de ella antes de que te mate a golpes. –dijo furioso Red Hood.

Albert frunció el ceño pero sonrió de forma presuntuosa mientras se ponía de pie.

-Vaya… Red Hood. Eres toda una leyenda entre los narcotraficantes. Eres un asesino de criminales. Me llama mucho la atención que alguien tan sucio como tú proteja a mi pura primita. –comentó de manera burlona.

La rabia de Jason era incontrolable por eso no bajo su arma y hablo con ira:

-No te lo diré de nuevo. Lárgate. Porque si no lo haces te voy romper todos los huesos y eso será poco con lo que tengo planeado hacerte. –respondió Red Hood.

Sophie abrió su boca de la sorpresa cuando escucho esa voz. Le sonaba tan familiar, observaba al joven de casco rojo y su corazón le decía que ya se habían visto. Sin embargo la carcajada de su primo la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

-Oh por favor… Red Hood. No te metas. Sophie y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes. La última vez nos divertimos mucho. Ella lloraba de la alegría. –dijo de forma sanguinaria Albert.

Jason no lo pudo soportar, la furia y la rabia que sentía eran incontenibles. Envaino su arma y se lanzó, como una tromba furiosa hacía el joven. Comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza cegado por la ira. Sophie llevo sus manos a su boca completamente horrorizada, pero tan asustada estaba que sus piernas no le respondían para huir, estaba paralizada y cayó de rodillas.

-Maldito psicótico ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? La violaste, mal nacido. –murmuro Red Hood mientras golpeaba al joven.

Sin embargo Albert se liberó del amarre de Jason y sonrió burlón, a pesar de tener la nariz rota y los labios partidos por la fuerza sobrehumana de Red Hood.

-Oh es por eso. Pero yo no lo llamaría violación. Estoy seguro de que a ella le gusto. Lo que no entiendo es porque la proteges. ¿O estás furioso porque no fuiste tú el que se la follo primero? –pregunto cruelmente Albert.

Red Hood perdió el control sobre sí mismo al escuchar esas crueles palabras que herían de sobremanera a Sophie y para colmo lo ofendían a él. Encima ese mal nacido se creía que Jason era como él. Que solamente le importaba acostarse con ella. Por supuesto que él era diferente a esa escoria. Jason sería un asesino, una mala persona, pero nunca, jamás en su vida, le haría daño a una persona tan dulce como Sophie ni jamás obligaría a una mujer a satisfacer sus necesidades.

En el momento en el que Red Hood perdió el control y desenvaino su pistola, antes de poder disparar Damián llego con su traje de Robin y lo pateo en la espalda. Desviando la bala y evitando que matara al primo de Sophie.

-¡No! –exclamo el niño maravilla.

Sophie abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente y levanto su mirada al ver a Robin sostenido por un cable.

-¿Robin? –pregunto asombrada Sophie al ver al niño de capa amarilla.

Jason también se sorprendió de verlo en ese lugar, no esperaba la llegada del hijo de Bruce y menos que se metiera entre su presa y él.

-Quítate mocoso. Tú no lo entiendes. Se lo merece. –respondió Jason mientras cambiaba el blanco de su arma. Ahora era el objetivo era Damián.

-Eres un asesino Red Hood. No eres más que eso. –respondió Robin mientras se lanzaba a atacar a Red Hood.

El segundo y el actual Robin se dispusieron a luchar, mientras Albert aprovechaba la situación para escapar. Red Hood fue a detenerlo pero su pelea con Damián no se lo permitió. Sophie se puso de pie con dificultad pero todavía le costaba moverse, por eso se apoyó en la pared. Todo eso parecía un sueño, un mal sueño, ahí estaban Robin y Red Hood. Uno tratando de matar al violador y el otro tratando de impedirlo. Todo indicaba que Red Hood sabía sobre su pasado pero Robin no.

En un acrobático movimiento Red Hood se alejó de Damián y se paró al lado de Sophie y ella levanto su mirada y lo observo sorprendida. El joven de capucha roja la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo ante esa acción Damián se detuvo en seco. Sin embargo Sophie no atino a moverse, ya que no entendía la situación y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que quería el hombre que la sostenía.

-Suéltala Red Hood. Ella no tiene que ver en nuestra pelea. –dijo seriamente Robin.

-Lo siento niño. Pero la señorita y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar. –dijo Jason al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una bomba de humo y huía con Sophie en brazos.

Robin los busco después de que el humo se disipara pero no pudo encontrarlos.

-Maldito Todd. Si la llegas a tocar, cuando te vuelva a encontrar te matare. –murmuro furioso Robin.

Red Hood había huido con su maestra. Damián se enfureció y se dedicó a buscar a Richard, sin duda las cosas no quedarían así con Todd. Lo encontraría y lo haría pagar.

Jason aterrizó sobre la azotea de un edificio con Sophie aferrada a su cuello. La joven estaba visiblemente asustada y Red Hood se había percatado de eso. El muchacho de casco rojo suavemente dejo a la chica en el suelo.

-Veo que te siguen asustando las alturas Milady. –dijo amablemente Red Hood al mismo tiempo que hacía una caballerosa reverencia.

Sophie abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente y retrocedió unos pasos. Cuando vio que el joven se quitaba el casco se quedó perpleja. Nunca olvidaría esos ojos y ese rostro.

-¿Robin? –pregunto anonadada.

Jason sonrió al darse cuenta que Sophie lo recordaba, sin saber porque eso le dio una inmensa alegría.

-Si Sophie… soy yo. Aunque ahora soy Red Hood. –respondió Jason con una galante sonrisa. El joven tenía su capucha en la mano sin embargo el antifaz cubría parte de su rostro. Jason llevo su mano a su cuello y se quitó un rosario de cuentas de piedras azules con una cruz de plata y se lo entrego a Sophie.

La joven completamente anonadada tomó el rosario entre sus manos y cuando lo observo de cerca, vio que las iniciales de su nombre estaban grabadas en la parte trasera de la cruz de plata. No había duda, ese era el rosario que su padrino le había obsequiado y ella se lo había dado a Robin.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –pregunto asombrada Sophie.

-Tú me lo diste hace unos años atrás. –respondió Jason. – ¿Me recuerdas Sophie? –pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

La joven lo miro anonadada y sus labios temblaban mientras hablaba.

-Pero… creí que estabas muerto… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –preguntó Sophie mirando sorprendida al muchacho frente a ella.

Jason frunció el ceño y recordó que Sophie no sabía nada sobre él.

-Con respecto a eso. Planeo contarte la verdad de lo que me sucedió. ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de escucharme? –pregunto el joven Red Hood.

Sophie no se inmuto. Sabía que era peligroso sin embargo su corazón le decía que se quedara y escuchara al joven de antifaz negro.

-Sí. Te escucho Robin… aunque ahora debería llamarte Red Hood. –respondió la joven al mismo tiempo que se tranquilizada y una suave y tímida sonrisa se asomaba en su delicado rostro.

* * *

Holaaa! ¿Como han estado? Les pido disculpas si tarde mucho en publicar el capítulo, es que la verdad, no quedaba conforme. Y me la pase haciéndole correcciones y nada... todavía no quede conforme jajajajaja XDD

¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? ¿Se imaginaban eso? La verdad que Sophie lo paso muy mal, pero...la buena noticia es que poco a poco se va dando cuenta de lo que siente por Jay. Aunque ahora apareció Red Hood, que técnicamente es Jason pero ella no lo sabe XD

Y Damián se encontro con Jay, ¿Ustedes creen que esa corta escena es todo? Por supuesto que no, el próximo capitulo los dos Robin van a tener una confrontación pero no digo más jajajaja XDD

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras y lectores que pasan por mi fic, especialmente mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Sakura-Selene, Hinata Jeagerjaques, y eddison 414 por sus reviews.

Les mando un abrazo gigante para todos, hasta el próximo capítulo! =)


	7. Chapter 7

Damián se encontró con Richard y, por casualidad Timothy estaba con él, los dos jóvenes se encontraban hablando seriamente, vestidos con sus trajes y con sus capuchas, los dos colegas intercambiaban información.

El más pequeño de los héroes cuando vio al nuevo Batman se acercó a él y, con su actitud de siempre, le hablo dándole órdenes.

-Grayson, Todd está en la ciudad y tiene a mi maestra. No pude detenerlo, el maldito escapo con ella. Debemos ir por él y por la niña hippie. –dijo seriamente Damián.

Batman y Red Robin se miraron sorprendidos:

-¿Qué Jason hizo qué? –pregunto Timothy boquiabierto.

-¿Cómo es que Jason tiene a la señorita Leblanc? –pregunto Richard visiblemente sorprendido.

-Y la pregunta más importante es: ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué secuestrar a una simple maestra? –pregunto confundido Timothy.

Damián frunció el ceño y se acercó al borde de la azotea de un edificio en donde estaban los tres jóvenes.

-No lo sé. Por eso tenemos que ir a patearle el trasero a Todd, Grayson. Muévete y sube al coche. Nos vamos. –dijo seriamente Robin.

Richard suspiro cansado mientras que Timothy fruncía el ceño enojado.

-¿Voy con ustedes Dick? –pregunto el joven Red Robin.

Richard pensó la situación. La persona contra la que lucharían era Jason, sin duda necesitarían ayuda, al menos mientras dos dejaban fuera de combate a Jason un tercero tendría que poner a salvo a la chica, si es que llegaban a encontrar al joven Todd.

-Sí. Hazte cargo de poner a salvo a la señorita. Pero algo me dice que ella estará bien. –comento Batman con astucia.

Red Robin lo miro confundido antes de subir a su motocicleta. Los tres héroes encapuchados salieron en busca de Red Hood y de la señorita Leblanc.

* * *

Jason aterrizó sobre la azotea de un edificio con Sophie aferrada a su cuello. La joven estaba visiblemente asustada y Red Hood se había percatado de eso. El muchacho de casco rojo suavemente dejo a la chica en el suelo.

-Veo que te siguen asustando las alturas Milady. –dijo amablemente Red Hood al mismo tiempo que hacía una caballerosa reverencia.

Sophie abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente y retrocedió unos pasos. Cuando vio que el joven se quitaba el casco se quedó perpleja. Nunca olvidaría esos ojos y ese rostro.

-¿Robin? –pregunto anonadada.

Jason sonrió al darse cuenta que Sophie lo recordaba, sin saber porque eso le dio una inmensa alegría.

-Si Sophie… soy yo. Aunque ahora soy Red Hood. –respondió Jason con una sonrisa. El joven tenía su capucha en la mano sin embargo el antifaz cubría parte de su rostro. Jason llevo su mano a su cuello y se quitó un rosario de cuentas de piedras azules con una cruz de plata y se lo entrego a Sophie.

La joven completamente anonadada tomó el rosario entre sus manos y cuando lo observo de cerca, vio que las iniciales de su nombre estaban grabadas en la parte trasera de la cruz de plata. No había duda, ese era el rosario que su padrino le había obsequiado y ella se lo había dado a Robin. _"No… no puede ser"._ –pensó anonadada la joven.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –pregunto asombrada Sophie.

-Tú me lo diste hace unos años atrás. –respondió Jason. – ¿Me recuerdas Sophie? –pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

La joven lo miro anonadada y sus labios temblaban mientras hablaba.

-Pero… creí que estabas muerto… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –preguntó Sophie mirando sorprendida al muchacho frente a ella.

Jason frunció el ceño y recordó que Sophie no sabía nada sobre él.

-Con respecto a eso. Planeo contarte la verdad de lo que me sucedió. ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de escucharme? –pregunto el joven Red Hood. _"Aunque no puedo decirte toda la verdad, lo siento Sophie"_ –pensó para sí el joven.

Sophie no se inmuto. Sabía que era peligroso sin embargo su corazón le decía que se quedara y escuchara al joven de antifaz negro.

-Sí. Te escucho Robin… aunque ahora debería llamarte Red Hood. –respondió la joven al mismo tiempo que se tranquilizada y una suave y tímida sonrisa se asomaba en su delicado rostro.

Jason volvió a sonreír y la tomó de la mano. Ante esta acción ella no se inmuto y miro fijamente al hombre frente a ella.

-Verás Sophie… lo que pasó fue lo siguiente: Tuve que ausentarme de forma obligatoria. Porque el Joker me dejo en mal estado en una de mis misiones con Batman. Después… no pude volver a ser Robin porque la palabra venganza no está escrita en el diccionario de Batman. –explico el joven. Quien había pensado en esa situación millones de veces y sabía que decirle la verdad a Sophie no sería lo más conveniente. La niña era una persona normal que no estaba al tanto sobre las anormalidades del mundo. ¿Cómo explicarle a Sophie que él había muerto y vuelto a la vida? ¿Le creería si le decía la verdad?

Sin duda necesitaba más tiempo para explicarle ese tema tan delicado y pensaba hacerlo en cuanto le revelara su verdadera identidad, si era que algún día se animaba a hacerlo.

La joven lo miro sorprendida, parpadeo varias veces y se acercó a él.

-Pero… me dijeron que estabas muerto. Yo… llore por ti...me preocupe por ti. ¿Cómo sé que eres Robin? ¿Cómo sé que eres él? –pregunto mientras lo sujetaba de los bordes de la chaqueta y lo miraba intensamente.

Jason la miro asombrado ante esa reacción, además se sintió un poco incómodo porque el rostro de Sophie estaba muy cerca del suyo que sus labios casi se rozaban.

-So… Sophie… lo siento. Pero puedo asegurarte que soy la persona que te salvo hace años. Lo sé porque yo te visitaba todas las tardes, me hablaste de que eras hija única, que te sentías muy sola porque nadie te comprendía y sentías que no pertenecías a ningún lugar. Estabas cansada de simular sonrisas ante el mundo. Y lo más importante te llamo Milady porque por tu cabello me recuerdas a Milady de Winter, el personaje de Dumas. También me dijiste que Robin era tu favorito porque era un joven sin súper poderes que arriesgaba su vida por la justicia. –dijo seriamente Red Hood.

_"Es él… realmente es él"._ –La señorita Leblanc quedo perpleja, y se llevó su mano a su pecho; porque todo eso ella se lo había contado una tarde en la que estaba muy triste. Y se lo había dicho solamente a él. Al tener la seguridad de que ese joven era Robin, no pudo controlar sus emociones y por eso se colgó del cuello del joven en un cariñoso abrazo. Sin darse cuenta Sophie había comenzado a llorar, no sabía si de alegría porque su héroe estaba con vida o de tristeza por la mentira.

-Yo… te creí muerto… creí que nunca te volvería a ver. –dijo entre sollozos la joven.

Red Hood estrechó a la chica entre sus brazos y le acarició los cabellos. Era tan agradable tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir su cariño. Sophie era el amor que él nunca había sentido.

-Lo siento. Perdóname Sophie. –susurro Jason.

La joven de larga cabellera rubia se alejó unos centímetros y miro profundamente a los ojos de Red Hood.

-Dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has regresado ahora? –pregunto seriamente Sophie al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Red Hood la miro fijamente y frunció el ceño.

-Porque más vale tarde que nunca ¿No lo crees? –pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

Sophie suspiro pesadamente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo creo. Pero hay cosas que me llaman la atención. Por ejemplo ¿Cómo supiste lo que mi primo me hizo? ¿Has regresado por mi o porque él es otro criminal al que debes castigar? –pregunto preocupada, no por Albert sino por Red Hood.

Jason la miro seriamente y trago saliva. Cuando quería Sophie podía llegar a ponerlo nervioso. _"Sophie… estoy aquí por ti. No me importa nadie más"_. –pensó para sí el joven de antifaz.

-Milady… jamás te usaría para llegar a un criminal. Supe lo que ese bastardo te hizo por uno de mis contactos, y estoy aquí para cuidarte. Sé que ese mal nacido quiere lastimarte y yo te prometí que iba a protegerte. ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas? –dijo seriamente Jason.

La joven de larga cabellera rubia abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras.

-Lo recuerdo. Recuerdo todas nuestras charlas y lo feliz que me hacía hablar contigo. Pero… ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto al mismo tiempo que lo miraba como si estuviera frente a un fantasma.

Jason exhalo un largo suspiro y hablo con prudencia.

-Las cosas no fueron fáciles para mi Sophie. Tuve que escoger otra identidad porque encontré otra forma de hacer mi trabajo, de hacer que el crimen se detuviera. ¿Crees que lo hice mal? –pregunto seriamente mientras acortaba la distancia entre la chica y él.

Sophie guardo silencio por unos segundos y finalmente miro a los ojos al muchacho.

-Yo… creo que te extralimitaste al asesinarlos. Pero te entiendo. Tal vez para Batman es difícil verlo. –opino pensativa la joven.

Jason la observaba y sabía que Sophie no le mentía. La sinceridad, la dulzura que había en Sophie lo hacían sentirse bien y confortable. Lo hacían sentirse humano. Sin embargo la miro incrédulo al escuchar esas palabras. Porque nunca nadie le había dicho que tenía fe en él.

-¿Crees en mí? –dijo suspicaz. – ¿Todavía crees en mí a pesar de lo que hice? –pregunto mientras la miraba fijamente.

Sophie se sonrojo levemente en las mejillas y bajo su mirada tímidamente.

-Yo… siempre he creído en ti. De hecho, extrañe que pasaras a buscarme por las tardes. –comento con una tímida sonrisa.

Jason frunció el ceño y no se contuvo más tiempo. Abrazo con fuerza a la chica, ante la sorpresa de Sophie. Los dedos del joven se perdieron en los cabellos de su amiga, al mismo tiempo que ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Red Hood, correspondiendo el abrazo. Para Jason esto era como un sueño. Había esperado mucho para poder tener a la joven entre sus brazos y la única manera que tenía era esa.

-Perdóname. Si yo no hubiera estado mu… digo… hospitalizado te hubiera podido proteger de ese psicótico. Fue mi culpa. –murmuro apenado. Realmente sentía no haber estado con ella. Lo sentía porque él creía firmemente que hubiera podido evitar lo que Albert le había hecho a la joven.

-No… no te culpes. Tú no fuiste él que me violo. Tú… estabas internado. No te culpes por favor. –dijo Sophie mientras le acariciaba las mejillas a Red Hood. La señorita estuvo tentada a quitarle el antifaz pero respeto la decisión del joven de no mostrarle su rostro todavía.

-Pero... –fue a decir Jason pero Sophie lo silencio apoyando dos dedos sobre los labios del joven.

-Imagino cómo te sientes… pero no fue tu culpa. –respondió la niña de largos cabellos.

Jason la miro incrédulo porque era la primera vez que sentía que le demostraban cariño a pesar de su pasado. Por eso sonrió galante y negó con suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-Sigues siendo la misma niña inocente y dulce. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo haces para no corromperte? –pregunto Red Hood.

Sophie lo miro tristemente y bajo su mirada. Se alejó unos pasos y comenzó a jugar de manera nerviosa con los pliegues de su blusa.

-No es tan sencillo Red Hood. Yo… necesite de muchos años de oración y terapia para volver a ser la misma. Sin embargo… no puedo dejar que ese mal nacido me arruine la vida. Lamentablemente sigo teniéndole miedo pero eso no hará que deje de confiar en los demás por su culpa. –respondió la joven con una expresión que Jason nunca había visto en ella. Estaba enojada y frustrada. Al verla así el joven Todd se mordió el labio inferior.

-Sophie… me siento bien al saber que no piensas dejar que un mal nacido te arruine la vida. –dijo seriamente Red Hood.

Sophie le sonrió con la dulzura típica en ella y estuvo tentada a acariciarlo pero se contuvo debido a su timidez.

-Gracias. Y ¿Qué hay de ti? Han pasado muchos años. Yo… me sentí muy triste cuando me dijeron que habías muerto. Sentí… que una parte de mi había muerto contigo. –comentó pensativa la joven de larga cabellera.

Jason exhalo un largo suspiro al escuchar esas palabras. Por un lado su orgullo se alimentó al saber que Sophie había pensado en él todos estos años pero por otro lado la imagen de Sophie llorando por él no era algo que lo alegrara.

-He estado lejos. Entrenando y… encargándome de algunos asuntos. –respondió seriamente.

Sophie suspiro y miro fijamente al joven frente a ella.

-¿Tú… has hecho todo lo que dijeron en la televisión? ¿Has matado a todos esos hombres? –pregunto tímidamente.

Jason la miro seriamente y no se percató que con esa mirada parecía estar a punto de asesinar a la chica. Sin embargo ella no se inmuto y continúo mirándolo tímidamente.

-Sí. Los he asesinado. He hecho todo lo que han dicho. Soy el monstruo que dicen. –respondió mientras se acercaba a ella y acortaba la distancia entre los dos. –Ahora quiero que seas sincera conmigo Sophie… ¿Me temes? ¿Tienes miedo de que pueda perder el control y lastimarte? –pregunto seriamente.

Sophie sonrió de manera inocente y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-No tengo miedo. A ti no te tengo miedo Red Hood. –respondió con firmeza y a la vez franqueza. Ante el asombro del joven.

_"Debería temerme, soy un asesino, soy una mala persona y ella es... ¿Por qué es tan tierna?"_ –pensó sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me temes? –pregunto sorprendido Jason.

-Porque nunca me has lastimado. Siempre me has protegido como si yo fuera importante para ti. Además… yo creo en ti. Sé que has hecho todas esas cosas pero yo no soy quien para juzgarte. –respondió firmemente Sophie.

Jason la miro sorprendido pero finalmente una sonrisa galante se asomó en su rostro. Con delicadeza tomó las manos de Sophie entre las suyas, y la joven en ningún momento se inmuto solamente sonrió.

-Eres una persona de otro mundo. La verdad no te entendió Milady. –dijo incrédulo Jason.

Sophie sonrió divertida y se acercó unos centímetros más sin perder su sonrisa.

-Siempre dijiste lo mismo de mí. Deberías estar acostumbrado. –respondió divertida la joven.

Red Hood sonrió y exhalo un largo suspiro. Sophie nunca cambiaria, siempre sería su niña dulce y amable.

-Sí, debería estar acostumbrado a tu personalidad. Y tengo que admitir que extrañaba tu dulzura. Nadie… jamás… me trato de la forma en que tú me tratas. Tan… amable. –dijo el joven mientras su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla de Sophie.

Sophie sonrió y sintió la caricia del joven. A pesar de tener su mano cubierta por los guantes, Sophie pudo sentir que Red Hood le transmitía un poco del cariño que él nunca había tenido. Y eso la hacía sentirse diferente, sentirse bien y querida.

-Dime que te paso. ¿Qué ocurrió para que decidieras desobedecer a Batman? ¿Para qué decidieras matar a todos esos criminales? –pregunto Sophie mientras miraba fijamente al joven.

Red Hood suspiro y se dio media vuelta. Al ver que él no respondía Sophie se acercó y lo tomó del brazo.

-Está bien si no quieres decirme. –comentó la joven.

-No. Voy a decírtelo. Encontré a mi madre biológica. Creí que ella estaba siendo extorsionada por el Joker, pero al final todo fue una trampa. Me emboscaron, me torturaron y después el Joker dejo una bomba. Batman llego pero… desde ese día yo no fui el mismo. –respondió seriamente Jason. Mintió en la parte en que Batman había llegado a tiempo. Pero… ¿Cómo explicarle a la joven que él había muerto y vuelto a la vida?

Sophie abrió su boca de la sorpresa y al mismo tiempo que ahogaba un suspiro de horror.

-Dios mío… cuanto lo siento. –dijo apenada mientras tapaba su boca de la sorpresa.

Si había algo que Jason odiaba era que le mostraran compasión, por eso se dio vuelta violentamente y respondió con dureza en su voz:

-No quiero que te compadezcas de mí.–comentó seriamente Jason con una mirada asesina que hubiera asustado a cualquier persona.

Pero Sophie no retrocedió, por alguna razón, desconocida para ella, no le temía al joven. Por eso le respondió con seriedad y franqueza.

-Red Hood… has vivido una pesadilla… es normal que yo reaccione así. Pero no me estoy compadeciendo. En verdad siento lo que te ocurrió porque yo… en realidad te aprecio y no quiero que te lastimen. –dijo preocupada Sophie.

Jason la miro confundido, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas, finalmente se sintió un poco avergonzado de haberle contestado mal a la joven. Por eso la tomó de la mano.

-Lo lamento. He sido rebelde y fuerte toda mi vida para poder sobrevivir. Y jamás acepte ayuda de nadie. Pero tú eres diferente. Contigo todo es distinto. –opino sin mirarla a los ojos. _"Me vuelves loco Sophie… ¿Por qué eres tan diferente?"_ –pensó confundido.

Ella le sonrió y estiro su mano para acariciarle el rostro. Sin embargo el joven la tironeo del brazo y la abrazo con fuerza. Sophie sonrió, porque el joven no era para nada delicado pero se notaba el esfuerzo por no lastimarla, por no asustarla. Y ella apreciaba todo eso, porque a pesar de su fuerte personalidad él era todo un caballero con ella.

En ese momento una fuerte patada alejo a Red Hood de Sophie, la chica grito al ver a su héroe en el suelo. Pero cuando Sophie fue a acercársele Red Robin la detuvo.

-Espere señorita. Es peligroso. –dijo mientras la sostenía del brazo.

Robin se arrojó contra Jason y comenzaron a luchar mientras que Batman se acercó a la chica, la cual tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro.

-¿Está bien señorita? ¿Le hizo daño? –pregunto seriamente Richard.

La mirada tranquila y tierna de Sophie cambió a una mirada de horror cuando vio que Robin luchaba fervientemente con Red Hood.

-No lo lastimen, él no es malo. Él me salvo. –respondió Sophie visiblemente preocupada.

Batman y Red Robin cruzaron miradas cómplices sin embargo Sophie se interpuso entre Robin y Red Hood.

-Basta Robin. Él me protegió. No me hizo daño. –dijo seriamente la joven de larga cabellera rubia al mismo tiempo que pegaba su espalda al cuerpo de Jason para evitar que lo lastimen.

Robin se detuvo al instante cuando vio a su maestra entre él y su presa. La joven estaba en medio y protegía a Todd. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué una persona buena y especial como Sophie protegía un criminal como Todd?

-¿Qué está haciendo? Ese hombre es un criminal, un asesino. Usted es una tonta. Quítese. –gruño furioso Damián.

Sophie lo miro fijamente y sintió una punzada en su pecho. ¿A quién se parecía ese niño? ¿Se habían visto antes? ¿Por qué esa reacción le parecía un Deja Vu?

-No lo entiendes Robin. Él… no es una mala persona. –respondió seriamente la joven.

En ese momento Jason acerco sus labios al oído de la joven y suavemente susurro:

-Nos veremos en otro momento Milady. –murmuro antes de arrojarse de la azotea del edificio.

Sophie se dio media vuelta rápidamente, todavía había cosas que quería preguntarle a Red Hood.

-¡Espera! –exclamo cuando lo vio arrojarse sin embargo no hizo nada.

Damián paso junto a su maestra y la empujo a un lado, antes de seguir a Jason.

-¡No escaparas Hood! –exclamo Robin mientras se arrojaba a perseguirlo.

Batman y Red Robin no comprendían para nada la situación. Por eso Richard pensó seriamente que hacer y dio las ordenes.

-Red Robin lleva a la señorita a su casa. Yo iré tras Robin y Red Hood. –dijo prudente Batman.

Red Robin lo miro confundido pero finalmente aceptó.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado Batman. –respondió pero ya era tarde porque el héroe encapuchado ya había desaparecido.

Timothy suspiro cansado y se acercó sigilosamente a la temerosa joven.

-Señorita… déjeme acompañarla. –dijo prudente.

Sophie lo miro tímidamente pero a la vez desconfiada.

-Descuida. Ve con Batman yo puedo bajar de la azotea sola. –respondió un poco asustada la joven.

Timothy negó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-Señorita puede ser peligroso dejarla sola. Red Hood podría regresar y... –pero Red Robin no termino su frase porque una enérgica joven lo interrumpió.

-¡Él no es malo! ¡Él me protegió de un violador! –exclamo Sophie pero inmediatamente se tapó la boca avergonzada y se sonrojo levemente.

Timothy la miro boquiabierto y quedo perplejo ante esa afirmación.

-¿Qué? ¿Red Hood la protegió? –pregunto asombrado.

Sophie suspiro cansada y asintió seriamente.

-Sí. Él me protege. Lo ha hecho desde que era Robin. Él… es mi amigo. –lo defendió Sophie.

Red Robin quedo perplejo ante esa afirmación. Por eso se acercó a la chica y la tomó de los hombros.

-Señorita… él es un asesino. Usted debe tener cuidado con las amistades que hace. Es peligroso para una chica como usted. –dijo seriamente Tim.

Sophie movió su cabeza a ambos lados negando las palabras de Red Robin.

-Pero no lo entiendes. Que haya hecho todo eso no lo convierte en una mala persona. Conmigo ha sido bueno desde que lo conocí. –explico Sophie.

Timothy la miro sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo Jason era amable con una chica? ¿Desde cuándo era una buena persona? Finalmente el tercer Robin suspiro cansado y cambio el tema de conversación.

-Señorita déjeme acompañarla. Prometo no hacerle daño. –dijo Red Robin mientras le tendía la mano a Sophie.

Ella lo miro desconfiada pero el joven frente a ella era Red Robin, un héroe que era el líder de los jóvenes titanes. Podía confiar en él.

-Está bien. –respondió tímidamente Sophie.

Timothy la sujeto de la cintura y salto de la azotea. Sophie se aferró al joven héroe:

-Ustedes odian las escaleras ¿No es así? –pregunto Sophie asustada.

Red Robin soltó una suave y divertida risa. Al dejar con delicadeza a la chica en el suelo expresó:

-Señorita… era más fácil bajar así. –respondió Tim con una galante sonrisa.

Sophie lo miro tímidamente y exhalo un largo suspiro.

-Yo vivo a dos calles de aquí. En aquel edificio. Estaré bien. Puedo ir sola. –respondió suavemente.

Timothy sonrió y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Tenga cuidado. –comentó Tim mientras se daba media vuelta. Sin embargo Sophie lo detuvo.

-Red Robin… Hood es una buena persona. No me ha hecho daño, él me protegió de él hombre que me violo años atrás. Yo sé que tiene una personalidad complicada pero… no es malo. –dijo tímidamente Sophie.

Timothy la miro asombrado y a la vez incrédulo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso la chica se había enamorado?

-Señorita… usted ¿Lo ama? –pregunto seriamente mirando a los ojos cafés de la joven.

Sophie abrió grandes sus ojos y quedo perpleja ante esa pregunta.

_"Yo… ¿Lo amo? ¿Amo a Robin?"_ –se preguntó a sí misma.

-No… no… yo… yo lo aprecio. –respondió nerviosa.

Red Robin exhalo un largo suspiro y miro compasivo a la niña de largos cabellos.

-Señorita… tenga cuidado. Red Hood no es una buena persona. –dijo seriamente.

Sophie no respondió solamente bajo su mirada. Timothy suspiro y se dio vuelta. Dejo sola a la joven y se fue en busca de Batman y Robin.

* * *

Batman y Robin persiguieron al joven Todd con toda su velocidad. Fue Richard quien lo detuvo, al lanzar un cable que se enroscó en el tobillo del joven de capucha roja. Jason cayó al suelo y ese fue el momento en que Damián aprovecho para golpearlo con fuerza.

-Maldito maniático. –murmuro Robin al mismo tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en el rostro a Jason.

Si Red Hood no hubiera tenido puesta su capucha, seguramente Robin le habría roto el tabique de la nariz. Sin embargo Jason no se quedó atrás y se defendió de los ataques del hijo de Bruce. Pero fue Richard el que puso un alto a la pelea.

-¡Basta los dos! Jason quiero hablar seriamente contigo. –dijo con prudencia Dick.

Jason se detuvo, obviamente le importaba un comino lo que quisiera Grayson, pero por una razón ajena a él, se detuvo. Sin embargo Damián no estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Qué haces Grayson? Es un criminal, no debemos hablar con él sino regresarlo a prisión. –dijo seriamente.

Richard presentía algo, y sus presentimientos nunca eran errados. Sabía que Jason había regresado por una razón, y para ser honesto el joven no había asesinado a nadie en los meses que había estado fuera. Por eso Dick sabía que Jason ocultaba algo, algo que no podría ser malo.

-Espera Damián. Jason no ha matado a nadie en los meses que ha estado aquí. Y hay cosas que quiero saber. –respondió seriamente Dick sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Jason.

-Eso no importa. Hoy casi mata a un hombre. –respondió enérgico el niño.

-¡Casi mato a un violador! –exclamo Jason dejando asombrados a Batman y a Robin.

Richard y Damián parpadearon varias veces al escuchar esas palabras. Sin embargo Jason se acercó al niño y le hablo con ira en su grave voz.

-Ese hombre violo y golpeo salvajemente a tu maestra hace ocho años. Y ahora regreso para volver a lastimarla. No podía dejar que se le acercara de nuevo. Y tu novato, te metiste en mi camino. –dijo furioso Red Hood.

Fue la primera vez en su vida que Damián guardo silencio y trago saliva. Había cometido un grave error. Si él hubiera sabido eso, él mismo hubiera matado al hombre. Richard frunció el ceño y se acercó a Jason.

-Jay… por más crimines que haya cometido no hay razón para matar a un hombre. La ley se encarga de su castigo. –hablo seriamente Dick.

Jason soltó una hiriente y a la vez sarcástica carcajada.

-¿La ley? –pregunto con ironía. –La ley lo dejo libre por estar drogado cuando cometió su crimen. Y ahora él viene a buscarla otra vez. Me importa un bledo lo que ustedes piensen o hagan. Yo voy a matarlo, voy a enseñarle una lección para que no vuelva a meterse con ella. Así que Grayson y tú mocoso no se metan. –respondió seriamente el joven Todd.

Richard lo miro asombrado pero Damián se interpuso entre Dick y Jason.

-¿Por qué Todd? ¿Por qué mi maestra? –pregunto seriamente Robin.

Red Hood lo miro severamente y le dio vuelta la cara.

-No te metas enano. A ti no te incumben mis razones para protegerla ni mi pasado con ella. –respondió desafiante.

Damián se enfureció y sujeto con fuerza a Jason.

-¡Claro que me incumben! ¡Ella es mi maestra! ¡Con ella no ¿entiendes?! ¡No te metas con ella!–exclamo con rabia en su voz. El pequeño Robin todavía no sabía porque sentía tanta rabia hacia Todd. Ni porque se molestaba tanto porque se acercaran a Sophie.

Jason frunció el ceño y sonrió con ironía.

-Vaya… el pequeño demonio tiene sentimientos después de todo. –dijo con sarcasmo.

Robin gruño furioso y desenvaino su espada pero Richard lo detuvo a tiempo y miro fijamente a los ojos a Jason.

-Maldito Todd. Aléjate de ella. –respondió furioso Damián mientras apretaba sus dientes de la furia. Jason sonrió provocativo pero Richard se interpuso entre los dos.

-Damián… déjame a solas con Jay. Hay algo que quiero preguntarle. –pidió seriamente Dick.

Robin lo miro asombrado y obviamente no estuvo de acuerdo.

-Grayson… no podemos dejar que este tipo se acerque a ella. –dijo furioso el hijo de Batman.

Mientras Damián hablaba Richard y Jason no de mirarse con seriedad.

-Tengo que hablar con Jason. Estoy seguro que él no lastimaría a la señorita Leblanc. –opino con seriedad.

-¿Estás loco Grayson? –pregunto enojado. –No voy a irme, si tienes algo que hablar, hazlo delante de mí. –dijo seriamente Damián.

Richard finalmente suspiro cansado y camino lentamente hacia Jason.

-De acuerdo… Jay… ¿Lo haces en agradecimiento al padre Roland? ¿O puede ser que la ames? –pregunto seriamente Batman. Ante el asombro de Damián cuando escucho esa pregunta. ¿Podría ser posible que hubiera amor entre Todd y la señorita?

Jason no se inmuto ante esa interrogación.

-Mis razones no son de tu incumbencia. –respondió serio y sin respeto.

Batman solamente exhalo un largo suspiro y se acercó a Jason, con amabilidad apretó el hombro del joven frente a él.

-Jay… si la amas está bien. Pero ella es… –Richard no pudo terminar su conversación porque Jason se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-No lo entenderías ni tú ni nadie. –respondió el joven de capucha roja.

Batman suspiro y no movió un músculo, solamente vio como el joven Todd desparecía. Damián fue a detenerlo pero Richard lo tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-Déjalo Robin. –ordeno Batman.

Pero Damián no podía confiar en Jason, en su interior, sentía que el joven nunca cambiaría.

-Pero… Grayson. –se quejó el niño.

-Busquemos a Tim y volvamos. Siento que Jason no nos está mintiendo. –dijo seriamente Richard.

Damián lo miro asombrado al escuchar esas palabras:

-Pero… ¿cuantas veces intento asesinarnos? La gente como él no cambia por un par de ojos bonitos. –dijo seriamente Robin.

Richard sonrió divertido al escuchar eso. Pero su intuición le decía que esta vez Jason estaba del lado correcto.

-Damián sólo quiero averiguar si lo que dijo Jason es correcto. Porque si lo es, él solamente quiere proteger a la señorita Leblanc. –dijo Richard.

-Eres un confiado Grayson. –respondió Damián.

Richard sonrió divertido y junto con su compañero y Red Robin regresaron a la mansión. Cuando se instalaron en la cueva subterránea para usar la computadora, descubrieron en la base de datos de la policía, que Jason les había dicho la verdad. Él hombre al cual había atacado era un traficante y un violador que había abusado de Sophie tiempo atrás.

Los tres héroes cruzaron miradas entre sí.

-Jason dijo la verdad. Lo que él hizo fue para proteger a la señorita. –comentó Richard con asombro.

Timothy abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y miro a su hermano mayor pero Damián sintió algo en su interior, un sentimiento al cual no pudo ponerle una definición. Se sentía extraño por su maestra. Sophie era una persona soñadora e idealista pero había sufrido; y así y todo ella siempre animaba a sus alumnos y llegaba con una cálida sonrisa. Cuánto sufriría en silencio esa chica y nunca le habría dicho nada a nadie. ¿Podría ser que ella sería como él? ¿Una persona fuerte en el exterior pero triste y lastimada en el interior? Tal vez ella no mentía y realmente entendía los sentimientos de Damián.

En ese momento Timothy quebró el silencio con su cálida voz.

-Entonces puede que mis sospechas sean ciertas. Seguramente Jason tiene algún interés en la chica. Después de todo ella es muy bonita, cualquier hombre se sentiría atraído. –comentó pensativo.

Damián frunció el ceño y miro enojado a Timothy.

-¿Qué dices Drake? Ella no es para Todd. Él es un asesino y un criminal y ella es solamente una maestra. No tiene idea, es idealista y tonta y se la pasa confiando en la gente. Es una tonta. –dijo enojado Damián.

Richard y Timothy cruzaron miradas cómplices, ¿Habría pasado? ¿Había ocurrido el milagro de que alguien ocupara un lugar en el corazón de Damián?

-Damián… lo que dice Tim podría llegar a ser cierto. Tal vez Jason siente algo por ella. O seguramente se conocen. Tal vez ella lo conoce y no sabe que es Red Hood. Aquí hay algo extraño. Porque no tengo recuerdos de que Jason se preocupara por proteger a una persona. –opino pensativo Dick.

-Después de todo Jason es un hombre. Y ella es una mujer muy hermosa. Cualquiera puede sentirse atraído por ella. No creo que merezca nuestra atención este asunto. Después de todo Jason no ha hecho nada malo por el momento. –dijo Timothy.

Richard lo miro seriamente y asintió.

-Es verdad. Concuerdo contigo Tim. –respondió pensativo Richard.

Damián los miro enojado y se opuso firmemente:

-¿Acaso están locos? Todd es un criminal, no debería acercársele a la niña hippie. Seguramente él está planeando algo. –dijo seriamente.

Richard y Timothy cruzaron miradas confundidos y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-No lo sé. No creo. Ella se opuso a que lucháramos contra él. Dijo que era una buena persona. –opino pensativo Dick.

-Dijo que era su amigo. –dijo Tim con sorpresa en su voz. –Ahora lo entiendo… me dijo que se conocían, que eran amigos. Eso significa que se conocen desde hace tiempo. No creo que la señorita esté en peligro ni creo que Jason tenga un plan malévolo. Sólo quiere protegerla. –opino reflexivo.

Damián abrió grandes sus ojos pero finalmente bufó molesto y se dio media vuelta.

-Ustedes son unos confiados y unos tontos. –dijo antes de abandonar la guarida bajo tierra.

Timothy cruzó miradas con Richard y se acercó a él.

-Dick… ¿Tu qué piensas? –pregunto seriamente.

-Que no debemos entrometernos. Después de todo, Jason no tiene mala intenciones. –respondió con una sonrisa.

Red Robin suspiro aliviado y se contagió rápidamente de la sonrisa de su hermano mayor.

-Tienes razón. No hay que preocuparse. –opino tranquilamente Tim.

* * *

Había sido una noche difícil para Sophie. Volver a ver a su héroe y además encontrarse con Batman y sus aliados. Todos le decían que Red Hood era un asesino, una mala persona. Pero ella sentía que podía confiar en él. Presentía que no era una la mala persona que decían, sino que era alguien que había sufrido y no sabía lo que era ser amado.

Un suspiro se escuchó en la habitación que estaba terminando de pintar esa mañana, la joven estaba tan desanimada que no había hablado con Jason.

El joven Todd no había dicho una palabra, sentía que había cometido una equivocación al no decirle toda la verdad a Sophie. La niña lucía confundida y aturdida, su mirada perdida y de vez en cuando pequeños suspiros escapaban de su boca.

Al verla tan confundida Jason dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ella. Cariñosamente apoyo su fuerte mano sobre el hombro de la chica:

-Sophie… has estado muy callada toda la mañana. Es muy raro en ti. –comentó seriamente.

Sophie giro su cabeza y clavo su mirada en Jason. Un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas cuando vio la mano del joven sobre su hombro.

-Oh… no te preocupes. Es sólo que no he dormido bien. –respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Jason frunció el ceño y acorto más la distancia entre ellos.

-Ese tipo… ¿Te ha molestado de nuevo? –pregunto seriamente.

Sophie negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-No. Bueno… en realidad si… pero una persona que yo creía muerta apareció y le dio su merecido. Albert huyo pero… esta persona… yo… creí que estaba muerto y ahora él regresó. –respondió pensativa y con su mirada baja.

-Una persona. –murmuro Jason y exhalo un largo suspiro.

Sophie se percató de esa acción y volvió a sonreírle al chico de cabello negro.

-Sí, pero…no te preocupes Jay. Todo está bien. –opino Sophie con una sonrisa.

El joven de cabello negro finalmente exhalo un largo suspiro.

-No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. –dijo seriamente.

Sophie parpadeo varias veces y sus orbes cafés brillaron al escuchar esas palabras. Se volvió a sonrojar y sonrió alegremente. La joven se prendió del brazo de Jason y lo abrazo con ternura. Ante esa acción Jason retrocedió unos pasos, asombrado y le hablo a Sophie:

-Ey… no hagas eso. –murmuro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era extraño y tierno ver al joven de ojos azules sonrojado. Él era un chico duro, de mal carácter, no solía sonrojarse. Y los abrazos espontáneos de Sophie solían inquietarlo un poco.

Sophie hizo caso omiso de la incomodidad de su amigo y de todas maneras lo abrazo con dulzura.

-Gracias Jay…. Me hace muy feliz saber eso. –dijo alegremente y con su sonrisa.

Jason suspiro y le acaricio tiernamente la cabeza a la chica, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

-Sophie ¿Qué hare contigo? –se preguntó al mismo tiempo que no podía dejar de mirar a la joven.

Sophie soltó una suave risita y apretó con más fuerza el brazo del joven.

-Eres muy lindo Jay. –opino entre risas.

Jason exhalo un largo suspiro y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-Sophie eres la única persona que me dice así. No soy lindo ni bueno. –dijo seriamente el joven de ojos azules.

La niña de largos cabellos parpadeo varias veces y tomó la mano de Jason con timidez.

-Es que… conmigo eres bueno. No me has faltado el respeto y siempre te preocupas por mí. Por eso… Yo… creo en ti Jay. –respondió prudente la joven.

Era una extraña sensación escuchar esas palabras, muy pocos le habían demostrado cariño a Jason. Sophie era muy inocente como para tomar su mano y expresarle tan abiertamente sus sentimientos. Pero eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Su transparencia, su dulzura, y esa forma de expresar sus sentimientos. Jason no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras y por eso apretó con cariño la mano de la joven.

-Sophie... –pero Jason no pudo terminar de hablar porque el padre Roland entro en el lugar.

El sacerdote los miro confundido y frunció el ceño. Era la primera vez que el austero hombre no estaba vestido con sotana.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –pregunto de forma inquisitoria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Rápidamente los dos jóvenes se soltaron las manos, Sophie se sonrojo hasta las orejas pero Jason continúo con su actitud arrogante.

-La verdad que si padre Roland. ¿Por qué no regresa más tarde? Estábamos ocupados. –le respondió desafiante.

El sacerdote frunció el ceño con más fuerza y su sobrina se aguantó la risa de ver a su padrino tan enojado.

-Chiquillo insolente. ¿Cómo te atreves? –pregunto indignado Roland mientras levantaba su dedo de forma inquisitoria.

Jason sonrió sarcástico y Sophie comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras que los dos hombres dirigían sus miradas a ella.

-Ustedes dos son muy graciosos cuando discuten. –dijo entre risas la niña.

Jason miro a Sophie y su dura fachada cambio cuando la risa de la joven llego a sus oídos. Sin embargo el sacerdote camino unos pasos más para acercarse a ellos.

-Sophie no deberías reírte. El almuerzo ya está. Vayan al comedor. –ordeno seriamente el padre Roland al mismo tiempo que se daba media vuelta.

Jason miro seductor a la joven pero Sophie le dedico una sonrisa inocente y camino a su lado. Sophie corrió junto a su amiga Jane y las dos chicas sonrieron divertidas al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a platicar, de repente, sin previo aviso las dos chicas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia fuera del comedor para hablar a solas.

* * *

-¡Sophie ¿estás loca?! ¿Cómo vas a confiar en Red Hood? –grito preocupada Jane.

Sophie apretó con fuerza sus parpados al escuchar el grito de su amiga.

-Pero… él nunca me ha hecho daño. Conmigo es bueno. –respondió inocentemente la joven.

-¡Es un loco con un arsenal en sus bolsillos que mata criminales! –exclamo Jane sin poder ocultar la preocupación que sentía por Sophie.

La niña de cabellos rubios comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-Sé que da mala impresión pero es bueno. Yo… confió en él. –dijo tímidamente Sophie.

Jane la miro preocupada y exhalo un largo suspiro. ¿Por qué ella parecía la madre ahí? Tenían la misma edad y Sophie seguía siendo una niña. Preocupada la joven de cabello castaño abrazo con fuerza a su amiga.

-Perdóname no debería gritarte. Es que realmente me preocupo por ti. –comentó la joven.

Sophie correspondió el abrazo de su amiga. En ese momento, al escuchar los gritos de Jane, el padre Roland creyó que las chicas habían visto alguna rata o algún insecto otra vez por eso le pidió a Jason que fuera por ellas. Obviamente el joven Todd le dedico una mirada rebelde al sacerdote, pero como se trataba de Sophie. El decidió ir de todas maneras. Solo por ella.

Fue entonces cuando escucho la conversación y por primera vez sintió que algo comenzaba a moverse en su corazón.

-Sophie… no te entiendo. Quizás haya tenido problemas, pobre muchacho, pero desapareció por años. Creo que te pones en peligro al confiar en él. –dijo preocupada Jane.

-No, te equivocas. Hood, él nunca me lastimaría. Él me protege. Yo sé que me aprecia. –respondió con seguridad Sophie.

Jane frunció el ceño y exhalo un largo suspiro.

-Pero… Sophie… ¿Tú lo amas? Te estás arriesgando demasiado por él. No tiene lógica lo que haces. –pregunto un poco sorprendida la joven de cabello castaño.

Sophie dio un paso hacia atrás por inercia. Al igual que Jason cuando escucho esa pregunta. Y su instinto fue más fuerte. Por eso Jason se ocultó para poder escuchar esa respuesta. La sobrina del padre Roland comenzó a juguetear con su cabello nerviosamente. ¿Lo amaba? ¿Era amor o un simple cariño? Tal vez solamente era una simple admiración.

-Yo… no lo sé. Cuando estoy con él siento mi corazón latir rápidamente. Pero… no lo sé. Porque existe otra persona y cuando estoy con él me siento diferente. Como si mi mundo brillara solo por él. Creo que… en verdad me gusta esa persona y no Hood. Pero estoy confundida, él me confunde. –respondió tristemente Sophie mientras jugueteaba con sus bucles rubios.

-Oh… Sophie. –exhalo un largo suspiro Jane.

-Es que cuando era más joven, si sentía algo por él. Pero ahora que Jason está aquí. No lo sé. –comentó tristemente la joven.

Al joven Todd una punzada en su pecho lo hizo sujetarse de la pared. Había sido un descuidado. Aparecer como Red Hood y no revelarle su identidad a Sophie. Eso había confundido a su niña. Tendría que haberle dicho la verdad pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo explicarle todo lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo ser honesto? Ese no era él.

-¿Jason? ¿Amas a Jason? –pregunto boquiabierta Jane.

-Yo… no lo sé. –respondió tristemente Sophie.

Un carraspeo interrumpió a las chicas, Sophie se sonrojo hasta las orejas y Jane se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿Jason? –pregunto sorprendida la hermana de Elliot.

-Sí, disculpen la interrupción pero el Padre Roland me envió porque las escucho gritar. Creyó que había otra rata por aquí. –dijo desganado el joven.

-Oh no. Estamos bien. Sólo estábamos hablando. –respondió Jane.

Sophie miro tímidamente a Jason y asintió con un suave movimiento de su cabeza. Al verla un poco retraída Jason se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Estás bien Sophie? Luces un poco… triste. –pregunto seriamente el joven.

Sophie sonrió tímidamente ante esa pregunta.

-Estoy bien Jay. –respondió dulcemente.

-Mejor así. Las dejo que continúen su charla. Pero apúrense o no encontraran comida. –dijo Jason mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba.

Las dos chicas se miraron cómplices y sonrieron. Al ver que Jason se había ido Jane se atrevió a decirle a su amiga.

-Sophie si te gusta Jason deberías quedarte con él. Al menos parece que te cuidara bien y yo sé que tú le gustas. –dijo Jane con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sophie se inquietó al escuchar esas palabras y sin quererlo el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas.

-Yo creo que le agrado pero no sé. Me siento tan confundida. –respondió tristemente la joven.

Jane abrazó con cariño a su mejor amiga y el despeino los cabellos.

-Lo entiendo. Es difícil para ti pero date tiempo. Ya sabrás que es lo que realmente sientes. –opino la joven. –Ahora volvamos o mi hermano y Pedro se comerán todo. –dijo divertida Jane.

Sophie recupero su sonrisa y le dio la razón a su amiga. Las dos juntas volvieron al comedor. Sin embargo Sophie no pudo obviar la penetrante mirada de Jason.

* * *

Otro día en la escuela y esta vez Damián no se sentía atrapado. De hecho, había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle a su maestra. Obviamente usaría sus habilidades para no ser brusco con ella, o sino no le diría la verdad.

El pequeño Wayne se percató de que su docente había llegado cuando escucho los murmullos de sus compañeros. La señorita traía un bolso más grande esta vez y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días mis queridos niños. –saludo alegremente.

-¡Buenos días señorita Leblanc! –respondieron jubilosamente los alumnos.

Sophie abrió su bolso y de allí saco varios cuadernos, todos iguales de tapa dura y color rojo. Los tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a repartirlo entre sus pequeños.

-La escuela organizara un concurso literario. El género serán los cuentos. Todos ustedes tendrán que escribir un cuento y después veremos quién es el ganador. –comentó amablemente.

Los niños y niñas cruzaron miradas animados y contentos por la idea. Sin embargo uno de los niños levanto la mano tímidamente.

-Señorita ¿Por qué los cuadernos? Podemos usar nuestras laptop y escribirlos ahí. –pregunto tímidamente un niño.

Sophie sonrió dulcemente.

-Verás Edward quiero verificar personalmente cada cuento. No se trata sólo de estimular la imaginación sino también la buena ortografía. Si ustedes escriben en sus computadoras no se esforzaran por su gramática ya que tienen el corrector allí. –respondió tranquilamente la docente.

Los alumnos y alumnas suspiraron desaminados, todos excepto Damián. A quien la idea de escribir un cuento mucho no le agradaba. ¿Para qué le serviría escribir un cuento? Aprenderse las reglas de ortografía era mucho más sencillo y mucho más ortodoxo.

-Entiendo. –respondió el niño que había hecho la pregunta.

Damián levanto su mano e increpo a su maestra con su mirada.

-Señorita Leblanc… ¿Qué ganaremos nosotros con este concurso? ¿Es necesario que participemos todos? –pregunto seriamente.

Sophie suspiro suavemente y volvió a sonreír.

-Damián… el premio será que el mejor cuento será publicado en el periódico y si es obligatorio, cariño. –respondió la docente.

Damián suspiro molesto y miro hacia la ventana con desgano ante la sonrisa de Sophie, quien ya estaba acostumbrada al niño. La maestra continuó con su clase y al pequeño Wayne le llamaba la atención que Sophie estuviera tan tranquila y actuara como si nada ocurriera. Lo que él no sabía es que ella estaba feliz porque habían logrado pintar la fundación de su padrino.

_"¿Realmente será amiga de Todd? ¿Por qué luce como si nada ocurriera?" _–se preguntó el más pequeño de los Wayne.

En ese momento un niño de ojos negros y cabello castaño levanto la mano totalmente animado.

-Señorita. ¿El cuento puede tratar de lo que sea? ¿Incluso de superhéroes? –pregunto entusiasmado el niño.

Sophie sonrió dulcemente y asintió con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-Por supuesto. Pueden escribir el cuento con el tema que deseen. Usen la imaginación niños. –respondió amablemente Sophie.

Los alumnos y alumnas comenzaron a sonreír entusiasmados y murmuraban entre sí. Hasta que un niño le hablo con alegría a su maestra.

-¿Señorita a usted le gustan los cuentos de superhéroes? –pregunto con una sonrisa inocente.

-Sí, me gustan. Creo que son muy interesantes. –respondió dulcemente Sophie.

-Nuestra ciudad tiene ya tiene un héroe. Batman. –opino entusiasmado otro alumno.

Mientras los niños hablaban Sophie tranquilamente escribía en la pizarra.

-Sí, nuestra ciudad tiene a Batman y a su compañero Robin. Pero ustedes deben inventar a sus propios personajes. Estoy segura que se les ocurrirán nuevos héroes. –dijo dulcemente la maestra.

Fue en ese instante en el que a Damián se le ocurrió una idea para saber si Sophie conocía a Todd.

-Maestra… ¿Alguna vez fue salvada por Batman y por Robin? –pregunto seriamente y con una mirada penetrante.

Sophie parpadeo varias veces sorprendida ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Eh… bueno… cuando tenía catorce años fui rescatada por Robin. –respondió la joven docente.

Damián abrió grandes sus ojos al escuchar eso, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, quienes comenzaron a murmurar y a hacerle preguntas a su maestra.

-¿De verdad señorita? –pregunto un niño.

-¿Y cómo era él? –pregunto entusiasmada una niña de largos cabellos azabaches.

-¿Era muy guapo señorita? –inquirió otra niña de largas trenzas rubias.

Pero Damián se puso de pie y con seriedad pregunto:

-¿Quién de ellos era? Batman ha tenido varios compañeros. ¿Quién de ellos fue? –pregunto de una manera en la que parecía estar enojado, de pie y con sus manos apoyadas sobre su pupitre. A punto de perder el control.

Sophie frunció el ceño y no comprendió la situación ni la actitud de Damián. Todos sus alumnos y alumnas lucían como si les estuviera contando un divertido cuento pero Damián parecía preocupado y a la vez enojado.

-Creo que… es el joven que se convirtió en compañero de Batman después de Nigthwing. Supongo que debe ser él. Era un joven muy animado y con un carácter muy especial. Pero… era más adolescente que niño. –comentó pensativa Sophie.

El actual Robin abrió sus ojos, así que era eso. De esa forma se habían conocido. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué Todd la protegía? ¿Por qué ella se sonrojaba al contarlo y lucía diferente?

_"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué ella y Todd se conocen? Un momento tal vez ella no sepa quién es. ¿Y porque demonios me preocupo tanto?"_

-Debe haber sido genial ser salvada por el joven maravilla. –opino una niña.

-Y muy romántico que un héroe te lleve en brazos. ¿Lo ha vuelto a ver señorita? –pregunto curiosa una alumna con una sonrisa inocente.

Sophie soltó una suave risita, todo el tema a los niños los alborotaba al igual que a las niñas.

-No, no le he vuelto a ver. –mintió la joven. –Vamos niñas… niños. Sigamos con la clase. –dijo dulcemente Sophie.

_"Sí, claro. Mentirosa… le conviene seguir con su clase"_ –pensó el joven Robin.

Sophie continuo tranquilamente escribiendo en la pizarra y explicándoles los temas a los niños.

Al terminar la clase a Sophie le había llamado la atención que el pequeño Damián tenía algunos cortes sobre su rostro. Obviamente producto de su pelea con Jason, pero eso Sophie no lo sabía. Antes de que Damián se fuera del salón la maestra lo detuvo.

-Damián no te vayas todavía. Quiero hablar contigo. –dijo dulcemente Sophie.

El niño de cabello negro se dio media vuelta y miro molesto a su maestra.

-¿Es necesario? –pregunto cruzado de brazos.

-Si lo es. Quiero saber… ¿Cómo te hiciste esos cortes? –pregunto seriamente Sophie.

Por primera vez el niño se sintió extraño. ¿Por qué su maestra se preocupaba e indagaba tanto en él? Lo que más le llamo la atención fue que Sophie en verdad se preocupaba. Podía verlo en su mirada dulce y maternal. Siempre lo miraba diferente a como lo miraba su madre Talia, Sophie lo miraba con dulzura, cariño y tal vez una pisca de maternidad.

-No es nada niña hippie. Me caí de las escaleras mientras jugaba con mi perro Titus. Él es un gran danés. –respondió orgulloso el niño.

Sophie exhalo un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso.

-Menos mal. –murmuro aliviada la docente mientras le acariciaba los cabello al niño.

Damián le quito la mano a la maestra y se peinó el cabello hacia atrás.

-Me despeinas niña hippie. –dijo molesto ante la sonrisa dulce de Sophie.

-Seguramente el señor Alfred te está esperando. Déjame acompañarte. –comentó amablemente Sophie mientras tomaba su bolso.

Damián levanto sus hombros despreocupado y comenzó a caminar acompañado de su maestra. Al salir Sophie se despidió de Damián y se encamino hacia una motocicleta. Al pequeño Wayne no le llamo la atención, después de todo, su maestra era una hermosa mujer y tenía derecho a tener un novio. Pero cuando Damián vio que el hombre que se quitaba el casco era Jason se impaciento y apretó sus puños de la furia. ¿Cómo su maestra podía ser tan tonta? Lo abrazaba y encima ambos coqueteaban. Jason le besaba el dorso de la mano y Sophie sonreía como una quinceañera enamorada.

Como una tromba enfurecida el niño camino hacia ellos con sus puños apretados de la furia.

-¡Señorita Leblanc! –grito mientras se paraba a su lado.

* * *

**Buenas tardes! Mil disculpas si me tarde mucho, pero últimamente tengo problemas de inspiración jajajaja XDD Honestamente espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna sugerencia o consejo siempre es bienvenido =)**

**La pregunta del millón ahora es si Damian le dirá Sophie que su querido Jay es Red Hood. ¿Quién sabe? jajajaja**

**Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todas las personas que pasan por mi historia, especialmente a Sakura-Selene quien siempre me alegra el día con sus comentarios, ¿Crees que a este capítulo debí ponerle advertencias por exceso de azúcar? ¿O tal vez de drama? jajajaja XD**

**Les mando un abrazo gigante para todos, nos leemos el próximo capitulo! Saluditos!**


	8. Chapter 8

Al salir Sophie se despidió de Damián y se encamino hacia una motocicleta. Al pequeño Wayne no le llamo la atención, después de todo, su maestra era una hermosa mujer y tenía derecho a tener un novio. Pero cuando Damián vio que el hombre que se quitaba el casco era Jason se impaciento y apretó sus puños de la furia. ¿Cómo su maestra podía ser tan tonta? Lo abrazaba y encima se coqueteaban. Jason le besaba el dorso de la mano y Sophie sonreía como una quinceañera enamorada.

Como una tromba enfurecida el niño camino hacia ellos con sus puños apretados de la furia.

-¡Señorita Leblanc! –grito mientras se llegaba a su lado.

Sophie se dio media vuelta y le sonrió dulcemente a Damián pero Jason tensó la quijada y frunció el ceño al ver al niño.

-Damián. ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto inocentemente Sophie al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba los azabaches cabellos a Damián.

El niño frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-No debería irse con extraños que tienen cara de pervertidos. –dijo seriamente Damián.

Jason apretó con fuerza sus mandíbulas y se controló para no matar al niño. Pero Sophie sonrió divertida y continúo acariciándole la cabeza a su alumno.

-No Dami, no digas eso. Este señor se llama Jason Todd, es un amigo. Jason él es mi alumno Damián Wayne. –los presento inocentemente la docente.

Jason sonrió de forma ladina pero el pequeño Wayne frunció el ceño con fuerza y enfado. ¿Su amigo? Un repugnante criminal como él ¿amigo de Sophie?

-Hola Damián. –Jason lo saludo con su grave voz y con un leve toque de ironía.

El niño se enfureció porque sintió que Jason era un hipócrita y respondió:

-¿Su amigo? No tiene cara de ser un hippie idealista como usted. Además mientras usted está agachada hablándome él le está mirando el trasero. ¡Pervertido! –lo señalo Damián al mismo tiempo que Jason se ponía todo rojo como un tomate.

Sophie se irguió, ya que estaba inclinada hablándole a su alumno, y miro al joven Todd sorprendida.

-¡No es cierto Sophie! ¡Yo no estaba haciendo eso! –exclamo Jason sonrojado hasta las orejas.

La joven maestra los miro confundida a los dos, se miraban como si estuvieran a punto de arrojarse uno sobre otro. Eso le llamo la atención a Sophie. Porque además se trataban como si se conocieran.

-¿Qué no es cierto? ¡Eres un degenerado! Le mirabas el trasero como un lobo hambriento. –dijo furioso Damián sin dejar de señalar a Jason.

-Eso no es verdad. Eres un mentiroso, mocoso metido. –le respondió el joven de mechón blanco con rabia en su voz.

Sophie los miraba anonadada y trataba de sujetar a Damián que intentaba caminar hacia Jason pero ella se lo impedía. La docente sostenía de los hombros a su alumno para que no se arrojara sobre su amigo.

-Por favor no discutan… Acaso… ¿Ustedes se conocen? –pregunto confundida Sophie.

Jason y Damián se miraban fieramente y después se dirigieron a Sophie sorprendidos por la pregunta, el pequeño Wayne le gano en rapidez a Jason y respondió la consulta.

-Este sujeto fue adoptado por mi padre cuando era niño. Es una deshonra para la familia. Siempre está causándole problemas a mi padre. No debes confiar en él niña hippie. –respondió enérgico el niño de ojos azules.

Jason quiso callar al niño pero fue demasiado tarde, Sophie lo miro anonadada y se llevó su mano a su boca, en señal de sorpresa. Al mismo tiempo que el joven Todd apretaba su puño para controlar sus ganas de matar a Damián.

-¿Ustedes son hermanos? –pregunto sorprendida la docente mientras soltaba a su pequeño alumno de la impresión que le había dado esa noticia.

Damián hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar esa pregunta mientras que Jason apretaba los manubrios de la motocicleta para no arrojarse sobre el niño y darle su merecido.

-Jamás seria hermano de un sujeto tan desagradable como él. –respondió el pequeño Wayne.

Sophie se asombró tanto que no podía emitir palabras, Jason se bajó de su vehículo y se acercó a ella.

-Sophie… lo siento… puedo explicarlo. –comentó mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

Pero Damián se interpuso entre Jason y su maestra, con fuerza empujo al joven Todd hacia atrás.

-¡Aléjate de ella! Le has mentido. Eres un hipócrita. No lo perdones niña hippie. –dijo seriamente el niño.

Jason se mordió el labio inferior de la furia y deseo que Sophie no estuviera allí así podría arrojarse sobre Damián y enseñarle a cerrar la boca.

-Mocoso metido. No te entrometas entre ella y yo. Tú no sabes nada. Eres sólo un mocoso consentido y entrometido. –respondió Jason al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano para sujetar a Damián del cuello. Sin embargo Sophie se interpuso y no los dejo pelearse.

-Basta los dos. Es suficiente. –dijo seriamente la maestra.

Los dos jóvenes la miraron sorprendidos pero al final cuando encontraron sus miradas suspiraron como bestias enfurecidas.

-Pero… niña hippie no puedes confiar en él. ¿Te ha dicho que estuvo preso? ¿Qué es un criminal? –pregunto Damián, a punto de arruinar la confianza que Jason había construido entre él y Sophie. Por eso Jason casi a punto de perder el control sobre sí, ya que la única razón por la que se controlaba era Sophie, interrumpió al niño:

-¡Cállate mocoso! –exclamo molesto.

Sophie exhalo un largo suspiro, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de tanta confusión.

-¡Basta! –los detuvo Sophie y se agacho a la altura del pequeño. –Damián lo sé. Sé que Jason ha estado preso. Lo sé y no me importa. –dijo la joven recuperando su dulzura y tranquilidad.

Jason y Damián se asombraron al escuchar esas palabras y el más pequeño replicó.

-Pero… eres una tonta. Podría lastimarte. Él… es... –respondió Damián.

Jason se enfureció y se acercó al hijo de Bruce pero Sophie lo detuvo antes de que pudiera ponerle las manos encima a Damián.

-¡Cállate maldito mocoso! –le grito Jason.

Pero la joven de larga cabellera rubia detuvo a Jason otra vez y hablo con la paz que la caracterizaba.

-Espera Jay. –detuvo al joven de mechón blanco y entonces se dirigió a Damián. –No… no pequeño. Jason ha tenido incontables veces para lastimarme y no lo ha hecho. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. –dijo seriamente la docente.

Damián abrió grandes sus ojos azules y sujeto con fuerza las manos de su maestra.

-Eres una hippie tonta e idealista. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien como él? –pregunto incrédulo el niño.

Sophie sonrió dulcemente y le acarició con dulzura las mejillas a Damián. Ese contacto fue suficiente para que el niño guardara silencio. Se sintió incomodo pero no le desagrado aquella muestra de cariño. Era algo extraño pero le simpatizaba esa dulce muestra de afecto. Jason frunció el ceño, ya que mucho no le agradaba que el cariño de Sophie fuera para ese niño bocón y molesto que se entrometía entre él y su chica.

En ese momento tan tenso un carraspeo los interrumpió. Alfred estaba de pie y cruzado de brazos mirando la escena con su austera expresión.

-Joven Damián estaba esperándolo en el coche. ¿Está todo bien?... Joven Jason… ha pasado mucho tiempo…. Señorita Leblanc. –saludo seriamente el mayordomo.

Jason suspiro cansado y saludo respetuosamente a Alfred.

-Hola Al. Si, han pasado años. –respondió prudente Jason.

-¡Pennyworth! –exclamo Damián al ver al mayordomo.

Sophie no dijo nada solamente le dedico una amable mirada a Alfred.

-Joven Damián es hora de irnos. –dijo prudentemente Alfred al deducir la situación.

El más pequeño frunció el ceño y bajo su mirada. Sin embargo Sophie se agacho a su altura y lo besó en la frente, ante la sorpresa de Damián y Jason, a quien mucho no le gusto esa acción. ¿Por qué Sophie tenía que ser tan cariñosa con el niño? Ella no era su madre ni su tía. Sin embargo Alfred sonrió porque se estaba percatando de que esa acción estaba produciendo cambios en su joven amo. Ya que se había sonrojado y había quedado en silencio.

-Ve con Alfred Dami. Estaré bien. Te prometo que todo estará bien. –dijo dulcemente Sophie y con su característica sonrisa.

No supo porque, pero Damián se calmó con esas palabras. ¿Habrían sido solo las palabras? ¿O aquella muestra de cariño le había afectado? El niño no emitió sonidos solamente exhalo un largo suspiro enojado y se fue caminando. Pennyworth lo miro y sonrió divertido al ver que la docente lo había dejado sin palabras. Por eso saludo amablemente y siguió al más pequeño de los Wayne.

* * *

Sophie se enderezó y miro seriamente a Jason mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Con que hijo de Bruce Wayne? –pregunto seriamente mientras arqueaba una ceja.

El joven Todd exhalo un largo suspiro y se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Sí. Debí habértelo dicho pero no lo hice porque no tengo relación con ellos. Me fui de la casa cuando tenía dieciséis años. No tengo relación con Bruce o con sus hijos. Soy su peor fracaso, no soy bienvenido. –respondió prudente.

Sophie lo miro tristemente y después de unos segundos bajo su mirada. Eso basto para que a Jason el corazón el diera un vuelco. Estaba decepcionada, no lucía enojada, sólo decepcionada de él.

-¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? Mi padrino no abrirá la escuela hasta la semana que viene. –pregunto suavemente la joven maestra.

Jason se sintió fatal al sentir un leve rechazo de Sophie. Ese mocoso había arruinado todo. Pero él no permitiría que Sophie se alejara por eso se acercó a ella con prudencia y la tomó suavemente de las manos.

-Porque quería hablar contigo. –respondió seriamente y acortando la distancia entre ellos. Ahora sólo escasos centímetros los separaban y, para Jason, la joven desprendía un aroma a jazmines embriagante.

Sophie lo miro, parpadeó varias veces, y exhalo un largo suspiro.

-¿Hablar conmigo? –pregunto confundida la joven.

Jason sintió una punzada en su pecho. No soportaba verla distante y ni quería imaginarse si algún día llegaba a enterarse que él era Red Hood. Seguramente no volvería a hablarle. Nerviosamente comenzó a rascarse la cabeza mientras Sophie lo observaba fijamente.

-Sí es que… creí que tal vez… quisieras ir conmigo a tomar un café. Sé que no tomas café pero bueno… creí que… –Jason comenzó a tartamudear debido a la seria y a la vez penetrante mirada de la joven. Aunque Sophie no pudo aguantar más la risa. Para ella Jason era una especie de caballero, de guerrero serio que nunca titubeaba y que siempre tenía una seria y rebelde expresión. Sin embargo verlo tan nervioso le causo ternura y a la vez gracia a la joven de largos cabellos rubios. Por eso comenzó a reír de manera divertida, ante la expresión de sorpresa de Jason.

-Te ves tan lindo cuando estás nervioso. –opino con ternura Sophie.

-Yo no estoy nervioso. Es tu imaginación. Y no soy lindo. –Jason respondió ofendido, se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia un costado.

Sophie lo miro con cariño como si se tratara de un alumno suyo. Por eso se acercó a él y apoyo sus dos manos sobre los fornidos brazos del joven Todd.

-Si quiero ir contigo. –dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

Eso le basto a Jason para mirarla sorprendido. ¿Acaso no se suponía que debía estar enojada con él?

-Creí que estabas enojada conmigo por ocultarte lo de Wayne. –comento seriamente.

Sophie le sonrió dulcemente y exhalo un largo suspiro.

-Es que… te entiendo. Imagino que si no te llevas bien con él… por eso no lo nombraste. Yo sé lo que es que tus padres te consideren un fracaso. –respondió cabizbaja la joven.

Jason frunció el ceño y, por instinto, la tomó suavemente de los hombros con sus dos manos.

-Sophie… lo que te dijo ese niño es verdad. He estado preso por… asesinato. ¿Cómo eso puede no importarte? –pregunto seriamente.

Sophie lo miro profundamente a los ojos y le dedico una inocente sonrisa.

-Jason… yo lo sabía. No sólo tú me lo dijiste sino también mi padrino. Y no me importa porque… siento que eres una buena persona. Imagino que tuviste una razón. Y si realmente fueras un psicópata habrías perdido el control hace mucho ya. Con las niñas cuando te persiguen o incluso conmigo que soy una torpe idealista. Sin embargo tú siempre me cuidas. –respondió dulcemente.

Jason parpadeo varias veces ante esas dulces palabras y, sin ningún control, tironeo del brazo a la joven y la estrecho entre sus brazos. Ante la sorpresa a Sophie se le cayó su cartera al suelo, pero correspondió aquel abrazo con mucho afecto.

-No eres una torpe idealista. –susurro Jason.

Sophie sonrió divertida y apoyo, con cariño, su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jason. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos. Protegida, amada, como si entre sus brazos nada ni nadie pudiera hacerle daño. Y honestamente no le interesaba el pasado de Jason. Que más daba si era un monstruo o un criminal. Con ella era todo un caballero.

-Jason… –balbuceo la chica al sentir la respiración del joven sobre su oído.

Tal vez no todo estaba perdido para él, porque al fin sentía que alguien lo entendía. Era muy difícil encontrar a alguien que no lo juzgara por sus acciones o que simplemente le dijera que, aquellas palabras tan mágicas, pero tan reconfortantes: "Yo creo en ti".

El joven Todd había comenzado a sentirse extraño, muchos sentimientos afloraban y no sentía deseos de soltar a la niña. Para Sophie también algo nuevo sentir aquellas emociones. La joven nunca había confiado en un hombre, ni siquiera dejaba que la tocaran después de lo ocurrido con su primo. Los únicos hombres que podían llegar a ser recibidores de su afecto eran su padrino y algún que otro amigo de confianza. Pero con Jason era diferente, él había llegado para alborotar todo en su interior. El joven, con su actitud rebelde y fuerte, había derribado aquella coraza que Sophie había construido durante años.

Se separaron lentamente debido a que ninguno de los dos quería soltar aquel abrazo. Cuando Sophie fijo su vista en los orbes azules de Jason sonrió, como sólo ella podía hacerlo, con esa expresión dulce e infantil.

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos. Ven… sube. –dijo Jason mientras se acercaban a la motocicleta.

Sophie miro desconfiada el vehículo, agradecía interiormente que ese día se hubiera puesto unas calzas debajo de su vestido porque sentía frío. Al verla dubitativa Jason sonrió de forma ladina.

-No te ves muy convencida. ¿Quieres que te ayude a subir? –pregunto con un tono de voz algo burlón y algo sagaz.

Sophie se giró para mirarlo y sonrió divertida.

-No es eso. Es que…se ve un poco peligrosa. –respondió un poco tímida refiriéndose al vehículo.

El joven Todd soltó una ruidosa carcajada y sin ningún permiso tomó a Sophie de la cintura y la subió a la motocicleta, ante el evidente sonrojo de la chica.

-¡Jay! –exclamo sonrojada Sophie al mismo tiempo que Jason se ubicaba delante de ella.

-No tienes que tener miedo, él que conduce soy yo. –respondió Jason con una astuta sonrisa.

Sophie sonrió divertida, la poca delicadeza que tenía el joven y esa sagaz mirada, la hacían suspirar sin saber porque.

-Eres terrible. –comentó Sophie mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jason y lo abrazaba.

-Sujétate fuerte. –dijo Jason sin perder aquella sonrisa.

El joven Todd arranco a toda velocidad y condujo por las calles de Gotham. Sophie se aferró a él con fuerza, la velocidad no le agrada mucho, pero no sintió miedo estando abrazada al chico de ojos azules. No supo porque pero apoyo su cabeza, cariñosamente, sobre el hombro del joven. Era algo mágico sentir aquellas sensaciones, porque para ella Jason no era un asesino o una mala persona, para ella, el joven era un caballero y, a pesar de que sabía sus otras intenciones; ya que eran algo obvio. Sintió que él jamás la lastimaría. Por eso lo amaba. Porque a pesar de su dura personalidad, y de sus lujuriosos deseos, Sophie podía ver como Jason se controlaba sólo por ella. Y tal vez, esa era la cualidad que más la había enamorado del joven.

Cuando Jason se detuvo frente a una confitería Sophie se irguió y miro el lugar. El joven Todd se bajó de su motocicleta y le tendió la mano a Sophie mientras hacía una reverencia.

-¿La ayudo a bajar Milady? –pregunto simulando un lenguaje caballeresco.

Sophie soltó una suave risita delicada y tomó la mano de Jason con suma confianza.

-Gracias mi guapo caballero. –respondió sin perder su sonrisa la joven maestra.

Jason volvió a sonreír, pero a diferencia de Sophie, su sonrisa era más traviesa y ladina que otra cosa.

Sophie no soltó la mano de Jason y juntos entraron al lugar. Fueron recibidos por una simpática mesera, quien les indico donde sentarse y les llevo el menú. Mientras leían que podían tomar, la joven maestra se animó a hablarle al joven de ojos azules.

-Admito que tuviste una buena idea Jason. Tenía ganas de hablar contigo. –comentó tímidamente Sophie.

El joven Todd levanto su mirada e intento disimular la sorpresa que le dio escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Hablar conmigo? –pregunto confundido.

La bella docente sonrió y tímidamente se dirigió a él.

-Sí, es que… yo quiero saber más cosas sobre ti. Siempre soy yo la que habla y… tú eres muy callado. Y llegue a la conclusión de que no sé nada sobre ti. –respondió la chica de largo cabello rubio mientras miraba un poco triste al joven.

Jason frunció el ceño y llevo su mano a su mentón de manera pensativa.

-¿Qué deseas saber sobre mí? –pregunto desconfiado.

Un largo suspiro exhalo la joven de ojos castaños y bajo su mirada.

-Bueno… yo… quisiera saber… ¿Cuál es tu tipo de música favorita? ¿Cuál es tu color predilecto? ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? Cosas así. –respondió Sophie.

El joven Todd miro sorprendido a la chica. La primera impresión era que Sophie le preguntaría a cuantas personas había matado o porque lo había hecho. No creyó que la joven le preguntaría cosas tan simples y banales.

-Con que quieres saber eso. –comentó mientras sonreía divertido. –Bueno… mi color favorito es el rojo, cumplo los años el dieciséis de agosto y mi música predilecta es rock, obviamente. –respondió mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Sophie sonrió ampliamente y Jason pudo haber jurado que la joven brillaba ante sus ojos. Cuando la chica fue a responderle a Jason la mesera se acercó a ellos con una simpática sonrisa.

-¿Ya saben que van a pedir? –pregunto amablemente pero interrumpiendo el momento.

Jason tuvo la intención de echar a la joven camarera pero Sophie se lo impidió porque le respondió con cortesía.

-Sí, yo quiero un chocolate caliente y una porción de cheesecake. –contestó la joven maestra.

Jason suspiro cansado y también hizo su pedido. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a que Sophie fuera tan amable con las personas.

-Yo quiero un capuchino y para comer lo mismo que ella. –respondió desganado.

La mesera escribió el pedido y después se acercó a Jason y de manera coqueta apoyo su mano sobre el hombro del joven.

-Es tan tierno de tu parte que traigas a tu hermanita a merendar. –dijo con desdén la joven mientras miraba desafiante a Sophie.

Sophie se percató de los sentimientos de la mujer y miro fijamente a Jason esperando su reacción; Jay frunció el ceño enojado y se dirigió a la chica con descortesía.

-Ella no es mi hermana. Es mi novia. Ahora ve a traernos el pedido antes de que hable con tu jefe. –respondió mientras de manera descortés quitaba la mano de la chica en su hombro.

Sophie se tapo la boca sorprendida y la mesera se fue corriendo completamente sonrojada.

-Jay… –lo regaño Sophie con una dulce sonrisa.

El joven de mechón blanco subió sus hombros despreocupado.

-¿Qué? Se lo merecía. –respondió indignado. –Oh… ya entiendo. Te pone nerviosa que diga que soy tu novio. ¿No es así? ¿O te da ideas?–pregunto de una manera traviesa y seductora.

Sophie se sonrojo hasta las orejas y negó inmediatamente.

-No. No es eso. Además no parezco tu hermana. –respondió la joven sin perder su sonrisa.

Jason la miro fijamente y no pudo evitar sonreír él también.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras saber? –pregunto el joven mientras se acomodaba en la silla y se acercaba a más a Sophie.

La niña de bucles rubios llevo su mano a su mentón de forma pensativa y finalmente respondió.

-Sí, ¿Cuál es tu deporte predilecto? ¿Te gusta leer? ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo? –pregunto con una dulce expresión infantil.

Una sonrisa picarona se asomó en el rostro de Jason. A Sophie no le interesaba nada de su pasado, no era morbosa ni metida. Solamente quería saber más sobre él.

-A ver… me gustan la mayoría de los deportes. Si me agrada leer y prefiero los libros de ciencia ficción. Y si tengo un pasatiempo, toco la guitarra. No soy un experto pero me sé defender. –respondió Jason.

Sophie abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se acercó más a la mesa, curiosa al escuchar eso.

-¿De verdad? ¿Tocarías algún día para mí? –pregunto con una expresión infantil.

Jason la miro un poco sorprendido, era extraño pero muy agradable encontrar a una persona que se interesara así en él. Y que además lo demostrara tan abiertamente.

-Tal vez algún día lo haga. –respondió al mismo tiempo que Sophie lo miraba ilusionada. –Ahora hablemos de ti. ¿Por qué elegiste ser maestra? –pregunto al mismo tiempo que la miraba fijamente.

Esa pregunta sorprendió a la chica, por eso parpadeo varias veces y después sonrió divertida.

-En realidad… escogí esta profesión porque quise cambiar algo en la sociedad. Quise ser parte de algo tan maravilloso como es la educación de los niños. Y me base en mi propia experiencia. Yo creo que cuando apoyas a los niños y fomentas su curiosidad y su espontaneidad, puede crear grandes personas. Si un niño tiene fe en sí mismo y en sus propias habilidades no se convertirá en una mala persona. Si no tiene el apoyo de sus padres y al menos tiene el de sus maestros el niño tendrá confianza. –comentó con convicción en su voz.

El joven Todd se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esas palabras tan leales y a la vez llenas de seguridad.

-¿En qué basas tu hipótesis? –pregunto Jason al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos sobre la mesa y miraba fijamente a Sophie.

-En mi propia experiencia. No tuve el apoyo de mis padres, pero al menos tuve personas que creyeron en mí. Estoy segura que algo en la sociedad puedo cambiar. Pero lo más importante, que puedo darles esperanza a los niños. No importa su condición social o su ideología. Cuando un niño tiene al menos una persona que cree en él y lo incentiva, no se convertirá en un criminal. Al menos esa es mi esperanza. ¿Crees que es un poco tonto de mi parte? –pregunto sonrojada al ver la seria expresión del joven frente a ella.

Jason sintió una punzada en su pecho, fuerte y profunda. La razón de Sophie, su vocación y más que nada. ¿Por qué alguien que había sufrido tanto no había perdido las esperanza todavía? Ella, a los ojos del joven, era admirable.

-No es algo tonto. No lo es. –respondió al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano y acariciaba la suave mano de la niña. Quien correspondió esa caricia y tomó la mano de Jason entre las suyas.

-Yo… sé que soy algo infantil y soñadora. Algunos me tildan de tonta. Pero… sólo yo puedo ver los resultados de mi comportamiento. He visto cambiar las expresiones en los rostros de los niños. He sido recibidora del afecto de esos chiquillos. Y… esa es la mejor medicina. –comentó Sophie mientras acariciaba las manos de Jason y de forma curiosa miraba las cicatrices que el joven portaba.

-Eres una buena persona Sophie. No eres una tonta… aunque si algo soñadora. Yo no sé cómo tienes paciencia con los mocosos. Yo no lo aguantaría. –respondió Jason con una sonrisita socarrona.

Sophie soltó una suave risita, no se imaginaba a Jason rodeado de niños, especialmente después de verlo huir de sus alumnos de la fundación, mejor dicho de las alumnas. Las niñas lo perseguían y el joven solía huir y refugiarse en ella.

Antes de que Sophie pudiera responder la mesera llego con la comida que habían pedido. De forma seductora le sirvió primero a Jason lo que él había encargado. Sin embargo cuando se acercó a Sophie le derramo el chocolate caliente sobre su ropa y arruino su blusa.

-¡No! –exclamo Sophie al sentir la bebida caliente quemarle la piel. La joven docente se puso de pie y se sacudió la manchada blusa. Jason frunció el ceño furioso y estuvo a punto de matar a la mesera.

-Oh Dios mío. Lo siento. Fue un accidente señorita. –dijo mientras le limpiaba la blusa a Sophie completamente avergonzada.

Jason se puso de pie, se acercó a Sophie y, de manera descortés, hizo a un lado a la mesera.

-Sophie ¿Estás bien? ¿Te quemo? –pregunto mientras la tomaba de los hombros. –Lo hiciste apropósito, mocosa. –dijo refiriéndose a la joven.

-No… fue sin querer. –se defendió la chica.

Al verlo tan enojado Sophie apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho de Jason.

-Jay, estoy bien. Está caliente pero no me irrito la piel. Y encima no tengo otra camisa para cambiarme. –respondió la joven maestra.

Jason se quitó su chaqueta, dejando a la vista su camisa blanca, y se la dio a Sophie para que pudiera cambiarse.

-Toma, te quedara grande pero al menos es algo. –dijo el joven sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar el pecho de la chica, ya que sus "dones" se notaban más al tener la blusa pegada a la piel.

-Oh Jay… gracias. Iré al servicio a cambiarme. –sonrió agradecida la joven.

Mientras Sophie se vestía el joven llamo al gerente y prácticamente le grito por lo ocurrido, logrando que el hombre se disculpara avergonzado por lo que había hecho la mesera y en forma de disculpas no les cobraría lo que consumieran. Cuando Sophie regresó del baño se había quitado su blusa y tenía la chaqueta de cuero de Jason. Los labios de la joven se curvaron en una sonrisita socarrona cuando se sentó frente a Jason.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo me queda? –pregunto Sophie sin perder su divertida expresión.

-Te queda bastante grande. Aun así no importa que lleves puesto, siempre lucirás hermosa. –respondió de una forma seductora Jason mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano a la joven.

Una carcajada divertida y angelical fue la respuesta de la niña de largos bucles rubios.

-Jason eres todo un seductor. –comentó un poco sonrojada. Y es que aquella mirada y aquel beso habían subido la temperatura de la niña.

-Lo sé. Pero admite que te encanta. –respondió el joven con aquella mirada seductora que hacía que Sophie se sonrojara cada vez más.

-Eres terrible. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –pregunto apenada mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas sonrojadas.

Una mirada traviesa y una expresión sagaz hicieron que Jason soltara una carcajada.

-No voy a responderte o terminaras golpeándome. –dijo sin perder aquella seductora expresión.

Sophie exhalo un suspiro y sonrió, el rubor en sus mejillas iba desapareciendo, sin embargo su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente. Le gustaba, Jason le gustaba y mucho. No era solamente una atracción hacia el joven, en realidad lo amaba. Le gustaba todo en él y no le importaban sus defectos.

-Yo no te golpearía. De hecho ni siquiera sé cómo lanzar un golpe. –opino con una expresión divertida la niña de bucles rubios.

Otra carcajada escapo de la boca de Jason. Ya ni siquiera se sorprendía de sentirse tan feliz ante Sophie. Cada movimiento, cada gesto y cada palabra eran magia.

-Entonces tenemos que arreglar eso. Yo te enseñare a defenderte. –dijo con seguridad.

Sophie lo miro un poco sorprendida y parpadeo varias veces.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Te volveré loco, soy muy torpe en esas cosas Jay. –respondió un poco apenada.

_"Ya me vuelves loco, Sophie"_ –pensó el joven de mechón blanco.

-¿No crees que tenga paciencia? –pregunto fingiendo indignación.

-No sólo lo creo, sino que efectivamente no la tienes. –respondió sinceramente Sophie.

Los dos se miraron profundamente a los ojos y finalmente comenzaron a reír divertidos.

-Vaya… hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía de esta manera. –opino Jason al mismo tiempo que bebía su bebida.

-Y yo tampoco. Generalmente suelo reír así con mis niños. –comentó Sophie.

Jason la miro y estiro su mano para acariciar la suave mano de Sophie. Ella le sonrió y dejo que el joven la tomara de las manos. La joven era distraída pero ya lo sabía, se había percatado de los sentimientos de Jason, y se sentía feliz. Porque ella también lo amaba pero tenía miedo. Jamás había tenido un novio, su primo la había violado salvajemente y ella no sentía que pudiera volver a confiar en un hombre. Con Jason la situación era diferente, confiaba en él. Pero el miedo, tal vez una pisca de él, no había desaparecido.

Al terminar de merendar los dos se levantaron y se fueron del lugar. Jason alcanzo a Sophie hasta su departamento pero no entro. Los dos se quedaron hablando en la puerta y se dieron cuenta, que les costaba horrores separarse.

-Ya estás aquí y a salvo. Te veré otro día. –se despidió Jason al mismo tiempo que besaba la frente de Sophie.

La joven no respondió, sino que sintió todo su cuerpo paralizarse ante ese beso. Un escalofrió le recorrió su anatomía y su corazón pareció salirse de su cuerpo. Cuando el joven de ojos azules se dio media vuelta, Sophie lo detuvo:

-Jay espera. Tu chaqueta. ¿Quieres acompañarme a mi casa? Si quieres me cambio y te la devuelvo. –comentó la joven maestra.

Jason sonrió y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-No. Quédatela. Es otra excusa para volver a verte. –respondió con una sonrisita.

Ella también sonrió, feliz, ilusionada y amorosa.

-Es una excelente idea. Y además puedo lavarla y quitarle el olor a chocolate. –dijo divertida.

Jason se volvió a acercar a Sophie, acorto la distancia entre ellos y le acaricio el rostro. Ya no podía, se estaba controlando demasiado pero ya no podía hacerlo más. Quería besarla apasionadamente, abrazarla, y se podía hacerla suya. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo. Porque Sophie no era cualquier mujer. Si se apuraba, si lo arruinaba no volvería a confiar en él. Y todo su esfuerzo se habría arruinado. Con la yema de sus dedos, el joven de ojos azules recorrió la mejilla de Sophie, la observaba profundamente, de la misma manera en que ella lo observaba a él.

Silencio… profundo silencio… Jason se agacho para acercar sus labios a los de la joven. Ella cerró sus ojos, esperando el momento, su corazón latía rápidamente y por primera vez no tenía miedo. Confiaba en él y sentía que estaba lista. El joven de ojos azules acerco sus labios a los de la joven… se rozaron… delicadamente… suavemente.

Fue extraño, dulce, nuevo para ambos. No era la primera vez que besaban a Sophie, por supuesto que no, pero si fue la primera vez que no sintió asco, que no sintió deseos de huir. Al contrario se sentía amada por el joven.

Jason era el tipo de hombre fuerte, rebelde y testarudo que no le importaban los detalles románticos y que iba directo al punto. Era tosco y gruñón. Por eso era extraño que se controlara tanto por ella. Los labios de Sophie eran suaves, dulces y al mismo tiempo adictivos. Lo hacían desearla más y más. Por eso avanzo, con cuidado porque nunca se perdonaría el arruinar tan mágico momento.

Se separaron tan sólo escasos centímetros para recuperar el aire y Sophie pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jason en un abrazo.

-Jay… –lo nombro completamente sonrojada y acalorada.

Jason tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la miro intensamente.

-Sophie… yo… no sé cómo decírtelo. –pero el joven no pudo terminar su oración porque una voz masculina los interrumpió.

Era un hombre de estatura promedio, de cabello rubio y prácticamente cubierto por canas. Tenía ojos azules y vestía de vaqueros azules y suéter azul.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Sophie? –pregunto aquel hombre recién llegado.

Sophie se giró y miro aterrada a su padre, quien estaba de pie y cruzado de brazos frente a ellos.

-Papa. –lo nombro con su acento francés.

Jason frunció el ceño y exhalo un suspiro completamente furioso. Lo habían interrumpido. Y encima era ese hombre que pretendía que su hija perdonara al violador que la había lastimado.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Y porque te está besando? –pregunto furioso.

-Él es Jason y es… mi novio. –respondió tímidamente Sophie.

El joven le tendió la mano a su futuro suegro y cuando se saludaron se estrecharon con fuerza las manos. Parecían dos bestias a punto de matarse. Cuando Sophie vio eso tragó saliva un poco atemorizada.

-Me llamo Jason Todd. –saludo seriamente Jason con un mirada penetrante.

-Me llamo Armand Leblanc y soy el padre de Sophie. –dijo con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada asesina el padre de la joven.

Sophie se acercó a ellos y le hablo a su padre con un tono de voz tímido.

-Papa ¿Qué haces aquí? No sueles venir a verme. –dijo la joven.

-Eres mi hija. No tengo porque darte explicaciones de porque te vengo a ver. –respondió con presunción.

Jason frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior de la furia. El sujeto no le agradaba. Por eso paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sophie y la pegó a su cuerpo de forma sobreprotectora. Los dos hombres se miraron como si estuvieran a punto a arrojarse el uno sobre el otro.

-Sophie si quieres me quedo contigo. –opino Jason ya que no confiaba en aquel hombre.

La joven de larga cabellera rubia apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho del joven.

-Estaré bien Jay. –respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Jason la miro fijamente y asintió con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Te veré pronto. –dijo Jason mientras besaba en la frente a la joven.

Cuando Jason se alejó, el padre de la joven se acercó a ella para criticar a su supuesto novio. Sin embargo Sophie no le prestaba atención, ya que estaba muy ocupada mirando como Jason se subía a su motocicleta y se iba.

* * *

El timbre del recreo había sonado, los niños y niñas habían salido rápidamente al descanso con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Sophie se había quedado en el aula borrando la pizarra. Mientras ella estaba de espaldas, sintió que alguien le tironeaba su vestido de color azul. Cuando Sophie miro de quien se trataba se dio cuenta de que había sido Damián. La docente no supo por qué pero sonrió inmediatamente al ver al niño, quien la observaba seriamente y con su cuaderno en su mano.

-Niña hippie toma. –dijo mientras le entregaba el cuaderno a su maestra sin perder su austera expresión.

-Oh… gracias Dami. –respondió la joven.

La docente no perdió su sonrisa y acarició los cabellos de Damián. Sin quererlo había llegado a amar a ese niño que tanto la desafiaba. No sabía por qué, ya que nunca en su carrera había tenido un favorito, pero su instinto maternal despertaba por ese niño de rebeldes orbes azules.

-Ya termine mi cuento. Usted dijo que debíamos entregárselo para que lo revisara. –dijo seriamente el niño.

Sophie se agacho a la altura de su alumno y tomó el cuaderno entre sus manos.

-Lo leeré ahora. Gracias Damián. –dijo dulcemente la joven maestra.

El niño frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta para irse al patio de la escuela a disfrutar su recreo, pero antes se giró y miro a su maestra. La joven se había sentado sobre su asiento y había comenzado a leer el cuento de su alumno mientras se acomodaba las gafas que usaba para leer. Por instinto Damián se volvió a acercar a ella.

-Oye… niña hippie. –hablo con prudencia. – ¿En verdad te gusta Todd?... Porque si lo que quieres es un novio. Puedo presentarte a Grayson. –dijo Damián mientras miraba hacia un costado.

Sophie se sonrojo sin darse cuenta ante esa pregunta y al recordar que Jason casi la había besado. Sin embargo la docente vio como la expresión en el rostro de su pequeño había cambiado. Lucía preocupado por ella, tenía su mirada baja, apretaba sus puños. La docente sonrió y le acaricio los cabellos negros al niño con mucho cariño.

-Si no te conociera bien Dami. Diría que estás preocupado por mí. –respondió la docente.

-¡Yo no estoy preocupado! ¡Y menos por ti! –exclamo sonrojado el pequeño Wayne.

Sophie soltó una suave risita y continúo acariciando los cabellos de su pequeño.

-Dami… no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Jason es un buen chico. Y descuida, por el momento, no es mi novio. –respondió tranquilamente la joven.

Damián le quito la mano de su cabello a su maestra y se acercó a ella.

-Pero… no me has respondido… ¿Él te gusta? –pregunto mientras apretaba la mano de su maestra entre las suyas.

Sophie sonrió divertida ante la insistencia del niño y exhalo un largo suspiro.

-Es un amigo Damián. Ahora ve a disfrutar del descanso mientras yo leo tu producción. –respondió tranquilamente la docente.

El pequeño Wayne suspiro y se dio media vuelta. Nadie lo hubiera creído si Sophie lo hubiera contado, porque Damián la obedeció y se fue al patio de descanso sin replicar.

Cuando el niño regresó, acompañado de sus compañeros, las clases continuaron como siempre. Pero está vez Damián lucía distraído, miraba por la ventana y no prestaba atención a lo que decía Sophie. La docente se percató de eso y no le llamo la atención delante de sus compañeros. Espero a terminar la clase, cuando todos se estaban yendo, la joven maestra les recordó un importante evento a sus alumnos.

-Niños… niñas… recuerden que mañana deben venir con sus padres o tutores para la charla que tendremos sobre las profesiones. Así que no se olviden de recordarles a sus padres que deben estar aquí con ustedes. –dijo la maestra con la dulzura que la caracterizaba.

Damián se llevó la mano a su frente. Su padre Bruce no estaba y honestamente prefería enfermarse antes que participar de esa estupidez. Antes de irse Sophie lo tomó suavemente del hombro.

-Damián no te vayas. He terminado de leer tu cuento, quiero darte mi devolución. –dijo dulcemente.

-De acuerdo. –respondió desaminado el niño mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba junto al escritorio de su maestra.

-Tu cuento es fascinante. Tienes una imaginación rica e interesante. El personaje está muy bien caracterizado y sabes cómo expresarte a la perfección. Sin embargo… me gustaría saber ¿En qué te has inspirado para crear esta historia? –pregunto curiosa Sophie. A quien el cuento le había llamado la atención debido a que la historia trataba sobre un niño ninja, de diez años, que se encaminaba en una búsqueda implacable, para encontrar a su padre. En el camino se encontraba con delincuentes a los cuales derrotaba con sus conocimientos en artes marciales.

-Eh… me inspire en una película que vi. –respondió Damián ante la insistencia de su maestra.

-¿Sabes Dami? El protagonista me recuerda mucho a ti. La historia es fascinante. Yo creo que serás el ganador del concurso. –dijo orgullosa Sophie.

-Ya lo sé niña hippie. Yo soy el mejor de tu clase. No hace falta que lo digas. –respondió el niño con presunción en su voz.

Sophie sonrió divertida y movió su cabeza a ambos lados en señal de negación.

-Tienes que aprender a ser más humilde cariño. O si no te golpearás muy fuerte en la vida. –dijo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos de forma maternal.

Damián la miro fijamente y frunció el ceño.

-Y tú te golpearas fuerte si sigues siendo tan confiada. –respondió seriamente el niño.

Sophie no dejo de sonreír porque sabía que aquellas palabras significaban que el pequeño bribón se estaba preocupando por ella. Sin embargo la joven maestra no pudo responder porque alguien entró corriendo al aula. Era una joven guapo, de cabello negro y ojos azules. De contextura fuerte y vestido elegantemente.

-Con aquí estabas Damián. –dijo Richard con una sonrisa se acercaba a la docente y al niño.

Sophie y Damián se pusieron de pie al verlo y la docente le tendió la mano a Richard.

-Señor Grayson… que gusto ver que venga a recoger a Damián. –dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío… señorita Leblanc. –respondió Dick estrechando la mano de la joven maestra.

-¿Qué haces aquí Grayson? Se supone que Pennyworth tiene que venir por mí. –dijo seriamente el niño.

Sophie sonrió divertida al igual que Richard cuando escucharon esas palabras.

-Estoy aquí porque vine a recogerte personalmente. Volvamos a casa Damián. –respondió el joven con autoridad en su voz.

Damián frunció el ceño y Sophie se atrevió a interrumpir.

-Señor Grayson… mañana es el día de las profesiones. Y los padres son invitados a hablar sobre sus trabajos. Recuerde que si el señor Wayne no puede venir sería importante que usted u otro miembro de la familia se presentaran. –dijo seriamente Sophie mientras que con su mirada, parecía decirle todo a Richard.

-Oh… no se preocupe. Bruce no puede venir pero… yo mismo estaré aquí. Después de todo soy el hermano mayor de Damián. –dijo con una infantil sonrisa Dick.

-Ya quisieras. –bufó molesto el más pequeño.

Sophie sonrió amablemente y asintió con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-Me alegro mucho que usted vendrá. Es importante señor Grayson. Por cierto ya que está aquí. Debo hablar con usted. –respondió seriamente la joven.

Richard le sonrió amablemente a Sophie y se dirigió a Damián.

-Espérame afuera Damián. Enseguida voy. –dijo Richard sin perder su cálida sonrisa.

Al pequeño mucho no le agrado la idea sin embargo exhalo un largo suspiro.

-Está bien. –respondió Damián.

El niño se dio media vuelta y camino fuera del aula dejando a solas a su maestra y a Richard. Sophie se cruzó de brazos ante la amigable expresión de Dick.

-Señor Grayson… Damián ha venido muchas veces con cortes y moretones en su rostro. Estoy preocupada por él. ¿Qué está pasando? Debo decirle que si no es honesto conmigo debo llamar a la asistencia social. –dijo seriamente Sophie.

Richard levanto sus manos y negó rápidamente.

-No, no es lo que usted piensa Señorita. Es que… mire… voy a decirle la verdad. Damián tiene continuas discusiones con Tim. Él es hijo adoptivo de Bruce y lleva el apellido Wayne pero Damián alega que no es merecedor de ser uno de los herederos de Bruce porque no es su hijo biológico. Y viven discutiendo y a veces llegan a los golpes. Cuando yo estoy puedo separarlos pero Alfred solo no puede señorita. Por eso Damián tiene esos cortes a veces. –respondió Dick un poco incómodo ante la penetrante mirada de Sophie.

Al escuchar eso Sophie suspiro aliviada. Le creyó a Richard, ¿Por qué le mentiría? Además no lucía como un mentiroso, abusador de niños. Ella ya tenía experiencia con esa clase de gente, en sus anteriores trabajos. Y había denunciado a unos cuantos. Por eso sabía reconocerlos al instante. Y Grayson no era así.

-Ya veo. Me quedo más tranquila al saber que no es nada. –comentó suavemente la maestra.

Richard sonrió de manera infantil y le tendió la mano a Sophie. Ella con cortesía estrecho la mano de Dick.

-Me alegro que usted se preocupe tanto por Damián. ¿Cómo se ha portado? Lamento que arruinara su cita con Jason. –dijo un poco apenado Richard.

Sophie parpadeo varias veces, ese comentario la tomó desprevenida, pero finalmente le sonrió al joven Grayson.

-Damián no arruino nada. De hecho se está portando muy bien. Es un gran niño y el mejor alumno de la clase. –respondió orgullosa.

Dick sonrió divertido, al parecer Damián ya se había hecho un lugar en el corazón de Sophie. Sin embargo a Richard le interesaba como iba su otro hermano menor.

-Y… disculpe mi atrevimiento… pero… ¿Cómo se está portando Jason? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo. –fingió la última frase, claro que lo veía. Pero el mayor de los jóvenes adoptados por Bruce quería saber más sobre Jason

Sophie se sonrojo levemente al recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior. Richard, como buen detective lo percibió.

-Bien. Él está bien. Es algo gruñón pero es una buena persona. Y conmigo es un caballero. –respondió sonrojada y con un tono de voz diferente. Se notaba al hablar, que la joven sentía emociones muy fuertes por Jason.

Richard la miro sorprendido, ya que se había percatado de los sentimientos de Sophie, por eso sonrió amablemente. _"Vaya… parece que Jay tiene una enamorada muy bonita"._ –pensó divertido.

-Me alegro que esté bien. Jason siempre fue un niño gruñón y rebelde. Es bueno que al menos con usted se lleve tan bien. –opino Richard con una sonrisa. –La veré mañana señorita. Que tenga un buen día. –saludo amablemente Dick.

-Sí, hasta mañana Señor Grayson. Lo acompaño hasta afuera y de paso saludo a Damián. –dijo Sophie amablemente.

Los dos adultos caminaron hasta afuera del aula y Sophie se acercó a Damián.

-Hasta mañana Damián. –lo saludo con cariño mientras le besaba los cabellos.

El pequeño Wayne sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Amor? ¿Afecto? Tal vez la niña hippie no era tan pesada como él pensaba. Richard lo observo con una alegre sonrisa en su semblante. Al parecer, el joven Batman tendría una aliada en su misión de hacer de Damián un niño que no pensara en las batallas. El más pequeño de los Wayne se sonrojo levemente y miro hacia un costado.

-Hasta mañana niña hippie. –la saludo sin perder su actitud orgullosa.

Sophie sonrió dulcemente y cruzó miradas cómplices con Richard. Al parecer la joven le estaba enseñando a Damián mucho más que los saberes académicos.

Dick y Damián comenzaron a caminar y salieron de la escuela. Cuando subieron al coche, el hijo de Bruce miro de reojo a Richard.

-Grayson… ¿Por qué ella… me besó? –pregunto mirando hacia abajo.

Richard lo miro un poco asombrado y exhalo una suave risita.

-Tal vez porque le agradas. Que alguien te bese significa que te está mostrando su afecto. La señorita parece una persona cariñosa con sus alumnos y sus seres queridos. –respondió Dick un poco divertido por la situación.

El pequeño de cabello negro continúo con su cabeza baja y exhalo un largo suspiro.

-Y… ¿Por qué me siento tan raro? ¿Estaré enfermo? Tal vez Pennyworth deba examinarme. –dijo preocupado el niño.

Richard soltó una carcajada divertida al escuchar esas preguntas.

-No estás enfermo Damián. Lo que sientes se llama empatía. Estás correspondiendo los sentimientos de tu maestra. Eso quiere decir que la quieres. –respondió divertido Dick.

-No es cierto. Estás enfermo Grayson. Yo no la quiero. Es pesada y tonta. Como tú. –dijo enojado el niño mientras miraba hacia afuera de la ventanilla del coche.

Dick sonrió divertido ante esa situación y exhalo un suspiro. Pensó en la casualidad que había llevado a Sophie a ser maestra de Damián. Se alegró de que el destino los hubiera juntado. Porque podía ver los progresos del niño. Sin duda sería muy interesante la próxima clase en la que Richard tendría que hablar sobre su trabajo como oficial de policía. El joven Grayson ya estaba emocionado por todo lo que les contaría a esos niños. Y Damián por su parte rezaba a algún ente sobrenatural para que Richard se torciera un tobillo o se levantara enfermo para que no fuera a la escuela.

* * *

Holaaaa! ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno... Damian no dijo lo de Red Hood pero si que vendió a Jason jajajaja XDDD Al menos Sophie se lo tomó a bien ;)

Creo que hoy si debo poner advertencia por exceso de azúcar, pero al fin hubo un... beso! Al fin Jay se animo y Sophie también. Y lo sé, creo que todos nos vamos a complotar para matar al padre de Sophie por la interrupción jajajaja XDD

Y Dami está empezando a tener sentimientos por su maestra, pero eso no hará que cambie su orgullosa forma de ser. Habrá que ver si Dami no se escapa el próximo capitulo cuando Richard se presente en la escuela jajaja XDD

Antes de despedirme les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que pasan por aqui, especialmente a las lectoras que me dejan sus reviews, a Sakura-Selene, a Hinata Jeagerjaques y a Julieta :D

Les mando un abrazo gigante y nos leemos el próximo capitulo! Besotess!


	9. Chapter 9

Damián llego a la mansión acompañado de Richard. Al entrar, se encontraron Timothy, quien estaba recostado sobre el sillón leyendo un libro. Al verlos Tim saludo alegremente a Dick pero a Damián lo miro de reojo.

-Hola Damián. ¿Qué tal escuela? –pregunto Tim fingiendo una sonrisa.

Pero el hijo de Bruce no le prestó atención y camino junto a él ignorándolo, sin embargo no fue una acción provocadora como siempre, sino que el niño parecía un zombi y simplemente estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y no prestó atención a nada fuera de su mente. Timothy frunció el ceño y miro enojado a Richard.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto indignado, al mismo tiempo que gesticulaba con las manos su indignación.

Dick sonrió divertido y soltó una suave risita de complicidad.

-Es la señorita Sophie. –respondió el joven de ojos azules, casi en un susurro.

Timothy lo miro confundido, parpadeo varias veces, y ambos mayores esperaron a que Damián se encerrara en su habitación como siempre.

-¿La novia de Jason? –pregunto confundido Tim.

Richard asintió con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-Bueno… todavía no sabemos si son novios. –respondió con una sonrisita socarrona. –Pero Sophie está haciendo un excelente trabajo preocupándose por Damián. Es más creo que es su alumno favorito. –dijo Dick mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Tim.

El tercer Robin miro confundido a su hermano mayor.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Tú también haces un excelente trabajo cuidando al mocoso. –respondió Timothy mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero… ella le demuestra su cariño no solo con hechos sino también con abrazos, caricias y dulce besos en la frente. –comentó Dick. –Creo que eso lo está volviendo más humano. –dijo con una sonrisa el actual Batman.

Timothy abrió sus ojos y su boca sorpresivamente y no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Dick… ¿Quieres decir que Damián no la golpeo cuando lo besó? ¿O que no la insulta cuando lo acaricia? –pregunto anonadado Red Robin.

Richard soltó una suave y divertida risa y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Exacto. Hasta se sonroja. Es más me pregunto si estaba enfermo porque se sentía raro cuando ella lo abrazaba o lo besaba. –contó alegremente el joven policía.

Timothy no salía de su asombro y no podía recuperar su seria expresión.

-Entonces… esa chica hace milagros. Deberían nombrarla santa. Le está dando sentimientos a dos demonios, como Jason y Damián. –comentó incrédulo Tim.

Richard sonrió divertido y exhalo un suspiro aliviado.

-Esa chica me está haciendo más fácil el trabajo. Damián la quiere, creo que podría convertirse en su mamá adoptiva. –respondió entre risas.

-Eso es exagerar Dick. –se cruzó de brazos Timothy.

Richard le guiño el ojo en forma cómplice.

-Oh tú lo dices porque no viste lo mismo que yo. Damián… ha cambiado. Y todo gracias a esa niña. Yo creo que Dami no querrá separarse de ella nunca más. –opino Dick sin perder esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Timothy no podía creerlo, sencillamente no daba crédito a que el pequeño demonio, y eso era mucho decir porque Lucifer en el pasado fue un ángel, pudiera tener sentimientos tan profundos hacia una joven como Sophie.

Un carraspeo los interrumpió, Alfred se hizo presente con su austera expresión.

-Jóvenes la cena está servida. –dijo seriamente y se dio media vuelta.

Timothy y Richard cruzaron miradas cómplices y corrieron al comedor a comer. Cuando llegaron, Damián ya estaba sentado en la mesa y miraba su plato de comida. Técnicamente lo observaba, pero en realidad la mirada del más pequeño de los Wayne estaba perdida, el niño parecía estar pensando seriamente en algo. Richard se sentó a su lado y Timothy frente a ellos.

-¿Filosofando Damián? –pregunto Tim con una sonrisita divertida.

Damián lo fulmino con su mirada y si las miradas fueran cuchillos, Tim ya estaría desangrándose.

-Púdrete Drake. –respondió con desdén el pequeño.

-¡Es Wayne! –grito indignado el joven de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Richard se llevó la mano a su cabeza debido a la migraña que comenzaba a sentir.

-¡Basta los dos! –grito seriamente y con autoridad.

Los dos menores suspiraron furiosos pero obedecieron al nuevo Batman y se dispusieron a comer en silencio. Al sentir la tensión Richard carraspeó y hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mañana, por el día del trabajador, la escuela de Damián ha invitado a los padres a que hablen de sus oficios. Como Bruce no está, yo iré a hablar de mi trabajo de oficial de policía. –contó alegremente Dick.

Tim sonrió tiernamente pero el rostro de Damián se ensombreció de repente.

-Qué bueno Dick. Seguramente los dejarás encantados. –respondió el joven Red Robin con dulzura en su expresión, y es que para él Richard era un ejemplo a seguir y su amado hermano mayor.

Pero el más pequeño enseguida replico:

-No es necesario que vayas Grayson. No tienes que actuar como un padre para mí. –dijo seriamente y cabizbajo el hijo de Bruce.

Timothy suspiro y miro a Richard, quien apoyo su mano, amistosamente, sobre el hombro del niño de cabellera negra. Quien miro aquella mano como si tratara de basura sobre su hombro.

-No digas esas cosas Damián. Técnicamente yo soy tu hermano mayor. Y estaré contigo por más que eso no te agrade. –respondió amistosamente Dick.

Damián miro profundamente a los ojos al nuevo Batman. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Lo observo con confusión, con desconcierto. No comprendía, no entendía porque Richard se empeñaba tanto en cuidarlo, en darle cariño y en estar presente. ¿Por qué el joven hacía esas cosas por él? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan amable con una persona que no lo merecía? Esos pensamientos no dejaban de taladrar la cabeza del pobre pequeño.

-Pero… yo… yo no soy tu hermano. Ni tu hijo. ¿Por qué haces todo esto? –pregunto seriamente, sin perder esa mirada penetrante.

Dick sonrió dulcemente y apretó amistosamente el hombro del niño, ante la mirada atenta de Timothy.

-Lo hago porque eres mi hermanito. Te guste o no, hay un lazo invisible que nos une. Y yo voy a estar junto a ti cada vez que me necesites. –respondió Dick sin perder esa amistosa mirada.

Damián lo observo con curiosidad. Talia nunca le había dicho algo así, o ni siquiera le había propiciado caricias como lo hacía Sophie. ¿Qué estaría pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto todos estaban tan interesados en que él tuviera sentimientos?

El más pequeño de los Wayne exhalo un largo suspiro.

-Estás loco Grayson. Y quita tu mano de mi hombro. –dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Richard sonrió levemente al notar el cambio de expresión en su hermanito menor. Los tres jóvenes continuaron comiendo, sin embargo al terminar de comer, Damián se levantó de la silla y se encerró en su habitación, esperando que Richard lo llamara para patrullar.

* * *

Esa misma noche Sophie estaba sola en su apartamento, mientras cocinaba para cenar a solas, como todos los días, recordaba ese beso tímido y delicado que Jason le había dado. Había sido tan amable con ella, pensando en lo que sentiría, en lo que pensaría, tratando de no asustarla. Sophie no era ninguna tonta, sabía que Jason no era un joven que fuera a comportarse así con todos. Y aquel trato especial para con ella la hacía feliz, porque por fin, había encontrado a alguien que entendía sus sentimientos y sus miedos.

Mientras la docente estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, alguien llamó a su puerta.

La joven de largos bucles rubios, se dirigió a abrir, en cuanto lo hizo, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y después comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza:

-Jason... –lo nombro con la ternura que solo una enamorada tendría.

El joven de mechón blanco y ojos azules la observó y sonrió seductor.

-Buenas noches, espero no ser inoportuno. –dijo con su típico tono sagaz.

Ella sonrió, con dulzura y alegría, y se hizo a un lado para que él entrara a su casa.

-Por supuesto que no. Pasa… –respondió Sophie sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir tan rápido que parecía salirse de su cuerpo.

Jason entró y por primera vez se sintió un poco nervioso, Sophie cerró la puerta y lo observo con ternura, de la misma manera en que Jason había deseado por años que lo miraran.

Inmediatamente el joven comenzó a rascarse la cabeza de forma nerviosa e intentaba que las palabras le salieran pero simplemente no podía. Justamente él, Jason Peter Todd, Red Hood, se había quedado petrificado ante la señorita que lo observaba con detenimiento y cariño.

-Jay... ¿Paso algo malo? –pregunto tímidamente Sophie.

Jason inspiro con fuerza y se acercó con decisión a la joven.

-Es que... con respecto a lo que paso ayer... creo que te debo una explicación. Yo... te besé y... no lo hice para jugar contigo... es que... en realidad... yo... te... quiero… –respondió nerviosamente el joven Todd. _"Maldita sea... debo verme como un idiota."_ –pensó decepcionado. Pero inmediatamente sintió las manos de Sophie sobre su rostro, eran suaves, delicadas.

-Yo también te quiero. –respondió Sophie con una amplia sonrisa.

Jason la miro un poco sorprendido ¿Habría escuchado bien? ¿Ella también lo querría? ¿A tan peligrosa persona?

-¿Estás segura? Es que yo... no soy precisamente un príncipe azul. Nunca lo podré ser. Soy tosco y rebelde y tengo muy mal carácter. Y tú te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo. –dijo al mismo tiempo que sentía las suaves y tiernas caricias de la niña sobre su rostro.

Sophie sonrió divertida y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jason. Con amor lo abrazo y apoyó su mejilla sobre la mejilla de su amado. Y suavemente le susurró.

-No me importa. Yo quiero estar a tu lado. No me importa quien seas ni lo que hayas hecho. Cualquier hombre que se controle sólo por protegerme es digno de recibir mi amor. –respondió con ternura.

Jason tomó de los hombros a la chica y la miro a los ojos sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

-Tú... ¿Estás segura? Nunca podré ser un príncipe perfecto. –pregunto asombrado.

Sophie sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

-Sí, estoy segura Jason. Ya sé que nunca podrás ser un príncipe y eso está bien porque yo no quiero alguien de la realeza. Yo quiero alguien que me ame y que me entienda, como tú. –respondió tímidamente mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho del joven.

¿Qué más necesitaba? Fue en ese momento en el que Jason perdió el control sobre sí mismo, debido a la felicidad que sintió, y abrazó con fuerza a Sophie. La joven sonrió y dejo que Jason la abrazara con esa efusividad y la pasión que sólo él tenía. Lentamente el segundo Robin tomó suavemente del rostro a Sophie, y siguiendo aquellos latidos acelerados en su corazón, apoyó sus labios sobre los de la chica.

Fue un besó explorador, provocativo, Jason recorrió los labios de la joven, la acaricio, la saboreo, hizo que ella se estremeciera ante aquel besó tan pasional.

-Jay… –susurro Sophie al apoyar sus manos sobre el pecho del joven.

-Sophie… –fue la respuesta de Jason antes de volver a besarla apasionadamente.

La joven cerró sus ojos y sintió los labios expertos del joven apoderarse de los suyos. Explorar su boca con su lengua, saborearla. Sophie sintió las manos del joven perderse en sus suaves cabellos al mismo tiempo que continuaba besándola con pasión, como si fuera el ultimo besó que le daría.

Al separarse lentamente para mirarla a los ojos, Jason vio como las mejillas de su niña se había puesto rojas. Suspiraba tímidamente y le sonreía ilusionada.

-Dime Sophie… no le agrade a tu padre ¿Verdad? –pregunto sagaz el joven Todd.

Una risita divertida escapo de los labios de la chica y, sin quererlo, también hizo sonreír a su amado.

-No. Mi padre cree que eres peligroso. –dijo con una sonrisita divertida. –Descuida, lo que importa aquí es que yo te quiera. Mi familia no es importante. –respondió la joven mientras abrazaba dulcemente a su amado.

Jason sonrió, esta vez con complicidad y le acaricio los cabellos a Sophie.

-Huele delicioso ¿Qué estás cocinando? –pregunto mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? –pregunto Sophie con una dulce expresión.

Jason no pudo borrar esa expresión de felicidad en su rostro. Al fin Sophie era su novia, suya y de nadie más.

-Seguro. Si no molesto. –respondió con cierto sarcasmo.

Sophie lo miro y soltó una suave risa. Lo tomó de la mano y llevo al joven a la cocina.

-Por supuesto que no molestas. –opino Sophie.

La joven sirvió la cena y se sentó junto a Jason. Sin embargo mientras comían Jason noto un poco extraña a la chica, como si quisiera preguntarle algo y no se animara. Por eso el joven Todd frunció el ceño y estiro su mano hacia la de Sophie.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –pregunto seriamente.

Sophie lo miro parpadeo varias veces, sin embargo ese sólo hecho de revolotear sus pestañas como una niña dulce e inocente hizo que el corazón de Jason comenzara a latir con más fuerza. _"Oh maldición… Sophie no pongas esa expresión pura o no podré controlarme."_ –pensó para sí el joven.

-No es nada… es que… mañana es el cumpleaños de mi padre. Y obligatoriamente tengo que ir y soportar a mis primos, especialmente a Albert que se pavonea como si fuera alguien importante y encima mi padre insiste en que tengo que perdonarlo porque soy católica. Es eso lo que me tiene de mal humor. –explico un poco triste.

Jason frunció el ceño y tragó saliva. No soportaba que la familia Leblanc presionara a Sophie de esa manera. Él único que merecía sus respetos era el padre Roland.

-No tienes que enfrentar esto sola. Yo iré contigo. Además me muero por ver la cara de tu familia cuando sepa que tienes novio. Especialmente la cara de felicidad de tu padre. –dijo con un todo de voz sarcástico.

Sophie lo miro sorprendida, porque no se imaginaba esa propuesta. Jason no se veía como un chico al que le gustaran las responsabilidades.

-¿Estás seguro? Jay… mi familia es pesada y… no quiero que sientas que tienes una responsabilidad conmigo. No me gustaría que pases un mal momento por mi culpa. –respondió un poco apenada la joven.

Jason estiro su mano y tomó la mano de Sophie entre las suyas.

-Estoy seguro. Deja que tu familia me conozca, especialmente tu primo. Y verás que no te van a molestar más. –dijo con seriedad pero con una sonrisita socarrona.

Sophie volvió a parpadear pero finalmente le dedico una sonrisa a su querido Jason.

-De acuerdo. Pero estás advertido. –respondió la joven de larga cabellera rubia sin perder su sonrisa.

* * *

Ese día Damián no estaba muy feliz ni muy sonriente, para variar. Observaba a Richard alistarse y sentía que sería el hazme reír de sus compañeros. El único que llevaba a su "hermano" antes que a su padre o a su madre. Y para colmo Richard no era nada serio. Estaba vestido con su uniforme de policía y sonreía divertido y a la vez ilusionado.

-Vamos Dami. O llegaremos tarde. –dijo con una alegría que le molestaba a Damián sin saber porque.

El niño frunció el ceño y le hablo a su hermano mayor con la gravedad que lo caracterizaba.

-Grayson. No es necesario que vengas conmigo. No necesitas actuar como un hermano mayor. –respondió seriamente el niño.

Richard lo miro sorprendido y parpadeo un par de veces. Pero finalmente se agacho a la altura de Damián y lo miro con intensidad.

-Damián no estoy actuando. Te guste o no soy tu hermano mayor. Tal vez no de sangre pero si legal. –explico Dick con una cálida sonrisa.

El pequeño lo miro fijamente y seriamente durante unos segundos, Richard mantuvo su mirada intensa y su cálida expresión. Finalmente Damián suspiro cansado.

-Eres igual que esa niña hippie. Dios los crea y el diablo los junta. –murmuro mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la salida.

Richard sonrió divertido, se puso de pie y se acomodó la corbata. Camino hasta afuera de la mansión y subió al coche, Damián ya estaba sentado en el asiento del acompañante. Mientras el joven oficial de policía conducía, Damián miraba por la ventanilla del auto el paisaje de ciudad Gotham. Y sus pensamientos eran siempre los mismos. ¿Por qué no le quebró una pierna a Richard la noche anterior? De esa forma no iría al encuentro por el día del trabajador y no tendría que pasar vergüenza con las anécdotas que el policía pensaba contar. Bueno… todavía le quedaba una opción… el suicidio. Pero con los reflejos rápidos de Dick no sería tan fácil. Todavía tenía una opción, respirar hondo, meditar e intentar no matar a su "querido" tutor.

-Anímate Damián. –comentó de repente el susodicho. –Ya verás que tu maestra y tus compañeros quedaran encantados conmigo. –opino sin dejar de mirar el camino por el cual conducía.

El pequeño Wayne miro de soslayo a su acompañante y sonrió astuto.

-Ten cuidado con eso. O Todd vendrá directo a castrarte. –respondió el pequeño logrando que el mayor se sonrojara hasta las orejas e incluso se desconcentrara y casi chocara.

-¡Damián! –exclamo sonrojado. –Yo no quiero nada sucio con tu maestra. –indignado Dick se defendió.

-Sólo decía. –respondió tranquilamente el pequeño Wayne.

En ese momento Damián miro hacia afuera del coche y eso fue porque ya habían llegado a la escuela.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia adentro. A cada rato Damián suspiraba molesto porque todos saludaban a Richard, y es que el joven oficial era un ex alumno del instituto. Cuando llegaron al aula donde cursaba el pequeño Wayne, Richard sonrió divertido pero a Damián le dieron nauseas al ver como su maestra había decorado el aburrido salón de clases. Con guirnaldas y carteles colorinches, eso parecía una reunión hippie más que una celebración por el día del trabajador.

El niño de cabello negro se sentó en su pupitre y Richard a su lado, ambos en silencio. La mayoría de los padres y madres ya habían llegado. Y cuando Richard entro fue el centro de las miradas. Una compañera se acercó a Damián y tímidamente le preguntó:

-Buenos días Damián. ¿Él es tu papá? Es muy joven y muy lindo. –pregunto inocentemente.

El pequeño Wayne chasqueo la lengua y negó inmediatamente.

-¡No! ¡Él no es mi padre! –exclamo seriamente.

Sin embargo el joven oficial interrumpió a su hermano menor al ver que estaba a punto de perder el control.

-No. Yo soy su hermano mayor. Nuestro padre no ha podido venir. –respondió con una amistosa sonrisa.

La niña se sonrojo levemente en las mejillas, revoloteo sus pestañas y sonrió tiernamente antes de volver al lado de su madre.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que entrara Sophie al aula. La joven vestía un vestido verde, largo hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, el cual tenía pequeñas flores rosas dibujadas sobre la tela. Un saco de vestir blanco la cubría debido al frio. Y un bolso y zapatos de igual color, de alto tacón, con los cuales la joven, de baja estatura, parecía unos centímetros más alta.

-Buenos días. –saludo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Leblanc. –respondieron las personas al unísono.

Sophie sonrió y dejo su bolso sobre el escritorio. Después se paró, de espaldas al pizarrón y les hablo con una sonrisa en sus labios a los padres y a los niños presentes.

-Antes de empezar, quiero agradecerles a todos los padres, madres y hermanos que han venido hoy. Les explicare la temática. Primero ustedes, los mayores, pasaran al frente y les contarán a los niños sobre sus trabajos y después jugaremos un poco en grupo. –anunció sin perder la cortesía que la caracterizaba.

Uno de los padres, vestido de traje y muy elegante, levanto la mano y se dirigió a la joven maestra con presunción en su voz.

-O sea que estamos aquí para jugar y hablar. ¿En que nos beneficia? He perdido un día de trabajo por esto. Usted dijo que era importante. –pregunto el hombre con descortesía.

Richard exhalo un largo suspiro, no le gustó nada como aquella persona había tratado a Sophie, pero inmediatamente, con sus rápidos reflejos, sujeto a Damián; ya que el pequeño, al ver la descortesía del hombre, se puso de pie por reflejo. Sin embargo Sophie suspiro y tragó saliva.

-Señor Smith créame que esto es importante porque va a beneficiar a los niños, tanto o mejor, que una clase normal. –respondió tranquilamente la joven docente.

El padre de su alumno miro fijamente a la docente y suspiro enojado. Sophie hizo caso omiso y continuo hablando sin perder la cordialidad que la caracterizaba.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal si comenzamos? Señora Jakobson ¿Quiere empezar? –pregunto con una amable sonrisa a una madre sentada en primera fila junto a su hija.

La mujer le correspondió la amable mirada a Sophie y asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Cuando se puso de pie y frente a la clase, la docente tomo asiento y observo con curiosidad a los padres y madres de sus niños y niñas.

La señora Jakobson les contó a los niños sobre su trabajo, ella era doctora experta en cirugía. Los niños y niñas escuchaban atentamente y con interés cada palabra, de cada padre que pasaba al frente. Abogados, empresarios, médicos, contadores e incluso un juez. Sophie sonrió en su interior porque ninguno era plomero o albañil u obrero. Y entonces le llegó el turno a Richard. Damián se tapó el rostro como si esperaba un final abrupto. Sin embargo los presentes lo observaron con mucha curiosidad e intensidad, especialmente Sophie.

-Buenos días niñas y niños. Mi nombre es Richard John Grayson y soy el hermano mayor de Damián. Soy oficial de policía, como mi uniforme lo indica y ejerzo mi profesión en la ciudad de Büdhaven. Mi trabajo es muy importante y a veces peligroso porque… –comenzó a hablar el joven Grayson con el tono infantil y dulce que lo caracterizaba.

Los padres y madres lo observaban con curiosidad. Los niños y niñas con una sonrisa en sus rostros y completamente interesados en cada anécdota que Richard contaba. Y es que el joven Dick tenía una manera tan divertida pero a la vez interesante de dirigirse a los demás que inclusive Sophie se sintió atraída por todo lo que contaba y se sorprendió de como el joven oficial había logrado captar la atención de los niños, cuando a ella, a veces, le costaba mucho trabajo. Damián miro a su alrededor y sintió que todos estaba hechizados _"¿Qué demonios Grayson?"_ –pensó para sí el niño de ojos azules.

Cuando Richard termino de contar sus anécdotas volvió a sentarse junto a Damián. El niño le dedico una seria mirada que en Richard produjo una sonrisa graciosa.

Sophie se encargó de continuar con la clase, preparo juegos y armo grupos de padres y niños. Al final todos los alumnos quedaron encantados por haber pasado un día con sus ocupados progenitores. Obviamente Damián no estaba precisamente encantado con las ideas de Sophie y los juegos armados. Pero se comportó como todo un caballerito, después de todo él era Damián Wayne.

Para finalizar el evento Sophie se despidió de los adultos y de sus queridos y queridas alumnos.

-Les agradezco a todos los padres, madres y hermanos que han venido hoy. Estoy es muy importante ya que es una forma de introducir a los niños en lo que se trata el trabajo y ¿Quién mejor que sus padres para contarles sobre las distintas profesiones? Les deseo que terminen bien sus días y que hayan disfrutado de la clase. –saludo con una amable expresión.

Los adultos se pusieron de pie y saludaron a la docente con un apretón de manos. A cada uno Sophie lo saludaba con cortesía y les dedicaba un tierno gesto a sus alumnos, como acariciarles los cabellos y las mejillas. Los niños y niñas estaban encantados con su joven maestra y al parecer algunos padres y madres también.

Richard se acercó a Sophie y le tendió la mano, la joven docente la estrecho con amabilidad y respeto.

-Señor Grayson quiero felicitarlo. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien captar así la atención de los niños. Estuvo fantástico. ¿No ha pensado en ser profesor? Sería uno muy bueno. –dijo Sophie con una alegre sonrisa.

Richard parpadeo varias veces sorprendido y le correspondió la sonrisa a la maestra. Sin embargo Damián frunció el ceño incrédulo:

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso estás loca? –pregunto enojado el pequeño Wayne.

Richard le hizo una seña a su "hermanito menor" para que guardara silencio y le respondió a la joven docente.

-Oh… ¿Usted cree? ¿De verdad estuve tan bien? –pregunto sorprendido.

Sophie fue a responder pero un grupo de alumnas pasaron junto a ellos y en compañía de sus madres.

-Adiós señor Grayson… señorita Leblanc. –saludaron con sus sonrisitas enamoradas.

Damián frunció el ceño incrédulo y enseguida miro a Richard, quien no estaba enterado de lo que había causado en las mujeres y en sus hijas. Sin embargo al más pequeño le llamo la atención que Sophie sólo sonreía divertida por lo ocurrido, pero no parecía haber caído en los "encantos" de Grayson.

-¿Lo ve? Les ha caído muy bien. Usted es una persona especial. Si se dedicara a la docencia sería un maestro muy querido. –opino la joven con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Damián la miro sorprendido pero enseguida la tomó de la mano, para llamar la atención de su joven maestra, y se dirigió a ella:

-No le des ideas niña hippie. Grayson sería una catástrofe como maestro. Sería más pesado que tú. –comentó seriamente.

-¡Damián! –exclamo un poco indignado el joven Richard.

Sin embargo Sophie miro a su pequeño alumno y sonrió dulcemente. Con ternura y cariño le acaricio los cabellos, ante el evidente sonrojo de Damián.

-Oh… Damián no seas malo con tu hermano mayor. –dijo Sophie en un intento de regañar a Damián pero obviamente no le salía porque para ella, el niño era adorable aunque demostrara seriedad y rebeldía.

Richard se acercó a Sophie y apoyo amistosamente su mano sobre el hombro de la docente.

-Me alegro que al menos usted me tiene confianza señorita. –dijo Dick con una sonrisa bromista.

Sophie sonrió divertida pero Damián se interpuso entre Richard y su "querida" maestra miro a su tutor con una frialdad que hizo que Richard tragara saliva. Al darse cuenta de la situación incómoda Sophie tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Qué dicen si me acompañan a la salida? –pregunto con una sonrisa amable, para quitar la tensión.

-Claro. –respondió sonriente Dick.

Damián suspiro cansado y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-De todas maneras tenemos que salir. –opino seriamente.

Richard cruzó miradas cómplices con Sophie y ella con cariño le acaricio los cabellos a su querido alumno. Ante esa acción Damián sacudió su cabeza:

-No hagas eso niña hippie, me despeinas. –dijo molesto el niño.

Sophie sonrió dulcemente, aunque Damián fuera arisco, era obvio que ya se había instalado en un lugar muy importante de su corazón. Ese niño, con esa actitud tosca y quejosa, había despertado sus instintos maternos.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida Richard y Sophie hablaban animadamente, como si fueran hermanos, o conocidos de toda la vida. Damián suspiraba a cada segundo, y no soportaba aquellas sonrisas, o palabras alegres. Él era un niño rudo, rebelde. Con una actitud tosca, era el hijo de Batman, y ¿tenía que soportar a esos dos? Sin embargo, por alguna razón fuera de la lógica, no quería que su maestra se fuera. Esperaba que Richard pudiera entretenerla más.

Pero la suerte no estaba del lado de Damián ese día, y menos del lado de Richard. Porque cuando el joven Nigthwing apoyo, de manera amistosa, su mano sobre el hombro de Sophie y esta le correspondió con una sonrisa. Los presentes escucharon una voz grave que les era familiar.

Jason había llegado para buscar a Sophie a la escuela. Vestido con sus pantalones vaqueros, camisa roja y saco negro. Su cabello algo despeinado pero su expresión furiosa cuando vio la "amistosa" mano de Richard sobre SU chica.

-¡Grayson mas te vale guardar esa mano antes de que te la corte! –exclamo Jason, al mismo tiempo que llegaba junto a Sophie y la tomaba de la cintura de manera protectora.

Sophie le dedico una sonrisa a su amado y apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho del joven.

-Jason… el señor Grayson es un amigo. No hay necesidad de ser descortés. –dijo tranquilamente para calmarlo.

-No sé, yo no confió en él. –respondió seriamente el joven Todd mirando desafiante a Dick.

Richard se sonrojo un poco, por la incomodidad, y Damián casi se arroja contra Jason para que soltara a SU maestra.

-¡Todd! –exclamo enojado el pequeño de diez años, pero Richard lo sostuvo.

-Jay… que gusto verte. –dijo Richard con una sonrisa fingida, ya que la situación era un tanto incomoda.

-No puedo decir lo mismo. –respondió descortés el joven de mechón blanco.

Sophie lo miro sorprendida y suspiro cansada:

-¡Jay! ¡Se amable! –lo regaño con un leve toque de dulzura.

-Pero Sophie… se estaba haciendo el galán contigo. No te quieras pasar de listo Grayson, ella es mía, búscate otra chica para coquetearle. –dijo Jason seriamente y sin soltar a Sophie.

La joven maestra suspiro y se llevó la mano a su frente, aunque interiormente la situación le causaba gracia. Damián luchaba por zafarse del agarre de Dick, y el joven Grayson suspiraba y trataba de ser amigable.

-Oh vamos Jay… yo jamás intentaría algo con la señorita. Te recuerdo que es la maestra de Damián. –respondió Dick mientras subía sus hombros de manera despreocupada.

-¡Además ella no es tuya! ¡Suéltala pervertido! –exclamo Damián al mismo tiempo que lograba zafarse de las manos de Richard y empujaba a Jason hacia un costado.

-Tampoco tuya mocoso insolente. –respondió Jason mientras se volvía a acercar a su chica.

La pobre docente quedo en medio de su alumno y de su novio, mientras Richard llevaba su mano a su frente en señal cansancio.

-Basta por favor. No discutan. –dijo Sophie mientras intentaba que los dos "hermanos" no se mataran.

-Pero niña hippie Todd es un pervertido y un criminal. ¿Cómo puede gustarte? –pregunto enojado el pequeño Wayne.

-No Damián. Jason no es malo. –respondió Sophie con dulzura en su voz, al mismo tiempo se agacho a la altura de Damián y le acarició el rostro. Al ver esa muestra de afecto Jason se acercó a ella y le apretó suavemente el hombro.

-Sophie no hay necesidad de explicarles a ellos lo que sentimos. Y menos a ese mocoso entrometido. –opino Jason sin perder esa mirada desafiante.

El pequeño Wayne fue a arrojarse contra el joven de mechón blanco pero Sophie lo sostuvo en un abrazo. Richard solamente miraba la escena y sonreía levemente.

-¡Cállate Todd! ¡Búscate otra para tus perversiones! –exclamo Damián al mismo tiempo que se removía entre los delicados brazos de Sophie.

-No te metas enano. –respondió desafiante Jason.

-¡Basta los dos! –exclamo Sophie y los tres hombres la miraron sorprendidos, ¿Habría perdido la paciencia la dulce docente?

Damián, por una acción involuntaria, casi por instinto, tomó de la mano a su maestra y la miro intensamente a los ojos.

-Pero… Todd… él es… –murmuro sin dejar mirar aquellos orbes castaños que lo observaban con dulzura.

-Es una persona que merece una segunda oportunidad. –respondió Sophie con tranquilidad. –Damián… te prometo que todo estará bien. Confía en mí. –dijo dulcemente la joven, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba los cabellos cariñosamente a su alumno.

¿Qué habría sido eso? Una dulce mirada ¿Y ya? Richard observaba la situación con interés ya que Damián, el pequeño demonio que tan loco lo volvía, solamente se limitó a mirar a su maestra. La observaba con curiosidad, con anhelo, con una pisca muy pequeña de cariño. Era una escena para guardar en el recuerdo porque el pequeño al fin, con un poco de ayuda, estaba empezando a tener sentimientos. Por más que nunca lo admitiera y siempre fuera orgulloso. Y, por otra parte, era muy divertido de ver a Jason celoso de un niño de diez años. El joven de mechón blanco miraba seriamente la situación y a la vez celoso de que Sophie fuera tan dulce con el niño.

Dick se acercó a Damián y lo tomó suavemente de los hombros.

-Debemos irnos Damián. –comentó con amabilidad.

Sophie se irguió sin dejar de sonreírle a su querido alumno.

-Pero Grayson no es seguro dejarla con ese criminal. –opino el niño al mismo tiempo que se prendía de la ropa de Dick.

-Estoy seguro de que Jason cuidara muy bien a la señorita. ¿No es así Jay? –pregunto amistosamente el joven Grayson.

Jason frunció el ceño y con presunción y seriedad contestó la pregunta:

-No necesitas decirme eso. Sabes que lo haré Dick. –respondió mientras abrazaba por detrás a Sophie.

Richard sonrió y asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-Sólo quería asegurarme. –dijo sin perder aquella sonrisa divertida. –Vamos Damián. –comentó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Pero… –insistió el niño. Al verlo tan inseguro y no siendo capaz de irse, Sophie se acercó al pequeño y le despeino los cabellos.

-Si no te conociera bien Dami, pensaría que me quieres mucho y que por eso estás celoso. –comentó con una tierna sonrisa.

Damián se sonrojo levemente y se cruzó de brazos ofendido:

-¡Yo no estoy celoso! ¡Y no te quiero! –exclamo irritado mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

Sophie cruzó miradas cómplices con Dick y ambos sonrieron divertidos ante la situación. Al ver que Richard no se movía Damián se dio media vuelta:

-Grayson mueve tu gordo trasero. –le ordeno con seriedad.

Richard sonrió divertido y enseguida comenzó a caminar.

-Sí, sí. No me apures. Adiós Señorita… Jay… –saludo mientras caminaba junto a Damián.

Al ver que el niño y su tutor subían al coche y se iban, Jason se acercó a Sophie y la abrazó por detrás, dejándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. La niña de largos bucles sonrió sonrojada.

-Jay… –lo nombro con ese tono de muchacha enamorada.

Jason le guiño el ojo en forma seductora y volvió a abrazarla por detrás.

-No le des tanta confianza al enano Wayne. No lo merece. –dijo el joven mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre el hombro de Sophie.

La joven se dio media vuelta bruscamente, para mirar a Jason a los ojos, y parpadeo varias veces sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

-Jay… no puedo creerlo. Estás celoso de un niño de diez años. –opino Sophie mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Jason y negó inmediatamente con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-¡No! Yo no tengo nada que celarle a ese enano entrometido. –respondió mientras miraba hacia un costado.

Sophie lo miro sorprendida de aquel lado oculto que ahora Jason le mostraba. Por eso la joven sonrió divertida y se prendió del brazo de su amado.

-Está bien Jay. Pero no tienes que ponerte celoso de un niño. Yo soy así de cariñosa con todos mis pequeños y pequeñas. –dijo sin perder esa dulce sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Es que… eres la única persona que me entiende y... –el joven suspiro y se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente. –No me gusta compartir tu cariño Sophie. –dijo seriamente Jason.

Sophie lo miraba admirada, sin perder esa expresión enamorada, le sonrió con ternura y lo tomó de las manos.

-Jason... –susurro dulcemente. – ¿Qué dices si me llevas a casa a dejar estas cosas y después vamos al cumpleaños de mi padre? –pregunto con una radiante sonrisa.

Jason la miro fijamente y asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-Por supuesto. Sube a la motocicleta llegaremos más rápido así. –respondió mientras la abrazaba por detrás y le dejaba tiernos besos en la mejilla.

Sophie sonreía feliz al sentir el cariño de su amado, especialmente cuando la sujeto de la cintura y la ayudo a subir al vehículo. Cuando lo puso en marcha y arranco, la niña se aferró a la espalda del fuerte joven.

Como había prometido Sophie dejos sus cosas de la escuela en su casa y después los dos juntos se dirigieron al hogar paterno de la joven. El cual se encontraba un poco lejos, casi a cuarenta minutos de donde vivía la niña de largos bucles rubios.

Al llegar al lugar Jason pudo notar como su novia temblaba de los nervios y no se animaba a llamar a la puerta. Por eso la abrazo por detrás y apoyo su mentón sobre el hombro de Sophie.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –pregunto en un susurro.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de la joven.

-No, no pasa nada. –respondió con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente llamó a la puerta y fueron recibidos por una mujer de edad adulta, rubia, de ojos color café y piel pálida. La señora lucía elegante y parecía una mujer fina.

-¡Sophie! –exclamo con alegría y estrecho a su hija entre sus brazos.

-Buenas tardes mamá. –sonrió la niña.

La señora sonrió y clavó su mirada sobre Jason. El joven le tendió la mano para saludarla pero la señora lo abrazo alegremente, dejando atónito al joven.

-Así que tú eres Jason. Mi esposo me ha contado sobre ti. Pero no me dijo que eras tan guapo. Me llamo Jocelyne y soy la mamá de Sophie. –dijo amablemente la madre de Sophie.

_"De tal palo tal astilla"_ –pensó Jason al ver la sonrisa y la expresión aniñada de la señora.

-Imagino que su esposo no le ha dicho nada bueno sobre mí. –respondió Jason mientras volvía a tomar a Sophie de la mano.

La señora soltó una suave carcajada y comenzó a reír.

-Bueno… no puedo mentirte. Mucho no le agrado la idea de que "su pequeña" tuviera novio. Pero no le hagas caso. –dijo alegremente Jocelyne.

Jason miro a Sophie y ella le correspondió la mirada pero de una forma tímida y embelesada. La madre de la joven pudo notar como su hija estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese joven de aspecto tosco y rebelde. Por eso sonrió divertida y los invito a pasar. En cuanto la pareja entro al lugar se encontraron con toda la familia de Sophie y todas las miradas recayeron sobre ellos. Sin embargo solamente dos personas los miraron de mal modo, el padre y el primo. Después todos saludaron de manera alegre a Sophie y a Jason, y felicitaban al joven por haber podido conquistarla.

El padre de la joven se acercó a ellos y Sophie lo besó en la mejilla:

-Papa, joyeux anniversaire. –Sophie saludo a su padre por su cumpleaños, en francés.

-Merci. –agradeció su padre.

Jason estrecho con fuerza la mano de su futuro suegro y ambos se miraron de forma tan seria que parecían dos boxeadores a punto de pelear.

-Joyeux anniversaire Armand. –saludo el joven Todd y logro que todos lo miraran asombrados. Inclusive el padre de la joven.

-¿Hablas francés? –pregunto sorprendido Armand.

-Sí. Hablo varios idiomas. –respondió despreocupado Jason.

Los presentes lo miraron un poco impresionados, Jason no tenía apariencia de intelectual, o de francés.

-Vaya… las apariencias engañan. Tienes pinta de mafioso… chico. –intervino un joven alto, de aspecto desagradable.

Al ver que su primo se acercaba a ella, Sophie se aferró con fuerza a Jason, y el joven Todd la pegó a su cuerpo de manera protectora.

-Y tú tienes pinta de degenerado. –respondió desafiante Jason.

El ambiente se llenó de tensión, al verlos a punto de pelearse la madre Sophie intervino.

-Albert ve a ayudar a tu hermana con las cosas. –dijo seriamente.

El joven miro a su tía con prepotencia pero finalmente se dio media vuelta y obedeció. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, y el hermano menor de los Leblanc se hizo presente. Aunque la expresión del padre Roland no cambió mucho cuando vio a su ahijada y a su protegido juntos.

-Padrino. –lo llamo Sophie al mismo tiempo que se colgaba del cuello de su tío predilecto.

-Padre Roland. –lo saludo Jason con una seria expresión.

-Buenas tardes Sophie, Jason. Así que mi intuición era cierta. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos ustedes dos. –dijo despreocupado el sacerdote.

Jason y Sophie se sonrojaron levemente, el joven miro hacia un costado fingiendo estar ofendido pero la niña lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió tiernamente.

El padre de la joven apretó con fuerza el hombro de su hermano menor.

-Roland ¿Tu tuviste que ver en esto? –pregunto con una mirada inquisitoria.

-No Armand. Si ellos se enamoraron el único que tuvo que ver en esto fue Dios. –respondió despreocupado el sacerdote.

Sophie le sonrió alegremente a su padrino y se prendió del brazo de Jason.

-Ven Jason. Quiero mostrarte la casa. –le dijo dulcemente.

-De acuerdo. –respondió el joven mientras asentía.

Sophie se llevó a Jason, y le mostro el hogar en el cual había crecido. Le presento al resto de la familia, los cuales recibieron muy bien al joven. De hecho lo halagaban por haber podido conquistar a Sophie después de que ella hubiera tenido una experiencia tan horrible. Toda la familia estaba consiente de horror que Sophie había vivido, sin embargo nadie decía nada, nadie se metía en el asunto. Solamente el padre Roland había sido el único que vigilaba de cerca a su sobrino para que no se acercara a su ahijada.

Para Jason estar en ese lugar, en ese momento, no le produjo nervios ni lo movilizo. Sabía que si deseaba estar junto a Sophie tarde o temprano tendría que conocer a su familia. El joven Red Hood estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por eso no sintió ningún deseo de titubear. Sin embargo le repugnaba la forma en que todos simulaban, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si Albert nunca hubiera violado a Sophie, le repugnaba y lo enfurecía estar ahí.

En un momento Sophie fue llamada por su madre para que la ayudara con las cosas. Jason le sonrió para que fuera tranquila, después de todo mucho no le interesaba si quedaba solo o no. Fue en ese instante cuando Albert se le acercó por detrás.

-No sabía que el famoso novio de mi prima fuera Red Hood. –susurro sobre el oído del joven de mechón blanco.

Jason se dio media vuelta violentamente, fue a tomarlo del cuello pero se contuvo por estar en un lugar ajeno.

-No sé de qué me hablas. –respondió secamente.

-Oh por favor. No tienes que simular conmigo. Mis colegas presos saben que tú eres Red Hood. Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza para los traficantes como yo. Pero lo bueno… es que me estás mostrando tu debilidad. –dijo con crueldad el primo de Sophie.

Jason frunció el ceño y dio un paso al frente, haciendo que Albert retrocediera.

-Si sabes quién soy, sabes muy bien que si la tocas… te torturare hasta la muerte. –respondió con rabia el joven.

Albert sonrió de forma ladina y de costado.

-¿De verdad? ¿Vas a matar al primo de tu preciosa novia? –pregunto con ironía.

Jason acortó más la distancia entre ellos sin perder esa asesina expresión en su rostro.

-Sabes que lo haré. –respondió seriamente.

El joven volvió a sonreír de costado, como si creyera que tenía a Jason en una mano.

-¿Mi primita sabe que se acuesta con Red Hood? Sería lindo decírselo a ver qué cara pone. –pregunto con sarcasmo.

Jason frunció más el ceño y se mordió los labios. Deseaba matarlo, deseaba hacerlo sufrir. En ese momento el padre Roland apretó con fuerza el hombro de su sobrino y lo jalo hacia atrás.

-Albert… ¿Qué crees que haces? –pregunto seriamente el sacerdote.

-Tío. –lo llamo desafiante el joven.

El sacerdote frunció el ceño, nadie lo desafiaba y menos la persona que jamás podría perdonar.

-Armand te llama. Ve con él. –dijo seriamente Roland.

El primo de Sophie miro de refilón a Jason antes de irse. Cuando el sacerdote y Jason quedaron a solas, Roland suspiro aliviado.

-Lamento que te molestara. –comentó el sacerdote.

Jason bajo su mirada por unos segundos y después miro al sacerdote que lo conocía desde que era un niño pequeño.

-Lo sabe. Albert sabe quién soy. Como todos los traficantes que conocí en prisión. –dijo seriamente.

El sacerdote lo miro interesado y exhalo un largo suspiro.

-Y el problema es que Sophie no lo sabe. –pensó en voz alta Roland.

-No. –dijo rotundamente Jason. –El problema es que saben que ella es mi debilidad. La van a lastimar. –opino mientras apretaba sus puños de la furia.

El sacerdote frunció el ceño y volvió a suspirar.

-No necesariamente. Si tú la proteges no hay necesidad de que salga lastimada. Pero antes debes decirle la verdad. –dijo Roland con firmeza en su voz.

Jason lo miro sorprendido, esa respuesta lo tomó desprevenido.

-¿Me está diciendo que le diga a Sophie toda la verdad? Ella jamás me lo perdonaría. –opino el joven de ojos azules.

-Yo creo que estás equivocado. Dile la verdad, ella te ama con locura, va a aceptarlo. Además te has apartado durante años para que no la lastimen, y ahora has regresado porque eso no te sirvió de nada. –dijo tranquilamente el sacerdote.

Jason lo miro sorprendido pero no perdió su actitud rebelde, ¿Cómo podía ser que ese hombre lo conociera tanto? Si siempre lo buscaba a discutir y lo volvía loco desde que era un niño. Sin embargo el padre Roland siempre lo apoyaba. Y Sophie era como él. Pero… ¿Qué pensaría ella si Jason le contaba toda la verdad? Sobre Red Hood, sobre su muerte y resurrección. ¿Podría Jason abrir su corazón y decirle la verdad a su amada?

-Lo pensare padre. –respondió seriamente el joven Todd.

* * *

Buenos días! Mil disculpas por haberme tardado en actualizar, es que los exámenes me están volviendo locaaaa! :O Ni siquiera puedo prender mi laptop, con eso digo todo =(

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, Jason y Sophie al fin están juntos, a Dami mucho no le agrada pero lo lindo es que no pierda su actitud rebelde ;) jajajajaja.

Quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que pasan por aquí, especialmente a Sakura-Selene, a Hinata Jeagerjaques, a leiadiaz7 y a directioner24 (Si, lo del juego de la linea es la película escritores de la libertad, yo lo aclare en las notas de autor)

Les mando un abrazo, nos leemos el próximo capitulo! =)


	10. Chapter 10

El padre Roland le sonrió amablemente a Jason al escuchar esas palabras. El sacerdote no era un hombre de sonrisas y de demostrar su cariño abiertamente como Sophie, por eso esa sonrisa sorprendió un poco a Jason. Aunque el joven nunca lo admitiera.

En ese momento Sophie llegó con una cansada sonrisa y se prendió del brazo de su amado, ocultando levemente su rostro. Roland y Jason miraron a la joven un poco preocupados. Por eso Jason levanto su mano y con cariño le acaricio los cabellos a su niña.

-¿Está todo bien Sophie? –pregunto con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

La niña de largos bucles rubios sonrió le dedico una tierna sonrisa a su amado.

-Sí, venía a buscarlos porque mi padre va a soplar las velitas y cortaremos el pastel. –respondió suavemente.

El sacerdote pudo ver a través de su sobrina, sabía lo que ella sentía, por eso carraspeó y simulando estar distraído comentó:

-Al fin ya estaba esperando que cortaran el pastel. Después de todo vine por eso. –opino con una seriedad y una gracia que hicieron sonreír a Sophie. –Vamos entonces, no quiero escuchar los molestos regaños de mi bruto hermano mayor. –comentó Roland mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Jason miro fijamente a Sophie y ella le dedico una tierna sonrisa. El joven de cabellera negra se agacho a su altura y la besó en los labios sorpresivamente. No fue brusco o bruto, todo lo contrario, fue amable y suave con ella. Porque pudo comprender que su niña no se sentía a gusto estando ahí.

Al separarse unos centímetros Jason pudo ver ese leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Sophie, siempre que la besaba, la niña se sonrojaba así. Sophie lo tomó de la mano y juntos caminaron unos pocos pasos hacia donde estaba el living de la casa. Allí el padre de Sophie estaba rodeado de sus sobrinos, y el primo que Sophie más aborrecía estaba abrazando a su propio padre.

-Quiero agradecerles a todos por esta fiesta. Especialmente a mi esposa, a mis hermanos y a mis sobrinos que siempre están presentes. –dijo el padre de Sophie antes de soplar las velitas del pastel.

Una opresión muy fuerte se apodero del pecho de Sophie, la joven se llevó la mano a su garganta y su rostro enrojeció de repente. Jason sintió ese sentimiento, que siempre lo había acompañado, y que al estar junto a Sophie desaparecía: la ira. ¿Cómo ese hombre podía ser tan injusto? ¿Cómo podía despreciar así a su propia y única hija?

El padre Roland había tensado su quijada y estaba cruzado de brazos apretando con fuerza su bíceps. Otro presente que estaba indignado.

Al ver que Sophie respiraba agitadamente y se aguantaba las lágrimas. Jason la tomo de la mano y se la llevo del lugar, caminando firmemente y con una expresión llena de rabia. No le importo las miradas atentas de los demás, ni lo que pensaran. Simplemente se la llevo de ese lugar que lentamente estaba matando a su niña.

Cuando salieron en busca de la motocicleta Sophie se detuvo antes de llegar al vehículo y, mientras que respiraba con dificultad, observo con tristeza a su amado. Jason se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-Déjalo salir Sophie… no dejes que te destruya por dentro. –dijo seriamente Jason.

Ella respiro agitada y se arrojó a los brazos de Jason, con tristeza dejo salir sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué Jay? ¿Por qué me odia? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? –pregunto con tristeza.

Jason la estrecho entre sus brazos y le acaricio los cabellos. Otra vez ese sentimiento de tener ganas de matar, matar y tal vez después torturar. En esa familia estaban todos locos, excepto el padre Roland. ¿Cómo podían? ¿Cómo podía su padre abrazarse con el psicótico y sádico que había violado a su hija? ¿Cómo podían lastimarla así? Pero eso no volvería a pasar, él no iba a permitir que Sophie regresara a esa casa de locos.

-No te preocupes. No los necesitas. –respondió el joven Red Hood.

Sophie apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jason y exhalo un suave suspiro. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos? ¿Por qué le creía cada palabra que él decía? ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz con ese hombre?

-Oh… Jay… eres tan lindo conmigo. –le sonrió con ternura.

Otra vez le dijo lindo, sin embargo a la única persona que Jason dejaba que le diga "lindo" era a ella.

-Ya te dije que yo no soy lindo. Yo soy un reo, no soy un príncipe ni un caballero. –respondió Jason mientras le acariciaba las mejillas a Sophie.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa amorosa y con su suave y delicada mano le acaricio el rostro.

-Para mí si eres un caballero, eres mi caballero de dorada armadura. –comentó con ese tono amoroso que indicaba que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Jason suspiro tranquilamente, Sophie tenía razón, él se comportaba como un honorable caballero con ella. Al menos con la joven era amable y protector. Por eso sonrió de manera traviesa y la levanto en sus brazos. Sophie se sonrojo cuando él la sostuvo con esa firmeza y esa decisión.

-Entonces si soy un caballero… déjeme llevarla a su carruaje Milady. –comentó Jason en forma chistosa y socarrona.

Sophie soltó una suave carcajada y comenzó a reír, logrando que Jason le sonriera también, sin embargo la sonrisa del joven era más seductora y traviesa. Sophie pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su fuerte novio y dejo que la llevara hasta la motocicleta y la sentara sobre el asiento. En ningún momento la joven dejo de reír alegremente. El joven Todd acerco su rostro al de Sophie y la besó en las mejillas.

-Me alegra verte sonriendo. –comentó seductoramente, pero en el interior de su corazón, no podía negar que amaba a la joven más que a su vida.

Jason se subió a su motocicleta, en cuanto se acomodó en el asiento, delante de su acompañante; Sophie lo abrazó por detrás y, cariñosamente, apoyo su cabeza sobre la espalda de Jason.

-Es por ti que sonrió Jason. Me haces muy feliz. –dijo la joven maestra mientras cerraba sus ojos y respiraba el aroma de su amado.

Jason se quedó de piedra al escuchar esas palabras. Él la hacía feliz, él era el causante de esas sonrisas en el bello semblante de Sophie, y aunque después le costará aceptarlo, él también era feliz.

El joven arranco a toda velocidad, antes de que la familia Leblanc pudiera darles alcance. El padre de Sophie se enfureció al ver como Jason se había llevado de esa forma tan brusca a su primogénita.

-Es un maleducado. ¿Cómo se atreve a llevarse así a mi hija? –dijo furioso el padre de la niña.

El padre Roland, con toda su tranquilidad camino hacia su hermano mayor y lo tomó de los hombros.

-Armand tranquilízate… seguramente Sophie se sintió mal. –comentó pacíficamente el sacerdote.

-¡Tú siempre defendiéndola! ¡Es una mal educada! ¡Debería estar más tiempo con su familia y no con un reo que recién conoce! –respondió enojado.

Ante aquellos gritos el sacerdote frunció el ceño y exhalo un largo suspiro. A su mente siempre venía la idea de que él era adoptado, porque realmente no podía concebir las ideas de su hermano. Por eso cavó profundo en el corazón de su hermano mayor con las palabras que dijo:

-Tal vez tu tengas la culpa ¿no crees? –pregunto mientras enarcaba una ceja.

El padre de la joven suspiro furioso porque su hermano siempre tenía la razón y tenía esa manera tan sutil de hacérselo notar.

* * *

Jason condujo hasta la dirección en donde vivía Sophie. Cuando llegaron al lugar ambos se quitaron los cascos. El joven ayudo a bajar a su novia, y Sophie le sonrió con alegremente.

-Estás aquí… y estás a salvo. Dejare que vayas a descansar. –comentó seriamente Jason mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su niña.

Sophie parpadeo varias, revoloteo esas arqueadas y rubias pestañas, logrando hacer que el corazón de Jason se acelere todavía más.

-Pero Jay… todavía tengo tu chaqueta… ¿No quieres que te la devuelva? –pregunto confundida.

El joven Todd titubeo por primera vez, si subía al apartamento de su novia, no sabía si iba a poder controlarse. Pero tampoco quería irse, no quería dejarla sola.

-De acuerdo. Pero si me porto mal será tu culpa. –respondió con una sonrisita burlona.

Sophie miro fijamente al joven pero le sonrió y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-Eres terrible. –comentó la joven maestra, sin perder su sonrisa.

Jason se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, abrazándola por detrás, y apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de la joven y aspirando el aroma de la joven.

-Sophie… –murmuro, quería decirle que la amaba, que la quería, que la necesitaba y anhelaba quedarse con ella. Pero no podía. Algo en su interior le oprimía el pecho, le apretaba con fuerza la garganta y sus sentimientos no salían.

La docente le sonrió con ternura, juntos y abrazados caminaron hacia dentro del edificio. Toda acción, incluso cuando Sophie abrió la puerta, la hicieron abrazados. Por más que quisiera soltarla Jason no podía. Se sentía raro porque era la primera vez que necesitaba estar abrazado a alguien así, tanto tiempo. Sophie desprendía un aroma a fresas y a jazmines que lo embriagaban. Pero además, desprendía una calidez que lograba sanar todas esas heridas que él tenía en su interior.

-Jay… para ir a buscar tu chaqueta tienes que soltarme. –comentó con ternura la joven.

Jason soltó a la chica de inmediato y la miro con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sophie le dedico una dulce sonrisa y fue en busca de su abrigo. En cuanto regreso, Jason vio que la joven traía la chaqueta muy prolijamente en una percha y con un nailon que la cubría de la suciedad.

-Aquí está. Limpia y planchada. –comentó la docente con una alegre sonrisita.

Jason tomó de la percha su chaqueta de cuero y la observo sorprendido.

-La lavaste… y huele a fresas. Como tú. –respondió asombrado.

Sophie miro al joven con esa dulzura con la cual miraba a sus alumnos. Se acercó a él y apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho de Jason.

-Jay… gracias. –dijo sinceramente y con un brillo en sus ojos color café.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por el abrigo? –pregunto distraído Jason, inmerso en el aroma que sentía.

-Por todo. –respondió sinceramente Sophie y con una sonrisita infantil en sus labios.

Jason dejo el abrigo sobre una silla y tomó entre sus brazos a Sophie. Con delicadeza la sujeto de la cintura, acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Jason tenía una forma muy particular de demostrarle su amor, era un hombre pasional, un poco tosco en sus acciones. Al besarla, los labios del muchacho siempre se apoderaban de los de ella, era seductor y pasional. Al contrario de Sophie, quien era dulce, delicada. Eran opuestos, opuestos hechos el uno para el otro.

Al separarse por falta de aire, Sophie le acarició las mejillas sonrosadas al joven Todd.

-Jay… –suspiro enamorada.

Otra vez esa dulce y tierna expresión de niña enamorada, Jason lo sabía, Sophie lo amaba con locura, y él a ella, pero si continuaba en el lugar Jason no podría controlar sus instintitos. La besaría con locura nuevamente y poco a poco le quitaría la ropa. Pero Sophie no era esa clase de chica, hacerle eso implicaría que ella se asustara, que comenzara a temerle. Y él quería protegerla de todo mal, incluso si era de sí mismo. Cuando viera a la joven lista él se encargaría de sus necesidades pero por el momento no podía permitirse lastimarla.

-Debo irme Sophie. –dijo seriamente Jason, y esas palabras le dolieron un poco porque quería quedarse, por más que siempre negara todos sus sentimientos.

-Lo sé, es tarde. ¿Te veré mañana? –pregunto tímidamente la joven maestra, mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho de su amado.

-No lo sé. Yo te llamare y si puedo iré a buscarte al instituto. Pero haré todo lo posible por verte. Milady. –respondió Jason mientras le acariciaba las rosadas mejillas a Sophie.

Una vez más la besó, pero esta vez le demostró amor, delicadeza, suavidad. Le acarició las mejillas y el cuello a medida que sus labios aprisionaban los de Sophie. Lamio sus labios y llego hasta su cuello. En ese instante la abrazo. Tan fuerte que la estrecho entre sus brazos. Le acaricio los cabellos y la espalda y se sintió alegre, por primera vez el muchacho gruñón sintió felicidad.

Un largo suspiro se escuchó en cuanto Jason tuvo que soltarla. Sophie lo miro atentamente y le acarició el rostro.

-Parece ser que no quieres irte. –comento inocentemente.

Jason enarcó una ceja, ¿Cómo hacia ella para leer cada movimiento suyo? ¿Cómo hacía para saber lo que sentía y pensaba?

-Si fuera por mí, me quedaría contigo pero para toda la vida. Sin embargo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y realmente detesto hacerlas. –dijo cabizbajo, sintiendo cada roce delicado de las suaves manos de Sophie.

-Ve… haz todo lo posible por que nos veamos mañana y cuídate Jay. No te metas en líos. –le pidió Sophie de una manera tan tierna y tan inocente que Jason no pudo responderle mal. Simplemente soltó una suave risita divertida.

-Pareces más mi madre que mi novia. –comentó de forma chistosa.

Una risita dulce y angelical fue la respuesta de Sophie y se colgó de su cuello para abrazarlo, ya que el joven era más alto que ella.

-Jason… en verdad… cuídate mucho. –se despidió ella mientras le besaba los labios con la dulzura típica en ella.

-Lo hare. Descuida. Nos vemos mañana Milady. –la beso en los labios antes de irse.

Sophie abrió la puerta y Jason salió fuera del departamento, antes de irse escucho la dulce voz de Sophie.

-Jay… –lo llamo con las mejillas encendidas. –Te quiero. –confeso sonrojada.

Jason sonrió seductor y le guiño el ojo a su novia.

-Y yo a ti. –respondió antes de subir al ascensor y bajar hasta la salida. En cuanto Sophie vio que Jason se había ido, cerró la puerta con llave. Y se dispuso a hacer sus cosas.

Cuando Jason subió a su motocicleta sintió una mano fuerte que le toco el hombro. Bruscamente se dio vuelta y vio allí a Dick Grayson con una alegre sonrisa. A pesar de llevar el manto de Batman. Damián no estaba con él.

-¿Qué tal Jaybird? Es bueno ver que Sophie te hace muy feliz. –dijo con esa típica amabilidad y cordialidad que lo caracterizaban.

Jason frunció el ceño gruñón y miro fijamente a Richard.

-¿Qué haces aquí niño cirquero? ¿Me estás siguiendo? –pregunto seriamente Jason.

Dick enseguida negó con un movimiento de su cabeza y se acercó más a su hermano menor.

-No Jaybird. Vine aquí porque pensé que tal vez necesitabas hablar. –respondió Richard pero esta vez con una intensa mirada que Jason comprendió.

El segundo Robin exhalo un fuerte suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué hablaría contigo? –pregunto con ironía.

Dick frunció y miro fijamente a Jason. Esa mirada decía más que mil palabras.

-Porque sabes que estás en una encrucijada. La amas, pero hay muchas cosas en las que no quieres mentirle ¿No es así? –pregunto seriamente Richard.

Jason se horrorizo, aunque su austero semblante no lo demostró, cuando Dick pronuncio aquellas palabras. ¿Acaso lo estaba espiando? ¿Había implantado algo sin que él se percatara?

-¿De qué hablas Dickibird? –pregunto seriamente y sin inmutarse.

-Hablo de la verdad Jay, esa niña siempre te ha amado, como Robin, como Red Hood y como Jason Todd. Imagino que quieres decirle la verdad y terminar con la farsa de una vez por todas. Pero no te animas porque hay muchas identidades en juego. ¿No es así? –pregunto gravemente el joven que había tomado el manto de Batman.

Jason se asombró tanto al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Acaso Dick lo seguía? ¿O le había implantado un chip y él no se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué era tan fácil para su hermano mayor descifrar sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué Richard era tan bueno en esas cosas?

-Supongamos que tienes razón. –suspiro el joven Red Hood. –Y si pienso decirle la verdad a Sophie. ¿Te crees que a mí me importan las identidades tuya y de los otros mocosos? –pregunto irónicamente.

Richard levantó sus hombros de manera despreocupada.

-No lo sé. Pero creo que es hora de que le digas la verdad la Sophie. Jaybird pareces ir en serio con ella. Te estás comportando, no has matado. Estás diferente y yo sé que es por ella. No le mientas más, dile la verdad. Toda la verdad. Que fuiste Robin, que moriste y has vuelto a la vida. Que ahora eres Red Hood. Dile toda la verdad. Es preferible eso a que se entere por otros. –opino firmemente Dick Grayson.

Jason lo fulmino con su mirada, tan intenso lo miro que Dick retrocedió unos pasos.

-Si le digo la verdad, ella sabrá que tú eres Batman, que el engendro del demonio es Robin y que el reemplazo es Red Robin. Y que Bruce Wayne fue Batman. No es tonta, parece distraída pero es más inteligente que nosotros. Además ya tiene sus sospechas por el mocoso engendro del demonio. –opino seriamente Red Hood.

-Lo sé. Pero yo confió en que la señorita no dirá nada. Confío en ella y además sé muy bien que te ama. La he visto cómo te mira y como tú la miras a ella. Jaybird, permítete ser feliz. –opino prudentemente Dick.

Jason miro sorprendido a su hermano mayor, boquiabierto, y sin poder creer aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué Dick se preocupaba por él?

Una sonrisita socarrona se dibujó en los labios de Jason.

-Si le digo toda la verdad. No sé cómo puede llegar a reaccionar. Podría perderla para siempre. –dijo seriamente Jason.

Richard perdió su sonrisa y miro con intensidad a su hermano. Ahora si parecía tener la expresión de Bruce en su rostro.

-No seas cobarde Jaybird. Ella se quedara a tu lado. Pruébalo y después me cuentas. –dijo Richard mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Jason miro a su hermano mayor con un poco de curiosidad y de anhelo.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Siempre he estado molestándote y… no merezco tu atención, ni tu preocupación. –dijo seriamente Jason.

Dick se dio media vuelta y miro fijamente a los ojos a su hermano. Y le sonrió, como sólo Richard podía hacerlo. Esa sonrisa fraternal, cariñosa, que era capaz de vencer los sentimientos de rechazo de cualquier persona.

-Lo hago porque eres mi hermano. Te guste o no eres parte de la familia. Y aunque no quieras creerlo yo me preocupo por ti. Yo llore tu muerte más que cualquiera y también me culpe por no estar ahí. Ahora que veo que tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, no voy a dejarte desperdiciarla. Siempre puedes contar conmigo Jaybird. No lo olvides. –dijo gravemente Dick antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

Esas palabras dejaron en shock a Jason, Richard, nene de papi Bruce, el mejor Robin que siempre obedecía y que fue capaz de tomar el manto de Batman. Jason había perseguido esa espalda por años, había querido ser el único y había vivido bajo la sombra de Dick Grayson. Lo había odiado, porque Bruce quería que él fuera como Richard. Pero ahora… ese joven venía a él a ofrecerle su ayuda, a llamarlo hermano.

El mundo estaba loco, Jason no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Por eso se puso su casco y arranco a toda velocidad su motocicleta, mientras tanto pensaría en cómo hacer para decirle la verdad a Sophie.

* * *

Al otro día era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Gotham, el sol había salido de entre las nubes y los niños y niñas, del instituto entraban a clases. Cada uno se ubicó en su lugar correspondiente mientras que hablaban animadamente. Damián nunca prestaba atención a sus compañeros, simplemente dibujaba, o escribía mientras esperaba a su maestra.

En cuanto Sophie llegó las niñas y niños se pusieron de pie para saludarla. A pesar de estar triste o de tener un mal día, Sophie nunca lo hacía notar. Siempre llegaba con una inmensa y radiante sonrisa. Saludaba a sus alumnos y alumnas y los trataba con tanta ternura como si fueran sus hijos. Las niñas siempre le elogiaban los vestidos o el maquillaje. Y los niños la colmaban de piropos. A Sophie le encantaba ser docente y estar rodeada de niños y niñas. Se sentía viva y disfrutaba su trabajo. Pero él niño que más llamaba su atención y que se había instalado en su corazón era Damián. Ese pequeño con esa actitud de demonio y de superioridad, había logrado lo que muchos no habían podido. Ser su favorito.

-Buenos días mis niñas y mis niños. Hoy tendremos clases de matemáticas, ciencias sociales y después ustedes tendrán sus actividades de recreación con su profesor de gimnasia. Sé que lo sabían pero siempre es bueno recordarlo. –anunció tranquilamente Sophie mientras tomaba sus tizas y comenzaba a escribir en el pizarrón.

Un niño, de rizos rubios y ojos azules, levanto su mano pidiendo la palabra.

-Señorita Leblanc… ¿Cuándo tendremos los resultados del concurso de cuentos? Estoy muy ansioso. –comento con una sonrisa alegre.

Sophie se dio media vuelta para hablarle y le correspondió la sonrisa al niño.

-Creo que para la semana que viene tendremos los resultados Jack. –respondió con cortesía.

Los niños y niñas bufaron desanimados y su docente a cargo sonrió divertida. Escribió unos cuantos problemas en el pizarrón y dejo que los niños comenzaran con sus deberes.

-Muy bien niños, anoten estos problemas y resuélvalos. Recuerden que el examen es dentro dos días. Así que tienen que practicar. –les dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo. –Si tienen alguna dificultad, ya saben que estoy para ustedes. –comentó con ternura.

Sophie se sentó en su escritorio e inmediatamente un niño gordito y tímido se acercó a Sophie con su hoja y su lápiz.

-Edward cariño… Cuéntame que ejercicio no te sale. –comento con dulzura Sophie.

El niño asintió tímidamente y se sentó junto a la silla de su maestra.

-Es este señorita Leblanc. –respondió Edward.

La maestra ayudo al niño con su tarea, explicándole los pasos para resolver el problema y que estrategias debía utilizar. Dos niños más se levantaron de sus sillas con sus dudas. Pero al final terminaron de hacer sus tareas con tranquilidad. La hora de la clase de gimnasia llego y el profesor Javier Gonzales, de ascendencia latina, fue a buscar a sus alumnos. Javier era un joven de unos treinta años, alegre y de cabellera negra y enrulada. Las niñas suspiraban por él, y a los niños les caía bien el profesor porque siempre los animaba a seguir adelante.

Mientras Javier daba la clase Sophie fue al baño y después a beber un té. Como los niños estaban bajo la tutela del profesor de gimnasia ella tendría las siguientes horas libres. La señorita Leblanc se dedicó a corregir los trabajos anteriores de la clase.

* * *

Damián odiaba con todo su ser al profesor Gonzales. Los hacía trabajar en grupo y él no había nacido para eso. Siempre lo regañaba porque en los deportes Damián hacia todo el trabajo y no pasaba el balón a sus compañeros. El niño de penetrante mirada azul soñaba con que un día pudiera enseñarle una lección a ese tipo. Que encima se hacia el gracioso y miraba de forma interesada a Sophie. Los niños y niñas habían comenzado la clase corriendo. Las clases eran mixtas porque la escuela instruía la inclusión social, y no permitía que hubiera discriminación por diferencia de género. En cuando el profesor les dijo a los niños y niñas que descansaran, estos se dejaron caer al suelo y comenzaron a charlar. El profesor fue en busca del saco con balones, ya que pensaba hacerles jugar un partido de soccer.

Mientras descansaban un niño se acercó a Damián y se sentó a su lado.

-Ey Damián… fue extraño que tu padre no viniera a las reuniones. Siempre manda a tu hermano mayor, el poli. Se comenta que no fuiste planeado. –dijo con cizaña el niño rubio de ojos azules, su nombre era Jack.

El pequeño Wayne clavo su mirada en el mocoso rubio que le hablaba. Sentía deseos de sujetarlo del cuello y obligarlo a callar. Pero sabía cuál era su posición y por eso se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar.

Pero el niño se puso de pie, lo siguió y continúo molestándolo.

-Tu padre y el mío suelen hacer negocios. Todos dicen que tu madre es una puta, que tu padre jamás supo que tú existías y que tu madre quiso aprovecharse de la situación. Tu padre la mando a matar y se quedó contigo. ¿Esos rumores son ciertos Dami? Dicen que tu padre ama más a tu hermano Timothy que a ti. Que tú eres un estorbo para él. –comentó con crueldad Jack.

Los niños alrededor de Jack comenzaron a reírse, burlándose de Damián, pero el menor de los Wayne no aguanto más. Con fuerza les pegó un puñetazo a todos los niños que lo molestaban, eran tres niños. Los dejo en el sueño tendidos, llorando del dolor, y para el final dejo al que lo estaba molestando. Con una fuerza sobrehumana y sin decir una palabra tomó del cuello al niño y comenzó a golpearlo.

El profesor de gimnasia llego corriendo al lugar y trato de separarlo pero Damián tenía una fuerza superior a la del hombre, y esto se debía a todos los entrenamientos por los que Talia lo había hecho pasar.

-Damián por el amor de Dios, suelta a tu compañero. –pidió el profesor. Sin embargo Damián no lo escucho y empujo hacia atrás a su profesor. Al ver, con suma sorpresa, que solo no podía envió a uno de los niños en busca de Sophie.

El pequeño Edward fue el encargado de llamar a la docente, en cuanto Sophie escucho el nombre de Damián corrió como una bala en busca de su niño. Cuando llego vio como Javier tironeaba a Damián para que soltar a Jack.

-¡Damián detente! –grito Sophie mientras corría a sujetar a Damián entre sus brazos.

Los compañeros y compañeras de Damián no podían creerlo. El niño que lo había molestado, Jack, estaba tirado de espaldas al suelo y la sangre salía a borbotones de su rostro. El profesor Javier estaba anonadado, se acercó a su alumno y comenzó a realizarle los primeros auxilios. Sophie quedo perpleja, sujetando a Damián entre sus brazos, lo dio media vuelta y lo observo intensamente a los ojos.

-Damián ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo se ocurre hacer algo así? –lo regaño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El pequeño Wayne pareció despertar de un trance y lo primero que vio fueron las lágrimas de su maestra. Y sin quererlo se le rompió el corazón. Nunca había visto esa expresión en Sophie, estaba desesperada, asustada y triste. Lo que después pasó fue muy rápido. Los médicos, la directora y los directivos del instituto hablaban sobre qué hacer. Los gritos parecían dagas que se clavaban en el corazón de Damián. Especialmente porque no eran para él, sino para Sophie. Pero inmediatamente el profesor Gonzales asumió la culpa y recibió el castigo acorde. Ya que la institución prohibía dejar solos a los alumnos. Y el incidente había ocurrido en sus horas de clase.

Los directivos llamaron a los padres de los dos niños, Dick no estaba en Gotham, había ido a su ciudad por unos trámites, así que fue Timothy el encargado de ir a la escuela. El padre de Jack fue el primero en llegar. Grito, amenazo a la docente y a los directivos. Juro que hundiría al profesor de gimnasia por no haber cumplido las reglas. Sophie trato de calmarlo, detrás de ella Damián observaba la escena. A pesar de ser una causa perdida, Sophie defendía a Damián como si fuera su propia madre.

–Por favor… tranquilícese. Fue un accidente… señor Portokalos. –trato de calmarlo Sophie.

-¡¿Un accidente dices?! –grito furioso mientras levantaba su mano como si fuera a golpear a la docente. Pero su mano fue en dirección a Damián. Al darse cuenta Sophie se puso delante de Damián y sostuvo al padre de Jack.

-Señor Portokalos… ni se le ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a este niño. –dijo furiosa. Como a una leona a la que le amenazan su cachorro.

Todos los presentes miraron asombrados a la maestra. Nunca la habían visto así de seria, de enojada. Inclusive Damián se asombró cuando la joven lo protegió de esa manera. Solamente le falto abrazarlo y gruñirle al agresor.

En ese momento Timothy Wayne entro al lugar y las miradas recayeron en él. El joven había visto como Sophie había defendido a su hermano menor y se había asombrado. Richard tenía toda la razón. Fue lo primero que vino a su mente.

-¡Bah! –bufó molesto el padre del niño herido. –Lo único que faltaba… el señor Wayne en vez de venir él a hacerse cargo de su hijo envía a su otro mocoso. Que conveniente. –dijo enojado.

Timothy observo la situación, inhalo el aire, y se comportó como todo un señorito inglés.

-Disculpe que nuestro padre no haya podido venir. Pero él está de viaje. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de la situación. –dijo firmemente y todas las miradas recayeron en él.

Sophie observo al joven Drake con curiosidad. Le llamo la atención, que a pesar de ser adoptados, los Wayne se parecían mucho. Timothy parecía ser un joven de porte poderoso, inteligente y muy agradable. Era caballeroso y arreglo de inmediato la situación. Dejando sorprendidos a varias personas de lugar.

Cuando la reunión termino Timothy miro fijamente a Damián y comenzó a caminar, el niño lo siguió por inercia, no porque quisiera. El más joven de los Wayne había sido suspendido por dos días. Sophie los acompaño hasta la salida de la escuela y mientras iban caminando la docente no dejaba de mirar tristemente a Damián.

-Dami… ¿No quieres contarnos a mí y a tu hermano que paso? –pregunto dulcemente la maestra.

Timothy miro sorprendido a la docente y espero que Damián la insultara, o hiciera alguna rabieta antes de irse. Pero fue todo lo contrario, y la reacción del niño dejo atónito a Tim. Damián se alejó de él y le tomo la mano a Sophie mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos.

-¡Ese mocoso dijo que mi madre era una puta y que yo era un estorbo para mi padre! ¡Me ofendió! ¡A mí y a mi familia! –grito Damián furioso y a la vez un poco angustiado.

Timothy abrió sus ojos grandes de la sorpresa al ver que el pequeño demonio había expresado parte de sus sentimientos, de hecho se sorprendió de que los tuviera. Pero más se asombró cuando vio que Sophie se agacho a la altura del niño y lo estrecho entre sus brazos. _"Pero… ¿Qué rayos? Richard no había exagerado."_ –pensó en ese momento Timothy.

Sophie cubrió con sus brazos al niño de ojos azules y le acaricio los cabellos. Damián quedo de piedra, duro como una estatua. ¿Qué era todo ese cariño que Sophie le transmitía? ¿Qué significaba esa calidez y ese amor? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tranquilo? ¿Podría llamar a ese sentimiento paz?

-Mi querido niño. Te entiendo. Entiendo cómo te sientes pero no puedes arreglar todo a los golpes. A veces la sutileza es necesaria y una buena herramienta. –dijo Sophie con una expresión en su rostro, que Damián nunca había visto.

El niño se apartó de ella inmediatamente y la miro confundido. Sin embargo jamás perdió su porte y su actitud de rebelde.

-Niña hippie… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me protegiste de esa forma? Ellos tenían razón y aun así tú hiciste lo posible para que mi castigo sea el menor. ¿Por qué? –pregunto seriamente Damián.

Sophie le sonrió con ternura a su consentido alumno y le acaricio las mejillas. Timothy observaba todo boquiabierto y no intervenía. De hecho esperaba que Damián la apartara o que la insultara pero él no lo hizo.

-Porque eres mi alumno. Es mi deber protegerlos y recuerda que siempre que me necesites, puedes contar conmigo. –respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

Timothy quedo atónito ante esas dulces palabras y ante la expresión de Damián. El niño le creía, a pesar de no haber perdido su apariencia rebelde y su ceño fruncido, miraba a su maestra seriamente. Pero en su interior algo empezaba a gestarse.

-Eres una torpe idealista, como Grayson. –suspiro el niño y logro hacer sonreír a su docente. –Nos vemos después niña hippie. Me iré al coche. Vamos Drake, mueve tu flaco trasero. –ordenó Damián ante el leve sonrojo de Timothy al escuchar esas mandonas palabras.

-¡Damián! –Tim lo regaño sonrojado, ante la tranquila sonrisa de la joven que los acompañaba.

-Adiós Dami. –lo saludo dulcemente la maestra.

Timothy al ver que Damián se había ido al auto con Alfred, se acercó a Sophie y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, ante la confusa expresión de la joven maestra.

-Usted es increíble señorita Leblanc. No sabe lo mucho que nos cuesta hacer que nos obedezca y usted… con dulces palabras… lo transformo en… un niño. Lo abrazo, lo trato con ternura y él no la empujo hacia atrás o no la insulto… usted es sensacional. –dijo asombrado Tim dejando atónita a la maestra.

Sophie miro las manos del joven, las cuales sostenían las suyas, y después lo observo a él con curiosidad. Era un joven apuesto, sus ojos azules, estaba vestido de traje, muy elegante, sus zapatos de cuero. Parecía hijo biológico de Bruce Wayne. Ahora comprendía a Jason y por qué él no encajaba en la familia. Al menos creía entenderlo.

-¿De verdad cree eso? –pregunto sonrojada Sophie al mismo tiempo que parpadeaba sorprendida.

-Si, en verdad lo creo. Richard ya me había hablado mucho de usted. Pero… –la mirada del joven cambio. –Nunca dijo que era tan bella. –dijo de forma seductora.

Sophie miro al joven un poco sorprendida, ¿Acaso estaba coqueteando con ella? El muchacho no sabía dónde se metía, estaría en problemas si Jason lo veía. Pero a Timothy pareció no importarle, y de hecho ya era su personalidad así, no quería robarle la novia a Jason sino que estaba siendo amable con ella. Pero Sophie no lo conocía tanto como Richard.

-Gracias por su halago señor Wayne. Pero hágame un favor. Dígale al padre de Damián que cuando pueda se presente a hablar conmigo y que no lo mande a usted o al señor Grayson. Por favor… es importante lo que tengo para decirle. –dijo prudentemente Sophie.

Tim la miro fijamente y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-De acuerdo… yo hablare con él. Pero usted debe llamarme Timothy o Tim. No es necesario que llame por mi apellido. Además usted es la novia de uno de mis hermanos mayores. –comentó con una traviesa mirada.

Sophie lo miro un poco sorprendida. Así que él también sabía de su relación con Jason.

-De acuerdo… señor Timothy. Cuide mucho de Damián. Yo debo volver a clases, hasta pronto. –saludo con cortesía la docente.

-Descuide lo hare. Hasta pronto Señorita. –Tim le correspondió el saludo.

Una vez que vio alejarse a Sophie, Timothy salió de la escuela y subió al auto. Se sentó en la parte trasera, donde Damián escuchaba música con sus auriculares puestos. Inmediatamente la intensa mirada del niño se clavó en los ojos de Tim.

-Drake ten mucho cuidado. O Todd vendrá directo a tu yugular… o ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez directo a tus genitales. –dijo con una sonrisita ladina y malévola.

Timothy se sonrojo hasta las orejas y negó inmediatamente.

-No sé qué te imaginas niño. Pero tú serás el de los problemas cuando Richard llegue a la mansión. –dijo seriamente Timothy.

Alfred puso en marcha el coche y condujo de regreso a la mansión Wayne.

* * *

Había sido un día largo para Sophie, la pelea de sus alumnos, Damián y Jack, el segundo hospitalizado, y los gritos del padre del niño herido le habían dejado una migraña incurable. Cuando la docente salió del edificio del instituto, se encamino directo a su casa. No se sentía bien y necesitaba descansar. Sin embargo en cuanto se dirigió a la parada del autobús, sintió una mano que le apretó el brazo a la altura del codo; en cuanto se dio media vuelta vio a Albert, acompañado de tres hombres.

-Hola primita. Tenemos que hablar seriamente, ¿Qué pasó ayer? Dejaste al tío muy dolido porque preferiste irte con un fortachón antes que quedarte con tu padre. –dijo con una sonrisa ladina su primo.

Sophie abrió sus ojos pero inmediatamente recupero la compostura, no le demostraría su miedo a Albert.

-No me sentí bien y Jason y yo tuvimos que irnos. Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi padre? Ah… debe ser porque el tuyo te abandono. –respondió la joven y se asombró a sí misma de aquellas palabras.

Albert frunció el ceño y enseguida apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Sophie, al punto de lastimarla.

-Parece ser que ya sabes cómo defenderte. –dijo con ironía. –Creo que es hora de hacerte saber quién manda. –murmuro mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Sophie.

En ese momento una fuerte y pesada mano sujeto a Albert del cuello y lo levanto del suelo, logrando hacer que soltara a Sophie. El rostro de la niña se ilumino cuando vio a Jason allí.

-Ey… no te metas con mi novia lunático drogadicto. –dijo el joven de mechón blanco con una expresión que parecía asesinar con la mirada.

-Jay… –murmuro alegremente Sophie.

-Hola Milady, disculpa el retraso, había un embotellamiento en la avenida principal. –dijo el joven, después de decir esas palabras arrojo a Albert al suelo y Sophie se abrazó a Jason.

-Qué alegría verte Jay. –comentó sonrojada, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

Jason le dedico una sonrisa a su amada y la besó en los labios, al mismo tiempo los sujetos ayudaban a Albert a ponerse de pie.

-¡Tu! –grito furioso. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto iracundo Albert.

Jason sonrió desafiante y se dio media vuelta con Sophie entre sus brazos. Quería matar al tipo pero prefería ignorarlo y ver como se enfurecía y se carcomía por dentro.

Al ver que era ignorado Albert los siguió en compañía de sus amigos. En cuanto fue a tomar a Jason del hombro, este se dio media vuelta, sorpresivamente y lo golpeo con fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Lo mismo hizo con los tres hombres que estaban con Albert y Sophie quedo atónita, ya había visto las habilidades y fuerza de su novio, pero siempre quedaba admirada.

Una vez fuera de combate los cuatro tipos, Jason se acercó a Sophie y la tomo de la cintura.

-Sophie necesito que vengas conmigo. Quiero mostrarte donde vivo. –dijo seriamente Jason.

La joven maestra abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente y revoloteo sus rubias pestañas.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio Jay? –pregunto atónita Sophie.

Jason asintió seriamente y le acaricio las mejillas a Sophie.

-Sí, necesito que vengas conmigo. Tengo algo que decirte. –respondió sin perder su prudencia.

Sophie miro preocupada al joven, algo malo debía pasar para que él de pronto decirle se pusiera tan serio y grave. Sin embargo confiaba en él con todo su corazón.

-Está bien. Iré contigo. –respondió la joven maestra con una dulce sonrisa.

Jason suspiro aliviado y tomó de la mano a la joven. Corrieron hasta la sofisticada motocicleta del joven Todd y él condujo hasta un edificio.

Cuando entraron al apartamento Sophie quedo perpleja, estaba lleno de armas, muy bien ordenado, eso hablaba de la disciplina del joven, y tenía varios adornos chinos.

-¿Esta es tu casa? –pregunto asombrada. –Es muy bonita. –comentó mientras miraba todo con curiosidad y a la vez sorpresa.

Jason tomó de las manos a la joven y acercó a un sillón.

-Siéntate por favor. –dijo prudentemente.

Sophie no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero lo obedeció, tomó asiento y Jason hizo lo mismo. Se sentó a su lado, si soltar las manos de la joven.

-Sophie… es necesario que sepas mi identidad. Porque… no quiero mentirte más, quiero ser sincero contigo. Tú… eres muy importante para mí. Y… te necesito. –dijo seriamente Jason. Las palabras le costaban mucho, pero intento poder expresarse con ella. Y la docente comprendió.

-Jason… yo… –murmuro Sophie pero Jason no la dejo terminar y apoyo suavemente dos dedos sobre los labios de la joven.

-Por favor espera. Necesito que sepas la verdad. Ya no habrá más mentiras. Y después me dirás si te quedas a mi lado o no. –dijo prudentemente y aunque le costara admitirlo, Jason estaba muy nervioso. Temía perder a Sophie.

-Está bien. Adelante dime lo que tienes que decir. –respondió amablemente Sophie.

Jason se puso de pie y abrió un armario, le indico a Sophie que se acercara para ver lo que había adentro. La joven maestra vio que dentro del armario estaba el uniforme de Red Hood, por eso llevo sus manos a su boca, en señal de asombro y de sorpresa, y con dificultad emitió las siguientes palabras:

-Jason… ¿Tú eres Red Hood? –pregunto boquiabierta.

* * *

Holaaaa! Buenos días! Mil disculpas! Lo sé me merezco las penas del infierno por tardar tanto en actualizar, y encima lo dejo así! Lo sé soy muy malvada jajajaja XDD Bueno... Jason al fin le dijo la verdad a Sophie, ¿Que opinan? ¿Será muy traumatico para ella? Y Damián... o mi peque lindo, yo lo entiendo... a veces la paciencia uno la pierde, especialmente cuando te ofenden e insultan a la familia.

Mis queridas y queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, cualquier consejo ya saben que es bienvenido, desde ya les agradezco infinitamente por pasar por aqui y leer este fic. Especialmente les dejo mis agradecimientos y cariño a: Sakura-Selene, a leiadiaz7, a Paris-Petel, y a Directioner24, por sus reviews! Muchas gracias por alegrarme mis días :D

Les mando un abrazo gigante y espero que estén bien :D Besitosss! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Jason suspiro aliviado y tomó de la mano a la joven. Corrieron hasta la sofisticada motocicleta del joven Todd y él condujo hasta un edificio.

Cuando entraron al apartamento Sophie quedo perpleja. Las paredes estaban adornadas con todo tipo de armas; muy bien ordenado, eso hablaba de la disciplina del joven, y tenía varios adornos chinos.

-¿Esta es tu casa? –pregunto asombrada Sophie. –Es muy bonita. –comentó mientras miraba todo con curiosidad y a la vez sorpresa.

Jason se acercó a la joven y tomándola de la mano le ofreció sentarse en un cómodo sillón de cuero negro.

-Siéntate por favor. –dijo prudentemente.

Sophie no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando sin embargo tomó asiento y Jason hizo se sentó a su lado, sin soltar las manos de la joven.

-Sophie… es necesario que sepas mi identidad. Porque… no quiero mentirte más, quiero ser sincero contigo. Tú… eres muy importante para mí. Y… te necesito. –dijo seriamente Jason. Las palabras le costaban mucho, pero intento poder expresarse lo mejor posible con ella. Y la docente comprendió.

-Jason… yo… –murmuro Sophie pero Jason no la dejo terminar y apoyo suavemente dos dedos sobre los labios de la joven.

-Por favor espera. Necesito que sepas la verdad. Ya no habrá más mentiras. Y después me dirás si te quedas a mi lado o no. –dijo prudentemente y aunque le costara admitirlo, Jason estaba muy nervioso. Temía perder a Sophie.

-Está bien. Adelante… te escucho. –respondió amablemente Sophie.

Jason se puso de pie y abrió un armario, le indico a Sophie que se acercara para ver lo que había adentro. La joven maestra vio que en el interior del armario estaba el uniforme de Red Hood, por eso llevo sus manos a su boca, en señal de asombro y de sorpresa, y con dificultad emitió las siguientes palabras:

-Jason… ¿Tú eres Red Hood? –pregunto boquiabierta.

El joven de mechón blanco exhalo un largo suspiro y asintió:

-Así es Sophie. Yo soy Red Hood. Yo soy el Robin que te salvo. –respondió con una expresión en su rostro que demostraba melancolía.

Sophie tragó saliva y retrocedió unos pasos, sus dos manos tapaban su boca y su corazón latía con mayor velocidad de la normal. De pronto todo comenzó a moverse a los ojos de Sophie y tuvo que sentarse. Al verla así, el joven Todd se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Con prudencia tomó una de las manos de Sophie entre las suyas.

-Sophie… te diré todo. No habrá más mentiras. –dijo seriamente Jason.

Fue así que le contó toda la verdad. Que él había sido rescatado por Batman, que se había convertido en Robin. Que había encontrado a su madre biológica y está lo había traicionado y entregado al Joker. Que meses después de su muerte había revivido y pero sin recordar quien era. Que Talia, la madre de Damián, lo había ayudado a recuperar su memoria. Toda la verdad sobre su vida se la dijo a la joven maestra.

Sophie no podía creerlo observaba a Jason boquiabierta y su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada. Las manos le temblaban a pesar de estar entre las manos de Jason y otra sobre su pecho. Todo este tiempo, siempre había sido él.

Después de haberle contado toda su vida a Sophie, Jason llevo su mano a su pecho y se quitó el rosario que Sophie le había regalado y llevaba su nombre grabado. Jason dejo el objeto sobre las manos de Sophie y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a la joven. Sin quererlo el joven se llevó las manos a su rostro y se refregó con fuerza.

La joven maestra observo su rosario sobre sus manos. Y después levanto la vista hacia el muchacho que estaba de espaldas a ella. Todo parecía un sueño, un extraño sueño. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Jason era Robin, el joven que la había salvado y que tan feliz la había hecho. No podía entenderlo. Era demasiada información para procesar, especialmente el detalle de que había estado muerto y ahora estaba vivo.

-Jay… –susurro suavemente Sophie. La niña se puso de pie, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jason y se abrazó a la espalda del joven.

-Dilo. Soy un monstruo. No soy para ti Sophie… soy un fenómeno que volvió a la vida. Yo… no debí haber muerto… yo te fallé. –dijo el joven Todd.

Sophie lo miro horrorizada, él no era un monstro, a pesar de la mentira, a pesar de todo lo que Jason le había ocultado y todo lo que él había hecho, ella lo seguía amando. ¿Por qué? Debería estar enojada, debería haberse ido y terminar todo. Era peligroso, él era peligroso y la situación también. Pero lo quería… ella amaba al muchacho.

-No eres un monstruo. No lo eres. –opino mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la espalda de Jason.

El joven al escuchar esas palabras se sobresaltó y se dio media vuelta con rapidez. Tomó bruscamente a Sophie de los hombros ante la mirada de la joven. Esa mirada, hizo que Jason la soltara inmediatamente. Sophie estaba llorando, las lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro, estaba sonrojada, sus ojos cafés llenos de lágrimas.

-Sophie… se supone que deberías temerme. Que deberías odiarme. Te mentí… me acerque a ti y nunca te dije lo que había hecho. ¡Soy un muerto viviente! ¡Un fenómeno de la naturaleza! ¡Soy un asesino! –exclamo confundido Red Hood.

Eso solamente logró que Sophie llorara con más fuerza.

-¡Me duele! –grito mientras apretaba sus puños. –No puedo entender como esa mujer te entrego a un psicópata como el Joker. Me duele todo lo que has sufrido. No estoy enojada, habrás tenido una razón para mentirme pero… me duele mucho Jay. –dijo Sophie entre sollozos mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho.

Jason miro perplejo a su amada. Nunca le había gustado la caridad ni nada por estilo. Pero ella realmente estaba compungida por todo lo que él había pasado. Ella podía comprender su dolor y lloraba por él. Por eso no pudo aguantarse y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-No llores Milady. –susurro con una suavidad que Sophie se sorprendió.

Ella levanto su mirada y dejo de llorar. Miro tímidamente a Jason quien le limpiaba las lágrimas delicadamente, con la yema de sus dedos.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué ahora me cuentas la verdad? –pregunto la maestra mientras suspiraba y trataba de calmarse.

Jason frunció el ceño y exhalo un largo suspiro. No le agradaba nada ver llorar de esa forma a Sophie. Era ahora o nunca. Debía ser sincero con ella.

-No quería involucrarte. Mis enemigos sabrían que tú siempre serás mi debilidad. Si algo te llegaba a pasar por mi culpa. Sophie… tu eres lo único bueno… eres ese lado puro que todavía no he perdido. Eres mi luz. Quería protegerte pero de nada me sirve estar alejado de ti. Me gustas… me gustas mucho. Y quiero que seas mía. Y es por estos sentimientos que opte por decirte la verdad. De nada me serviría vivir una mentira–dijo seriamente al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba las mejillas.

Ella miro profundamente a los ojos a Jason. No había enojo en su mirada, había comprensión. Él quería protegerla, quería evitar que sus enemigos le dieran alcance. Siempre había sido así. Desde el momento en que ellos comenzaron su amistad, Jason tenía el don de aparecer cada vez que ella estaba en peligro. Siempre se había enfocado en cuidarla.

-¿Por qué yo? –pregunto de pronto la joven. –Has conocido muchas mujeres, más hermosas, más inteligentes. ¿Por qué yo? –pregunto sin comprender.

El segundo Robin miro profundamente a la joven. Sus ojos azules la observaron con anhelo, con amor, por unos segundos. Finalmente con una mirada traviesa y seductora dijo aquellas palabras que hicieron estallar el corazón de la niña de largos bucles rubios.

-Porque… ¿Cómo te lo planteo? Me enamore de ti. –respondió Jason con aquella sonrisita sagaz.

Sophie abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente y guiada por un impulso se arrojó a los brazos del joven y se colgó de su cuello. Jason quedo atónito pero segundos después la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-Jay… –susurro sobre su oído.

-Si te quedas a mi lado será peligroso. Considerando que de la única forma que me pueden herir eres tú. Pero… yo te voy a proteger. Si te quedas conmigo me voy a encargar de hacerte feliz. Lo prometo. –dijo Jason con esa convicción que lo caracterizaba.

Sophie miro sorprendida al joven y hubiera jurado, que cuando Jason le dijo esas nobles palabras, vio al Robin que le había salvado la vida, había visto en su rostro la misma expresión infantil y jocosa. Por eso sonrió con alegría. Era él, no había dudas, era su héroe, su Robin, aquel que había ocupado su corazón durante su adolescencia.

Ahora la joven maestra tenía que elegir, sin embargo en el fondo de su corazón ya había tomado su decisión.

-Jason… me quedare contigo. –respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

El joven Todd miro boquiabierto a la joven de largos bucles rubios. ¿Se quedaba con él? ¿Por qué? ¿No debería gritarle y marcharse? Sin embargo ella se quedaba con él y lo aceptaba. ¿Por qué lo había? Así que eso era lo que llamaban amor. Por eso sonrió y la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos. La sostuvo firmemente de la cintura y miro a Sophie de manera traviesa.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunto Jason. –Sophie deberías estar enojada, deberías temerme. Soy un muerto viviente, que ha asesinado. Y… no te entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente? Se sincera conmigo. –comentó confundido.

Sophie sonrió dulcemente y apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho del joven.

-Jason… debería estar enojada, decepcionada. Debería irme de aquí. Pero… es extraño… lo único que siento es sorpresa, asombro y dolor. Pero no te odio. Es todo lo contrario. No entiendo cómo fue posible que volvieras a la vida, pero eso me hace muy feliz. Yo… lloré mucho cuando tú te fuiste. Sentí como mi corazón se desgarraba. Por eso no sé si es un milagro o una maldición pero no me importa. Estás aquí, conmigo. Y con respecto a las personas que has… bueno… ya sabes… cada cual tiene su manera de hacer justicia. Y a veces el miedo no funciona. Mira mi primo… es un traficante de drogas y un violador y está libre. No comparto la idea de matar. Pero si comparto que a veces el miedo no es la respuesta. Lo único que me importa es que estás vivo. Y quiero quedarme a tu lado a pesar de todo lo que eso conlleva. –respondió sinceramente la niña de ojos café.

Jason se quedó atónito ante esas palabras. Observo a la joven con curiosidad e interés. Ella no le mentía, no era compasión lo que sentía, él no quería la caridad de nadie pero Sophie no sentía eso por él. Estaba enamorada y era por eso que lo comprendía, que sufría por lo que había ocurrido y que lloraba porque sentía el dolor que él había pasado. Fue por eso que sintió una felicidad incomprendida, ante ese sentimiento extraño Jason pegó a su cuerpo a la joven.

-Sophie… estás loca. –opino con una sonrisita socarrona.

Sophie soltó una suave carcajada y abrazó al joven frente a ella.

-No estoy loca tonto. Estoy enamorada. Y el amor te hace aceptar a las personas tal como son. –respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Jason suspiro aliviado y suavemente tomó del mentón a Sophie. Fue a besarla pero inmediatamente ella se sobresaltó. Como si hubiera descubierto algo.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamo, como si se hubiera percatado de algo, mientras separaba a Jason.

El segundo Robin miro desconcertado a la niña de ojos café.

-¿Qué pasa Sophie? –pregunto preocupado el joven.

Ella lo observo perpleja al darse cuenta de un detalle muy importante.

-¡Dios mío! Jason… si tú fuiste Robin. Eso quiere decir que… ¡el señor Wayne es Batman! Y que Damián… ¡Por todos los santos! ¡Es Robin! –exclamo asombrada. –No puedo creerlo… entonces… Tim… y Richard… también son… ¡Oh Jesucristo! ¡Soy la maestra del hijo de Batman! –exclamo sorprendida.

Jason miro asombrado a la chica, había hecho la asociación muy rápido. Finalmente sonrió divertido por la cara de espanto de su niña y la ayudo a sentarse a su lado. Ella parecía más asombrada por enterarse que Damián era Robin que porque Jason era Red Hood.

-Sí, es por eso que ese niño es un pequeño demonio que te vuelve loca. –opino con su típica sonrisita socarrona.

Sophie no salió de su asombro y volvió a mirar perpleja a su novio de ojos azules.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Por eso dejo en el hospital a ese niño. Y por eso es tan orgulloso. Mi pequeño Damián es Robin. –comentó pensativa la joven.

Jason frunció el ceño, celoso de escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Cómo que tu pequeño Damián? Él no es tu hijo, no deberías mimarlo tanto. –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sophie miro un poco sorprendida a su enamorado pero finalmente sonrió, como si fuera un niño que hacía una travesura para llamar su atención.

-Si no te conociera bien… diría que estás celoso Jay. –opino con ese toque dulce que la caracterizaba.

Jason se dio media vuelta y negó inmediatamente esa acusación. ¿Él celoso? ¿Y de ese mocoso demonio?

-No estoy celoso. Sólo no me gusta que seas tan unida con él. Y además deberías tener cuidado con esa familia. Dick es un conquistador que le gusta coquetear con las chicas. Y el reemplazo es un mocoso molesto con el cual no me gustaría que formes amistad. –dijo seriamente.

Sophie parpadeo varias veces y finalmente soltó una suave carcajada.

-¡Jay! No puedo creer que seas tan celoso. Son tus hermanos. Además mi corazón le pertenece a Jason Todd. No a Dick Grayson o a Tim Wayne. –respondió la joven con una paciencia de otro mundo.

Jason exhalo un largo suspiro y la tomó entre sus brazos. La levanto del suelo y Sophie pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven.

-Es que eres mía Sophie. No es que te trate como a un objeto o algo por estilo. Es que… no me gusta que te fijes en otras personas. –dijo seriamente.

Sophie le sonrió con ternura a su novio y lo besó dulcemente en los labios. Habían sido muchas noticias para ella ese día y todavía no salía de su asombro. Sin embargo no podía dejar de amarlo y de aceptarlo tal como era. No quería a otra persona a su lado. Sólo a Jason. Era por eso que no había hecho el escándalo que se esperaba. Sino que comprendió la situación y lo hizo por amor.

-Eres terrible Jason. Pero yo te quiero así. –dijo dulcemente la joven mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su amado.

Jason sonrió de forma ladina.

-Tienes unos gustos muy extraños. Tú eres una niña buena no debería gustarte un canalla como yo. –comentó de forma traviesa.

La niña de largos bucles rubios le sonrió tiernamente y le acaricio los cabellos a Jason.

-No eres un canalla. Yo te quiero Jason. No sé cómo tu madre pudo hacerte semejante cosa. Si ella te hubiera conocido como yo te conozco… no creo que te hubiera traicionado. –dijo sinceramente mientras lo abrazaba con cariño.

El joven al escuchar esas dulces palabras se tambaleo y cayó sentado en el sillón, con Sophie sentada sobre sus piernas, ella le sonrió y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Como si ese fuera el lugar más seguro del mundo.

-Eres una niña extraña. Tú ves lo bueno en un ser como yo. O en un demonio como Damián. –opino divertido.

Sophie no respondió, simplemente apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jason, con una tranquilidad y una confianza que hicieron que el joven la abrazara con más fuerza.

Al fin tenía paz, al fin Jason podía sentirse amado y en paz.

-No eres malvado Jason. Ni tampoco Damián. Me cuesta creer que él sea Robin pero ahora comprendo porque es tan fuerte y orgulloso. Pero sé que es un buen niño. –opino la joven de bucles rubios mientras sonreía.

Jason miro a su novia un poco celoso, Damián no era lo importante aquí, sino él.

-Y… con respecto a mí. Y a todo lo que te conté. Dime… ¿Qué es lo que piensas? –pregunto el joven con una mirada intensa.

Sophie miro a los ojos a Jason y al hablar lo trato con dulzura. Ella era una niña extraña, pero Jason comprendió que ella lo entendía y que era así por todo lo que había vivido.

-Jay… yo… en un principio sentí como un vacío en mi pecho. Era una noticia demasiado fuerte para mí. Sin embargo cuando me contaste lo de tu madre, los días que viviste en las calles de Gotham. Sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho. Jason tú eres un buen chico, me duele mucho todo lo que has sufrido. No lo mereces. –respondió tristemente la joven.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Jason, estaba tranquilo. Su querida niña había tomado bastante bien la noticia y eso lo había sorprendido. Cualquier persona normal le hubiera gritado y se habría ido del lugar. Pero Jason olvido un detalle muy importante, Sophie no era normal. Era una persona que había pasado por mucho y se había recuperado de una manera sorprendente. Había sido monja y siempre tenía una forma muy extraña de no enojarse y aceptar las cosas. ¿Habría sido por sus años de meditación y de estudio? ¿Habría sido por todo lo que había pasado? Nunca lo sabría pero estaba feliz. Por primera vez en su nueva vida podía decir que estaba feliz. Ella estaba entre sus brazos y lo besaba tiernamente en las mejillas.

Esa noche Sophie se quedó a dormida entre los brazos de Jason. Estaba agotada y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descansar. Por eso, inconscientemente se quedó profundamente dormida entre los fuertes brazos del joven de mechón blanco. Aquella confianza ciega en él produjo una expresión tierna en el rostro de Jason, quien la levanto del sillón y la llevo hacia su cama. Con delicadeza la dejó sobre aquel suave colchón y le quito los zapatos, con suavidad la tapo para que no tomara frío. La dejo descansar mientras se recostaba a su lado y le acariciaba cariñosamente las mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

-Sé que mientras estás despierta me resulta difícil decirte esto pero… te amo. –susurro suavemente. –Te amo tanto que no podría vivir sin ti Milady. –murmuro Jason mientras la besaba en la frente.

Sin darse cuenta él también cayó dormido, abrazado a ella, como si fuera lo más preciado que tenía.

* * *

Al despertarse Sophie vio que estaba amaneciendo, Jason dormía a su lado, vestido y despeinado, pero abrazado a ella de manera protectora. La niña de largos bucles rubios sonrió divertida ante esa imagen tan tierna del joven.

Con suavidad despertó a su amado, acariciando dulcemente sus cabellos.

-Jay… cariño… debo ir a trabajar. –murmuro cariñosamente Sophie.

Jason se removió y se dio media vuelta para continuar durmiendo. Ella sonrió divertida y se levantó de la cama. Se puso sus zapatos y se peinó y arreglo la ropa. Camino hacia la cocina para realizar el desayuno. Mientras Sophie preparaba el desayuno Jason despertó bruscamente, corrió hacia la cocina y allí la vio. Preparando todo y esperándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días Jay. –saludo al verlo descalzo, despeinado y con cara de dormido. Para ella esa imagen era muy tierna. Y la verdad es que cuando uno ama a alguien no le importa mucho su apariencia, siempre lo verá lindo y tierno.

-Buenos días Milady. –respondió Jason mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba en los labios.

Sophie se sonrojo levemente, y es que cada besó que Jason le daba, provocaba esa reacción en ella.

-Vaya… ¿tu preparaste todo esto? Se ve delicioso. –opino el joven de ojos azules mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Sophie se sentó a su lado y ambos comenzaron a desayunar. Sin embargo ella no podía quitar la vista del joven frente a ella. ¿Habría sido un sueño la noticia del día anterior? Ahora que lo miraba de cerca y con atención Jason tenía varias cicatrices en su cuello, al verlo con una playera podía ver sus brazos, los cuales también tenían varias cicatrices. Le producía tristeza, mucha tristeza y dolor, porque para ella Jason era un buen chico, lo amaba tanto que si lo lastimaban eso le producía el mismo dolor a ella.

-Me alegra que te guste. –respondió la docente al verlo tan animado comiendo. –Jason… ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –pregunto tímidamente y logro que el joven la mirara con atención.

-Por supuesto. –respondió inmediatamente Jason, sin pensar un segundo la respuesta.

-¿Me puedes alcanzar hasta la escuela? –pregunto mientras revoloteaba esas arqueadas y rubias pestañas.

Ese pestañeo tan dulce hizo que el corazón del joven de ojos azules diera un vuelco. Se puso de pie y abrazo a Sophie por detrás mientras le dejaba tiernos y húmedos besos sobre el cuello a su novia.

-Claro. Te llevare al instituto Milady. –respondió mientras le besaba el cuello.

Sophie se volvió a sonrojar ante esos besos tan apasionados. Jason era un joven seductor y pasional que subía la temperatura en su cuerpo y en su alma.

Al separarse el joven de ojos azules sonrió y termino de beber su café.

-Déjame cambiarme la ropa y peinarme un poco mientras tú preparas tus libros. –opino Jason mientras se ponía de pie.

Sophie asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios y fue en busca de su bolso, el cual había dejado en algún lugar del departamento y no recordaba donde.

Fue en cuestión de segundos que Jason se cambió y se peinó. Cuando fue en busca de Sophie, el joven estaba con su torso desnudo y con una camisa y un suéter en sus manos.

-Sophie… ¿Crees que esto esté bien? –pregunto confundido. La camisa era blanca y el suéter rojo.

Al verlo semidesnudo la joven parpadeo y se sorprendió. El cuerpo de Jason era perfecto pero la niña no pudo obviar la cantidad de heridas que Jason había tenido.

-Si eso está bien. Se verá perfecto en ti. –respondió dulcemente Sophie mientras se ponía de pie.

Jason se vistió con rapidez y Sophie se acercó a él para arreglarle la ropa, con tanta paciencia y dulzura que hizo sonreír de forma traviesa al muchacho. Después de arreglarle la ropa Sophie se abrazó a él. Y Jason le besó los cabellos rubios.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por tanto Jason. –comentó con timidez.

El joven frunció el ceño y le besó los cabellos a su niña. Ella lucía triste por la vida que Jason había llevado.

-No es nada Sophie. Pero admite que verme sin camisa hizo que te suba la temperatura. –dijo de forma pícara y traviesa.

Sophie se separó de él inmediatamente y lo empujo con sus dos manos hacia atrás. Su bello rostro estaba rojo.

-Eres un pervertido. Damián tiene razón. –respondió ofendida.

Jason soltó una carcajada jocosa y socarrona. Sophie era tan inocente y tierna y esa diferencia entre ellos le causaba mucha gracia; ya que el joven nunca pensó que ella fuera a amarlo con tanta intensidad.

-No le des la razón a ese enano endemoniado. Vamos te llevare o llegarás tarde. –opino el joven sin perder aquella sonrisita en su rostro.

Cuando Jason se acercó a Sophie la levanto del suelo y la llevo en brazos hasta la puerta. Incluso hasta salir del edificio. Ella simplemente sonreía divertida mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Eres terrible Jason. Aunque quieras negarlo tú y Damián tienen mucho en común. –comentó Sophie logrando que su amado frunciera el ceño.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese enano. Además… él lo tuvo todo fácil. Yo fui él que más sufrió en esa familia de murciélagos. –dijo Jason ofendido.

Sophie miro con ternura al joven mientras él la ayudaba a subir a la motocicleta.

-No tienes que ofenderte por eso. Además… imagino que para Damián no deber ser fácil. Por lo poco que yo veo él siempre trata de buscar la atención de su padre. Él también sufre Jay. No seas malo con el pequeño. –opino dulcemente la niña.

Jason se cruzó de brazos y la miro sorprendido. ¿Cómo hacía para verle a todos un lado bueno? lo que Jason no sabía era que Sophie no siempre le veía a las personas un lado bueno. Por ejemplo, para ella su padre ya no tenía remedio, al igual que su primo que no tenía ni siquiera una pizca de bondad.

-¿Cómo haces para ver en nosotros un lado bueno? Sophie he matado a muchas personas. Tendrías que tener miedo. –dijo Jason mientras se subía a su motocicleta.

Ella se aferró al joven antes de responderle y apoyo su cabeza tiernamente sobre la espalda del Jason.

-Yo no te temo Jason. Ni a ti ni a Damián. Porque sé que jamás me harían daño. Jason tú me amas. Y me has protegido. Y… para serte honesta yo no les veo a todos un lado bueno. Hay personas que simplemente no lo tienen. Pero tú no eres como esas personas, porque, de una manera un poco brusca, tratas de hacer justicia. Y si piensas en la justicia no puedes ser tan malo. Además… cuantas veces te has puesto en peligro para salvar vidas. No eres malvado Jay. No para mí. –respondió Sophie con tranquilidad y confianza en Jason.

El joven sonrió divertido mientras los dos se ponían los cascos para protegerse. Puso en marcha la motocicleta y condujo hasta el instituto. Al llegar ayudo a Sophie a bajar al mismo tiempo que la miraba con intensidad en sus ojos azules. Ella le correspondió la mirada pero de una forma más amorosa y estiro su mano para acariciarle la mejilla al joven.

-Vendré a buscarte cuando termines. No quiero que esa basura psicópata que tienes de primo te haga daño mientras no estoy. –dijo seriamente Jason.

Sophie asintió con una dulce sonrisa.

-Nada me haría más feliz que me vengas a buscar al trabajo. –respondió con voz suave y dulce.

Jason observo a la joven con intensidad y una pizca de amor. Para él no había nadie más que ella en la calle. Ambos estaban parados en la esquina de la cuadra en donde estaba la escuela y desde allí se veían a los niños y adultos entrar al instituto.

-Entonces me encargare de que seas feliz todos los días. Después de todo soy tu novio, tengo que encargarme de que no te ronden los degenerados. –dijo con una expresión traviesa que hizo que Sophie sonriera divertida.

-¿Lo ves? Y después dices que eres malo. –comentó Sophie con un toque de ironía.

Jason tomó suavemente del mentón a su novia y se agacho para besarla. Pero solamente llego a rozar sus labios porque en ese momento dos niños tironearon del vestido a Sophie y lograron que la pareja los mirara. Eran una niña de unos siete años y un niño de diez, que miraban curiosamente a la pareja.

-Buenos días Señorita Leblanc… ¿este señor es su novio? –pregunto la niña de larga cabellera castaña, peinada con dos coletas.

Sophie sonrió con dulzura y se agacho a la altura de los niños.

-Mina… Edward… Si, este señor es mi novio. –respondió con una sonrisa la joven docente.

Los niños se miraron y abrieron sus ojos sorpresivamente. Con curiosidad se acercaron a Jason y lo observaron como si se tratara de una estrella de cine.

-Woaaa… señor… ¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto Edward ante la mirada divertida de Sophie. Y es que Jason no lucía muy cómodo con la niña y el niño tironeando de su ropa y observándolo con tanta curiosidad.

-Me llamo Jason. –respondió con seriedad.

-La señorita Leblanc fue mi maestra el año pasado, en primer grado. Ella me enseñó a leer y a escribir. No sabía que tenía un novio tan guapo. –comentó la niña con inocencia en sus palabras.

-Usted tiene mucha suerte señor. La señorita es ahora mi maestra en quinto grado. ¿Van a casarse? ¿Tendrán hijos? –pregunto Edward.

Jason se puso todo rojo y miro a Sophie con horror. Prácticamente parecía estar viviendo una pesadilla. Ella sonrió divertida y les acaricio los cabellos a los niños.

-Todavía no nos casaremos niños. Falta para eso. ¿Por qué no van entrando mientras yo me despido de Jason? –respondió Sophie al ver que su novio parecía de piedra.

Los dos niños sonrieron alegremente y se fueron corriendo hacia la entrada del instituto. Sophie soltó una suave risita al ver que Jason suspiraba.

-No puedo entender cómo te gustan tanto los niños. –dijo mientras suspiraba aliviado.

-Oh vamos Jay. No fue tan malo. Además les gustas. Tienes una conexión con los niños, especialmente con las niñas que te ven como… un novio o algo así. –comentó divertida Sophie.

Jason frunció el ceño y acortó la distancia entre ellos.

-Creí que era yo el del sarcasmo. –comentó con una sonrisita socarrona.

Sophie apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho de Jason y sonrió divertida.

-Tal vez me estés contagiando. –respondió sin perder aquella sonrisita burlona.

-Creo que el niño tiene razón. Si soy muy afortunado en tenerte. –dijo de repente Jason.

Sophie parpadeo varias veces y sonrió alegremente al escuchar esas palabras.

-Cuídate mucho. Te veré a la salida de la escuela. –lo saludo la joven maestra. Antes de irse le dio un tierno beso en los labios al muchacho. Quien tomó de la cintura a la chica y le correspondió aquel beso.

Sophie se alejó lentamente de Jason, antes de entrar lo saludo agitando su mano. Jason le sonrió, seductor y le correspondió el saludo. Al verla que entro al instituto el joven de ojos azules se subió a su motocicleta y se fue.

* * *

Cuando la docente entro al aula los niños la esperaban expectantes, con unas sonrisitas curiosas en sus rostros. Sophie observo a sus alumnas y alumnos y soltó una suave risita.

-Buenos días mis lindos niños y niñas. –saludo con amabilidad.

-¡Buenos días señorita Leblanc! –exclamaron al unísono.

Mientras Sophie acomodaba sus cosas una niña, peinada con dos trenzas, de cabello castaño y ojos negros, levanto su mano.

-Señorita ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –pregunto educadamente con voz fuerte.

Sophie miro a su alumna y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto cariño. –respondió amablemente.

La niña revoloteo sus pestañas y comenzó a hablar con suma curiosidad.

-Ese señor guapo y de cabello negro. De espalda ancha y vestido de rojo. ¿Es su novio? ¿O su esposo? –pregunto curiosa la pequeña.

Sophie parpadeo sorprendida ante esa pregunta. Creyó que al estar lejos de la entrada los niños no la verían. Pero la mayoría lucían expectantes, esperando su respuesta con mucho interés.

-Eh… sí. Él es mi novio. –respondió dulcemente la docente.

Los niños abrieron su boca del asombro y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-Niños… niñas… comencemos la clase. –dijo Sophie mientras sus alumnos y alumnas volvían a prestarle atención.

-Espere señorita… hay algo que quiero preguntarle. –comentó tímidamente una niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Adelante Ariadna. ¿Qué deseas preguntar? –respondió Sophie con amabilidad.

La niña miro a sus compañeros y se dirigió a la su maestra con respeto y voz fuerte.

-Es que… con respecto a lo que paso ayer… queríamos preguntarle… ¿Qué pasó ayer con Jack y Damián? ¿Cómo es posible que Damián haya mandado al hospital a Jack? –pregunto preocupada la niña.

Sophie exhalo un largo suspiro y preocupada frunció el ceño. Pensó muy bien antes contestar esa pregunta:

-A ver… niñas… niños… Damián y Jack tuvieron una discusión. Y si bien el reglamento del instituto dice que están prohibidas las peleas. Jack provoco a Damián y él perdió el control. Ambos están castigados por haber faltado al reglamento. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirles. –respondió tristemente la docente.

Un niño de cabello rubio y ojos castaños levanto su mano.

-Pero… Damián es raro. Siempre nos está evitando y ahora… golpeo a Jack con tanta fuerza… no podemos confiar en él. –opino el pequeño.

Sophie suspiro con fuerza. Nunca se había sentido herida de esa manera. Estaba acostumbrada a la espontaneidad de los niños, pero se había olvidado que a veces, gracias a la sinceridad, podían ser crueles.

-Niños… Damián no es malo. Como ustedes saben no todas las personas somos iguales. Por ejemplo: ya han tenido otras maestras antes que yo. ¿Han dado sus clases de la misma manera? ¿O los han tratado de la misma forma que yo? –pregunto mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-No. –respondieron al unísono los alumnos.

-Lo mismo pasa con ustedes. No todos somos iguales y yo les enseñe a aceptar a sus compañeros a pesar de las diferencias. ¿No es así? –pregunto con paciencia la docente.

-Así es señorita. –respondieron algunos niños.

-Entonces no quiero que discriminen a Damián o Jack por lo ocurrido. Recuerden que deben recibirlos bien cuando regresen. Ahora vayamos a una noticia importante que tengo decirles antes de empezar la clase. La directora aprobó la excursión al museo de ciencias naturales. Así que el viernes iremos juntos. Recuerden darles los permisos a sus padres para que los firmen. –explico la docente con suma paciencia.

-¿Jack y Damián también irán? –pregunto inocentemente Edward.

-Eso espero pequeño. Además Jack está bien. Ya está en su casa. –respondió Sophie con una sonrisa. –Muy bien todos abran sus libros en la página 46. –indico.

* * *

Al salir de la escuela Sophie busco a Jason con la mirada, el joven estaba apoyado sobre su motocicleta a punto de prender un cigarro. Ella se acercó a él cruzada de brazos y lo miro de forma reprobatoria pero a la vez tierna.

-No sabía que fumabas. –lo regaño mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Jason maldijo en silencio, no había visto que Sophie se había acercado, enseguida tiro al suelo el cigarro y se excusó.

-Suelo hacerlo muy de vez en cuando. –comentó levemente sonrojado. Y es que Sophie lo miraba seriamente y de brazos cruzados. Parecía estar regañando a un alumno. Pero inmediatamente soltó una suave risita divertida.

-Está bien Jay. No me enojare por eso. –comento al mismo tiempo que apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Jason.

Jason suspiro aliviado y tomó a la joven de cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo. La besó en los labios y al separarse pudo ver aquella expresión de Sophie que tanto le gustaba.

-Jay… tengo que pedirte un favor. –pidió tímidamente la maestra.

El joven Todd miro fijamente a su novio y asintió con una sonrisita seductora.

-Lo que sea para usted Milady. –bromeó mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano.

Esa actitud hizo que Sophie sonriera divertida.

-Verás… sé que esto será algo difícil para ti pero… ¿me llevarías a la mansión Wayne? Tengo que llevarle su tarea a Damián. –pidió un poco nerviosa.

Jason se sorprendió ante ese pedido y se dio media vuelta enojado.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo sorprendido. –Por supuesto que no iré a ese lugar. –respondió cruzado de brazos.

Sophie se acercó a él y lo miro profundamente a los ojos.

-Por favor Jay. Al menos me llevas hasta allá y no entras. Pero me gustaría llevarle a Damián su tarea. –dijo la joven maestra.

-No, definitivamente no iré. Además no tienes por qué llevarle tú, la tarea a ese enano del demonio. ¿Acaso Grayson y el reemplazo no pueden mover sus traseros para buscar la tarea del mocoso? –pregunto indignado Jason.

Sophie bajo su mirada y exhalo un largo suspiro desanimada. Ella esperaba poder hablar con Damián y ver como se encontraba. Pero no sabía cómo ir a la mansión, y Jason era su oportunidad.

-Jay… no te enojes. –dijo Sophie con carita de cachorro mojado.

A Jason sólo le basto ver esa expresión, de niña triste y desanimada, en Sophie para cambiar de opinión. Únicamente Sophie podía lograr algo así en Jason.

-Oh… no. No pongas esa cara. –pidió el joven un poco nervioso. –Está bien te llevare. –resopló molesto.

Sophie parpadeo varias asombrada de aquel cambio de opinión y se colgó del cuello del joven de la alegría.

-Gracias Jay. –respondió alegremente mientras le besaba las mejillas.

-Está bien… está bien. Pero me cobraré este favor. –dijo seriamente Jason.

Sophie miro confundida al muchacho de ojos azules y parpadeo varias veces.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer? –pregunto cruzada de brazos.

Jason llevo su mano a su mentón de manera pensativa.

-Aún no lo sé. Pero... ya lo pensaré. Y será algo grande. –respondió pensativo y fingiendo mal humor.

Sophie miro fijamente a su amado y le sonrió divertida. Parecía un niño gruñón y caprichoso. Sin embargo no podía dejar de amarlo.

-De acuerdo. Está bien. ¿Podemos irnos ya? –pregunto con una inocente expresión.

Jason arqueo una ceja y se llevó su mano a su mentón de forma pensativa.

-Oh… ¿Aceptas? Todavía no sabes de qué forma pienso cobrarme este favor. Esta es tu última oportunidad de rendirte. –dijo simulando misterio, sólo para molestar a Sophie.

Ella movió su cabeza a ambos lados en señal de negación.

-No voy a arrepentirme. Además yo confió en ti. –respondió tranquilamente Sophie.

Jason se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura, de forma seductora. La levanto del suelo y la subió a la motocicleta.

-¡Jay! –exclamo desprevenida. –No es necesario, yo puedo subir sola. –comentó sonrojada Sophie.

El joven de cabello negro y mechón blanco comenzó a reír de manera divertida ante la situación. Sophie a sus ojos era tan adorable y tierna. Sin contar bella y paciente. Otra persona no le tendría tanta paciencia como ella.

-Es que tienes que entenderlo. Yo soy tu caballero Sophie. –respondió el joven con una expresión ladina en su rostro. Inmediatamente Jason puso en marcha su vehículo y se dirigieron a la mansión Wayne.

Al llegar, bajaron de la motocicleta, mientras iban caminando hacia la puerta Sophie se prendió del brazo del joven y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Si quieres puedes esperarme afuera. No te obligo a entrar Jay. El trato era que me trajeras hasta aquí. –comentó tranquilamente Sophie.

Jason observo a la chica seriamente. Y pudo ver que lo entendía, sabía que para él era difícil, pero aun así ella intentaba poder ayudar a los dos niños gruñones. A él y a Damián. Obviamente no se quedaría afuera con dos tipos que podrían coquetearle a su chica. Porque Sophie era suya y él no permitiría que ninguno se pasara de listo. Por más que sus hermanos no pensarán en eso.

-Está bien Sophie. Entrare contigo. Además podría mostrarte la habitación donde dormía. Según tengo entendido Bruce nunca la ha cambiado. –respondió tranquilamente Jason.

Sophie admiraba esa parte de Jason. Parecía tener nervios de acero, lucía tranquilo, sin problemas. Como si realmente estar allí no le afectara. Al contrario de Sophie, para quien ese lugar tenía demasiado lujo. La niña había crecido en un barrio de clase obrera, fue después cuando sus padres pudieron conseguir mejores trabajos, y durante parte de su adolescencia Sophie había vivido en un convento. Evidentemente estar allí la hacía sentirse un poco nerviosa.

La pareja fue recibida por Alfred, a quien le cambio su austera fachada cuando vio a Jason.

-Señor Jason. –abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-Hola Al. Tiempo de no vernos. Ella es Sophie… mi novia. –la presento el joven de ojos azules.

Sophie se sonrojo y le tendió la mano al mayordomo. Sin embargo ellos ya se habían visto antes.

-Ya tuve el placer de conocer a la señorita. Ella es la maestra del joven Damián. –respondió Alfred con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Sophie sonrió y asintió las palabras del mayordomo.

-Así es. Ya es la tercera vez que lo veo. –opino la joven de larga cabellera rubia.

-¿Por qué no pasan? Les serviré algo de tomar mientras llamo al joven Dick. –comentó tranquilamente Alfred.

Jason inhalo fuertemente el aire y entro a la mansión junto con Sophie. Cuando entraron vieron a Timothy recostado sobre un sillón leyendo un libro bastante grueso. El joven al ver a Jason se puso de pie inmediatamente y en guardia.

-Jason… –murmuro seriamente. Pero en cuanto vio a Sophie, quien venía detrás y hablando animadamente con Alfred, Timothy aflojo sus músculos. –Buenas tardes Sophie. –la saludo alegremente mientras pasaba junto a Jason y se acercaba la niña de bucles rubios.

-Buenas tardes Tim. –saludo amablemente la joven.

Jason se cruzó de brazos y tomó fuertemente del hombro a su hermano menor. Quien sonreía amablemente e intentaba conversar con Sophie pero su hermano mayor no lo dejaba.

-¿Cómo que Tim? Sophie este sujeto se llama reemplazo. No tengas tanta confianza con él. –dijo seriamente y celoso.

-Jay… prometiste ser amable. –respondió la joven con esa expresión de niña dulce y buena.

-¿Cómo que reemplazo? ¿Qué te pasa Jason? Yo soy mejor que tú. –comentó ofendido Timothy.

-Sí, claro… nadie te cree eso niño. –respondió Jason sin mirar a Tim.

Sophie suspiro un poco incomoda pero se tranquilizó cuando vio a llegar a Dick. El joven siempre tenía esa expresión alegre y tranquila en su rostro.

-Richard. –Sophie se acercó a él y le tendió la mano.

-Sophie… que gusto verte. Cuéntame ¿en qué puedo servirte? ¡Ah! ¡Hola Jay! –saludo amablemente Dick. Mientras no le prestaban atención a Jason y a Tim que parecían a punto de luchar.

-Le he traído la tarea a Damián. Tiene que hacer esto para cuando regrese a clases. Y este es el permiso que el señor Wayne o tu Richard tienen que firmar para que vaya a la excursión del viernes. –explico Sophie con tranquilidad.

Richard sonrió y a la vez se sorprendió de la preocupación de Sophie por Damián. Pero al ver que sus hermanos continuaban discutiendo se acercó a ellos para separarlos.

-Disculpa un momento. –se excusó Dick y camino hacia sus hermano menores y los tomo del hombro a los dos. –Jason… Tim dejen de discutir. Por cierto Jaybird… le has dicho la verdad a Sophie ¿No es así? –pregunto primer Robin.

Jason suspiro cansado, el estar ahí mucho no le agradaba, y asintió.

-Sí. Sophie ya lo sabe. –respondió el joven de ojos azules al mismo tiempo Sophie les sonreía amablemente.

Timothy se acercó a ella y la miro un poco sorprendido.

-Me asombra lo bien que lo has tomado. ¿No tienes preguntas? ¿No le tienes miedo a Jason? –pregunto curioso Tim mientras acortaba la distancia entre la maestra y él.

Sophie le sonrió y negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-No seas cruel con Jay. Él no es malo. –respondió la joven.

Timothy parpadeo varias veces ante esa respuesta. En ese momento apareció Damián.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? Intento entrenar. –dijo molesto el niño de cabello negro. Pero al ver a Jason se sorprendió y levanto su dedo de forma inquisitoria.

-¡Todd! ¿Qué haces aquí canalla? –pregunto enojado mientras que como una tromba enfurecida se dirigía a Jason. Pero el niño fue interceptado por Sophie.

-No lo ataques. Yo le pedí que me trajera. –intervino la docente.

Damián se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Sophie. Caminó hasta donde estaba ella y la miro intensamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí niña hippie? –pregunto de brazos cruzados.

Sophie le sonrió con ternura y se agacho a altura del niño.

-Te he traído la tarea que tienes que hacer. Y el permiso para que vayas el viernes a la excursión del museo. Espero que puedas ir. –dijo la joven mientras le entregaba la tarea a su alumno.

Damián recibió las hojas y apuntes de las delicadas manos Sophie y miro a su maestra un poco asombrado.

-No es tu trabajo traerme la tarea. Se supone que tu trabajo son las horas en la escuela. ¿Por qué lo haces? –pregunto seriamente el niño.

Jason se llevó la palma de su mano a su frente, Tim miro de muy mala manera a Damián por su descortesía de la misma manera que Richard suspiro cansado y movió su cabeza a ambos lados en señal de negación.

-¡Damián se más amable! –exclamo indignado Timothy.

-¡Cállate Drake! –respondió enojado el niño.

-¡Es Wayne! –replico irritado Tim.

Richard apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Timothy para que guardara silencio y se acercó a Damián.

-Damián deberías darle las gracias a la señorita. Yo no podía recoger tu tarea y ella vino hasta aquí. –dijo Dick tranquilamente pero interiormente cansado.

El niño lo miro indignado como si le hubiera pedido algo inaceptable. Pero finalmente Sophie le despeinó los cabellos a Damián y sonrió divertida ante la situación.

-Está bien Dick. Damián no tienes que agradecerme. Procura hacer toda la tarea y entregarla el viernes. Y no te olvides de traer el permiso o no podrás ir la excursión. Bueno… Jay… es hora de irnos. –dijo tranquilamente Sophie ante la mirada atónita de los tres varones. Alfred observaba todo de lejos y sonreía divertido ante la situación.

-Eh… si vamos Milady. –respondió Jason mientras estiraba su mano hacia Sophie y ella la tomaba.

Damián se quedó de piedra. Esperaba que Sophie le rogara o lo regañara. Simplemente comprendió la situación y se encamino para irse.

-Espera niña hippie. –la detuvo Damián. – ¿No vas explicarme lo que tengo que resolver? ¿O no vas a hacer alguna acotación? –pregunto el niño confundido.

Sophie le sonrió dulcemente a Damián y negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-No hace falta. No he enseñado tema nuevo. Pensaba hacerlo en cuanto tú volvieras. Y la excursión es obligatoria porque con lo que verán en el museo tendrán que hacer una monografía. Creo que no me olvido de nada más. –explico tranquilamente Sophie.

El niño miro a su maestra un poco desilusionado. Esperaba que ella se quedara por más tiempo o que lo mimara como hacía siempre. Seguramente no lo hacía porque estaba Todd, ese fue el primer pensamiento de Damián. En ese momento Sophie se acercó a él y le besó los cabellos con dulzura, ante las atentas miradas.

-Cuídate mucho mi pequeño. Te veré el viernes. –lo saludo con ternura.

Antes de que pudiera erguirse Damián tironeó de la ropa de Sophie y acercó sus labios al oído de su maestra.

-Eres una pesada… pero… gra… gracias. –murmuro completamente sonrojado.

Sophie quedo perpleja. El pequeño niño gruñón y orgulloso ¿le estaba agradeciendo? La joven sintió una inmensa ternura por el niño y lo abrazo con cariño.

-Eres un buen niño. Yo creo en ti Damián. –le dijo dulcemente antes de erguirse.

El más pequeño de los Wayne abrió grandes sus ojos azules. ¿Ella creía en él? Pero si no lo conocía. Y seguramente Todd le habría contado que el niño era un asesino profesional a sus diez años. Entonces… ¿Por qué tanto cariño? ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por él? Además… ¿No pensaban todos que él era un caso perdido?

Cuando el pequeño de ojos azules salió de sus pensamientos para responderle a Sophie. Ella ya había salido de la mansión en compañía de Jason.

* * *

Buenos días! ¿Cómo han estado? =) Espero que bien =) Al fin me salió el capitulo! :D

Bueno... seguramente Sophie no reacciono de la manera que todos esperaban. Pero les recuerdo que Sophie no es normal, ella (en palabras de Jason) es muy extraña jajaja XD Y Dami es adorable! Me encanta ese niño! =)

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, el lunes ya empiezo las vacaciones así que habrá actualizaciones más seguido =)

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que pasan por aquí, especialmente a: Sakura-Selene, a leiadiaz7 y a Hinata Jeagerjaques. Muchas gracias chicas por sus reviews!

Les mando un abrazo a todas las personas que pasan por aqui! Y como ya saben si tienen algún consejo o sugerencia, pueden decírmelo :D Hasta el próximo capitulo! Saludos!


End file.
